


Terminator: Fate Finds A Way

by my_morning_straightjacket



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Augment Grace Harper, Commander Dani Ramos, Dani Ramos x Grace Harper, Dani x Grace - Freeform, Drace - Freeform, F/F, Fate Finds A Way, Grace Harper x Dani Ramos, Grace x Dani - Freeform, Terminator: Dark Fate - Freeform, Terminator: Dark Fate Fan-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 132,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_morning_straightjacket/pseuds/my_morning_straightjacket
Summary: Several years after vowing that Grace will never die for her again, Dani leads the Human Resistance while she takes in a young and present-day Grace Harper. Dani promises to protect Grace and raise her and most of all, prevent Grace's death. However, the pair encounter multiple obstacles in their way as they also struggle with their feelings for one another. Dani and Grace try their utmost to establish some kind of relationship whilst in the midst of a torrid war with a ruthless AI called Legion, no matter how challenging it may be...Sequel to the film Terminator: Dark Fate.
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 129
Kudos: 403





	1. Prologue

Grace didn’t want to leave her Commander - her love, which was unrequited - but she had the option of going back in time to save a younger Dani Ramos therefore, Grace was more than willing to volunteer. Ever since Dani had rescued Grace in an old run-down building, Grace looked up to Dani. She idolised the woman and that eventually led to Grace falling in love with her. She knew it was silly - dangerous almost - because Dani was very work-orientated and it was evident that she had no time for relationships or made any effort or time for them either. In a conversation, Dani revealed to Grace that she would never get into a relationship for multiple reasons, one being that she couldn’t bear to lose someone she loved as she did with her brother and father who were eventually taken from her. When Judgement Day arrived, Dani and her family did their best to survive but Dani ended up being the only survivor and she often wondered how she did it but she chose not to think about that too much.

The news of Dani's isolation from love broke Grace’s heart because she was absolutely smitten with her Commander who took her under her wing when she was just a teenager and practically raised her as her own but that was the thing - Dani DID raise Grace as her own, meaning that Dani only saw Grace platonically. After years and years of being a Commander, Dani was hardened to a lot of things such as feelings and emotions and before you knew it, Dani was the stoic leader of the Human Resistance in which her work engulfed her, blocking her off from any form of romantic connection to others.

What seemed to be a good and tactical survival strategy for Dani was a painful truth and reality for Grace. She couldn’t control her feelings toward her Commander. The woman was so admirable and also so beautiful. Grace tried to repress her thoughts but doing that only made them stronger. Grace often got jealous when she saw other people try and encroach on Dani, attempting to win any part of her heart but thankfully, Dani dismissed them every time. Grace knew that Dani seeing her more than a solider and more than a friend would be hard but a small part of Grace held out hope. That was until the Resistance received news that a Rev-9 Terminator latched onto a time loop that allowed them to go back into the past where they were going to assassinate Dani and alternatively, stop the human race from winning the war against Legion.

Dani automatically declared herself fit for the mission but Grace couldn’t allow it. She couldn’t lose Dani but again, she couldn’t live in a world where Dani didn’t love her. With that, Grace volunteered. She knew it was going to be a one-way ticket. She knew that she would die but Grace thought, in all of the craziness falling around her, that if she was able to complete her mission and make Dani from the past fall in love with her, then she would have achieved something greater than she ever could have thought. Grace knew that the Dani she was in love with wasn’t going to love her back and it hurt every waking moment. It wasn’t that Grace didn’t want to live - far from it - instead, she saw a chance where she could try and have Dani fall in love with her and Grace, knowing that she wouldn’t return, would die happy knowing that Dani reciprocated her love and knowing that the Grace that Dani would eventually find, would continue to carry out her love for future Commander.

Grace literally had to beg Dani to send her back in time. She got on her knees, pleading to let her go instead and save her just as Dani saved Grace all those years ago. Dani was hesitant because Grace was one of the best soldiers and more so, augmented soldiers, the Resistance had but Dani knew that being a part of the Resistance meant that sacrifices had to be made. Dani reluctantly agreed but she had full hope in Grace knowing that she would succeed and that the past was in good hands. As pleased as Grace was, her heart still stung because it merely reinforced how true Grace’s biggest insecurity and fear was - Dani didn’t love her. If she did, she wouldn’t have agreed to send her. She would have sent someone or multiple people instead but she didn’t.

On the day of her departure, Dani embraced Grace tightly, praising her for her efforts and how she would always be remembered. Grace bit her tongue to stop herself from crying. Grace was a tough soldier but when it came to Dani, she was as fragile as glass. Grace took one last look at Dani before she stepped into the machine that would transport her and within seconds, Grace was sucked out of the present and spat out into the past.

Arriving in the past was tough for Grace but she found Dani and when she did, she loved her immediately. She saw how innocent Dani was and to Grace, she was an entirely different person but the more time went on, Dani began to toughen up and that’s where Grace saw her old Dani. She just hoped that history wouldn’t repeat itself where Dani would become so hardened that she would eventually shut everyone and more so, shut off her emotions. Thankfully, history did NOT repeat itself and Grace’s attempts to make Dani fall in love with her succeeded. Grace constantly protecting Dani and putting her first in everything made Dani fall for the tall blonde and Grace was more than happy to shower the brunette with her love - love that she had stored away for so many years, knowing that she would be unable to use it on the woman she loved until now.

It was a long journey but the time had come for the Rev-9 to be destroyed and unfortunately, the only way to do that was by using Grace’s power source that would ultimately kill her. Before entering the kill box, Grace told Dani everything - where she was from, what she did, why she came to the past, and how she was in unrequited love with the future Dani. Dani was heartbroken when she heard and felt Grace’s pain but it only intensified when it was time for Grace to make her ultimate sacrifice.

“I’m so sorry, Grace…” Dani sobbed, holding onto Grace’s hand as the blonde laid on her back, now on her deathbed. 

“Don’t be, Dani. Don’t be. Just promise me one thing,”

“Anything, _mi amor_.”

“When Judgement Day comes, find me, look after me, and love me. I need you to love me because I don’t want to live in a world where you don’t love me.”

Tears rolled down Dani’s face as she nodded. “I will always love you, Grace. Always.”

“Thank you…” She coughed before grabbing a knife and placing it in Dani’s hand. “Cut out my power source and kill that bastard. Killing it will stop the time loop from re-opening and it’ll give future you time to kill off the rest of Legion and you won’t have to worry about going to the past ever again. You’ll only need to worry about the future - the way it’s supposed to be.”

“I don’t want to lose you, Grace…”

“You’ll never lose me, Dani. I’ll always be with you. Just… keep true to yourself and I will love you just as I love you now.”

Dani was distracted when a noise came from within the fire and through it, she could see the Rev-9 struggling to crawl out.

“Quickly, Dani!” Grace begged, hovering the tip of the blade over her abdomen.

With tears streaming down her face, Dani plunged the knife into Grace and dug her hand inside her, pulling out the power source.

“Grace… I’m so sorry…” She sobbed.

“I’m not…”

Dani leaned down and kissed Grace one last time before grabbing the power source and finishing what Grace started…


	2. Toy Soldier

Dani thinks back to her time with Grace wistfully. She misses Grace more than words can describe. She acts as if she doesn’t currently have a sixteen-year-old Grace in her care at the moment. The world is currently fighting off an army of AI called Legion but thankfully, they are not the same as Grace fought in the future. They are still relentless but thanks to Dani, they haven’t destroyed the world anywhere near as severely as Grace described to her in the past. After her success at the hydroelectric dam, Dani kept a close eye on Grace and when Judgement Day came, Grace was Dani’s priority and even though Dani couldn’t save Grace’s family, she saved her and to Dani, that’s all that mattered.

Looking after Grace is hard for Dani because even though she is only sixteen, Dani can see the Grace she once loved. She watches her grow and learn so fast and every day she moulds into the Grace she is destined to be. To begin with, Dani only sees Grace platonically because she IS only sixteen but as Grace grows, Dani finds herself feeling more for the teenager and part of her feels disgusted since there is a nine-year age gap between the two of them. Dani knows it’s wrong to feel such things towards Grace when she is so young and vulnerable. She also knows she shouldn’t be feeling anything towards any member of the Resistance but Dani can’t help but love Grace. Past Grace told her that Dani needs to love her and Dani will come through on her promise but now is not the time. Grace still has so much growing and learning to do. She needs to focus on her schooling and her training.

After witnessing the death of her family, Grace is determined to become a soldier to fight off those who took the ones she loved away from her. Dani thinks it’s very noble of Grace not to mention headstrong and she would be surprised if Grace DIDN'T make that decision. Part of Dani doesn’t want Grace to become a soldier because she knows the danger in it but she also knows just how resourceful and invaluable Grace will be when she gets older.

But today, Dani doesn’t wish to worry about any of that because she has a lot of planning to do since it will be Grace’s seventeenth birthday next week and she wants to do something special for her. Since the world is at war, there is no such thing as celebrating things that people used to celebrate religiously such as birthdays, Christmas, etc. but Dani sees how hard Grace works and how important it is for the girl to have one day where she can enjoy herself and also because Dani loves Grace more than anything so she wants to do this for her future love.

Dani is currently making her way to her office when a pair of hands slip over her eyes, making her stop in her tracks.

“Guess who?”

Dani laughs and ponders. “Hmm… Officer Adams?” She teases.

Grace tuts and gently swats Dani on her arm, making the brunette giggle and her heart begins to flutter when she sees the beautiful girl smile at her. Dani really needs to get that under control…

“What are you doing, Little Miss Trouble?” Dani probes, walking with Grace who is already towering over her and she knows she will only grow more.

“Hey, I’ll be seventeen next week!” Grace defends.

“You’ll still be trouble no matter how old you get. You didn’t answer my question. Aren’t you meant to be in class?”

“Early minute. I thought I’d surprise you with something I made in metalwork.” Grace pulls her bag over her shoulder and pulls out a small metal solider, which is highly detailed.

“ _Dios Mio_ , Grace! Did you make this?”

“Yep!” She smiles proudly.

“It’s incredible!”

“Thanks. I made it for you.”

Dani looks at the blonde and smiles at her sweetly. “Thank you, Grace. That’s very thoughtful of you.” Dani then gives Grace a hug and now it’s Grace’s turn for her heart to flutter because Grace has had the biggest crush on Dani since she saved just over two years ago.

Grace worries that Dani sees her as her little sister but she still appreciates the relationship they have and even more so knowing that nobody else in the base has the relationship with Dani that she has. There have been times where Dani has gotten close to others and it hasn’t sat right with Grace. She tries not to get jealous but she can’t help it. Dani is beautiful and Grace wants her all to herself. Part of the reason why Grace wanted to be a soldier was so she could protect Dani, which is why she trains her absolute hardest and strives to be the top of her class so when she DOES become a soldier, she is ready.

“Where are you going to put it?” Grace asks when Dani pulls away and they continue walking.

“Right on my desk in my office and lucky for you, I’m on my way there now. Are you going to study?”

“I was hoping I could hang out with you for a bit.”

“Do you have study to do?”

Grace purses her lips. She wants to say that she did it all in class but she knows she can’t lie to Dani. It makes her feel positively rotten if she does, even if it’s something small.

“I can do it after,” Grace answers.

“Ah-uh,” Dani shakes her head. “You know the rules - you study first. That’s always your prerogative and you know that.”

“But, Dani…” She whines.

“No, buts! You study!”

Grace throws her head back dramatically and sighs but Dani nudges her, making Grace trip up on her feet.

“Hey!” Grace pushes her back.

“Don’t! You’ll push me over!” Dani plays.

“You just did it with me!”

“Yes, because I’m older than you so I can do that.”

“And I’m taller than you, so watch it.”

“Oh, big, scary Grace…” She teases and Grace just nudges her again but not as hard. “Go on. Go and study. I have reports to write up anyway.”

“Alright but you owe me one.”

“We’ll see. _Vamos!_ ”

Grace parts, waving goodbye in the process. Dani watches Grace walk across the base until she can’t see her anymore. Dani smiles at their interaction and looks down at the soldier in her hands and Dani can’t help but look at it with a touch of melancholy. Seeing the soldier reinforces to her just how much Grace wants to be a solider. Dani doesn’t know how she is going to remain sane when Grace is accepted into the military program within the Resistance and she especially doesn’t know how she’ll stay sane whenever Grace is deployed for a mission. Dani doesn’t want to think about it so she shakes her head and goes into her office.

She places Grace’s figure on the end of her desk facing her, enjoying the thought that it’s always watching over her. Anything Grace gives Dani is always kept in a safe place because Dani treats them as if they are the most valuable things in the world and in Dani’s mind, they are. Dani smiles at the figure again before getting started on her plans for Grace’s birthday. She didn’t lie to Grace because she DOES have reports to write but she has pushed planning Grace’s birthday back so many times to the point where it can’t be pushed back any further. Dani knows she doesn’t have to do anything but she wants to simply because it’s Grace.

Dani tries not to show other Resistance members favouritism but it’s apparent that Grace is Dani’s favourite. They share a bond that Dani doesn’t share with anyone else and they act like best friends. Dani treats everyone professionally because it's her duty as the Commander but not with Grace. Never with Grace…

~

Grace returns to her room, putting her bag on the floor before collapsing onto her bed, trying hard not to let her disappointment consume her. She really wants to hang out with Dani because they haven't hung out in a while but the war only gets more intense as time goes on, meaning that Dani is needed more. Grace knows she shouldn’t be so filled with avarice. Dani is the Commander of the Human Resistance so she’s got a lot on her shoulders and she is constantly needed. Grace fears that Dani will only be needed more, which will potentially result in them spending less and less time together. It’s Grace’s biggest fear and she tries not to let it consume her but it proves difficult even at the best of times.

“Gracie, Gracie, Gr, Gr, Gra, Gracie!”

Grace doesn’t even need to look to know who the sixteen-year-old girl singing is.

“Sammy, what are you doing here?”

“Is that how you greet your bestie?” The girl jumps on the bed and falls on top of Grace. “Come on, giant! It’s study time!”

Grace groans then looks up at the blue-eyed brunette.

“Can I not have five minutes before we jump straight into studying? We literally JUST finished class. We should have just stayed there if you wanted to study so eagerly.”

“Pfft, yeah right! Like I wanted to stay any longer in Mr. Morrison’s class learning about quantum mechanics in his monotone voice that makes me just want to walk right in the middle of a bunch of Rev-7’s and let them tear me apart.”

“Don’t say that, Sammy,” Grace orders.

“I was only joking.”

“Yes, but we’re in the middle of a war and you can’t be making jokes like that. There have been soldiers who HAVE walked right in the middle of a bunch of Rev-7’s only to have every limb torn from their body.”

“Gee, way to kill the mood…” Sammy slides off the bed and picks up her bag, grabbing her books and Grace is forced to do the same. “So, are you excited about next week?” Sammy asks, sitting next to Grace on her bed.

“Why would I be?”

“Because it’s your birthday! Duh!”

“Oh, yeah… I forgot about that.”

“How could you forget your own birthday?”

“There’s a lot of things I forget. I don’t like celebrating my birthday. Not since my family died.”

Sammy can see the pain in Grace’s eyes when she says it. Sammy is always a cheerful girl and hates seeing people upset, especially Grace.

“I’m sorry, Grace. I really am, but-”

“No buts,” Grace interjects. “I don’t like celebrating it and it makes it easier on me if I don’t.”

Sammy wants to challenge the blonde but she respects her enough not to. She’s been in arguments with Grace before and they never end well. One time, they had an argument so bad it resulted in them not talking for a whole week and it actually took Dani to bring them together to sort out their differences. Without Dani, Sammy believes that she and Grace wouldn’t be talking right now.

“I hope one day you do,” Sammy says. “Anyway, let’s get studying, shall we?”


	3. Trouble On The Homefront

Dani gets relatively far with her plans for Grace but she gets interrupted when Sergeant MacMillian tells her that she is needed on an urgent mission. One of their teams fell into a trap so reinforcements were desperately requested and Dani is quick on her feet to deal with the situation. Dani immediately jumps into Commander mode, meaning that Grace’s birthday plans would have to wait. Soldiers prepare for departure as Dani gives orders left, right, and center and all of the commotion causes Grace to peer outside to see Dani in her military gear, which sends shivers down Grace’s spine.

Grace hates it when Dani goes on missions, absolutely HATES it. She frets that something will happen and Dani won’t ever come back. Grace can’t focus when Dani goes away on missions. She can hardly sleep, eat, or pay attention in class or anything else. She wishes that she was out there with Dani protecting her. Grace knows she isn’t a soldier yet therefore, she is unable to go out into the field but she can fight well and because of her increasing height and strength, she believes that she’ll be able to protect Dani efficiently - better than anyone else can in her mind. Grace has proven her ability to protect many times during training sessions but never on the battlefield but when it comes to Dani, Grace doesn’t care. She knows that she will be able to protect Dani no matter what and she’ll do anything to protect the woman of her dreams.

“Dani! Dani!” Grace rushes over to the busying Commander.

“Grace, go back to your room,” Dani orders.

“What’s happening? Where are you going?”

“I’m needed for an urgent mission. Delta Team has been ambushed and they need backup ASAP.”

“But why do YOU have to go?”

“Because I’m the most experienced fighter and I know how to work these operations. I’m the best one to go.”

“But-”

“Grace, you need to go back inside. I’ll see you when I get back.” Dani puts her hand on Grace’s cheek, giving her a brief smile before turning on her heel and leaving.

Grace wants to call out to Dani and beg her to stay. This isn’t the first time Dani’s been called out for one of these missions and the last time made Grace want to lock Dani in a mineshaft and never let her leave. Dani got severely injured where she was in a coma for a week. Grace thought that Dani wasn’t going to make it and she felt so helpless and so angry at herself. From an outsider’s perspective, Grace being angry at herself would be seen as irrational since there’s nothing she could have done but not to Grace. In Grace’s mind, she should have been there to protect her and the fact that she wasn’t, only reinforced Grace’s desire to become a soldier. As soon as Grace was a soldier, she planned on never leaving Dani’s side.

Grace retreats back to her room where Sammy still is and by the look on Grace’s face, Sammy knows that blonde isn’t going to be studying any longer.

“What’s wrong?” Sammy asks.

“D- Commander Ramos is leaving on a rescue mission. One of the teams was ambushed.”

“Another one? Geez… That’s the second one this month!”

“I know.”

“Do you think things are really going to get better?”

“Of course. Why do you even ask?”

“Because we’re constantly under attack. More and more soldiers go out and less and less return. There are more rescue missions and we’re losing numbers fast. There have been five Code Red’s this month and two Code Black’s within six months. It’s getting worse.”

“You can’t think like that, Sammy. Sometimes things get worse before they get better. Unfortunately, Legion are a force to be reckoned with but we’re not giving up. Commander Ramos knows what she’s doing and with the right support and leadership, we’ll get through this. Remember how in med class they were saying that the science team are working on a way to create super soldiers?”

“And how many times have they failed with that development?”

Grace sighs then gathers her hair and puts it up in a bun. “Why are you so pessimistic?”

“I’m not pessimistic - I’m _realistic_.”

“Well, your realism isn’t going to get us anywhere.” Grace slumps back down onto her bed, tossing her book back into her lap knowing full well she isn’t going to focus on anything other than Dani.

“Come on, Grace, we can’t always keep our heads in the clouds when we’re in the middle of a war.”

“It’s not about keeping your head in the clouds. Keeping your head in the clouds would be thinking that we’re fine and that the war isn’t as bad as it seems. It’s about holding out hope and fighting for a better future. Commander Ramos says that we need to stick together and fight with hope because, in a world like this, that’s all we have.”

Sammy sighs. She knows there’s no getting through to Grace when she’s like this. She’s so loyal to everything Dani says and shares the same ideology she does. It’s admirable but Sammy worries that Grace is getting too wrapped up in it, causing her to fail to realise the severity of the increase in incidents and failed missions.

“Why don’t we stop studying for a minute then?” Sammy takes Grace’s book and shuts it. “You need to relax.”

Grace appreciates it but there’s no way she can. She won’t relax until her Dani is back to her safe and sound.

“There’s no such thing as relaxing around here,” Grace says, running a hand through her short, messy locks.

“Well, maybe we can fix that…” Sammy slides her hand onto Grace’s thigh while her other hand cups her cheek as she goes in for a kiss but Grace pulls away.

“What are you doing?” She frowns.

“Kissing you…?”

Grace just stares at Sammy blankly and Sammy takes that as her cue to try again but Grace puts her hand on the girl’s shoulder, stopping her.

“No… D, don’t…”

“What?” Sammy probes, irritated.

“We’re best friends, Sammy…”

“And?”

“What do you mean, “and?” Isn’t that enough?”

“No...?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Grace, I’ve been hitting on you ever since we met!”

Grace is instantly put into disbelief. “You… you have?”

“Yes! I’ve had a crush on you for years!”

“Why?”

“Because, Grace, you’re beautiful, handsome, funny, smart, loyal, caring, and more. You’re everything I want in someone.”

“Sammy… We’re only sixteen.”

“So? What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well… we’re still young and I don’t think it’s wise to get involved in a relationship when we’re in the middle of a war.”

“I’m not dying without having someone to love me, Grace. I’m not going to live like that.”

Grace can’t argue with her about that because she feels the exact same way. She has no idea how she’s going to do it or if it’ll even be possible but Grace is determined to have Dani because there is nobody else for Grace but Dani.

“I’m sorry, Sammy…” Grace begins. “I… I don’t see you that way. I only see you as my best friend. I don’t see us together.”

Sammy’s throat constricts and she is forced to blink back the tears in her eyes. She’s had a crush on Grace for so long and right now, she feels like her whole world is caving in.

“You sure know how to break someone’s heart, don’t you?” Sammy deftly grabs her belongings and rushes out of Grace’s room and Grace, too much in a state of shock, doesn’t even call out to her or move.

All Grace can do is try and process everything and all she can say is, “What the Hell just happened?”

~

The rescue mission was brutal and arduous but Dani makes it back to the Resistance base without too many injuries and thankfully, without any serious injuries. She’s only been gone for a day but it felt like a week and it felt like a month for Grace who hardly slept the night before and who hardly paid attention in class the following day. If her constant worry about Dani isn’t enough, Sammy isn’t talking to her and Grace feels awful. Thankfully, the majority of her worries are taken away when she sees Dani and her team return and Grace rushes over to the Commander.

“Dani!” Grace engulfs Dani in a hug, making the brunette laugh.

“I told you I’d be back.”

Grace sighs and smiles with relief before pulling back and examining Dani from head to toe.

“Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the med bay?”

“No, I’m fine. Just a few blemishes but I’ll live.”

“I think you should still go.”

“Yes, mom,” she teases.

“Hey, if it were me I know you’d do the same.”

If it were Grace, Dani wouldn’t have let her go on the mission in the first place. Grace is far too precious to Dani and Dani knows she can’t shield Grace forever but while Grace is still young, Dani will do everything in her power to keep her future love safe.

“True,” Dani shrugs. “I need to go there anyway to check on the Sergeant. He suffered a pretty serious head injury so I need a report on him.”

“And you’ll get yourself checked thoroughly while you’re there and you’ll make sure you listen to what the doctors tell you so if you need to rest then you rest.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Dani salutes.

“Go!” Grace chuckles, pointing in the direction of the medical facility.

Dani laughs and leaves. Had it be anyone else, Dani would have told them to shove it. Nobody tells the Commander what to do but a sixteen-year-old with gorgeous blonde hair and piercing-blue eyes wields so much power over the woman it isn’t funny. Dani can be quite stubborn as can Grace but they balance each other out well and they know that whatever they do or say always comes from a place of care and wellbeing.

Thankfully (and as suspected) there’s nothing seriously wrong with Dani. She has a few abrasions and bruises but they will heal over time. The doctor recommends her to take it easy for the next few days but everyone knows that Dani will do what she wants regardless.

“Oh, Commander Ramos, I’m glad you’re here!” Doctor Byford jumps in as Dani is about to leave.

“Yes, Doctor Byford, what is it?”

“I’ve got some good news for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, to put it simply, our augmentation process is finally getting back on track. We’ve been able to create a metal skeletal frame that won’t kill those who it inhabits. There’s still a lot more work that needs to be done but this frame will be highly durable and will be able to withstand attacks from Rev-7’s and 8’s.”

Usually, whenever Dani hears of progress, she is ecstatic but this is different. Dani instantly gets flashbacks of all the complications that Grace had when she was an augment. Sure, she was physically stronger and had abilities that regular humans didn’t but it didn’t mean that Grace didn’t have her fair share of trouble and it eventually cost the woman her life. Of course, Dani thinks that the Grace that is with her now will want to undergo the augmentation process in order to protect her in the future and right now, that decision is non-negotiable. Grace will NOT become an augment and that’s all there is to it. She can't lose Grace again. She just can't.

“That’s… that’s great news, Doctor Byford,” Dani forces a grin. “I’d love to hear more about it. Send me the latest update on it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she beams.

“Keep up the good work.” Dani pats her on the shoulder then leaves and all she can think about now is Grace’s future...


	4. Reunited

After her training, Grace makes her way to Dani’s quarters since she is dying to know how the mission went but also to make sure that Dani is okay. She hasn’t seen the woman ever since she returned and it’s been hard staying away from her. If it hadn’t been for her evening training session, Grace would have been by Dani’s side.

“Come in,” Dani answers when Grace knocks on her door. “Grace!” She smiles.

“Hey,” Grace drops her bag, walks over to Dani, and hugs her. “I’m glad you’re okay…”

Dani melts into Grace's arms, subtly pressing her nose into Grace's blonde hair that flows over her shoulders. “Me, too.”

Grace shifts her head so her nose is buried in Dani’s hair and as always, Dani smells so good - it’s Grace’s most favourite scent. It’s sweet yet natural. It’s _Dani_.

“Someone needs a shower,” Dani says, making Grace chuckle.

“I came straight here after my training,” Grace pulls away. “I wanted to see how you were.”

“Well, I’m fine, thank you very much."

“What did the doctor say?”

“She said that I was fine.”

“And?” Grace raises an eyebrow and Dani sighs.

Damn those baby blues of hers, Dani thinks. She can never get anything past Grace.

“And that I should take it easy for a few days but she was just being overprotective.”

“No! Nope!" Grace shakes her head fervently. "The doctor says you need to take it easy so that’s what you do. No training for you until you’re better.”

“Grace, I’m FINE. I honestly can’t feel my injuries. People just tell me I need to rest because I’m the Commander. If I were a regular soldier, I would be told that there was nothing wrong with me and I’d be fit for training the next day.”

“Yeah, well, you’re NOT a regular soldier so that means you DO need to listen to what the doctor says.”

Dani giggles, sitting down on her couch.

“What?” Grace smiles.

“Just you.”

“What about me?”

“It feels like the tables have turned. When I met you, you were so scared and vulnerable and I looked after you but now, it’s the other way around. I can’t even sneeze without you being there to catch the drops.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I’m just saying that you don’t need to worry about me. You have enough to worry about in your own life let alone me. You need to focus on your studies and your training over anything else.”

“Well, I can multitask so…”

Dani laughs again, shaking her head. Grace laughs, too but it’s only brief and noting how quickly her smile fades, Dani knows something is wrong with the girl.

“Are you okay?”

Grace looks at her curiously. “Yeah, of course. Why?”

“I don’t know, you look… sad or something. Usually, when I come back you’re the opposite.”

“No, I… I AM happy that you’re back. I’m relieved that you’re okay.”

“Then what is it?”

Grace sighs so Dani pats the seat next to her and Grace obliges.

“What is it?” She asks again in a soft tone, her eyes filling with concern.

“It’s Sammy.”

“Sammy? Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. We… we had a falling out yesterday and she’s not talking to me.”

“Not talking to you? Why? What happened?”

“We… we just didn’t agree on something and now she’s mad at me.”

“What didn’t you agree on?”

The last thing Grace wants to do is tell Dani what happened. She’s so embarrassed and she doesn’t want to tell Dani, the woman she is craving, that someone else has feelings for her because that might put Dani completely off of Grace if by any miracle that Dani was into her anyway. Grace doesn’t want to say but she doesn’t know what to do either and whenever Grace gets into a predicament, Dani is the first person she turns to but now, she feels that Dani is the LAST person she should turn to.

“She… she felt passionate about something that I didn’t and she was upset by that.”

“Grace, just tell me what happened. I can’t help you if you don’t-”

“She tried to kiss me,” Grace blurts out and Dani freezes. “She… she went to kiss me but I stopped her. She told me that she’s had this crush on me ever since we met.”

“Oh…” Dani sits back, trying to register the shock that’s fallen upon her. “Did… did you kiss her back?” It pains Dani to ask but she needs to know.

“No,” Grace shakes her head and relief washes over Dani. “I… I didn’t want it and that’s why she’s ignoring me. I tried talking to her today but she still ignored me. Just because someone likes me doesn’t mean that I have to like them back, right?”

Dani swallows because she wants nothing more than for Grace to like her - LOVE her - back but Grace is simply a teenager. Perhaps Grace needs to go through some relationships before she and Dani become an item. Dani hates the thought of anyone else having Grace before her but she can’t be selfish and besides, Grace IS only sixteen on the cusp of seventeen but that doesn’t matter. She is still young and she has so much to learn.

“No,” Dani answers. “You don’t.”

Grace runs a hand through her hair and Dani wishes for nothing more than to replace Grace’s hand with her own. Despite Grace being sweaty and dirty, she has the most exceptional hair that always looks good.

“I don’t know what do to…”

“What do you want to do?” Dani questions.

“I want to resolve it but this is beyond any argument we’ve ever had in the past. I’ve never experienced this before and I don’t like it.”

A small laugh bubbles out of Dani.

“What?”

“Things like this happen, _chica_.”

“Has it happened to you?”

Dani snaps her eyes up to meet Grace’s and she’s not sure if she’s reading into it too much but Grace almost looks… worried.

“Yes, but you just have to tell them that you don’t feel the same way and try and work out a way to fix the situation. It’s hard and awkward and uncomfortable but it has to be done. It’s not like you two can avoid each other forever. You need to find a way to move past it.”

It takes Dani a lot of courage to say that because she personally wants Sammy permanently out of Grace’s life now but again, she can’t be selfish and Grace needs to learn to overcome awkward situations and she needs to grow. If they are to get together in the future, how is Grace going to be loyal to Dani if this happens when they’re a couple?

“So what do I do then?” Grace asks.

“Just tell Sammy how you feel and tell her that you don’t want this to come between you two. If she is truly your friend, she’ll respect that and if she doesn’t respect it then we’ll talk about it and come up with another plan. When you see her tomorrow, pull her aside and talk. Remember to be calm and be gentle. These subjects are very delicate and require a lot of sensitivity.”

“Can you do it for me?”

Dani laughs. “No way. This is all on you, _chica_.”

Grace puts her head back on the couch and groans. “Fine… I’ll do it.”

“Good. Now, get out of here and have a shower then go to bed.”

“Yes, Commander.” Grace forces herself off the couch, collecting her bag and walking to the door.

“You’ll be fine,” Dani follows Grace to the door.

“I hope so.” Grace turns around with tiredness in her eyes and the sight is unquestionably cute.

“You will be. Go on now, get some rest.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You will.” Dani gives Grace a brief hug before she leaves and Dani steps back to shut the door but she can’t control her wandering eyes that fall onto Grace’s backside that looks ever so good in her tight training pants.

Dani bites down on her lip but shakes her head. Sixteen, Dani, she reminds herself. She’s only sixteen…

~

“Hey, can we talk?” Grace asks when she and Sammy finish the last class for the day, which was not at all pleasant for the tall blonde.

“Grace, I-”

“Please, Sammy. I really value our friendship and I don’t want it to get thrown away all because of what happened between us.”

Sammy pauses then looks at Grace and there’s something about her eyes that grips hold of Sammy but it’s no surprise to her. It’s always been Grace’s eyes…

“Okay.”

“Thank you. Let’s go back to my room.”

Sammy nods and off they go to Grace’s room that isn’t far away. Grace tries hard not to be nervous but she keeps remembering her conversation with Dani and remembers the confidence Dani gave her and that always helps Grace out in tough situations.

“Look, I’m sorry that I hurt you,” Grace begins, sitting on the edge of her bed. “I don’t want to hurt you but I can’t reciprocate your feelings. I like you as a friend, Sammy. We’ve been through a lot together and I really enjoy our friendship. I honestly didn’t think that I’d make many friends coming here but I’m glad I met you.”

Sammy, who is sitting at Grace’s desk, looks at the girl and sighs softly. “You hurt me, Grace. I really like you and you just pushed me away. I thought we had something.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy but I just don’t see you that way.”

“I don’t blame you, Grace. You’re so work-orientated and so focused. You’re serious and I like to muck around. I don’t blame you for not wanting to be with me.”

“No, Sammy, that’s not it at all. I think you’re great. I’m just not ready for something right now.” Of course, that’s a lie.

If Dani wanted to be with Grace right this second, Grace wouldn’t even hesitate.

“Can I ask why?” Sammy probes.

“I’m just not ready and it’s not something I want. I’m sorry.”

Sammy looks down at her fingers that she is gently toying with and Grace hates the awkwardness but Dani warned her about it. Grace is just glad that they’re finally talking and sorting things out.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you, Grace. I was just hurt.”

“That’s okay. I just hope we can go back to the way things were…”

“I’ll try. It might take me a while but I’ll try. I’d rather have you in my life as a friend than not have you at all.”

Grace smilies at the brunette, relieved that things didn't take a turn for the worse. “Thanks, Sammy.”

“That’s okay. Anyway, I better go. I’ve got a paper to write.”

“Yeah, me, too...” She huffs.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” she nods with a grin.

“Cool.” Sammy grabs her bag and leaves Grace’s room and Grace feels that a weight has been lifted off of her and she reminds herself to thank Dani the next time she sees her.


	5. Unexpected

The following week is rather hard on Grace. She’s had to endure multiple training circuits, written exams, physical exams, psychological evaluations, and health regulations, which is mandatory for everyone in the Resistance but that doesn’t mean that it’s fun. It can be very time consuming and stressful (more so in regards to training circuits and exams). By the time Friday rolls around, Grace is exhausted and is looking forward to ending the week. She passed all of her tests, which she is happy about. Her hard work always pays off and Grace hopes she can maintain her success when it’s time for her to become a soldier.

Grace is just about to enter her room when Sammy calls out to her.

“Grace!”

Grace turns around and sees her friend jog over. “What’s up?”

“Commander Ramos wants to see you.”

Grace’s heart begins to beat faster when the name hits her ears. “She does? Why?”

“I don’t know. She just wanted you to meet her in the mess hall. She said that it was important,” she shrugs.

“Okay. I’ll be right there.” Grace quickly puts her bag in her room and follows Sammy across the base to the mess hall.

It’s not like Dani to request Grace like this, especially in the mess hall of all places but Grace doesn’t question it. She’ll do anything for Dani and if Dani wants to meet in the mess hall, then they’ll meet in the mess hall.

“So she didn’t say what it was about?” Grace questions.

“No. She just said to come and get you.”

Grace purses her lips and thinks what Dani could possibly want but when she reaches the mess hall and the lights flick on, she knows exactly why.

“SURPRISE!”

Grace jumps a little at Dani and other members of the Resistance who applaud her.

“Wha…? What’s this?” Grace questions, a meager smile on her lips.

“It’s your birthday, silly!” Sammy pulls Grace in for a hug. “Commander Ramos thought it would be a good idea to celebrate your birthday since you’re too stubborn to celebrate it yourself and after this stressful week, you need to have some fun so we threw you a little party.”

As she said to Sammy earlier in the week, Grace doesn’t like celebrating it so having a cool shower and taking the rest of the night off is enough celebration for her. Not many people know Grace’s birthday, which suits Grace just fine. Only Dani, Sammy, and a few others know about it but only Dani and Sammy really care. Grace appreciates them being thoughtful but having her birthday can get rather painful for Grace. When she was younger and still had her family, they would celebrate her birthday as if it were Christmas. It was the happiest time of Grace’s life and now, that time is gone. It was snatched from her when Judgement Day arrived and her family fell victim to its mercilessness. Grace often wonders how she survived so long without them and she thanks Dani from the bottom of her heart that she saved her. The love for Dani Grace has is beyond words and intangible. Grace will always love Dani on so many levels and she hopes that Dani knows or will come to know just how much Grace loves her.

"Wow… Thank you, everyone. I… I don’t know what to say.”

"You don’t have to say anything, Gracie. Just enjoy your party.” Sammy presses a kiss to Grace’s cheek before mingling with the others.

Dani’s eyes glare into the side of Sammy’s head when she walks off. Dani then reminds herself that she can’t be this way. Grace isn’t hers. Yet.

“You’ve been planning this for a while, haven’t you?” Grace probes when Dani walks over to her.

“Possibly. Happy birthday, Grace.” Dani draws Grace into a hug and Grace melts into it before she parts.

“Thank you. I don’t know what to say. I… I get quite upset when it’s my birthday but this… I think this will be a start in the right direction.”

“Yes, I think it will be, too. You’re going to be with us for a long time, Grace, so it’ll be good to make the best of things like this. Neglecting your birthday will only make you feel worse and you’ll end up hating the day, which is NOT what it’s about.”

Grace loves how optimistic and hopeful Dani is. She’s such an amazing woman and Grace hangs on her every word. She swears she falls harder for her more and more each day.

“Now, enjoy your special day. There's cake and other sweets that we’ve saved just for you and no, you don’t have to share today.”

“Thanks, Dani.”

"You’re welcome. Go on.”

Grace doesn’t need to be told twice to cut into her birthday cake. Grace can’t remember the last time she had cake. She remembers her mother making her chocolate cake on her birthday and the memory is often looked back on wistfully. Nonetheless, Grace is grateful for the effort Dani made into her birthday and she plans to make the most of it.

~

The night grows on and Grace is having so much fun. The party is quite silly by playing games, telling stories, dancing, and other carefree activities that Grace and other members of the party thought were long gone. Ever since Judgement Day, the world has changed dramatically and it’s as if fun doesn’t exist anymore but thanks to Dani, this is exactly what everyone needs and Dani is pleased that everyone is having a good time but more so, Grace. Dani loves watching Grace have fun. She loves watching her smile, laugh, dance, and simply enjoy herself, which really makes the blonde shine. Dani remembers when her old Grace used to smile and have fun with Dani. It didn’t happen much, especially not like this but it was easier back then since the world was still normal and having fun was easily accessible. Dani used to dance and play games with Grace whenever they had the time and Grace loved it just as much as Dani did and it was little things like that which brought them closer together as a couple. Dani remembers those days so much and her heart aches to go back and relive those precious moments but she eagerly looks forward to the future where she plans to share those fun times again with the woman she loves.

“This is a nice thing that you’ve done for Grace, Commander,” Officer Adams, one of the training officers, says.

“She deserves to have fun tonight.”

“You’ve got quite the soft spot for her, haven’t you?” She smirks, taking a swig of her beer.

“I suppose,” Dani titters. “I try to treat everyone equally but Grace… she does hold a special place in my heart. When I met her that day, covered in dirt with fear in her eyes, she reminded me of me when I was younger. I was scared and all I wanted was a protector…” Dani looks over at Grace who is playing what appears to be a drinking game with her friends. “I see a lot of potential in her and I’m so glad that I found her.”

“Me, too, Commander. She’s a very headstrong young woman. She trains hard and she always pushes herself. She WANTS to succeed and that’s what we want with everyone who joins the Resistance. We don’t have time for people to slack off. This war isn’t going to end with people who aren’t willing to give it their all."

"I couldn’t agree more, Adams. I’m glad that you came tonight. Grace looks up to you a lot. You’ve taught her so much.”

“She’s very grounded and easy to work with. I know we’re not supposed to have favourites but… there’s something about Grace.”

“Yes,” Dani nods again, simpering at the blonde in front of her. “There is.”

"Oh! I love this song!” Sammy announces when a certain tune plays through the speakers.

“Hey, Sammy! Give it to the birthday girl!” One girl calls out when Sammy begins dancing.

“Yeah! Lap dance! Lap dance!” Within seconds, everyone is cheering and Sammy, who now has a few drinks in her, saunters over to Grace and begins dancing rather... wantonly.

“Oh my God…” Grace laughs and covers her eyes in embarrassment.

Ah-uh,” Sammy pulls Grace’s hands away from her face. “No way you’re getting out of this, birthday girl.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” She teases.

“You bet. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.”

Grace shakes her head, trying her best not to get too flushed from embarrassment as Sammy pulls her legs open and dances between them. Grace would be lying if she said that she isn't pretending that Sammy is Dani right now. Grace would give anything for it to be Dani the one giving her a lap dance. It'd make one Hell of a memory for her just like that one time where Grace accidentally walked in on Dani hopping out of the shower and Grace, so full of shock, stood there and ogled Dani before her senses kicked in and she turned away completely abashed. In saying that though, Grace never got the image out of her head and let's just say that image came in handy when Grace needed to… relieve some stress.

Speaking of Dani, the older woman is currently burning holes in the side of Sammy’s head every time she brushes her body against Grace. Dani will admit that Sammy is a pretty girl with a nice figure but that doesn’t take away the fact that she is practically grinding on her future love. Dani thought that Grace and Sammy had settled their differences and Sammy got the memo that Grace WASN'T interested in her. Or was there something that Grace didn’t say? There must have been or else Grace wouldn’t be allowing Sammy to grind on her as she is. So many thoughts rattle around in Dani’s mind; all of them worse than the last, which does NOT help the situation at all. Any thought of reason is thrown out the window the longer Dani watches and that causes her to snatch Officer Adams’ beer out of her hand and drink.

~

The night comes to an end and Grace retires for the evening, feeling so elated it’s unreal. She never thought that she’d feel so happy and carefree after everything she's been through and she knows she has to thank Dani for that. She’s not sure where Dani has gone but she’ll make sure to thank her profusely tomorrow. Dani is simply amazing and Grace has no idea why Dani is so nice to her but she’s not complaining - far from it.

After thanking everyone and parting with a goodnight, Grace returns to her room where she begins to get ready for bed. It’s been a long day and she needs to rest. However, Grace only manages to kick off her shoes when a knock sounds on her door. Grace frowns because she never gets visitors this late. It’s almost midnight so everyone is well and truly in bed, except for those who attended the party. Regardless, Grace opens the door and her face falls when she sees the person in front of her.

“Dani?”

“Hello, birthday girl,” she mocks, pushing her way inside.

“Umm… Hi…” Grace shuts the door and turns to the woman. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you surprised to see me? Were you expecting someone else?”

“I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“Are you sure about that? You weren’t expecting Sammy to come and pay you a midnight visit?”

Grace squints at Dani because her behaviour is uprightly unusual and that’s when it hits Grace.

“Dani, have you been drinking?”

“Only a little bit,” she says and it’s the truth. “Just enough to get some confidence.”

“Confidence? Why would you need that?”

“Why did you let Sammy grind on you like that?”

“Huh?”

“At the party, she was all over you. I thought you said that you didn’t like her any more than a friend but yet, her actions tonight spoke volumes.”

“Oh…” Grace flushes. “Sammy was tipsy so I just kind of let her… She had fun and everyone else thought it was hilarious so I just let it happen.”

“Mm…” Dani purses her lips and approaches the tall blonde. “Did you find it hilarious or did you find it… _stimulating_?”

Grace swallows because now, she’s nervous and she’s not sure why. Part of her feels as if she’s in trouble but her gut tells her something else but she’s unsure of what.

“I… I…” Grace’s words get caught up in her throat and again, she’s uncertain.

“You can date her if you want to Grace,” Dani permits and she wants to smack herself because that’s the LAST thing she wants.

“Wha…? No, I don’t want to date her. She’s my friend and that’s it.”

“Well, it’s clear that she doesn’t see you as a friend even after your discussion.”

“Well, if that’s the case then she’s going to have to realise that I’m not interested. That dance meant nothing to me.”

Dani frowns slightly. “It didn’t?”

“No! Sure, it was entertaining but I didn’t find it… stimulating… I feel nothing like that for Sammy. No matter what, I’ll always see her as my friend.”

Dani continues to stare at Grace and Grace has no clue what’s happening but she just watches Dani, waiting for her response.

“Well… I’m glad you had a good time, Grace,” Dani concludes, feeling a little better about the situation. “It was good seeing you have fun.”

“It’s all thanks to you, Dani. I didn’t realise just how much I needed something like that. It reminded me of my birthdays when I was younger, minus the drinking and lap dance but the joy is the same. I… I don’t know how to thank you.”

Dani’s eyes run over Grace’s face where they land on her lips. Dani runs her tongue over hers, fighting the biggest urge to surge forward and kiss Grace’s. Grace’s lips are so pink, plump, and pure. They are untouched and Dani wants to touch them so badly but Grace is only seventeen. She is another year older today but she is still young... but... she is also Dani’s love and right now, Dani can’t take it anymore so she grabs Grace’s face and pulls her in for a searing kiss.

Grace’s eyes widen as she gasps but she doesn’t pull away. Dani holds her face and their kiss before pulling away and pecking Grace’s lips gingerly. Dani's lips are soft, warm, and piquant and Grace is clueless on how to respond. Dani’s lips feel amazing on her and Grace wants to kiss her back but she doesn’t know how. She has never kissed anyone before but she wants to give Dani her all. Grace doesn't know how long she’s standing there frozen for but she eventually gets the strength to cup Dani’s face and requite.

It’s awkward, poorly timed, and shaky but Grace doesn’t stop. She proceeds to kiss Dani and that’s when Dani decides to take it up a notch and push Grace’s jacket over her shoulders and down her arms. Adrenaline shoots through Grace who drops her jacket to the ground and awkwardly hooks her arms under Dani’s legs, lifting her up, causing Dani to automatically coil her legs around Grace’s waist. Anxious yet excited, Grace holds Dani against the wall in fear of dropping her. So much adrenaline is coursing through Grace’s veins she can’t even stand straight. Her whole body is shaking but she doesn’t let that stop her - nothing can stop her now.

Thankfully, Grace gets more confident in her kissing and she lets out a low groan when Dani slips her tongue into her mouth. Grace relishes in the feeling then tries it herself but it makes Dani pull away.

"W, what?” Grace frets, worried that she's just ruined everything.

“Slow, _chica_. Slow with the tongue. Not so aggressive.”

“O, okay…” She pants with a nod.

Dani giggles and pulls Grace back to her lips where Grace executes the kiss perfectly, sending heat straight to Dani’s core. Grace doesn't keep tabs on how long she’s making out with Dani against the wall for but she eventually pulls her off of it and walks over to the bed where they fall but don’t release one another. They kiss fervently until Dani rolls Grace onto her back, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up over her head, revealing her toned body to the blonde. Grace’s mouth goes dry at the sight and even more so when Dani shifts back a little on Grace’s lap and begins undoing her pants.

“D, Dani…” Grace pants. “I… I have no idea what I’m doing… I… I…”

“Shh…” Dani leans in and kisses Grace soundly. “It’s okay, baby. I’ll look after you. Trust me?”

Grace swears she can almost die at the pet name. “Al, al, always.”

“Good.” Dani gives Grace another kiss and successfully undoes her pants while Grace removes her shirt, revealing a skinny torso but Dani loves it regardless.

Their lovemaking is intense, filled with love and passion and it’s a night Grace will never forget. She feels so close with Dani - so connected at this moment. The feel of Dani's skin against her own is heavenly, the holding of hands, the fondling, the kissing, even the mere scent of Dani is all too addictive but nonetheless amazing. Grace tries to cram as much love, care, attentiveness, affection, and passion into their lovemaking because she is smitten with Dani and she wants to give Dani her all.

"I LOVE YOU!" Grace screams when she hits her first high and Dani has to cover Grace’s mouth before she wakes up the entire base.

Grace has never felt such euphoria in her life and because this is Grace’s first time, she has a LOT of adrenaline that needs to be dispelled so she begs for more and Dani, having years of repressed desires for Grace, ends up complying. All sense is drowned out as Dani claims Grace as her own. Only Dani can do this with Grace. Only Dani can be intimate with Grace. There is only DANI for Grace. ONLY Dani. She loves the way Grace calls out her name excessively, she loves how Grace's quivering hands run all over her hot, flushed skin, she loves the way Grace places tender yet firm kisses wherever she can, and most of all, she loves the way Grace constantly looks at her, maintaining strong eye contact, especially when they fall together. This may only be Grace's first time but Dani feels like Grace knows what she's doing without even realising and Dani settles that Grace is still the best lover she has ever had.

The two women make love for hours on end and they only stop when exhaustion takes over, leaving them both hot, sweaty, and panting like dogs.

"Holy shit, Dani... That was amazing..."

"You're telling me..."

"I... I really, REALLY want to do that again one day..."

Dani giggles at Grace's innocence then pecks the blonde's cheek. "We will, sweetie but for now, we need to sleep. I'm exhausted." Dani yawns, feeling her lassitude encroach, knowing that it's not long before it claims her.

Grace can't wipe the goofy grin off her face as she gazes at Dani and she takes full ownership of Dani's exhaustion, making her feel ten feet tall.

"Sleep then. I've got you."

"Mm..." Dani pecks Grace's lips and nestles in her arms and within minutes, Dani is asleep.

Grace is also tired but she doesn’t sleep. She’s too happy to sleep. She just made love to the woman of her dreams so she stays up watching Dani sleep, frequently placing tender kisses on every patch of skin she can access without stirring the older woman, smiling contently, and wishing that she could record this moment. It’s at this moment that Grace knows that what she’s feeling for Dani is love. TRUE love. It has to be. It’s so strong and the thought of Grace being with anyone else makes her stomach knot and the thought of Dani being with anyone else breaks Grace's heart. Grace doesn’t want to be with anyone but Dani and after everything that’s just happened, Grace hopes that Dani feels the same way.


	6. Unfortunate Reality

Dani doesn’t like leaving Grace without waking her but she needs to leave. She’s got another big day ahead of her because Sarah Connor is coming back from a two-month supply mission so there’s a lot to do. Dani lies in Grace’s arms for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of having Grace’s limbs encircling her. Grace’s arms are wrapped tightly yet comfortably around Dani’s abdomen, Grace’s leg is slipped in between Dani’s, and her face is buried in Dani’s dark locks. Dani reminisces about how her old Grace used to hold her like this and how easily it was for Dani to fall asleep knowing that she was protected by her tall, handsome, augmented girlfriend.

As much as Dani wants to stay, it’s time for her to leave but before she does, she places a tender kiss on Grace’s lips. She hates slipping out of Grace’s protective arms but she really _does_ need to go. Dani didn’t plan for last night to turn out how it did but something inside of her snapped and she just HAD to have Grace. Dani knows deep down that one of the reasons was because of Sammy but it was mainly because Dani misses Grace so much and she spent so many years caring for Grace and raising her into the Grace she knows and loves today. Dani doesn’t know what will happen between the two of them now. She wants Grace badly but… Dani believes that now isn’t the right time for them to be a couple. Grace still has so much to learn and sleeping with her will most likely throw a spanner in the works.

The more Dani thinks about it, the more she is aware that sleeping with Grace last night shouldn’t have happened. Dani doesn’t want to label it as a mistake but it certainly wasn’t planned. As Dani quietly gets dressed, she watches Grace sleep and remembers just how gentle Grace was. Yes, she was nervous beyond words but she cared for Dani and made sure that Dani was okay even though it was _Dani_ who made sure Grace was okay giving that it was her first time. Grace was ever so gentle and most of all, loving. It made Dani feel amazing. Not just because of the sex but the intimacy of it. It was beautiful and sleeping with Grace only makes Dani want her more but she knows that she can’t. It’s not right and it’s not fair to Grace.

Dani feels a plethora of guilt wash over her when she realises that she’s more than likely going to have to tell Grace that they can’t be together. Dani likes to think that there is another way but she’s not so sure. Sarah is coming back today and as much as Dani doesn’t want to tell Sarah about their night together, Sarah DOES give good advice and she also knows how Dani feels about Grace. When Dani rescued Grace, Sarah told Dani that she needed to be careful and how important it was that she guided Grace in the right direction before she pursued her feelings for the girl. Dani was fully aware of how hard it would be and now, it’s harder than ever. Dani just hopes that Sarah doesn’t completely rip her head off when she tells her about last night’s events.

After leaving Grace's room, Dani quickly drops into her quarters, changing into a fresh set of clothes and leaving straight away to meet Sarah on the tarmac.

“Commander Ramos,” Sergeant MacMillan greets.

“Yes, Sergeant?” Dani quickly rakes her post-sex hair into a bun, hoping to God nobody picks up on her slightly disheveled appearance.

“Miss Connor has returned. Their plane has just landed and we’re emptying out the cargo now.”

“Thank you, Sergeant. I’ll make my way over right immediately.”

“Very well, Commander.” Sergeant MacMillan nods then leaves.

Dani makes sure that her uniform is neat, trying her utmost to shake the memories of last night from her mind. She has no clue how she is going to tell Sarah but first, she has to get a report from her and somehow, thinking about doing work instead of thinking about Grace makes Dani feel somewhat better.

“Hey, hey, hey! Careful with that! Unless you want to be obliterated into a thousand pieces, I suggest you handle that fucker with care!”

Dani laughs when she hears the voice of Sarah - her mentor and close friend. The woman still maintains the badass look efficiently well. Her hair is a little longer than the last time Dani saw it but it’s still iconically Sarah. Dani knew that Sarah would return to her but seeing her in person makes Dani more at ease and she feels a sense of relief and happiness. Sarah is back safely and she has returned with a good haul as per usual.

“Sarah!” Dani jogs over and hugs the older woman tightly.

“Whoa, easy there, woman,” Sarah says. “I’m getting old here.”

“Oh, please,” Dani pulls away. “If you can take on several Rev-7’s by yourself, you can take a hug from me.”

Sarah purses her lips and squints at Dani even though she can’t see past Sarah’s aviator sunglasses. “Yeah, well, don’t go making me soft now. I need a cigarette…”

Dani simply giggles and walks with Sarah off the tarmac and to a little shed while soldiers empty the cargo.

“So, what’s new?” Sarah asks, leaning against a pillar, lighting her cigarette.

“A lot…” Dani sighs.

“Yeah? What’s a lot?”

“Just the usual. There have been more attacks on our missions. It seems as if Legion knows where we’re going to be now. They keep finding us.”

“ _Or_ they know where supplies are and they just wait for you. Don’t forget that they are everywhere, Dani, and they don’t always look like machines.”

“I know and that makes it so much harder. We’re trying our best at developing new strategies and I’ve got the engineering team working non-stop on new and innovative weapons. It seems like two steps forward and one step back for us.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, kid. You’re doing your best and you’ve come far within a short amount of time. I told you to be ready and you were. All we can do now is keep fighting these bastards and keep doing what we’re doing.”

“I got a report the other day from the science department.”

“Yeah? What about?”

“They are improving their development in the augmentation program.”

Sarah looks at Dani who has her head bowed.

“If she wants to be an augment, she’ll be one. She was one before," Sarah states.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that she needs to be one now.”

“Dani, I know you’re protective of her just like she is with you but you can’t mother her forever. You and I both know that Grace is going to do whatever she can to protect you.”

“Yes, that’s what worries me.”

“How is the kid anyway? It was her birthday yesterday, wasn't it? Did you end up throwing that party for her that you talked to me about a while back?”

“Yes, I did. She loved it. It was nice seeing her have fun. She deserved it.”

“Yeah, I suppose she does. Did you save me any booze?”

Dani chuckles. “You know how short supply that is and besides, the last thing we need is a bunch of drunk soldiers stammering around.”

“Boo…”

“Shut up.”

“Did you have fun?”

Oh, yes. Dani had _more_ than fun but she’s not going to just upright tell Sarah that. She needs to find a way to ease into it before…

“Dani!”

Dani turns around and sees Grace run over to her. “Hey, Grace,” she smiles, a blush sweeping across her cheeks.

“Hey. Where’d you go? I missed you this morning.” Grace's tone is soft and sweet.

“Sorry, but I had to get ready for Sarah’s return.”

“Oh,” Grace looks up and sees the older woman staring at her. “Hey, Sarah,” she nods.

“Hey.”

The exchange is a little tense but it’s not unusual. Grace and Sarah butt heads a lot, which doesn’t surprise Dani at all. Grace doesn’t hate Sarah but she doesn’t like her either. It’s mainly because of Sarah’s smart-mouth and thinking that she’s better than everyone. On top of that, Grace doesn’t like Dani giving anyone more attention than her and for Sarah not liking Grace… well, Sarah doesn’t really like anybody but she knows how important Grace is to Dani so she tolerates her.

“Hey,” Dani turns to Grace. “Do you think we could talk in my office later? I’ve got to deal with this first.”

“Yeah, sure, Dani,” Grace smiles warmly. “I can’t wait.”

“Thank you.”

Grace smiles goofily before trotting off and Dani is grateful that Grace didn’t give her a kiss - not that she didn’t want one but because they can’t be exclusive and they still need to talk.

“What the fuck was that?” Sarah probes.

“What?” Dani frowns.

“That. With Grace.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You mean you didn’t notice how she looked at you like you’re her entire world and how you flushed when you saw her.”

“I did NOT flush!”

“Cut the shit, Dani. I’ve known you for years and I know how you interact with Grace and you’re never that affected by her. What’s happened?”

Dani sighs. There’s no getting past Sarah. She may be getting older but she sure isn’t stupid.

“We…” Dani cautiously looks around, making sure that nobody is near. “We slept together last night.”

Sarah coughs violently on her cigarette. “YOU WHAT?”

“Shh!” Dani hisses. “Sarah, you need to be quiet!”

“What the fuck, Dani! Are you crazy?”

“Sarah!”

“No, what in the actual fuck? Why would you do that?”

“It just happened! Her best friend Sammy was giving her a lap dance and I had a bit to drink so I went to Grace after the party and asked if she wanted her and she said no and then we kissed and, well, one thing just led to another…”

“She’s seventeen, Dani! SEVENTEEN!”

“I know! I know!”

“I thought you agreed to wait until she was older? We talked about it.”

“I know I did but…”

“But? But what? I don’t think you can say that right now.”

“I love her, Sarah!”

“I know you do but she isn’t your Grace yet.”

“She’s always been my Grace. Just because I slept with her sooner than I expected doesn’t mean that she’s not mine.”

Sarah huffs, dragging her hand through her short, silver hair.

“You can’t do this with her, Dani. She’s not ready yet. She’s too young for any of this stuff. You and I both know she needs to grow more before she gets involved with you romantically but now, you’ve gone and fucked it up.”

“I have NOT gone and fucked it up.”

“What would you call it then?”

“Look, Grace and I haven’t talked about last night yet so I don’t know how she feels.”

“You fucked her, Dani and it’s no secret that she sees you as more than her Commander so I have no doubt that she’s feeling pretty fucking good right now.”

“Would you stop being so critical and help me? I don’t know what to do.”

“Fucked if I know either.”

“Sarah! Please.”

Sarah looks into Dani’s desperate eyes and she hates the fact that she always unhinges her. Sarah sees Dani as a daughter and after the loss of her son John, it was only natural for Sarah to take Dani under her wing and help guide her with the next chapter of her life and as stoic as Sarah is, she really is proud of how far the woman has come.

“You’re going to have to tell her that you can’t be together right now. She’s not going to like it but she needs to know. Tell her that she needs to focus on herself and that being in a relationship will only distract her, which it WILL.”

“I don’t think she’ll agree.”

“She doesn’t have to agree, she just needs to know and you need to stay strong and mean what you say.”

“She told me that she loved me.”

“Fuck me. Are you serious?”

Dani nods like a told-off child.

“In that case, this is going to be a lot harder.”

“I still need your support, Sarah.”

“I don’t know what more you want from me! I’m telling you what you need to do in Grace’s best interest. You really should have just kept it in your pants, Dani.”

“I know I should have but it’s done now. Grace said that she loved me and how she treated me last night proves that.”

“She’s only seventeen. She doesn’t know what love is.”

“Okay, I know you don’t like her but try and be a little sympathetic. This will hurt her.”

“Yeah, well, this is on you, Dani. If you didn’t want this, you shouldn’t have slept with her. It’s as simple as that.” Sarah takes a final inhale of her cigarette before putting it out. “Anyway, I’ve got to help this lot unload everything. Let me know how your chat goes.”

Sarah leaves and Dani absolutely hates herself. Grace is going to be heartbroken but Sarah is right - they can’t be together right now and Dani sleeping with Grace was utterly selfish. Dani just hopes that Grace will understand no matter how much it hurts…


	7. Heartbreak

After getting reports from Sarah and the soldiers, Dani returns to her office and begins to read through the list of items that Sarah was able to retrieve and as usual, Sarah never fails to disappoint. Dani makes an effort to focus on her task but her mind keeps flooding back to her conversation with Sarah and how she is going to break the news to Grace. Dani wishes so much that she doesn’t have to do this but it needs to be done for Grace’s sake.

Unable to focus properly, Dani stands from her desk and walks around her office a bit, which helps her focus better on the report until she receives a knock on her door.

“Come in,” she answers, her eyes remaining glued to the paper in her hand.

The door opens and closes and Dani feels a pair of long arms slip around her and a pair of soft lips press onto her neck and cheek.

“Grace,” Dani chuckles.

“Hello, beautiful…” Grace presses her body against Dani’s as her lips continue to meet her delicious skin.

Dani loves the feeling but she needs to talk to the girl. She turns around to do so but that only allows Grace to kiss her lips and hold her closer. Dani hums a laugh and lets Grace kiss her a little bit longer before putting her hands on her arms, pushing her back.

“I wasn’t done…” Grace whines playfully.

“We need to talk.”

“Can it wait? I’ve missed you…”

“Unfortunately, it can’t.”

“Aww! Just a few more kisses…” Grace pulls Dani against her again, making Dani gasp.

Grace smiles adoringly at the shorter woman before cupping her face and kissing her. Grace’s kisses are soft and sweet and Dani wants nothing more than to have her again right here and now but she can’t.

“Grace,” Dani stops her again. “I’m serious - we need to talk.”

“Okay…” She sighs, her arms slipping around Dani’s waist. “What about?”

Dani takes a nervous breath. She would rather undergo Officer Adams’ training circuit than have to do this.

“Listen,” Dani begins. “Last night…”

“Was AMAZING. I'm sorry to cut you off but, Dani, you made me feel things I didn’t even think were possible. I loved all of it and I really want to do it again but only if you want to. I think you’re amazing and I can’t wait to be more with you. I love you.”

Just when Dani thinks it couldn’t get any harder… 

“Grace…” Dani runs her hands up Grace’s arms. “We… we can’t be more right now.”

Grace’s face falls as does her heart. “W, what?”

“I know this is hard to hear and God knows it’s hard to say but… we can’t be more. We can’t be what you want us to be.”

“But… Why?” Grace swallows the lump in her throat.

“Because, Grace, now isn’t the right time for us to be together. I’m sorry for taking advantage of you last night. I-”

“You didn’t take advantage of me. I wanted it.”

“I know you did but it was still wrong of me. I’m your Commander and I had a little more to drink than I should have.”

“That’s okay! I won’t hold that against you!"

_God, she’s making this so hard_ , Dani thinks.

“It’s not about that, Grace. Now isn’t the right time for us. You need to focus on yourself, school, and training. That’s what’s important right now.”

“What’s important is YOU. It’s always been you, Dani. I’ve wanted to be with you for so long and after last night, I’m not going to waste any more time not being with you.”

“Grace…” Dani hates how hard this is and the fact that Grace is being so patient and so kind makes it harder and it breaks Dani’s heart. “I’m sorry but we just can’t be together. I don’t expect you to understand but you need to trust me. This is for your own good.”

Grace swallows again, her throat now burning, as she looks down at the older woman and the longer she stares at her, the more she realises that Dani means every word coming out of her mouth.

“No,” Grace shakes her head. “No, I don’t want to do this.”

“Grace…”

“No, Dani! I LOVE you! I want to marry you! I want to have babies with you!”

“Grace, please! Don’t make this harder than it already is!”

“How am I making this harder? It’s how I feel!” Tears spring in Grace’s eyes as her cheeks flush bright red and the sight crushes Dani.

“Grace, you’re just going to have to trust me, okay? This is what’s best for you. I know you don’t understand but you NEED to trust me.”

“No, I won’t do it, Dani! I won’t live in a world where you don’t love me!”

Dani freezes. Did she really just say that? Grace covers her eyes and begins to sob, feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces.

“Grace…” Dani steps forward, wiping her own eyes. “I’m so sorry but this IS for the best…”

“No…” Grace shakes her head. “It’s not.”

“It IS. Please…” Dani places her hands on Grace’s arms so the blonde faces her. “I hate seeing you this way.”

“Please, don’t do this, Dani… I… I love you…”

“Grace…” It takes everything in Dani not to break. “You need to trust me. It’s not the right time for us to be together and also, it won’t look good for us if we start dating.”

“I don’t care what other people think. I love you and I want to be with you. I’ve wanted to be with you for so long. I HATE not being with you.”

“I’m sorry, Grace…” Dani raises her hands and wipes away Grace’s tears.

The blonde’s eyes are red and puffy and she looks distraught. If only Grace was older then none of this would be happening. Dani wants to tell Grace everything that old Grace told her but she can’t. It’s too dangerous and Grace won’t understand properly. Everything Dani does is for Grace’s safety and she’ll be damned if she jeopardises that.

“Please, forgive me, Grace… I hope one day you will…” Dani begs, tears now running down her cheeks.

“This hurts so much…”

“I’m sorry, Grace.”

“No, you’re not. You… you used me and now that I want more, you don’t want me. You’re done with me.”

Dani feels a sharp pang in her chest. “What? No, that’s not what-”

“Save it, Dani. I get it. I really do.” With that, Grace spins around and leaves Dani’s office.

Dani is left speechless but the hurt is still there. _Does Grace really think that or is she just hurt?_ Dani ponders. Possibly both but Dani hopes that Grace will calm down. Dani knows that Grace is hurt and she hates that she’s the cause of that and, to top it off, she also knows that things between her and Grace will be uncomfortable. However, Grace is a kind-hearted person so Dani hopes that Grace will come around tomorrow but for now, the seventeen-year-old needs her space as does Dani. Tomorrow will be a rough day.


	8. Future

The next few days are hard on both Dani and Grace. Grace has been avoiding Dani and it hurts the Commander to her core. She and Grace used to be so close and now it’s as if they’re strangers. Dani is fully aware that this is on her and she’s got nobody else to blame but herself. She knew that sleeping with Grace would have consequences and this is one of them. Dani hates herself for what she did and she wishes she could go back in time and stop herself but what’s done is done.

Dani tried to talk to Grace the day after Dani broke the news to her but Grace wasn’t having any of it. She was too heartbroken and she still is but thankfully, Grace agreed not to say anything, which Dani was appreciative of but that doesn’t make the awkwardness between them any easier. Dani has confined a lot in Sarah and even though Sarah is rough around the edges, she cares deeply for Dani so she’s tried to give her best advice and so far that’s been telling Dani that she needs to give Grace time and most importantly, space. It’ll be hard but it’s important.

The week goes on and Grace tries not to let what happened between her and Dani get to her but it proves to be difficult, especially when she sees Dani around the base. Every time the blonde sees her Commander, she gets flashbacks of her time with Dani and how much she loved it and loved _her_. Thinking about it too much creates tears but Grace fights them and forces herself to move on. Sammy has picked up Grace’s shift in behaviour and has questioned her about it but Grace is dismissive and thankfully, Sammy respects her enough not to pry further.

Another day begins and Dani arrives at her office with a stack of files already on her desk. It’s going to be a long morning but this is what the Commander has to do as mundane as it is. Dani searches the files so she can prepare herself for what she’s going to read first but she stops when she sees something peculiar.

**Applications for Texas Military Training Program**

Dani opens the file and inspects it carefully then sees a list of candidates that Officer Adams has accepted and of course, Grace’s name is on it.

“I completely forgot about this…” Dani utters.

Several months ago, Grace had applied to join the Military Training Program where people aged seventeen and eighteen are trained to become soldiers. The program goes for four years but the end result is always successful. People go into the program as teenagers and come out as adults who are ready to take on Legion properly and efficiently. They are transformed into resilient fighters with the knowledge and skills to take on any fight that comes their way. It’s an excellent program but Dani doesn’t wish for Grace to go. If Grace goes, then Dani will hardly see her. The cadets only get leave twice a year to go to wherever they please (only if it’s safe, of course) and Dani is not sure if Grace will come back to the base or go somewhere else after what’s just happened between them.

“Knock, knock,” Sarah opens Dani’s door and walks in.

“I honestly don’t know why you even bother knocking. You just come in anyway.”

“Well, I figured since I’m the one who trained your ass I don’t have to knock. Anyway, I didn’t come here to talk about my lack of knocking…” Sarah pulls up a chair and puts her feet on Dani’s desk when she sits. “We need to talk about Grace.”

The name sends shivers down Dani’s spine.

“What about her?”

“She’s not herself since you broke things off with her, not that you were ever with her in the first place but nonetheless, she’s changed and it’s not good.”

“I’ve spoken to her and we came to a mutual agreement that we’d keep quiet on the matter and try and move on.”

“Sure,” Sarah nods sardonically. “But that doesn’t mean that she’s still not hurt.”

“Of course, she’s still hurt. I’M still hurting over it but we both agreed that this isn’t the best time for us right now. I made a mistake.”

“You sure did.”

Dani sighs and slumps in her chair. “What’s wrong with Grace? How has she changed?”

“Well, her teachers say that her grades are dropping and her training isn’t to her usual standards. To put it simply, people are worried about her and they can see that she’s changed for the worse, which is where you come in.”

“You said that I needed to give her time and space!”

“Yeah, well, that’s not working so well anymore, is it?”

Dani huffs agitatedly. “What do we do then, huh? Grace doesn’t want to be near me and quite frankly, I don’t blame her. I broke her heart.”

“I don’t know what you can do other than talk to her again and try and sort things out. As much as it’s not going to happen, the only way Grace will come out of this is if you two become an item. Grace feels a lot, especially when it comes to you.”

“I know and that’s the problem… I don’t know what I’m going to do…” Dani hunches over her desk, throwing her face into her hands exasperatedly.

She hates this tension with Grace and she knows she’s the one to blame. With each passing day, Dani regrets what happened. To clarify, she doesn’t regret sleeping with Grace because it was honestly one of the best moments in her life. She just regrets the _time_ that it happened. She should have thought with her brain rather than her… It doesn’t matter now. Dani is in this mess and now, Grace is declining and she has no clue how to fix it.

Dani rubs her eyes then peers down at the file in front of her. She spots Grace’s name on the program list then sees the deployment date, which is in a week's time and just like that, Dani has her solution.

“The training program,” Dani speaks.

“Huh?”

Dani tosses the file to Sarah who reads it.

“Grace got into the Military Training Program. That’ll be the perfect way for her to overcome this depression that she’s in," Dani explains.

“I said to talk to her not _torture_ her and I thought you didn’t want Grace doing this?”

“I don’t but as you’ve told me time and time again, I can’t mother her forever and at the end of the day, Grace will do what she wants and she’ll do whatever she can to ensure that she can protect me.”

“So… You want to send Grace on this program so she’ll get over you?”

“It’s not as reductive as that but it WILL help her as she trains to be a soldier.”

“Dani, this program goes for four years. Can you really go that long without seeing her?”

Dani hates the idea of not seeing Grace for such a long period of time. She’s so used to seeing Grace every day but she knew this day would come. She knew that she and Grace would have to be apart some time and now, that time has come. Dani just wishes that their departure didn’t happen in such shitty circumstances.

“It’ll be hard but I’ll manage. Grace will be in good hands and I know she will work her hardest to be the best she can be as she always does. Not having her here will help me as well. I’ll be able to focus more on my work and not be distracted so easily.”

“Now, THAT’S being reductive.”

“Possibly but either way, it’ll be good for both of us. I know how much this opportunity means to Grace and, as much as I don’t want her to be one, she will be an outstanding soldier. I have full faith in her.”

Sarah presses her lips into a thin line as she reads over the program.

“How is this NOT torture? Have you read the regime they have to go through?”

“Yes. I oversee everything that happens within this Resistance so of course I know. The training is intense but it always produces the best soldiers.”

“Intense? Are you kidding me? This is fucking torture, Dani! They’d have a better chance surviving a Rev-9 ambush than go through with this shit…” Sarah throws the file back on the desk.

“Would you cut it out and just tell me what you think? I’ll drop off Grace’s acceptance letter in person when I go and talk to her but I won’t do it if you don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Dani, you said it yourself that Grace will do what she wants.”

“Yes, but I still need your advice. Grace has been accepted but I can easily reject her letter.”

“You and I both know that you don’t have the heart to do that. As much as you want to wrap Grace in cotton wool for the rest of her life, you know you won’t hold her back from what she wants to do.”

Dani hates it when Sarah is constantly right but she wouldn’t have it any other way. After Dani’s mother died when she was just a child, Sarah is the mother that Dani needs and considering the world is at war with ruthless, megalomaniacal artificial intelligence, she needs Sarah now more than ever.

“If this is what you feel is right, then you do it. You and I both know this is what Grace wants so we shouldn’t hold her back just because you two are going through a rough patch.”

Dani grabs the file and reads Grace’s name again then looks at her scores from all of her tests and Dani can’t help but feel proud of the girl.

“Yes,” Dani speaks. “I believe that this is the right thing to do.”

“Alright then,” Sarah nods. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Dani shakes her head and stands. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Dani breathes a laugh as she grabs her jacket and leaves her office.

~

Grace has never felt so low in all her life. She knows thinking about her and Dani only makes things worse but she can’t help and really, who can blame her? She slept with the woman of her dreams, she gave Dani her all, told her that she loved her, only for Dani to stomp all over it. It’s as if Grace’s heart was ripped out of her chest and was eviscerated. Grace doesn’t know how she’s going to get over Dani. Their conversation keeps tumbling around in Grace’s head and Grace can’t get over it. How could Dani reject her like that after they had such an amazing night together? It’s not like they were strangers either. They have such a good relationship but now, Grace isn’t so sure.

Grace thought that her first time with Dani would be amazing and it was but she also thought that they would be together and that was the downfall. Grace partly blames herself for rushing things but she couldn’t control her urges that night. She wanted Dani so badly and because she was so inexperienced, she followed Dani’s lead and ravished her as if she was the only woman left on earth. The night was unforgettable and despite what happened the following day, Grace dubs it the best night of her life.

Grace is currently in her room reading one of the many textbooks she has for homework until a knock sounds on her door. Grace isn’t in the mood for visitors (she hasn’t been in the mood ever since her fallout with Dani) but she knows it’s rude to ignore people so she puts her book down and opens the door.

“D, Dani?” Grace’s voice is soft, barely audible.

She was NOT expecting Dani to show up on her doorstep.

“Hey, Grace. Can I come in? I need to discuss some things with you.”

“Ah… Sure, okay.” Grace steps aside, allowing Dani to enter and the Commander sits on the end of Grace’s neatly made bed and she instantly gets flooded with memories of the last time she was on Grace’s bed and more so IN Grace’s bed.

“I’ve been told that you’re not doing so well in class and with your training,” Dani opens.

Grace doesn’t answer. She just looks down at her fingers.

Dani sighs. “I’m sorry, Grace. I know why this has happened and you need to believe me when I say just how sorry I am.”

Grace shakes her head. “You hurt me, Dani. You hurt me so much.”

“I know I did and I wish I didn’t. I made a mistake and I can’t tell you how much I hate myself for it.”

“You think sleeping with me was a mistake?” Grace’s eyes meet Dani’s and Dani can see the hurt in them.

“No, of course not. I mean, I made a mistake sleeping with you at such a young and vulnerable age. I… I do like you, Grace. You’re an amazing young woman and I’d be lying if I said that I haven’t thought more about us but now isn’t the time for that to become a reality.”

“Then when IS the time?”

Dani reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out Grace’s acceptance letter, brandishing it to her.

“What’s this?” Grace questions.

“Open it.”

Grace’s brows furrow together slightly but she opens the letter and reads it. Her face falls before she looks up at Dani.

“I got in.”

Dani forces a smile. “Congratulations, Grace. You deserve it.”

For the first time this week, Grace genuinely smiles and it makes Dani a little at ease.

“Wait… It says that deployment is next week. Monday, nine sharp.” Grace reads the schedule and returns her gaze to Dani’s and this time, Grace’s eyes harbour sadness. “And it goes for four years…”

“It’s what you wanted, remember?”

“Y, yeah… It is…” Grace is glad that she got accepted but four years away from the Resistance base and away from _Dani_ … that’s a long time.

“You need to go,” Dani states. “I know we’re going through something rough right now, Grace, but you need to go to this program. You’ve worked hard both mentally and physically for this so don’t let it go to waste.”

“But what about us?”

“Grace… we’ve talked about this.”

“So… you’re happy for me to leave for four years?”

“I’m aware that it sounds crass and perhaps cruel but, yes - I know how much you want this. I know how adamant you are about becoming a soldier. As much as I want to keep you here and keep you safe, I can’t find it in myself to hold you back on your dreams. So you need to go and give it your all.”

Despite Grace still being in shambles, she doesn’t want to leave Dani. She is hurt but she still loves Dani and wants to be by her side. She wants to protect her but she knows she can’t do it properly if she doesn’t have the correct training and Dani is right - this IS what she wants. She’s wanted it for so long and now that it’s upon her… she can’t turn it down, not if she wants to be there for Dani. She just can’t.

“Alright,” Grace nods. “I’ll go.”

Part of Dani wishes that Grace wouldn’t say that but she’s glad that she’s going. It’ll be good for the both of them and Dani knows that Grace will come out better on the other side.


	9. Preparation

“Grace is going to go,” Dani announces when she sees Sarah the following day and as usual, the older woman is at the gun range testing out the new weapons she brought back from her mission.

“Good. How do you feel?” Sarah puts her weapon down and empties the clip.

“I don’t know… I mean, I’m glad that she’s going but I’m going to miss her like crazy. I’m expecting the guilt to come soon.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s leaving while we’re still in this… place.”

“And what "place" is that?”

“This one! This uncomfortable, awkward place.”

“Look, Dani,” Grace removes her earplugs and takes a seat, initiating Dani to do the same. “Grace is going to be upset about this for a while - there’s no sugarcoating that, okay? There’s nothing you can do to speed up the process but this program that she’s going on will help her a lot.”

“You think so?”

“You’ve got to stop doubting yourself, Dani. You said yesterday that it will help both of you. Grace is resilient and she’s tough. As much as we don’t see eye to eye, I can see that Grace is strong and when she puts her mind to something, she’ll get it done. I’m not going to lie, leaving you will be hard for her because she believes that she loves you and after you slept together, it’s only intensified those feelings but she WILL get over it.”

“But does that mean that she’ll get over me, too?”

Sarah peers over at Dani and can see the worry in her eyes and Sarah knows that’s the last thing Dani wants.

“I doubt it,” she answers confidently. “If what Grace said to you before she died was true, then you don’t need to worry about her getting over you and moving on. I saw how in love Grace was with you all those years ago. Even though you were her mission, she still cared for you as if you were the most precious thing in the world… which I think, to her, you were. I don’t think that will change. Grace said that she was in love with future you and even though you didn’t love her back, she never stopped loving you.”

“Yes… I still feel so bad about that. Grace deserved to be loved but if she didn’t come back to save me… I would have died and we would have never met and fell in love. As strange as it sounds, I’m glad it happened and one day, I’ll tell Grace about it all but not now.”

“I would DEFINITELY wait until she’s older before you drop that bombshell on her. It’ll be a lot to process.”

“Yes… I’m still wondering if I should tell her ALL of it…”

“You mean her becoming an augment?”

Dani nods gloomily. “Yes.”

“You know she’ll end up doing it.”

“Don’t say that, Sarah. She might not.”

“Yes, but it’s highly likely and it doesn’t have to be such a bad thing as you paint it out to be.”

“Do you know how many complications Grace had when she was an augment? Her metabolism was designed for short, intense bursts. I can’t have Grace give her all then pass out because she’s expelled all of her energy and I’m sure as shit not going to let her have a near-death experience because of it. Do you remember how many times Grace passed out when she came to save me? I was so worried about her and we had to constantly make sure she had her medication and ate and drank plenty as well.”

“That was more your department than mine…”

“You know what I mean. It was a lot of work for Grace to maintain herself and she constantly put herself before me. She was prepared to die for me, Sarah, no matter what.”

“Well… as sappy as it sounds, isn’t that what love is meant to be?”

“Were you prepared to die for John? For your husband?”

Sarah pauses. Simply hearing their names transports Sarah back in time where they were alive and how much she loved them and, of course, how prepared she was and how WILLING she was to die for them. Her love for them was indescribable and Sarah has to make sure that she doesn’t dwell on the past too much since it only dampens her spirits and she can’t have that, especially in the middle of a war.

“Yes,” she answers simply. “More than anything, which is why it’s only in Grace’s nature to do the same for you. She loves you and she’s going to love you when she gets back from this program and it’s no use worrying about what may or may not happen. Grace going away will be good for you more than you think. You’ll be able to focus more and we need you to do that. This war isn’t going to end any time soon so we’re going to need as much leadership from you as we can.”

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Dani titters.

“You bet your tiny Mexican ass I don’t. Enough chit-chat. I’ve got to go back to testing out these weapons and I’m sure you’ve got a bunch of shit to do as well.”

“Yes, I do,” she sighs. “Good chat, _Abuelita_.”

“Fuck you.”

“Love you!” Dani sings as she leaves, blowing the woman a kiss.

Sarah rolls her eyes as she returns to her station and she can’t control the small smile that falls on her lips because she really DOES love Dani no matter how much shit she throws her way.

~

Grace is happy that she’s been accepted into the military program, she really is, but of course, the issue between herself and Dani continues to play on her mind. To make things worse, Grace can’t turn to anyone to talk about it. Grace never has turned to anyone either than Dani. She’s turned to Sammy a few times but Dani is always her go-to and she obviously can’t turn to her anymore. It’s all just so complicated and Grace doesn’t even know where to begin to express herself. All she wants is for her and Dani to be together and even though Dani said that they can’t be an item, Grace doesn’t fully understand why.

She loves Dani with all of her heart and she will do whatever she can to keep her safe and make her happy. Grace doesn’t care what other people will think. She personally thinks those who don’t agree can go screw themselves. All Grace cares about is Dani and she wants more than anything for Dani to reciprocate those feelings but after their talk yesterday, Grace isn’t so sure if that will ever happen.

Dani sleeping with Grace was poorly timed and now, Grace is due to leave for this training program that will put literally put distance between herself and Dani but also time - a shit load of time - FOUR. YEARS. Grace doesn’t know if she’ll be able to do it. Part of her knows she will miss Dani and just the thought of being away from her for so long makes her heart sink but another part of her knows that she needs the space. Grace has been avoiding Dani since that horrid day she said they couldn’t be together but whenever Grace DOES see Dani, whether it be from afar or if they are just passing one another, Grace can’t be around her. She just fills with a plethora of emotions that build up and make her so confused she has to isolate herself before she breaks down.

Grace is sick of crying. She’s cried so much and she hates it. She’s never been a fan of crying in the first place but in her mind, it’s getting ridiculous and she can’t stand it any longer. She is both angry and upset at Dani and she doesn’t want to be. She feels as if she’s betraying Dani for feeling such things but the reality of the situation is that Dani hurt her. She knows she wouldn’t be feeling this way if Dani hadn’t broken her heart. Dani is Grace’s first love and it hurts like a bitch. Grace wants the pain to end and nobody can blame her for that.

“GRACE!” Sammy’s elated tone startles Grace who is sitting at her desk reading.

“Sammy,” she sighs. “You can’t just barge in here like that. You need to-”

“I got into the program!” She beams.

“What?”

“The military program that we signed up for? I got in, too!”

“Oh… Congratulations!” Grace forces a smile. “But… aren’t you too young to join?”

“I’ll turn seventeen the first week we go. Officer Adams wanted to make me wait another year but I spoke to her and she obviously changed her mind! We’re going to Texas!” Sammy throws herself at Grace, wrapping her arms around her, smothering her in a hug.

“Easy on the neck! Easy on the neck!” Grace pushes her off softly.

“This is so good! We’ll be trained by the best and when we’re done, we’ll be able to go on proper missions and we’ll be the biggest, baddest, and toughest bitches the Resistance has ever seen!”

A chuckle escapes Grace. She’s always admired Sammy’s enthusiasm and optimism and she’s happy that her best friend got accepted. Grace doesn’t particularly like the thought of going through the program by herself.

“Congrats, Sammy. You’ve earned it.”

“Thank you! Let’s hope we get to bunk together.”

“And you keep me up all night telling your crazy stories?”

“Hey! People need entertainment and I believe that my fiction gives that to them.”

“It gives something to them alright…”

“Oh, shut up. I know deep down you thirst for my stories.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Yeah, well, we’re best friends so I think that says more about you than me.”

Grace rolls her eyes playfully but it doesn’t last long when there’s a knock on Grace’s door.

“I’ll get it.” Sammy walks to the door and opens it to see Dani standing there with her hands behind her and shoulders pushed back - the powerful posture she always holds within the base. “Oh, Commander Ramos, hi!”

Grace’s ears prick up and her eyes widen.

“Hello, Sammy, is Grace in?”

“Yeah, she’s just here.” Sammy steps aside, allowing Dani to enter.

“Do you mind if I have a word with her in private?” Even though Dani is the Commander and what she says goes, she still likes to be polite, which only makes her more respected among her peers.

“Yeah, sure! I’ve got to get back to my room anyway. I’ve got to start packing!”

“Congratulations, Sammy,” Dani smiles. “You’ll make a fine soldier.”

“Thank you! I’ll see you tomorrow, Grace.”

Grace nods. “Sure."

Sammy leaves, shutting the door behind her.

“I just came to make sure that you have everything you need before you leave,” Dani states.

“Yeah, I’m almost done packing my things so… thanks for checking on me.” Grace has a hard time meeting Dani’s gaze and it doesn’t go unnoticed by the Commander as well as Grace’s body language.

Grace is hunched over, toying with her fingers nervously, looking rather vulnerable and perhaps nervous. It’s hard to tell exactly but Dani knows it’s not how Grace usually is - far from it.

“I know you’re not leaving on the best note with me, Grace but I just want to say how proud of you I am and how much I’m looking forward to you coming back.” Dani takes a seat at the end of Grace’s bed.

Grace simply nods, still not making eye contact.

“I know you’re still upset but I’d like to leave on a positive note. I understand that’ll be hard but I want us to try. No matter what happened between us, I still care about you deeply.”

“But you don’t love me…”

Dani’s recently taped up heart cracks again and she just wants to tell Grace the truth that she DOES love her and that she always has and always will. Dani DESPERATELY wants to tell Grace that but she knows Grace will misunderstand and that will only do more damage than good.

“Grace,” Dani reaches out and takes Grace’s hand, forcing the blonde to look at her. “I know you don’t understand but when you come back, we’ll talk more but right now, you need to focus on your training because I can tell you right now that it’s going to be the hardest and most intense four years of your life. You don’t know training until you’ve gone to this program.”

“I love you, Dani,” utters Grace, tears building up rapidly. “I know you don’t love me but I hope one day you will. I know you think I’m some emotional teenager but I’ve never felt like this before and these next four years WILL be the hardest and it won’t be because of the intense training. It’ll be because I won’t be with you.”

Dani bites her tongue to prevent crying. Like Grace, Dani has cried enough already and she’s sick of it. Dani needs to be the strong one here and most of all, mature. She can’t let her emotions get in the way of Grace’s future. She simply can’t.

“Grace… I’m so sorry that I’ve done this to you.”

“Done what to me?”

“Confused you.”

“You haven’t confused me. I’ve never thought so clearly in all my life. I love you and when I get back, I want to be with you. I’ll be twenty-one so it won’t be as weird as you think it is now. I’ll grow up a lot and we can be together and I can protect you.”

And there it is - the statement that Grace has been dreading. I can protect you… It was protection that made Dani fall in love with the old Grace. Dani loved being protected by Grace. She loved knowing that Grace was going to be there for her no matter what and most of all, she loved that Grace saw Dani more than a mere mission. Grace saw her as the love of her life who she would do anything for at any cost. Dani longs for those days to return but now that she’s older and knows the true ruthlessness of the war, Dani isn’t so sure that she wants Grace to be so protective over her. Dani still has the mentality that SHE should be the one protecting GRACE but as Sarah has told her many times in the past, Grace will do what she wants and she will live to protect Dani by any means necessary.

“Come here, _chica_ ,” Dani stands, opening her arms and Grace doesn’t hesitate to accept the invitation.

Grace still has more growing to do but she still towers over Dani but Dani doesn’t mind. In fact, Grace’s height was another thing that made Dani fall in love with her.

“I’ll miss you, Grace,” Dani whispers. “Don’t think that I won’t because I will. I’ll miss you more than anything.”

A tear escapes Grace’s eye but she just holds onto Dani tighter, taking in everything from the feel of her body to her scent and relishing in it.

“I’ll miss you, too, Dani. I’ll miss you so much…”

Now, it’s time for a tear to escape _Dani’s_ eye because she will miss Grace dearly and she knows that she’ll constantly worry about her but more importantly, she will be without her future love for four years and the reality of the matter is, she has no idea how she is going to cope.


	10. Departure

Today is the day that both Dani and Grace have been dreading. Today is the day where Grace leaves for the Military Training Program. After a lot of tears and hugs, Dani is prepared to see Grace leave. Well, nothing could have _truly_ prepared Dani for Grace leaving but it’s as good as it’s going to get. Dani has spoken with Sarah quite a lot prior to Grace's departure and even though Sarah isn’t the best at being sympathetic nor empathetic, she still reassured Dani that she and Grace would be fine. Sarah knows it will be tough on Dani and Grace but she knows that they are both strong women who will cope as they have coped with many tough situations in the past.

After several tears, Dani finally braves the tarmac where the soon-to-be cadets are checking in and preparing to board the plane. Naturally, Dani searches for Grace but fails to find her, which makes Dani worry that she has already missed Grace. The thought makes Dani’s chest tighten and she begins to blame herself for Grace not properly saying goodbye until a pair of hands slip in front of her eyes.

“Guess who,”

Relief washes over Dani by the sound of her favourite voice behind her.

“You do that in camp, you’ll get a bloody nose,” Dani turns around, grinning at Grace.

“There’s nobody I’d rather do it with than you.”

Dani feels her heart melt by the words.

“You’re going to write to me, aren’t you?” Grace wonders vulnerably.

“Of course!”

“You won’t forget?”

“I won’t forget, _chica_. I promise. You won’t forget to write to me?”

“No,” Grace chuckles. “It’d be impossible for me to forget.”

Dani takes a moment to appreciate Grace. Her long, blonde hair rests over her shoulders beautifully, her bright, blue eyes gaze into Dani’s brown eyes, her tall, skinny figure towers over her, and her goofy, childish smile warms her heart. Dani will miss every aspect of Grace. When Dani was with old Grace, she wondered what the woman looked like when she was younger. Dani assumed that Grace would have been cute and Dani was right. She watched Grace grow and with every passing day, she saw Grace growing into the Grace she fell in love with and she can see so much of old Grace in present Grace. Dani just hopes that this program won’t beat that out of her.

“Oh, you’re still here?” Sarah snickers, approaching the pair.

“Ay! Sarah!” Dani smacks her arm.

“You’re still alive?” Grace retorts.

“Grace!”

“Hey, watch your mouth," Sarah warns. "You all set to go, kid?”

“Yeah,” Grace nods.

“Good. It’s gonna be one Hell of a four-year program for you here’s hoping you don’t break within the first five seconds.”

“The only thing that’s going to break is your hip when I knock you on your ass within the next five seconds.”

“Enough, you two!” Dani snaps. “Can’t you just get along for once?”

“It’s her mouth - not mine,” Sarah defends.

“It’s her arrogance - not mine,” Grace adds.

“I don’t care whose is whose, alright? Grace, you are leaving us for four years so the least you two could do is get along and leave on a good note, even if it is forced. A lot can happen in four years and the last thing you want is to live with regret if something happens to one of you, God hoping it doesn’t.”

Grace and Sarah pout like children but it’s not the first time. Dani has more than often had to be the mediator between the two and it can get quite tiresome and Dani does NOT want to have to be the mediator today of all days.

“Fine,” Sarah huffs.

“Commander Ramos!” Officer Adams calls out. “May I have a quick word?”

“Of course!” Dani turns to Grace. “I won’t be long.”

“That’s okay.”

Dani trots off, leaving Grace and Sarah alone.

“Listen, Sarah,” Grace begins. “I know that you and I haven’t always seen eye-to-eye but I need you to do me a favour.”

“What?”

“I need you to look after Dani.”

“She can look after herself, kid. Don’t worry about it.”

“I know she can but I also know she can get herself into trouble so she’ll need someone to pull her out of it. I know you’re a hard-ass and you like to think of yourself as someone who doesn’t give a shit but I know that you care about Dani. I need you to look after her for me until I get back and I need you to tell me that she’s okay because we both know that Dani says that she’s fine when she’s not. You need to be firm with her and tell her to rest if she needs to and make sure she’s not overworking herself.”

“Geez, kid! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you were her damn mother!”

“Would you just shut up for once and listen to me?” Grace snaps. “This is serious. I’m going to be gone for four years and I don’t know if I’ll see Dani within that time and the thought alone scares the shit out of me. I know the war is getting worse and Dani is needed more because of it. As much as it pains me to say it, you ARE tough and resilient and I know you can take care of Dani because you’ve done it before. Please, Sarah, I’m asking this for Dani’s sake more than anything. She won’t admit it but she needs someone to look out for her. She’s the Commander and if anything happens to her… I’d never forgive myself.”

Sarah knows Grace means every word and how desperate she is for Sarah to look after Dani. Dani can hold her own better than a lot of people can but she DOES need to be looked after, regardless of her protests.

“I know Dani told you about what happened between us,” Grace states. “Ever since you came back, you haven’t looked at me the same and I see how you and Dani constantly have secret conversations that you don’t want anybody to hear, especially me.”

Sarah sighs. “Look, Grace, Dani fucked up. She shouldn’t have done what she did and she’s been out of sorts ever since.”

“She didn’t fuck up. I wanted it, too.”

“One - watch your language. Two - she DID fuck up. She wasn’t supposed to sleep with you and she knows what she did was wrong.”

“How as it wrong? I wanted it.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re too young and you’ve got a lot more important things to focus on right now other than Dani.”

“NO. Nothing is more important than Dani. NOTHING.” Grace’s eyes glare into Sarah’s.

“I know you think you love her-”

“I DO love her.”

“But now isn’t the right time. You need to focus on this program you’re going on and figure out what you really want to do within the Resistance. You might not think it now but being away from Dani will help clear your mind.”

“I’ll never forget about her.”

“It’s not about forgetting about her. It’s about focusing on your future. Do you honestly think that Dani will want you to be constantly worrying about her? Do you think she’d want you to waste this opportunity because of her?”

Grace huffs. “No.”

“Exactly - NO. So, you’re going to get on that plane, make your new home at the camp, and stop worrying about Dani. She’s a grown-ass woman who can take care of herself.”

“Did you not hear a word I just said?”

“I did and I’m telling you that you don’t need to worry. Listen, I’ll look after Dani as I always have. She’s still got a lot to learn so she WILL be put into situations that are dangerous but I can guarantee you that she’ll be protected by multiple people including myself. As hard as it will be and as cliché as this will sound, use this time apart to figure out what you want to do with your future and what you want to achieve. I hate to admit it, Grace, but you are a bright, intelligent, and determined person who won’t settle for anything that doesn’t meet your standards. If your dream is to be Dani’s sole protector, then fine, but if it’s something else, that’s fine, too.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying don’t base your life around Dani. If you want to do something that doesn’t involve her, then you do it. Don’t be obliged to protect her just because she saved you all those years ago. I can’t help but think that’s why you believe that you love her.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Grace snorts.

“Possibly, but it wouldn’t be completely outrageous or false either.”

Grace shakes her head then looks up to see Dani return. “Listen, just look after her, okay? And let me know how she’s doing and DON’T lie to me either. I’ll know if you do.”

“Or else what? You’ll fly back and kick my ass?”

“You bet I will.”

“Yeah, that’s called insubordination and abandonment of your post. You’ll be dishonorably discharged and most likely never be able to return because of it.”

“Just look after her, alright?”

“Oh, good!” Dani breathes. “You two haven’t killed each other yet. Did I miss anything exciting?”

Grace and Sarah exchange brief but disapproving looks before meeting Dani’s gaze.

“Nothing at all,” Sarah answers before turning to Grace. “Anyway, I’ll see you in four years, kid. Stay out of trouble.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Sarah breathes a laugh because, despite she and Grace not getting along, the girl _does_ have wit and humour that Sarah can appreciate.

“I’ll see you at the range, Dani.”

“Yes, I’ll see you there,” Dani nods, allowing Sarah to leave.

“What did Officer Adams say?” Grace questions.

“Nothing overly interesting. She was just telling me some stats.”

“Oh, so boring stuff?”

“Yes,” Dani chuckles. “Boring stuff.”

“All aboard the plane! Ten minutes until departure! Ten minutes! Let’s go!” Office Adams' voice bellows and Grace turns to Dani, her heart sinking.

“Come here,” Dani draws Grace into her arms and Grace immediately buries her nose in Dani’s long, brown hair.

“D, Dani…” She whimpers.

“ _Chica_ ,” Dani bites her lip to cease her tears. “You’ll be fine. I PROMISE. You’ll kick ass at that camp and you’ll come back ready. I know you and I know you won’t break. Don’t listen to what Sarah said. You’re strong and when you want something, you go for it and you don’t let anything or anyone stop you.”

“It’s not that… I’ll miss you so much…”

It takes everything in Dani not to burst out into a babbling mess. Words can’t even begin to describe how much Dani will miss Grace. She’s so used to seeing her every day and being without her for four years will flip Dani’s world upside-down.

“I’ll miss you, too, Grace, but we’ll see each other again.”

“I don’t want you to go on any dangerous missions.”

“Grace…”

“I don’t,” Grace pulls away and wipes her eyes that are already red and puffy. “I don’t want you to put yourself in any danger if you can help it. Send someone else on dangerous missions. You can still do everything you usually do except that. I told Sarah that she needs to look after you and you need to tell me if she doesn’t.”

“Grace,”

“I want you to always keep in contact with me and if you need me to come back then I will. I don’t care if I get expelled from the program, if you need me, I’m yours.”

“Grace!” Dani chuckles. “It’s _okay_. You don’t need to worry about me. I know that’s easier said than done and I know you’re going to worry regardless but you don’t have to because I’m going to be fine. I’m going to be well looked after by everyone here and you know Sarah won’t let anything happen to me. She’s always been my protector and that won’t stop because you’ve gone.”

Grace sniffs and nods. “When I get back, I won’t leave your side. I’ll be a soldier and I’ll always protect you. As much as I don’t want to go, I know that when I come back, I’ll be able to protect you properly.”

Dani gives Grace a comforting smile. “I know you will.”

“FIVE MINUTES! Let’s go, cadets! Let’s go!”

Grace falls into Dani’s arms again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, _chica_.”

“I’m in love with you, too.”

Dani tightens her arms around Grace, giving her a squeeze before reluctantly letting go.

“Go on,” Dani urges. “You’ve got a plane to catch. Your future awaits.”

Grace wipes the remaining tears from her face then picks up her bag and flings it over her shoulder.

“I’ll see you… when I see you.”

Dani smiles. “You will.”

Grace forces a smile then takes Dani’s hand and squeezes it before she turns around and approaches the plane. Dani’s heart begins to sink when she sees Grace check-in then board the plane. Before Grace disappears inside, she turns around and smiles at Dani, waving goodbye. Dani requites, making sure to put on an elated, supportive, and proud smile for the blonde, which makes Grace’s smile widen. Grace then drops her hand, spins around, and vanishes into the plane and Dani feels as if a piece of her heart has gone. Even though Grace hasn't left yet, Dani already can't wait for the girl's training to be over.

Dani doesn’t move when the plane takes off. She stands at a safe distance and watches it lift off the tarmac and fly off and Dani doesn’t take her eyes off the plane until she can’t see it anymore. Dani expects herself to break down now that Grace has actually gone but she doesn’t. Instead, Dani feels extremely proud that Grace has gone and she feels a sense of security knowing that Grace is in good hands and she is confident that when Grace returns, that she’ll be ready.


	11. Long-distance

It’s been two months since Grace left for her Military Training Program. It was hard on Dani during the first week of Grace’s departure but after that, Dani began to settle down and was able to focus properly on her work and surprisingly, Dani has been extremely focused without being distracted by Grace, not that being distracted by her was ever an issue. Dani is able to concentrate more efficiently without Grace there but that doesn’t mean that the Commander still doesn’t miss her future love.

Sarah has been helping Dani cope without Grace. She knew how important it was to get Dani back on track and it was quite difficult to start with but it didn’t take long to pull Dani out of her melancholy. Had Dani not been the Commander, it would have taken her a lot longer to move on but she can’t afford to take time off work and wallow about Grace. She wouldn’t be setting a good example if she did that either.

Speaking of work, Dani is going through the end of the week reports. Things are looking good. Sarah’s haul that she brought back has really made a difference in regards to weapon advancement. Sarah always manages to find the best things. Another notable item Sarah brought back was a Rev-7 terminator - dead, of course - so the engineers and scientists can continue their research on the machines. The Resistance is still yet to capture a Rev-9 model but that won’t be for a while yet. They’re lucky to even kill one let alone take it back to the base intact.

“Mail call, Commander Ramos.” The courier announces, knocking on Dani’s door.

“Come in!” She answers, collecting her mail. “Thank you.”

The courier sees himself out as Dani begins going through her mail.

The letters are usual Resistance business, so nothing exciting until Dani reaches the end where it’s a letter from Grace. Dani nearly jumps out of her seat when she sees it. She hurriedly opens the envelope and sees several pages of Grace’s handwriting, which immediately makes Dani smile. Dani planned to write to Grace many times in the past but didn’t want to distract the girl. She wanted Grace to focus and she still does but she is nonetheless ecstatic that Grace has written to her so, Dani begins to read.

_Dear Dani,_

_I’m sorry that it’s taken me so long to write to you but the camp has been full-on. Training starts at 0500 and doesn’t stop until 1700. We get half an hour break for lunch then it’s straight back to training. I can’t even begin to tell you what it’s like other than intense. Captain Oswald is ruthless and merciless. I swear she’ll push us until our lungs collapse and even then, she’ll keep pushing._

_It’s a lot different here than back at the base. We still have class but only twice a week where we learn different tactics, statistics, planning, and that kind of stuff but we’re here to train our bodies for military operations so that’s our prerogative. Gee, just writing that down makes me sound like a soldier already. It doesn’t take long for the language to sink in. I’ve learned so much in these past two months but yet, I still have so much more to go. I have four years of this stuff. FOUR YEARS! I’m going to be unstoppable when I leave, I’m telling you that right now._

_One of the things that they really push is for us to eat lots. They give us big meals three times a day and get us to drink this protein/vitamin/supplement stuff in between. I feel like a bodybuilder. At first, I didn’t understand why they were so stringent on it but now, I do and I appreciate it because we really DO need all the nutrients we can get. I’ve put on a little weight but it’s mostly muscle. There’s not a single overweight person here. I don’t think that would be allowed, to be honest, and if there is, they wouldn’t be for long. It can get quite tiresome eating all the time but I’m finding that my appetite is growing as time goes on and I think that’s a good thing. I also think that’s what they want for us - eat more and get bigger - STRONGER._

_Enough about camp. I mainly wrote to you to tell you that I still miss you. I miss you like crazy. Even though my days are long, hard, and tiresome, I still think about you and I often lie awake in bed thinking about you - about US. I know you said that now isn’t the right time and that I need to focus but you’re always on my mind, Dani. I still love you and I want you to know that. When I get back after these four, long years, I want to be with you and protect you as my Commander and as my companion. I know I’m only seventeen but that doesn’t mean that what I feel for you isn’t real. I know you think of me as a kid but I want to prove to you that I’m not._

_I know this program will toughen me up and change me but I won’t let it break me and I won’t let it change how I feel about you. They’ve already told us that getting our personal feelings involved in missions will be our end but I don’t believe that. I believe our personal feelings are what makes us stronger and it gives us a reason to fight. Just as you’ve said, we fight for a cause that’s close to our hearts. We fight for love, freedom, justice, and for those we care about the most. I fight for those things, too but most of all, I fight for you, Dani. I have always fought for you and I will continue to fight for you until my last breath. I know you don’t like it when people talk like that but that’s the reality of it - I love you and I’m going to fight for you until I can’t anymore._

_I know you don’t feel the same way about me - it’s clear by what you said and didn’t say to me before I left. I don’t want you to feel guilty about it. I understand that it all happened so fast and I also understand why you didn’t want us to be together - you’re the Commander so you have to set a good example and honestly, I don’t think you want to be in a relationship right now. As much as it sucks for me, I understand. I hope that one day you will change your mind. I hope that when I come back, we can work things out because I know in four years' time I’ll still want to be with you. A lot can happen within four years so let’s hope it’s something good._

_I hope what I’ve said hasn’t upset you or made you angry with me. I feel like this is the best way I can express my feelings and it feels good to get it out on paper. I drew up several drafts only to throw them away, re-write them, throw them away, and so on until I finally wrote one that I was happy with. I wasn’t sure if I should tell you all of these things but I want to you know, Dani - I NEED you to know. As I said before, I know you don’t feel the same about me as I feel about you but I truly believe that you wouldn’t have slept with me if you didn’t feel something. Looking back, I can now recognise how you used to watch me, stare at me, laugh with me, and interact with me. It feels like that was something deeper than friendship and every time I think back to our special night together, my beliefs are reinforced._

_I won’t take up any more of your time since I know how busy you are and the last thing I want is to distract you. I honestly wasn’t sure if I should write to you in the first place but I can’t NOT write to you. I hope Sarah is taking care of you and if she’s not, she’s going to get the biggest ass-whooping it’ll make her want to take on a Rev by herself instead. Make sure you look after yourself and take time out for you. I know things are always busy for you at the base but you ARE the Commander so you can take time off whenever you please. Above anything else, PLEASE, stay safe and don’t make any hasty decisions or do things that will put you in danger. I may be several states away from you but I can still worry and remind you to do these things._

_I love you, Dani, and I can’t wait to hear back from you and see you._

_Forever yours,_

_Grace. xoxo_

Dani is in tears when she finishes the letter. Grace has always been good at writing and she’s always had a way to get right into Dani’s heart. Just when she was going so well, Grace sends this letter and now, Dani feels like she’s back at the start. She misses Grace so much and she wants nothing more than to pull Grace into her arms and kiss her. Dani knows it’s wrong but she doesn’t really care anymore. Grace is gone so the temptation is no longer there so it’s not like Dani can act on her feelings.

Dani plans to write Grace back but she can’t do it right now, not when she’s so overwhelmed with emotion. She needs to get back to work and perhaps, in a day or so, reply. Dani needs to be tactical when she writes her letter because the last thing she wants to do is confuse Grace and draw her attention away from the training program. Dani’s not sure if she should reply at all but she can’t leave Grace waiting - it’s not fair on her and after everything Dani has put Grace through, the least Dani could do is reply…

~

_Dear Grace,_

_It’s SO good to hear from you! I miss you so much! I expect a pair of hands to slip over my eyes when I’m walking around the base but I don’t and it’s so weird. I’m glad that things are going well for you at camp. I couldn’t stop smiling when I read how hard you have to train and how much you have to eat. I know you like your food so I had no doubt that you were going to find great enjoyment out of that and you’re right, the aim is to make you bigger and stronger. I’m eager to see what you’ll look like when you get back after four years. You’ll probably be bigger than a Rev!_

_As hard as it is, I know you’re smashing it and I know that you’ll be at the top of your class as you always are. I honestly didn’t expect a letter from you so soon but I appreciate you taking the time out to write to me. It made my day when I got your letter and it was the first one I read out of the massive stack I received. I can’t wait to hear more stories about camp and how you’re getting on. It sounds like great fun! ;)_

_Grace, I want you to know that I miss you lots and I think about you lots, too. I know that our night together really meant something to you and I apologise for hurting you. I don’t regret what happened but I regret doing it at the wrong time. I say that because you are so young and the last thing you need is this on your shoulders, even if you don’t think it’s weight - it is. I was being selfish and as Sarah told me, I should have kept it in my pants. Nonetheless, what’s done is done._

_There is so much for us to talk about but what I want to focus on is our relationship. Grace, you’re right - I wouldn’t have slept with you if I didn’t feel something, which is why I’m confessing now that I DO have feelings for you. However, in saying that, you’re too young and we can’t be together. You have lots to learn and you have such potential and, believe it or not, being in a relationship will distract you and you know that’s not what I want for you. You said to me that you don’t care what people think of us and I think that’s extremely admirable but you need to remember that I AM the Commander and I have to lead by example and right now, I can’t be dating a seventeen-year-old. It just wouldn’t look right and I’m still learning how to be a good leader so being in a relationship wouldn’t be good for me either._

_I have no doubt that this program will change you but if you find yourself losing feelings for me, don’t fight it. You’re going to grow so much during your stay and I’m already so proud of you and what you’ll become. You don’t need to prove anything to me either, Grace. Yes, you are a kid but I know who you’ll become and I can’t wait to meet her. You will be an outstanding soldier who will be the best role model the Resistance has ever seen. I know you will do whatever you can to protect me and I admire that about you but I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing so just because of how you feel about me. I know you don’t believe it but I can take care of myself but I also know how stubborn you are._

_You haven’t upset me or angered me in any way. I appreciate and respect what you say and I feel very honoured that you have opened up to me. I promise you that I am taking care of myself and that Sarah is looking out for me as well and, yes, I’m not straining myself so don’t fret. Things have been going well at the base and we’re progressing further each day. I am very proud of everyone here and I can’t wait until I get a batch of fresh troops in four years' time. Now, it’s MY turn to tell YOU to stay safe, behave, and do your best. I expect regular letters, even if it is just to touch base with me, so long as I know that you’re okay._

_I miss you beyond words and I can’t wait for your next letter but don’t feel pressured to write me back. Focus on yourself first before anything or anyone else. Always remember that I’m proud of you and that you will always be on my mind, too._

_Yours truly,_

_Dani. xxx_

“What do you think?” Dani asks.

Sarah peers up at Dani before skimming over the letter again.

“This will be fine.”

“Gee, try and not sound so convincing next time…”

“Dani, Grace is a smart kid but she IS a kid and right now, it seems that she wants to fucking marry you and have twenty kids with you. Send the letter but only time will tell how she really feels.”

“Yes, Grace's feelings are intense but let's just take things one step at a time. I'm going to send this letter and hopefully, we can move forward and get Grace focusing on herself above all things.”

“Well, as I said - only time will tell.”

Dani shakes her head then takes her letter and puts it in an envelope. She writes Grace’s name on the front as well as the address then looks at it and thinks, _let’s hope Grace takes this well…_


	12. Family

“Harper! Mail for you!”

Grace springs to her feet, collecting her mail from the courier and beams from ear to ear when she sees a reply letter from Dani. Grace can’t get the letter open quick enough. She sits on her bed and reads the letter and Grace feels like high-fiving the ceiling when she reads that Dani has feelings for her but that urge is quickly surpassed by sadness when Dani says that they can’t be together. Grace then feels as if she’s been punched in the gut when Dani says not to fight her loss of interest in the brunette if it ever were to happen. Grace can’t even imagine where she doesn’t have feelings for Dani and it astounds Grace that Dani could say such a thing.

Grace finishes the letter and she is left sitting on her bed utterly verklempt. Grace doesn’t even know where to begin. Dani says that she has feelings for her yet they can’t be together. Grace understands the age thing but she doesn’t at the same time and it boils down to Grace not caring what other people think. She just wants to fly back to the Resistance base and talk to Dani about her letter but she knows she can’t.

“Hey, everything okay?” Sammy sits on Grace’s bed, noting the blonde’s perplexed expression.

“Ah, yeah,” Grace quickly snaps out of her daze, putting her letter away. “How are you? I haven’t seen much of you these past few days.”

“I’m so tired…” She groans, flopping onto Grace’s bed.

“Who isn’t?”

“How can they expect us to endure this torture for FOUR YEARS?”

“We’ll get used to it eventually.”

“I thought I would have gotten used to it by now… I feel like we’ve been here for a year but it’s only been two months.”

Grace lets out a tiny laugh. “This is what we wanted and it’s not like we can leave unless we want to get punished for it and trust me, I would rather stay here and endure everything than get sent to the place where the insubordinates go.”

“That’s true.”

“Did you get any mail?”

“Yeah, I got one from my parents.”

“How are they?”

“They’re fine. They’re doing well back home. I told them to go to the Resistance base where they sent me but they say that it’s still not safe to travel.”

“You miss them heaps, don’t you?”

Sammy nods. “Every day… It’s been so long since I’ve seen them and I try not to think about it but it gets hard. I want them to come and visit me here but I doubt they will. I know it’s not because they don’t want to. Mom and dad are dying to see me but as they said, it’s just not safe at the moment. They need an escort over here.”

“Why don’t they get one?”

“Pfft! Yeah, right! Do you know how hard it’ll be for them to get a military escort several states over? The Resistance has got bigger things to worry about than escorting two middle-aged people across the country to see their daughter.”

Grace purses her lips as she feels for her best friend. Grace knows how much Sammy loves her parents. She tries not to talk about them but Grace still knows that Sammy would do anything to be with them. Sammy has been tough over the past few years so she deserves to see her parents and that’s when Grace gets an idea.

“I’m sure your parents will come and see you soon,” Grace says.

“I hope so… It’ll be the best day of my life when I see them again. Speaking of which, I better write them back. I’ve got so much to tell them.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in the mess hall for dinner.”

“Save me a seat.

“You got it.”

Sammy slides off Grace’s bed and once she is gone, Grace grabs a notepad and pen and begins to write out a letter.

~

After receiving Grace’s letter, it’s been a little harder for Dani to concentrate this week. She wishes more than anything that she should have told Grace that she loved her and wanted to be with her but she knew what she sent was good and that it wouldn’t distract Grace too much. Thankfully, Sarah has picked up on this and helped Dani focus on her work and it all goes fine until Dani receives another letter from Grace…

_Dear Dani,_

_Thank you for writing me back. I still miss you heaps. I can’t tell you how overjoyed I feel knowing you have feelings for me, too. I almost cried in happiness. You have no idea how good it feels knowing there IS something between us. You mean the world to me, Dani, and we’re going to talk about this one day but you’re right - I need to focus on myself first but I would still like to talk about us, preferably in person. I have so much to say but I’d be sitting here for days writing out how I feel so I think I’ll wait until we see each other. I think that will be much better. Also, I highly doubt I will lose feelings for you. You mean too much to me for that to happen and no, you will NOT distract me from anything. You never have and you never will._

_I’m glad that you’re taking care of yourself and I’m glad that Sarah is taking care of you as well. I know you can look after yourself just fine but you know I worry and I always will no matter what just like YOU worry about ME no matter what. As I said before, I still have a long way to go but when I come back, I hope that I WILL be the role model the Resistance needs but I won’t be able to overpower you in that area. Nobody can. I’ll never be as good of a role model as you but I will do my utmost to try._

_I don’t like to ask this of you but I need a favour. As you know, Sammy hasn’t seen her parents in years. She hasn’t seen them since Judgement Day and she misses them. I caught her the other day crying because she misses them so much. She wants to see them badly but she can’t because they live several states over and it’s too dangerous for them to travel down to Texas to see her. Would it be possible for you to send a military escort or fly them over to Texas so they can see her? I know it’s a lot to ask but Sammy deserves to see their parents just as much as anyone else does. If my parents were still around, I’d want to see them, too and I know you’d do it for me._

_I understand if you can’t but I just thought that I’d try. Sammy has always been there for me and she’s been a good friend. Apart from you, Sammy was the only one who looked after me and supported me when I lost my parents. I feel like I owe it to her to at least try._

_I miss you every day and I can’t wait to see you where I probably WILL look like a Rev! Please continue to be safe and don’t put yourself in any unnecessary DANGEROUS situations. I’ll know if you do. I love you with all of my heart and I’m looking forward to discussing that further with you._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Grace. xoxoxo_

Again, Dani tears up by Grace’s letter. Her desire to fly to Texas and confess her feelings for the girl is strong but she knows she can’t. She also knows she can’t use Resistance resources for personal reasons but she IS the Commander so everything she says can get overridden. Dani has always liked Sammy (except for that time she tried to kiss Grace, of course). As Grace said, she has been good to the blonde in many ways and she does deserve to see her parents. Dani knows all too well what it’s like to miss your parents, which is one of the reasons why Dani related to Grace so well. Both women lost their parents at a young age. Well, Dani lost her father AND her brother when she was twenty-one but it was still tragic and traumatic. She lost her mother when she was ten due to cancer and that broke her. She wasn’t the same after that so she understood how Grace felt when she took the girl into her care.

As much as Dani wants to set a good example for the Resistance, Sammy is a good kid who deserves to see her parents. Grace is right - Dani would do it for her in a heartbeat and Dani also believes that those who still have parents deserve to see them. There’s nothing Dani wouldn’t give to see her parents again so, Dani opens her computer and beings typing.

_~ Three weeks later ~_

Grace is over the moon when she sees Sammy rush into her parent's arms. She watches her best friend from afar who is now crying as are her parents who are ecstatic to see their daughter. Grace wishes that Dani was here to see their interaction because it’s honestly the best and purest thing Grace has seen in a long time. She is so happy for Sammy. She deserves this as do her parents. Sammy has spoken to Grace quite a bit about her family and has only said good things about them. Sometimes Sammy feels guilty since Grace doesn’t have her parents anymore but Grace has reassured her time and time again that it’s fine and that it’s nice to hear about them and now, Grace can understand why Sammy misses them so much - they're so happy together. Grace can’t stop smiling at Sammy and her parents hugging tightly and as happy as the situation is, Grace can’t help but feel a little jealous. It’s a mix of jealously, envy, and sadness.

It’s moments like these where Grace REALLY misses her parents. They showered Grace with love just as Sammy’s parents are doing to her now. Grace also had a little brother who was lost pretty much instantly to the war. Grace blocks out that memory though because it’s just too painful. She has already begun to forget what he looks like and she fears that will happen with her parents, too. The thought is terrifying and upsetting but part of Grace believes that it might not be all bad. That it will help her toughen up and not focus on it. Grace knows it’s harsh but forgetting about her family might help her through this war and because she doesn’t know how long it’s going to go on for, it’s not the worst idea in the world. In her mind, anyway. Dani disagrees, obviously.

“Grace!”

Grace is snapped out of her introspection when Sammy calls out to her.

“Grace! Come over here!”

The girl takes a breath and approaches Sammy and her parents and it’s clear that Sammy gets a lot of her looks from her mother such as her hair, eyes, lips, and nose. Grace can see a little bit of her father in her like her ears, cheeks, and jaw but that’s about it.

“Mom, dad, this is Grace,” Sammy introduces, wrapping an arm around Grace’s body.

“So you’re the one our daughter keeps telling us about!” The mother smiles.

“I suppose so,” Grace chuckles.

“It’s good to finally meet you!” The father extends his hand, which Grace shakes briefly yet politely.

“Mom, dad, lunch is about to be severed in the mess hall,” Sammy says. “It’s just over there. Head on over - I need to talk to Grace.”

“Okay, honey.” Sammy’s parents hug her again then begin walking to the mess hall.

“I know it was you,” Sammy states.

“What?”

“Getting my parents over here. They told me they were flown over with Resistance soldiers. I know you asked Commander Ramos.”

“Oh,” Grace chuckles. “I wanted it to be a mysterious surprise.”

“Grace, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I think I do. I know I’d like to see my parents if they were still alive.”

“I know you would. Grace…” Sammy takes the blonde’s hands in her own. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” She then steps in and plants a soft kiss on Grace’s cheek. “You’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for.”

Grace flushes. “You’re welcome, Sammy. You’ve done so much for me so this is the least I could do.”

Sammy gets tears in her eyes, causing her to hug the blonde dearly. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you.”

Sammy squeezes Grace gently before pulling away. “Come on, let’s go and have lunch together. I want you to meet my parents and have lunch with us.”

“Are you sure? This is your time with them so-”

“Grace,” Sammy laughs. “Without you, this wouldn’t be possible. YES, I’m sure I want you to join us and besides, they want to meet my bestie. Come on!” Sammy links her arm with Grace and pulls her along to the mess hall and all Grace can do is smile.


	13. Reunion

It’s the first week into the holidays where cadets are allowed to leave the camp for two weeks before they return for another hard five months of training. Grace has been waiting for this time ever since she left as has Dani. Even though they have been writing to each other frequently, they still yearn to see one another. Dani hates how Grace can make her so nervous. She’s pacing around her office as if she hasn’t seen Grace in years. It’s only been several months but it’s still long enough. Too long, in fact. 

Dani wishes that she isn’t so nervous but she can’t help it because this is Grace - her future love but there’s also more to it than that, obviously. Dani and Grace are still yet to have a proper conversation surrounding their feelings for one another. Dani knows the conversation will be inevitable but what else did she expect when she slept with a seventeen-year-old?

“Dani, calm down,” says Sarah who barges into Dani’s office. “We’ve talked about this and you’re going to be fine. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“That Grace gets her heart broken.”

“We know that’s not going to happen. Grace is strong and if old Grace is any indicator to what present Grace is going to be like now, she won’t get her heart broken as you think. She’s just a kid so everything will seem like the world is ending. Just take it easy and Grace will be fine.”

Dani nods, taking several breaths to calm her down. “Okay, let’s go then. The plane will arrive any minute now.”

“I have to go with you?” Sarah whines, tilting her head back.

“Yes, you have to come with me. Stop being so mean. I know deep down you love Grace.”

“She’s a little shit who will only turn into a big augmented shit.”

“No! Don’t say that!” Dani snaps. “She will NOT be an augment. I won’t let that happen to her. Not this time.”

“She’s still going to be a shit nonetheless.”

Dani rolls her eyes. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Sarah follows Dani out of her office and together, they make their way to the tarmac where, just on time, Grace’s plane arrives. Dani’s heart rate immediately spikes as she observes the plane hover over the landing pad. Dani makes sure to keep her posture correct as she welcomes back the new cadets but she knows that will be hard once she sees Grace. Dani will just have to school her features until she and Grace are alone. Dani doesn’t want to cry but she knows she probably will. _The things Grace does to me_ , she thinks.

The plane lands and the cargo bay opens where the cadets begin to exit, carrying large, black duffle bags over their shoulders and Dani is taken aback by how much they’ve changed within the past few months. They look harder, muscular, and athletic but they still look like the teenagers Dani saw them off as several months prior. However, Dani isn’t particularly interested in them. Sure, she shakes their hands and greets them back warmly all the while looking out for Grace and when she sees a blonde-haired girl with bright, blue eyes and a dorky smile, her heart leaps into the throat and she has to physically restrain herself from running towards the girl.

“Dani!” Grace beams and rushes over to the woman, throwing her arms around her.

“Cadet Harper…” Dani chuckles and hugs her briefly before pushing her away. “It’s so good to see you.”

“I’ve missed you so much…” Grace’s eyes fall all over Dani, feeling as if she hasn’t seen her in years.

“Ah-hem…” Sarah clears her throat.

“Oh, hey, Sarah,” Grace forces a smile and a meager wave.

“That’s all I get?”

“Excuse me, but I’VE been the one away! Where’s my welcome home party?”

“Don’t get so full of yourself, kid. You were only gone for a few months.”

“And I’ll be gone for a few more then before you know it, it’ll have been four years!”

“I wish it would hurry up then…”

“You two!” Dani smacks the pair's arms. “Cut it out! What have I told you about your attitude? Especially you, Sarah - you should know better.”

“I don’t know why you’d think that.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to begin to think that, too.”

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy your stay, Grace. Stay out of trouble,” Sarah warns.

“You first.”

Sarah huffs a laugh before leaving and Grace can’t control her beaming grin when she looks back at the shorter woman.

"Come on, go back your things away in your room,” Dani says. “I’ve still got things to do but once I’m done, I’ll come and see you.”

“Oh…” Grace’s face falls a little. “Okay.”

“Things have been quite hectic since you’ve been gone.”

“Hectic how?” Grace’s tone is laced with worry as are her eyes.

“Just missions, reports, weapons, supply runs - all that stuff.”

“You haven’t gone on any dangerous missions have you?”

“Grace,” Dani laughs. “I’m the Commander. It’s my job to do those things. I need to lead my people and besides, you really don’t have to worry. I know you do anyway but I’m telling you that you don’t have to.”

“So you have?”

Dani laughs again. “No, mom.”

“Good,” Grace sighs with relief. “Good. Has Sarah been taking care of you?”

“Okay, you know what?” Dani grabs Grace’s duffle bag and hands it to her. “Go and unpack your things and settle back in. Get some dinner and I’ll see you after.”

Grace purses her lips but she doesn’t want to argue with Dani because she knows what Dani gets like when she’s stressed and it’s not good so she nods.

“Alright. Don’t forget about me.”

“Never, _chica_. It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too.” Grace flashes Dani her dorky smile and both women have a difficult time hiding their grins as they part.

~

Grace puts away her final piece of clothing then looks around the room, smiling that she is back in her quarters. She knows she shouldn’t get too comfortable but she’s going to enjoy it while she can and enjoy being with _Dani_ while she can. She hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the woman and words can’t describe how happy she is to be back here. She’s nervous about talking to Dani about their relationship and she hopes that Dani has changed her mind and wants to be with her but she has a suspicion that's not going to be the case, much to her dismay.

“Knock, knock?” Dani speaks and Grace is quick to answer the door with a beaming grin.

“Hey!”

“Hey,” Dani smiles and walks in.

Grace shuts the door and turns to Dani who engulfs her in a proper hug.

“I’ve missed you, _chica_ ,”

“I’ve missed you, too…” Grace nuzzles in Dani’s neck, loving the scent and feel of her skin.

Dani has to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. She doesn't want to cry in front of Grace. Right now, she needs to be strong. She's so overly happy to see Grace that it makes her emotional. She feels so alien without Grace and she hates it but she's glad that she's back, even if it is for a short time.

“So, tell me about the camp, Cadet Harper.” Dani pulls away and sits on Grace’s bed.

“It’s tough,” Grace chuckles, sitting next to the brunette.

“I have no doubt. Are you enjoying yourself so far?”

“Yeah, it’s good. I feel like I’m going to die every time I hit those training circuits but I get better at them each time. It makes me wonder what I’m going to be like in four years.”

“You’ll be a soldier and a good one at that. You’ll be like Officer Adams. She went through the same thing but I personally think you’ll be better than her,” she winks, gently bumping into Grace’s shoulder.

“I don’t know about that…” She titters.

“Well, I do and I know you’ll be great. You can do anything if you set your mind to it and I know this is what you want to do so you won't fail.”

Grace nods. “It is.” She then looks up at Dani and melts into her gaze.

These past few months have felt like years to Grace and being with Dani again brings back all the emotions she felt when they shared that night together. Grace scans Dani’s face then looks at her lips and she can’t control going in for a kiss but Dani puts her hand on Grace’s chest, stopping her.

“Grace,” she utters.

“What?”

“We… we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You know why. I’ve told you why.”

“But you have feelings for me... You said so in your letter.”

Dani takes a breath. “I do, Grace but you’re too young. I know you don’t care but you need to trust me, okay?”

“You won’t distract me if that's what you're worried about. I can still love you and train.”

“It’s not just about distracting. It’s a whole range of things.”

“Tell me then. Tell me what it is so we can work through it.” Grace takes Dani’s hands and Dani might just melt by how eagerly and desperately Grace is looking at her.

“ _Chica_ … I don’t want to distract you, this is true but I also don’t want you focusing too much on me. I want you to focus on your future and I want you to be free.”

“Free?” The blonde frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Dani sighs, hating what she’s about to say next. “If you want to pursue someone else then you can. If you want to put everything behind us, you can.”

“What? No,” Grace shakes her head adamantly. “That’ll never happen.”

“Grace,”

“No, it won’t so don’t even say that. I love you, Dani, and I want to be with you and if I have to wait until I’m older then I will. We have feelings for each other and they don’t just go away. I can’t stop thinking about our night and the way you were with me… I know you have deeper feelings than you’d admit right now.”

Dani hides her eyes from Grace. One thing that Dani has always been so proud of Grace is her knowledge and maturity and how she excels when it comes to reading people. However, this time is different because Dani wishes that Grace wasn’t so intelligent when it comes to reading people because she _is_ right - Dani’s feelings are much deeper than she’d admit but it’s hard to hide being in love with someone even at the best of times.

“Grace…” Dani squeezes the girl’s hands. “I’m flattered that you feel so strongly towards me, I really am, but as I’ve said many times - now isn’t the time. I want you to focus on your training and when you’re older, we’ll revisit this conversation and reassess how we feel. I know it’s four years away but it’s the right thing for both of us. We both need to concentrate and focus on the war and if you’re going to be a soldier and more so, a soldier by my side, you need to be on your A-game all the time.”

Grace nods. “I will be. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know you won’t.” Dani reaches out and places her hand on Grace’s cheek, causing Grace to shut her eyes and nuzzle into the woman’s palm. “So, are we okay?”

“Yeah,” Grace nods and looks at Dani when she retrieves her hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I… I just want you to know that I really do love you, Dani. I can’t stop thinking about you and I can’t wait until these four years are up.”

“I can’t either.” Dani flaunts a comforting smile and the two women are left in silence staring at each other and that’s when Grace feels that pull again and she ends up grabbing Dani’s face and drawing her forward for a gentle kiss.

Dani’s immediate reaction is to pull away but she can’t. Not with Grace. Instead, Dani sinks into the kiss, reaching out to hold Grace’s hips as she requites. Dani only intends the kiss to last a few seconds but something inside her doesn’t let her stop so she slides her hands up Grace’s body, up her neck, and into her hair, pulling her in further as Grace’s hands fall onto Dani’s hips and soon enough, her arms encircle the shorter woman, flushing their bodies together. Dani slips her tongue into Grace’s mouth, emitting a low groan from Grace and that’s when it hits Dani that she can’t do this so she pulls away.

“Wha…?” Grace breathes, her cheeks flushed. “Why’d you stop?”

“We can’t do this, Grace, remember?” Dani leans back, wiping her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“But… you kissed me back…”

“I know but I shouldn’t have. I meant what I said - when you’re older we’ll revisit this but not now.”

“So you _do_ want me though?”

Dani bites her lip because she would love more than anything to have Grace again - to just have her right here and now - but she can’t. She can’t be selfish and it’s not fair on either of them. She shouldn’t have let Grace kiss her but she can hardly control herself when it comes to Grace. She’s missed her so much and she’s missed being intimate with her, which causes her to become so overwhelmed and caught up with her emotions and that leads to a big mess like the one she’s in now.

“I do, Grace but not like this. You need to trust me, okay?”

Grace hangs her head. “Okay,” she nods, returning her eyes to Dani’s. “Okay. One more kiss before you go?”

Dani breathes a laugh and she wants to say no but the way Grace vulnerable eyes gaze into hers… Dani can’t refuse.

“Alright,” she titters and Grace’s face lights up as she leans in and holds Dani’s face to kiss her tenderly.

“Okay, that’s it,” Dani states, putting her hands on Grace’s chest to push her back.

“That’s it?” Grace smiles in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Dani looks up into Grace’s baby blue’s. “Okay, maybe just…” Dani cups Grace’s cheeks and kisses her several times. “That’s it now.”

“Are you sure?” Grace chuckles. 

“Yes, I’m sure. No more. That’s it. I’m done.”

“One more?” Grace tests.

“No,” Dani shakes her head. “No more.”

“On the cheek?”

“No!” Dani tries hard not to laugh. “No, stop it.”

“Stop what?” Grace slips her arms around Dani.

“You know what so cut it out.” Dani pushes her way out of Grace’s hold. “Go to bed.”

"You don't want to join me?" Grace purrs, running her hand up Dani's thigh, sending heat straight to the older woman's core.

"Grace!" Dani swats the girl's hand away and stands. "Go. To. Bed."

“Yes, Commander Ramos,” she salutes mockingly.

Dani rolls her eyes. Anyone else who does that would be punished but with Grace… Dani really needs to get her act together. That girl could get away with murder with Dani.

“Good.” Dani turns around and exits Grace’s room, leaving the blonde with a proud smirk on her lips.

Feeling the cool night air hit her fiery skin, Dani rakes a hand through her hair and rushes to Sarah’s room, not even bothering to knock.

“Come on, let’s go,” Dani prompts.

“Go? Go where?” Sarah frowns, comfortably sitting on her bed eating potato chips.

“To the gun range.”

“What? Why are we going there? It’s half-past eight.”

“It’s either that or I have sex with a seventeen-year-old again.”

“Fuck, Dani,” Sarah sighs. “Alright,” she chucks her potato chips to the side and slips on her boots. “At least you kept it in your pants this time.”

Dani smirks. “Only just.”


	14. It's Always Been You

“Grace…” Dani chuckles as the blonde kisses her lips, cheeks, and neck. “You have to go or else you’ll miss your flight.”

“Then I’ll miss it.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not sending a letter to Oswald explaining how you were too busy kissing me to get on the plane.”

“That would make one Hell of a letter…”

Dani rolls her eyes as she melts into Grace’s kisses. The two weeks that Dani has spent with Grace have been invaluable and Dani dreads watching Grace get back on that plane. It wasn’t Dani’s intention to make out with Grace before she leaves but as usual, Grace made the first move and now, Dani is having the utmost trouble in resisting Grace’s advances. She did so well throughout the time Grace was with her but now, she’s crumbled and she hates herself for it.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Dani puts her hands on Grace’s chest, stopping her. “We really shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I’m just saying goodbye.”

“Grace, you know what I mean.” Dani shoots her a pointed look.

“Fine,” Grace sighs.

“Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?”

“THAT look!” She points, trying her hardest not to let her smile slip.

“You stopped me from kissing you - I’m allowed to pout.”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Being so sweet.”

“Why?” Grace titters.

“Because you know I find you attractive and you know I have feelings for you and it makes it a lot fucking harder to resist you when you look at me with your big, blue puppy eyes and you know it.”

“I actually didn’t but thanks for that bit of info…” Grace pulls the brunette to her body, smirking as Dani lets out a tiny gasp. “It might come in handy one day…”

“Grace,” Dani’s eyes fall shut as the girl resumes the assault on her neck. “You need to hurry up and finish this training.”

“I know I do…” Grace’s lips glide up Dani’s neck and onto her cheek then onto her lips.

Dani absolutely hates how easily Grace can bend her will but she LOVES the feeling of Grace’s tongue in her mouth as well as her hands all over her body.

“Oh, Dani…” Grace groans when Dani fists her hair. “Do you have any idea how much need you right now?”

That’s when a fire ignites inside of Dani that she can’t put out.

“Show me, _mi amor_ ,” she whispers.

Adrenaline shoots through Grace, causing her to spin the shorter woman around, lift her up, and put her on her desk before promptly undoing her pants. Dani helps Grace undo them before moving onto her own and just when Grace pops open the first button, Dani’s office door flies open.

“Oh, fucking Hell!” Sarah exclaims, startling the pair. “You two need a fucking electric shock every time you get within ten feet of each other! Get off of her!” Sarah grabs onto Grace’s shoulder and rips her away.

“Get off of me!” Grace pushes the older woman back, quickly doing up her pants so they don’t fall down.

“You want to go, little girl?”

“I’ll fuck you up, old lady!”

“Hey!” Dani jumps off her desk and stands between the women just as they’re about to lunge at each other. “There will be no fighting in my office or within this base, do you understand me?” Dani glares at both of them but they are too angry to meet her gaze. “Grace!”

The blonde reluctantly pulls her attention away from Sarah and to Dani and she knows she messed up.

“She started it,” Grace states.

“I don’t care! You don’t fight! EVER!” Dani turns to Sarah. “Got it?”

“Grace, can you leave us, please? I need to have a word with Dani before you go," Sarah requests but it's more of an order.

“Yeah, like I’m leaving you with her.”

“Grace,” Dani speaks, looking at her. “Just five minutes.”

Grace purses her lips, glaring at Sarah then nods. “Fine. Five minutes.” Just to annoy Sarah, Grace places a chaste kiss on Dani’s lips before leaving.

“What the FUCK is wrong with you?” Sarah snaps once the door closes.

“I know, I know,”

“No, you DON’T know. Clearly you haven’t learned anything from the last time! Do you know how much you’re confusing her right now? You say one thing then you do another.”

“I know, okay!” Dani snaps. “I know…” She huffs, taking a hand through her hair. “I just see so much of the old Grace in her. She looks at me and treats me exactly like she did and I miss her so much…”

“She’s still the same Grace, Dani but you can’t keep fucking around like this. LITERALLY. Have you slept with her again?”

“No,” Dani shakes her head but Sarah looks at her in disbelief. “I mean it. I haven’t. We haven’t done anything until now.”

“And now is the time you want to jump her bones? Right before she leaves?”

Dani hangs her head in shame.

“You can’t see her anymore.”

Dani snaps her head up. “What?”

“You can’t see her anymore. Not until you get a hold of yourself and do the right fucking thing towards her because at the moment, you’re not thinking with your head and Grace isn’t either.”

“So, what, you just want me to cut all contact with her?”

“I’m not saying that. I’m saying that seeing her again wouldn’t be smart because you clearly can’t keep it in your pants. Yes, you didn’t sleep with her but if I hadn’t have walked in just now, you would have and you would be right in the predicament that you were in before when you DID sleep with her. I mean, fuck, Dani, you almost slept with her the first night she came back!”

Dani hates how right Sarah is. She’s NOT thinking with her head when she needs to now more than ever.

“You’re right…” Dani utters. “Oh, God, what have I done? Grace is going to hate me…”

“She’s not going to hate you. You’re just going to break her heart again.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“It’s true. So I suggest that you say goodbye to her now and break the news or do it via letter - your choice but either way, you can’t see her again until her four years are up.”

Dani’s heart is already breaking for Grace and Dani hates herself so much at the moment. This is the last thing Grace deserves and Dani knows that she’s got nobody else to blame but herself. Sarah is right - she’s going to have to break the bad news to Grace one way or another. Not seeing Grace for four years crushes Dani. The thought alone makes her stomach churn and chest tighten but it IS for the best. They both need to concentrate and they can’t let their feelings for one another get in the way of the future. Grace didn’t sacrifice herself all those years ago just for Dani to fuck it up. Dani loves Grace too much for that to happen.

“Alright,” Dani nods. “I’ll go and talk to her.”

“Good. Try not to fuck on the tarmac.”

“ _Sal de aquí_.”

Sarah shrugs and leaves with Dani following suit.

“See you around, kid,” Sarah says, passing the blonde.

“Here’s hoping you’re a corpse by then,” Grace retorts.

“Yes, here’s hoping.”

Grace rolls her eyes as Sarah walks off and Dani steps in beside her.

“Hey,” Grace greets softly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dani nods with a faint smile.

“Then why don’t you look it?”

Dani’s eyes fall to her feet momentarily. “Come back inside for a minute. I need to talk to you.”

“Okay…” Grace follows Dani back into her quarters and judging by the despondent look on Dani’s face, Grace knows what’s about to happen next isn’t going to be good. “What’s wrong?”

“Grace…” Dani’s throat tightens but she forces herself to speak. “We... we can’t see each other any more.”

Grace’s heart drops into her stomach. “W, what? What do you mean?”

“I mean… I don’t think it’s wise for you to come back here during your break.”

“But… Dani, you’re all that I have. Do you really expect me to not see you for four years?”

“I know it’s hard, Grace but I can’t keep doing this to you - it’s wrong and it’s unfair.”

“Did Sarah tell you that?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It DOES matter! She’s always been against us from the beginning!”

“It’s not that.”

“It is! She’s jealous of us, Dani. She doesn’t like how you’re so close to me when you two have been in each other’s pockets before the Resistance even started. She never really liked me before but she sure hates me now and it’s because I’m with you and now that we’re getting closer, she’s trying to tear us apart and I won’t let her!”

Dani can hear the pain in Grace’s voice and it crushes her.

“Grace…” Dani approaches the blonde and grabs her face, looking at her intently. “You HAVE to believe me when I say this is the best. I’m so sorry for confusing you and sending you the wrong messages. I DO have feelings for you but now is NOT the time to act on them even though I have already. I hate myself for it.”

“I don’t want you to hate yourself. I love you, Dani.”

“Grace…” Dani closes her eyes, a tear disobediently escaping.

“I do. I love you and I don’t care what anyone thinks, especially Sarah.”

“I know you don’t, _chica_ … I know you don’t but you need to trust me now… You need to trust me now more than ever…”

“No…” Grace shakes her head, her own tears now flowing down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Dani meets Grace’s gaze, softly wiping her tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

Grace falls forward into Dani’s arms and Dani instinctively embraces her. The sounds of Grace’s sobs make Dani feel positively awful and causes her to sob faintly but she holds strong - as strong as she can - for Grace who needs support more than she does.

“I love you, Dani…” Grace whimpers. “I love you so much… When I get back, I’ll be the best soldier you’ve ever seen and I’ll protect you from everyone and everything. I promise.”

“Oh, Grace, please don’t promise that. Focus on you.”

“You _are_ my focus, Dani. It’s always been you and it always WILL be you.”

Dani knows there is no getting to Grace. Grace has always been adamant about things, especially when it comes to her feelings for the older woman. Before she died, old Grace was extremely adamant about protecting Dani and how everything she did was for Dani. Grace _did_ warn Dani that she would be stubborn and that Dani would need to be patient with her. Dani would usually laugh at the conversation but right now, she is too busy trying not to completely crumble in Grace’s arms.

“Come on, _chica_ ,” Dani leans back and holds her hands on Grace’s arms. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

Grace wipes her eyes. “You’ll still write to me though, right?”

“Of course! I’m not going to cut off contact with you, Grace, and perhaps one day we might be able to see each other again before your training is complete but for now, we need to be smart.”

Nodding, Grace’s heart continues to fall but she holds herself together because the last thing she wants is to break down in front of Dani again. Grace wants her departure to be a happy one for both herself and for Dani.

“Come on,” Dani rubs her hand along Grace’s forearm. “Let me walk you to the tarmac.”

“Okay.” Grace picks up her bag and follows Dani out of her quarters where the cadets are already filing onto the plane. “So, I, ah… I’ll see you… when I see you, I guess…”

“Yes,” Dani smiles through the pain. “Be good and stay focused as you always do.”

“I will.”

“That’s my girl.” Dani wants to hug Grace once last time but she needs to be professional.

Also, she knows if she touches Grace just slightly, it’ll be enough to break her and possibly Grace as well so she’s not willing to take that risk.

“Harper!” Officer Adams calls out. “Come on! It’s time to go!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Grace quickly turns to Dani. “Goodbye, Dani.”

“Goodbye, Grace.”

The pair exchange smiles before Grace rushes over to the plane with Dani watching on, her heart breaking every step Grace takes away from her and when Grace disappears inside and the plane departs, Dani feels at a complete loss.


	15. Time Goes On

As time goes on, Dani finds herself missing Grace more and more but she grows accustomed to not having her around. Of course, she still keeps in touch with the blonde by writing to her regularly and making sure that she’s doing well at the military camp. Grace explains how hard things can get and how Captain Oswald never ceases to amaze her in regards to making training more difficult and challenging. Dani knows that Grace is doing well not just because she gets reports every month on each cadet’s progress but because she knows what Grace is like and she knows that Grace isn’t a quitter.

So much has happened within the four-year time period. The Resistance has increased dramatically in size and not a moment too soon either. Legion have been growing and Dani believes they are constructing a new model of Terminator, which she believes to be the disastrous Rev-9 model and Sarah suspects the same. Dani has warned her troops about the possibility of a Rev-9 so the Resistance has done all it can to prepare but Dani fears that no matter what, they won’t be able to be properly prepared.

Despite the possibility of a Rev-9 model being created, that’s not what Dani’s overall fear is. Her major fear is how well the augmentation process is coming along. The science team still has a ways to go but they ARE improving. It has gotten to the point now where soldiers who are near death volunteer to be test subjects and so far, nobody has survived the procedure. Dani shudders at the thought of that happening to Grace but she won’t let it happen to her. The last thing Grace is going to become is an augment and nothing is going to change Dani's mind.

“Dani,” Sarah peers her head through Dani’s office door.

“Yes?”

“Are you ready to greet your new soldiers?”

Dani stops writing reports and looks at Sarah. Dani can't believe that the time has come where Dani will see Grace again. It almost feels unreal. It’s been so long since she’s seen Grace and now that she’s coming back… Dani is at a loss for words. She is excited, happy, nervous, and terrified all in one and she can’t even begin to explain it. Out of all the difficult predicaments Dani has found herself in, this is by far the worst one.

“Ready?” Sarah probes.

“Yes, yes. I’m, ah… I’m coming.”

“I’m sure you will be…” Sarah smirks and Dani is close to throwing her pen at the woman. 

The brunette follows Sarah out of her quarters and over to the tarmac where the new batch of Resistance soldiers are due to arrive. Dani holds her hands behind her back as she awaits the plane, making sure to maintain the stoic look that she has mastered over the years as being the Commander of the Resistance. Sarah, on the other hand, just stands there nonchalantly, smoking her cigarette, wishing she had a beer and a bag of potato chips as well.

“You really don’t set a good example for the others, you know that, right?” Dani speaks.

“Love me or hate me. I don’t care.”

If Sarah wasn’t the one to help save her all those years ago and be a mother figure to her, Dani would kick her ass into submission but Dani knows she wouldn’t be where she is right now without her.

“Here they come…” Sarah flicks her cigarette away when she sees the plane come into sight and that’s when Dani’s heart picks up however, she doesn’t let that change her appearance.

Dani watches the plane slow down as it reaches the base and begins to lower onto the tarmac. Once the plane is on the tarmac, the engines shut off and the cargo bay opens. It feels like hours that Dani has to wait until the soldiers begin filing out of the plane and they all look so different. Dani can hardly recognise them. Their final year of training has really changed them. They are all taller, muscular, stoic, and _proper_. They are soldiers and Dani knows just by looking at them that they are ready for battle and Dani couldn’t be happier that they’re back ready to serve her and the Resistance.

Dani greets each soldier with a warm grin, shaking their hands, and congratulating them on their graduation of the program as well as expressing her eagerness to get them into the field and they requite each time. With each passing soldier, Dani keeps a lookout for Grace and it’s not until she welcomes the last of the soldiers where she sees her - HER Grace. She steps out of the plane, tall, muscular, and drop-dead gorgeous. Her hair is short and shaggy but it makes her look so alluring and rather… androgynous. 

Dani swallows hard as she ogles the woman. She left a girl and came back a woman. A woman who is both beautiful yet incredibly handsome. Dani sees her Grace and she falls more in love with her than ever. Grace spots Dani and it feels like she’s seeing the brunette for the first time. The woman is still as beautiful as Grace remembers and she doesn’t want another minute to walk over to her. 

“Grace…” Dani utters.

“Commander…” Grace extends her hand to which Dani shakes. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you again. You’ve grown so much!”

“Yeah,” Grace chuckles. “Puberty tends to do that to you.”

“I suppose it does.” Dani ogles Grace's figure, trying hard to keep her lewd thoughts in check.

“Ah-hem…” Sarah clears her throat, causing the women to break away and Grace to look at the older woman.

“Sarah, you’re still alive,” Grace states.

“So are you. I’m surprised that the camp didn’t break you.”

“You wish, old-timer.”

“Hey! Watch your mouth!”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Fuck you. Come here.”

Grace huffs a laugh and shakes Sarah’s hand that only lasts about two seconds.

“Good to have you back, kid. We need soldiers now more than ever.”

“Why? What’s happened?” Grace frets, immediately looking at Dani.

Dani glares at Sarah.

“What? If you weren’t gonna tell her someone was,” Sarah defends.

“Tell me what?”

Dani sighs and turns to Grace. “Legion are growing and we’ve lost several bases now. We believe they’re developing a new model of Terminator.”

“What?” Grace chokes. “Dani, why didn’t you tell me this?”

“You know why I couldn’t, Grace. Telling you would have only made you worry and there’s nothing you could do anyway at camp.”

“That’s NOT the point.”

“It IS the point and I’m not going to argue with you about it. Our teams are working on how we can stop them.”

“Yeah, right now we’re trying to trap a Rev-8 so we can capture it and copy it and make one of our own that can stop it,” Sarah explains.

Grace’s eyes widen. “What? You’re trying to capture a Rev-8? That’s crazy!”

“What’s crazy is that Dani is going to be used as bait to lure one out.”

“WHAT?” Grace says nearly in the form of a shout. “No! No way! Dani is NOT bait!”

“Sarah!” Dani smacks Grace’s arm.

“She needs to know these things, Dani! Now that Grace is back, she can help us. We both know she can.”

“No, Sarah. Not now.”

“What?” Grace frowns. “What are you talking about? Am I missing something here?”

Dani huffs, raking her fingers through her hair. “Sarah, can you leave us, please? I need to talk to Grace alone.”

“Fine but you know what you have to do, Dani.” Sarah leaves and Grace is left even more confused.

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Grace states.

“Grace, now isn’t the time.”

“Dani, I’m sick of you saying that. You’ve said that for four years now and I’m over it. I’m not a kid anymore so whatever it is that you have to say to me, say it!”

“I know…” Dani sighs. “I know you’re not a kid anymore and that’s what worries me.”

“Dani,” Grace begs. “ _Please_. Just tell me. What am I missing?”

Dani looks into Grace’s bright, blue eyes and gets lost in them. She knows she has to tell Grace everything but… she just can’t.

“Not yet, Grace. I know you’re frustrated but you’ve just got back and now that I have a fresh batch of soldiers, I need to sort that out fast. I have to deploy teams straight away and plan scavenger missions and everything else I can so we can stay one step ahead of Legion.”

“Send me then. Send me on whatever mission and I’ll get what you need. I promise.”

“Grace…” Dani’s heart cracks in half.

She appreciates how eager and dedicated Grace is and if it were anyone else, Dani wouldn’t hesitate to send them but this is Grace - her love. She can’t risk losing her, no matter how ready the blonde is.

“Let’s get you settled back in first, okay? I haven’t seen you in years and we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Grace wants to protest but she can see just how exhausted Dani is.

“Okay,” she nods. “I suppose having the evening off won’t hurt.”

“Thank you. Come on.”

Grace picks up her bag and walks with Dani off the tarmac.

~

“Looking good there, Private Harper!” Sammy smacks Grace’s arm.

“Sammy,” Grace chuckles, putting the barbell down. “You keep sneaking up on me like that, I’m going to hurt myself.”

“Oh, please, the only one you’re going to hurt is anyone who goes near these guns of yours!” Sammy smirks, squeezing Grace’s biceps. “Who would have thought you would be a gym junkie?”

“You’re such an idiot,” Grace chuckles, grabbing her water and having a drink.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Grace flings her towel over her shoulder and sits on the bench while other soldiers continue to exercise around her.

“You need to be if you’re going to be a soldier. Speaking of which, are you going to exercise or have you come here just to perve on everyone?”

“Don’t you worry, I already got my look-in,” Sammy winks and Grace just laughs.

No matter how much time has passed, Sammy is still the quirky, funny, and laid-back girl everyone knows and loves. She may be a soldier but that doesn’t take away her friendly nature. 

“Doesn’t feel so weird to be back here as a soldier now?” Sammy asks.

“Yeah, it does,” Grace nods.

“You don’t seem thrilled to be back.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just… different. I feel different.”

“Grace,” Sammy laughs. “We came back after four years of intense training to be Resistance soldiers. Of course you’re going to feel different.”

“I suppose you’re right…" She shrugs then turns to the woman. "I’m going to shower.”

“Alright. I’m going to work out. Save a spot for me in the mess hall for dinner?”

“Sure.”

“Nice one, soldier,” Sammy winks and Grace huffs a laugh.

Ever since they graduated, Sammy loves calling everyone “soldier” because she is extremely proud of everyone and of herself. She’s a soldier and now, she can protect the ones she loves just as Grace can.

Grace walks into the showers and picks one of the stalls at the end to utilise. The cool water rushing off her body is sweet and refreshing. Grace takes a moment for herself and she can’t stop thinking about Dani. Grace is glad to be back, she really is, but she’s not sure where she stands with Dani. The woman was rather… cool with her. Not in a nasty way but just… different. It was almost as if she were _distant_. Grace can’t put her finger on it but she just hopes that all this time apart hasn’t made Dani lose interest in her. Sure, they kept in contact but they didn’t talk about their emotions. Grace wanted to though. She wanted to check in with Dani and ask if she still thought about her as much as Grace thought about the brunette but she didn’t. Now, regret begins to surface but Grace pushes it down.

“Just give her the benefit of the doubt, Grace…” The blonde whispers. “It’s been four years so take it easy.”

Grace sighs at herself before grabbing the shampoo and washing her hair.


	16. Old Feelings

“Are you just going to stand there drooling or are you going to go over there, take her to your room, and fuck her brains out?”

Dani jumps at Sarah’s tone, both shocked and horrified.

“Sarah!” Dani swats her arm bashfully.

“What? You’re standing here watching Grace train and you haven’t taken your eyes off her for the past hour.”

“I’m overseeing the soldier training regimen with Officer Adams.”

“Ah-huh, and how are the other soldiers doing?”

Dani presses her lips into a thin line. Sarah got her there. Yes, Dani had been watching Grace the entire time but can anyone blame her? Tall, muscular, handsome, androgynous, Grace executes the training course like a pro as sweat trickles down her defined chest, the heat making her veins press heavily against the skin along her arms, and the demanding physical activity making every visible muscle pop. Thank God for tank tops…

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Sarah smirks.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Don’t you?”

“I swear to God, Sarah…”

“What? You can’t say that I’m wrong!”

“So let me get this straight, you did everything in your power to keep me and Grace separated and now, you want us to fuck?”

“No, of course not but ever since she got back yesterday, you haven’t been able to take your eyes off of her. Did you even catch up with her?”

“No, I didn’t get the chance. I had mountains of work to do, which I eventually got done at some ungodly hour but I’ll see her tonight.”

“And then you’re gonna fuck?”

“Sarah!”

“Look, as much as I want Grace to piss off back to that military camp for another four years, I know how much she means to you and how long you’ve waited for this moment. If you want her, then go get her. She seems to have grown up a lot and I think being apart for those years has helped her grow.”

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same way about me? She hasn’t visited me or done anything like she used to. She didn’t even hug me when we saw each other; she just shook my hand blatantly. She even addressed me as Commander.”

“That’s because she’s grown up. She’s a soldier now, Dani, and more so, an adult so you can’t expect her to keep acting like a child.”

Dani pauses for a moment then nods. “Fair point.”

“And in regards to the “feelings” shit…” Sarah looks around to make sure nobody is within earshot. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you - those feelings are still there. They just might need a jumpstart to come alive again.”

With that, Sarah leaves Dani’s side, leaving Dani confused beyond belief.

“Alright, soldiers, that’s it!” Officer Adams calls out, making the soldiers stop their circuit. “Good job! Hydrate and go get yourselves cleaned up!”

Dani watches the soldiers retreat to the water station as Officer Adams approaches Dani.

“What do you think, Commander Ramos?”

“I think Captain Oswald has done extremely well. I am more than impressed.”

“Me, too,” Officer Adams smiles, looking at the soldiers.

“Are there any soldiers, in particular, you have high hopes for?”

“They are all very well trained soldiers, Commander, and I see great potential in all of them. But if I had to say, I’ve been watching Private Harper and she has a drive that I haven’t seen before.”

Dani tries to school her proud smile. “Why’s that?”

“Her grades are always at the top of her class and her physical performance is outstanding. I can positively say that I see Harper achieving great things and climbing ranks as high as she wants to go and deftly for that matter.”

Dani nods. “That’s good. I’ll make sure to keep an eye on her then. From what I’ve seen so far, she’s outstanding. It makes me want to get back into the training circuit,” she chuckles. “But I fear that I won’t be anywhere near as good as her.”

“I wouldn’t doubt yourself, Commander. You possess skills that some of us only dream we could have. That’s why you’re the Commander.”

Dani smiles at the tall brunette. “Thank you, Officer Adams. I appreciate it.”

“You’re most welcome, ma’am.” Officer Adams shows a tight smile before looking back onto the soldiers.

“Thank you for letting me observe, Adams. You’re dismissed.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am. Thank you.” Officer Adams leaves and just as Dani is about to, she is distracted when she sees Grace drinking a bottle of water that ends up spilling out of her mouth, down her neck, and onto her chest.

Dani gulps at the sight and she can’t take her eyes off the tall blonde who is absolutely rocking cargo pants, muddy boots, a dirty, white tank top, and ID tags that make her look incredibly badass and sexy. Dani believes that it should be illegal for someone to look that good after an hour of intense military training.

“Ah! Sammy!” Grace shakes her head when Sammy pours water over it.

“Looking a bit too hot there, Harper!” She jokes, nudging the woman playfully.

“You’re such an idiot!” Grace ends up laughing with the brunette who squirts more water at her.

“You love me!”

“Shut up.” Grace puts her arm around Sammy’s shoulders when the woman puts her arm around Grace’s waist as they walk away from the training circuit.

The incident makes Dani’s chest tighten but she pushes the feeling aside. She doesn’t have time to feel those juvenile things and it’s not like what Sammy did was malicious or seductive. It was all in good fun because if it wasn’t, Officer Adams would have put a stop to it and if not… Dani would have.

~

It’s been a long day of training for Grace but she’s glad to finally be back in her room where she is taking some time out to read a little before going to bed. She’s still yet to talk to Dani but she knows how busy Dani is so she decides not to bother her despite how hard it is. Grace would be lying if she said that she wasn’t disappointed when Dani sent Grace a brief letter saying that she wouldn’t be able to visit her the night before due to work but Grace understood. She knows she’ll talk to Dani eventually but _when_ she will is another question and an unnerving one at that.

Now that Grace has settled back in, she feels like she’s home. It didn’t take long for the military camp to feel like home but being back at the Resistance base, Grace knows that she is _truly_ home. It was a tough four years but she’s glad that she went to the camp and now, she’s prepared to protect Dani. She knows she’s going to have to prove to Dani that she can do it and she knows that will be hard but she’s not going to give up. She’s going to protect Dani one way or another and whether Dani likes it or not.

Grace is just about to hop into bed when a knock sounds on her door. Confused, Grace ponders who it might be. She thinks it’s Sammy since the brunette came to visit the night before with snacks she stole from the mess hall but Grace isn’t sure she’s up for another late night eating session with her best friend. Grace loves Sammy but she needs her rest and she needs to maintain a good diet.

However, when Grace opens the door, she’s met with the sight of Dani and it makes her face fall.

“Dani…” Grace breathes, shocked.

“Grace,” Dani beams. “May I come in?”

“Y, yeah! Of course!”

“Thank you.”

Dani walks into Grace’s room and the memories of her and Grace being together come flooding back to her.

“You know, I haven’t been in here since you left,” Dani states.

“Really?”

“Really.” Dani sits at Grace’s desk. “I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“I’m glad you saved it for me. I was expecting I was going to have to move into a barracks with the others.”

“No,” Dani chuckles. “Lieutenants need their own room.”

Grace freezes. “L… Lieutenant?”

“Yes,” Dani nods proudly, brandishing a patch to Grace. “Congratulations, Grace.”

“I… I… I don’t know what to say..." Grace takes the patch. "Thank you. Thank you so much!”

“You’re most welcome.”

“I… I don’t want you to think me rude or disrespectful but… may I ask why you’re promoting me so soon?”

“I could never think that of you, Grace. I’m promoting you because your achievements over the past four years have been outstanding and I watched your performance in person today and it’s only right that you’re promoted. I know what you’re thinking as well, and no, this has nothing to do with favouritism.”

Grace chuckles softly. “I’m glad. The last thing I need is all of the Privates giving me shit because I got promoted before them.”

“If they do, you tell me and I’ll deal with them.”

“Now, THAT would be favouritism.”

“True,” Dani titters. “I forget that you’re an adult now.”

“Me, too.”

“It’s good to have you back, Grace. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

“Come here.” Dani opens her arms and Grace is more than happy to fall into them but it’s a bit awkward since Grace is so damn tall. “Hold on,” Dani pulls away and stands on Grace’s bed. “Okay, let’s try again.”

Grace laughs and hugs Dani and it’s much more comfortable. Both women melt into the hug and Grace ends up burying her face in Dani’s hair to stop herself from crying and Dani does the same only with Grace’s neck.

 _She even SMELLS like my Grace_ , Dani thinks.

“I’ve missed you, Dani…” Mutters Grace.

“I’ve missed you, too, _chica_ ,”

Grace laughs at the title. “I haven’t heard that name in a while.”

“I suppose it’s not as fitting as it used to be,” Dani pulls away, resting her hands on the blonde’s shoulders for stability. “Plus, you’re a Lieutenant now so it wouldn’t be appropriate either.”

“Perhaps but I don’t mind it,” she shrugs.

“I know you don’t.”

Dani gazes into Grace’s baby blue eyes that she has missed so dearly as Grace gazes into Dani’s brown eyes. Grace’s eyes then dart down to Dani’s lips that she wants to kiss more than anything.

“So, how was the camp? I want to hear all about it.” Dani pats Grace’s shoulders, hopping off her bed and sitting on it instead.

“Intense,” Grace breathes, sitting next to Dani. “I think I’ve covered everything in my letters of how intense it was.”

“How was the graduation? I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there. Things have been-”

“It’s okay,” Grace reassures with a matching smile. “I know you’ve been super busy. I honestly would have been very surprised if you had come to the graduation. It wasn’t a very big ceremony anyway. Nothing impressive but when you’re in the middle of a war with killing machines, you don’t really have time for grandiose ceremonies, do you?”

“No, you do not. Regardless, I’m sorry that I wasn’t there. I wanted more than anything to see you graduate and tell you how proud of you I am.”

“Thanks, Dani,” Grace smiles. “I knew you were proud of me.”

“I am _extremely_ proud of you and I’m eager to see what you can do for the Resistance.”

“Well, now that I’m a Lieutenant, I’d like to request a position.”

“What’s that?”

“Your personal bodyguard.”

Dani looks at Grace surprised before breaking out in laughter.

“What?” Grace smiles, amused.

“Nothing,” Dani waves her hand.

“Well, it’s clearly something. Tell me.”

Dani’s laughter subsides but her grin does not. “Grace, you’re only a Lieutenant.”

“What rank do I have to be then to be your bodyguard?”

“I don’t know. There hasn’t been a required rank for a position that doesn’t even exist.”

“Well, you’re the Commander. What rank do you think someone has to acquire in order to be your bodyguard?” Grace’s smirk is all too cocky and Dani thinks two can play at that game.

“Captain.”

Grace raises an eyebrow. “Captain?”

“Yes. Captain. Two ranks above Lieutenant just to remind you.”

“I know.”

“Which can take _years_ to achieve.”

“Do you think that’s going to stop me?”

“I’d be very stupid if I thought it would.”

“Good.”

Dani sits there staring at Grace’s smirk and she has the biggest desire to wipe it off with a kiss and by the way Grace is looking at her, she senses that she feels the same way, too…? Dani isn’t sure.

“Well, congratulations, Lieutenant. I expect to see you training first thing tomorrow morning. I’ll let Officer Adams know that you’ve officially been promoted.”

“She doesn’t know already?”

“Yes, of course she does. I told her I was going to promote you but I wasn’t sure if you were going to accept it.”

“Anything to be one step closer to being your bodyguard.”

“Keep up the cockiness and I’ll change it to Major.”

“Dani, you could change it to General and I’d still work toward it.”

Dani chuckles. “I know you would.”

“Now, what’s this about using you as bait to catch a Rev-8?”

Dani was hoping Grace had forgotten about that.

“Nothing,” she answers casually.

“Dani, it’s not “nothing”. This is serious. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry.”

Grace rolls her eyes. “Worrying is my job, especially if I’m going to be your bodyguard. I don’t want you going in as bait. Send someone else. Send me instead.”

Dani automatically gets chills down her spine. “NO.”

“Why not? I’ve just been promoted.”

“And you’ve just gotten back as well so I’m not throwing you into the deep end like that. I need to go because I’m the one they will be looking for the most. If I can lure one out and we can capture one, then it’s worth the risk.”

“And what if it goes south? What then? Do we lose our Commander? No way. I’m not taking that risk and anyone who is are stupid.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry, Dani but it’s true. Send someone else. Send a decoy.”

“They’re _Terminators_ , Grace. They’ll know if it’s not me and I’m not going to have someone die for me unnecessarily when I can go and get the job done myself. Enough people have died because of me and this war and my job is to _decrease_ the number of deaths not INCREASE them.”

“I know that but if we lose you, Dani, then what?”

“You’re not going to lose me. I’ll be well protected. We’ve planned the mission out well and we know how the Rev-8’s work so the chances of me dying are slim.”

“I’m still not comfortable with this.”

“Good thing you’re not a Commander then, huh?” Dani smirks and Grace just shakes her head.

“I might be one day. You never know. Either way, it’s dangerous no matter how long you’ve planned it. I’m coming with you.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Dani shakes her head vigorously.

“Dani-”

“No, Grace! I’m not doing that to you. You’re going to stay here and lead a good example for the Privates.”

“Dani, you just promoted me to Lieutenant. What better way to set an example than to protect the Commander? We can’t afford to take things slowly. We need to be in the thick of it if we’re going to win and I’m prepared. I didn’t do all of that overtime with Captain Oswald for nothing. I’m ready for this, Dani. This is what I was trained to do and I’ll be damned if I’m going to sit back and let you go on that mission without me.”

Dani looks into the blonde’s eyes and she can see her old Grace. The determination is there all too much and it both excites and frightens Dani. She knows she can’t reason with Grace and she knows that Grace won’t take no for an answer but Dani IS the Commander and what she says goes but again, this IS _Grace_ …

“I’ll think about it,” Dani sighs.

“Thank you.” Grace sounds slightly relieved.

“The mission isn’t commencing for a few weeks yet so get your bearings first.”

“Don’t worry, Dani - I’ll be ready. Heck, I’m ready to go right now if you were.”

“I know you would.”

The women have another silent moment where they just stare at each other. Grace has spent many nights lying awake a night thinking about what she’d do to Dani when she got the chance to be alone with her. She knew it was wrong having such lewd thoughts about her Commander but after everything they had been through together, nobody could blame Grace for it. Dani often dreamt about the things she would do to Grace when she got to be with her but right now, Dani is stuck between being professional and letting Grace adjust to being back at the Resistance base and ripping her clothes off and having her way with her right here and now. Unfortunately for Grace, Dani chooses the former.

“Anyway, I better get to bed,” Dani states, standing, initiating Grace to do the same.

“Oh, okay,” Grace was NOT expecting that but she doesn’t protest. “Yeah, me, too. It’s been a big day and now, I’ve got an extra early start tomorrow.”

“That you do. Congratulations again, Harper. You deserve it.”

“Thank you, Commander. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.”

Grace walks Dani to the door and opens it for her but Dani turns and hugs the blonde before she leaves.

“It’s good to have you back, Grace,” Dani voices. “I’ve missed you.”

Grace’s heart skips a beat as she wraps her arms around the brunette. “I’ve missed you, too, Dani. I’ve missed you so much…”

Dani quickly blinks back her disobedient tears and pulls away from Grace before she cries.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes,” Grace nods. “You will.”

Dani flashes Grace a meager smile then departs. Grace shuts the door and falls back onto her bed and all she can do is smile.


	17. Changing Fate

Grace wakes up with a smile on her face. Today is her first day of briefing and she’s eager to get started on her first mission as Lieutenant. The blonde gets dressed in uniform then heads to the mess hall for breakfast before heading into the meeting room for the briefing.

“Hey, hey, hey, is that Lieutenant Harper I see?” Sammy bumps into the blonde.

“It might be,” Grace teases.

“Looking sharp in your uniform, Lieutenant.”

“It’s exactly the same as yours except I have a different patch on my arm. There’s not much difference between a Private and a Lieutenant anyway. The only difference is that I lead the team if the Specialist can’t, which is rare. Other than that, there’s no difference.”

“It’s still a promotion.”

“Of course and I’m ever so grateful to Commander Ramos for giving it to me but I don’t want you to treat me any differently.”

“Grace, you could be the Commander herself and I’d still treat you how I do now.”

Grace laughs. “I know you would.”

As soon as the clock strikes nine, Dani walks into the room, making everyone stand and salute her. A smile automatically spreads across Grace’s face. She loves watching Dani walk into a room where everyone stands to their feet. Grace takes great pride in what Dani does and she believes that Dani deserves all the respect in the world. Plus, Dani looks extremely sexy in her Commander uniform. It’s similar to the soldier uniform only more fitted and black instead of charcoal gray. She looks rather stern with her hair pulled back into a bun but Grace can still see _her_ Dani and she adores her.

“Good morning, soldiers. At ease,” Dani greets and the soldiers sit quietly. “Firstly, I’d like to welcome you all back to the base. It’s been a long four years but you’ve come out stronger on the other side and I trust that you are ready for your first mission assignments.”

The soldiers nod.

“Good. Now, I must say, you couldn’t have come back at a better time. There’s quite a lot that needs to be done in and outside the base. Officer Adams and Sergeant MacMillian have assigned each of you to different tasks. Once you hear your name and your Commanding Officer, you report straight to them for further orders. Adams, MacMillian, you have the floor.”

Officer Adams and Sergeant MacMillian take Dani’s spot and begin calling out names. Grace waits eagerly for her name to be called for a supply run or rendezvous mission but it doesn’t. Grace’s name doesn’t get called out at all and she’s left sitting in a daze once the other soldiers disperse.

“Unlucky, Gracie,” Sammy says.

“I don’t get it. I’m a Lieutenant. I should be going on a mission with you.”

“Perhaps they have something else planned for you.”

“You think?”

“I don’t see why not. You’re a Lieutenant. Anyway, I have to go.” Sammy pats Grace’s shoulder as she leaves and Grace makes her way to Dani who is talking to a man Grace hasn’t seen before.

He has short, brown hair, blue eyes, and is quite tall - about Grace’s height - and is smiling intently at the shorter woman.

“Excuse me, Commander Ramos, may I have a word, please?”

Dani turns around to the blonde. “One moment, Lieutenant.”

Grace nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

“We’ll continue on with this conversation later, Major.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The man walks off and Dani turns to Grace.

“What can I do for you, Lieutenant?”

“Who is that? I haven’t seen him before.”

“That’s Major Jack Vandenberg.”

“Major?”

“Yes, he transferred from Arizona. I needed a Major since Major Alden died in battle several months ago. He is exceptional at his job and he’s done well in training soldiers of higher rank.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t given him a promotion.”

“I've thought about it but there is still much he needs to learn and do before he's promoted. In saying that, he’s played a pivotal role over these past few months and the reports I have from Arizona are impressive. He was one of the best Majors there hence why I got him transferred.”

“That’s understandable.”

“Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Sorry, but, no.”

“What is it?”

“Forgive me but, why wasn’t my name called out? I’m a Lieutenant. I should be going on supply runs at the _least_.”

“Yes, I am aware. I was going to assign you to a mission but I have other duties for you here. I need you to test out the latest weapons our engineering team has designed. I know that you’re very adept when it comes to weapons of any kind so we could use your feedback and I want to get you familiar with the newest weapons. It’s a good stepping stone for a Lieutenant. Report to Sarah at the armory. She’ll tell you what to do.”

Grace’s face falls. “Sarah?”

“Yes,” she nods. “I know you don’t like her but you’re going to have to learn to get along whether you like it or not.”

“I know that but she doesn’t even have a rank.”

“Yes, I’ve spoken to her about that but she doesn’t want one. Just treat her like you would treat me. She’s an invaluable member of the Resistance and we need her.”

Grace purses her lips, hating how she has to report to Sarah but Grace will do anything Dani says. If Dani told Grace to jump out of a plane without a parachute she would.

“Yes, Commander. I’ll head there immediately.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

Grace nods then turns on her heel and leaves and Dani can’t help but check out the blonde on the way, her long legs and ass looking amazing in her cargo pants. Dani quickly shakes her head, snapping out of it.

“No, Dani,” she whispers. “Not yet. Just a little longer…”

~

“Hey! Be careful with that! You make one false move with that thing and we’ll all be turned into ashes faster than a Rev-8 can obliterate us!” Sarah barks.

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry,” a soldier says.

“Get out of here.”

The soldier nods and leaves hurriedly, passing Grace with a run-while-you-still-can look.

“Oh, great…” Sarah sighs when she sees Grace. “Please, tell me you’re just passing through.”

“I’m here to test out the new weapons.”

“I swear that woman hates me…”

“Orders are orders.”

“Ah-huh, and if she told you to jump off a twenty-story building just for her amusement, would you do it?”

“Shut up and tell me what needs testing.”

Sarah smirks and Grace already wants to smash her head against the wall.

“They’re all lined up here,” Sarah walks over to the load-out. “Just take it easy with the ones over here. The engineers aren't so sure about them.”

“I’ll leave those to you then since you know what you’re doing.”

Now it’s Sarah’s time to want to smash Grace’s head against the wall. Grace just flashes a cocky grin before picking up a pistol and loading it.

“So, why are you here?” Sarah asks, grabbing a weapon of her choice.

“Commander Ramos assigned me to test out the new weapons so that’s what I’m doing.”

“Commander Ramos, huh? You’ve moved on from calling her Dani?”

Grace looks at Sarah briefly. “It’s about respect. She’s my Commander and I can’t go around calling her Dani, especially now that I’m a Lieutenant.”

“No, I suppose not. Everything’s got to be professional within an army, doesn’t it? So many ranks and all that shit. It’s hard to keep up with.”

“Why don’t you want a rank?”

Sarah frowns at Grace. “Why would I want one?”

“Because it’s a position of honour. You could be a General. That’s right under the Commander.”

“I don’t take orders, kid - I give them.”

“Generals don’t take orders from anyone except the Commander and since you and the Commander are so close, I don’t think that would matter anyway.”

“Is that what you’re working towards? Being under the Commander?”

“I’ll do my best for the Resistance, yes.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she titters and Grace clenches her jaw.

Sarah ignores the blonde’s pointed glare as she fires several rounds at the target and Grace follows suit.

“So you don’t like order. Is that it? That’s why you don’t want a rank?” Grace probes.

“I’m my own woman, Grace. I do what I want when I want. I’m not going to get ordered around by anyone and have all that military responsibility weighing on my shoulders.”

“Commander Ramos values you dearly. I think she’d be more than happy to give you a high rank.”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t. I’m just curious. If I was eligible for a high rank, I’d take it.”

“I really don’t get all of these ranks you have. They’re a lot different from the military. Well, the Old World military anyway.”

“Commander Ramos has made an excellent ranking system.”

“How many ranks are there? Nine?”

“Ten. Cadet, Private, Lieutenant, Specialist, Officer, Captain, Major, Sergeant, General, and Commander.”

“Wow. Impressive,” she says sardonically.

“It is,” Grace responds wryly.

“And what rank do you want to be?”

“I want to be a General.”

“Well, by the way you’re going, you’ll get there in no time. Just rub Dani the right way and you’ll be a General within months!”

“Are you making fun of me? And the Commander?”

“Cut the shit, Grace. I know you still have it for Dani. I see how you look at her - I’m not blind.”

“Are you sure about that? Because your eyes are starting to get that cloudy white colour.”

“Fuck off, you little shit. You can’t honestly tell me that you don’t have feelings for her.”

“That’s none of your damn business.” Grace reloads her weapon and fires it rapidly at the target.

“I’ll take that as a yes…”

“Why do you care anyway? When we slept together, you were against it. You hated it, in fact, even though it was none of your business.”

“It actually _was_ my business because Dani made it my business.”

Grace frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that she had feelings for you but knew it was wrong because you were so young so she turned to me for help. She didn’t want to distract you from your goals in life and she wanted the best for you and she needed help getting her feelings under control. It got harder as time went on but we managed until you turned seventeen then shit hit the fan then.”

“No, it didn’t hit the fan. That was the best night of my life.”

“So you DO still have feelings for her then?”

“Of course I have feelings for her. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her since I left.”

“And how are you going to manage them now? You want to be a General and Dani is the only one who can get you there. Are you going to fuck your way to the top? Because I’m sure Dani will like that-”

Grabbing Sarah’s shirt, Grace slams the older woman against the wall, her eyes glaring with pure anger.

“Don’t you DARE talk about Dani like that,” Grace snaps. “She has done so much for ALL of us and you talk about her with such disrespect it makes me sick. What Dani and I do is nobody’s business, especially yours.”

Sarah huffs a laugh. “Right. Now get off of me.”

Grace pushes off Sarah and picks up another weapon to test and Grace knows this is going to be a long day.

~

“You wanted to see me, Doctor Byford?” Dani says, walking into the blonde’s office.

“Yes, Commander Ramos, thank you for coming,” she greets politely. “You said that you wanted to be alerted when we made more progress in regards to our augmentation program.”

“That’s correct. What do you have for me?”

“Well, we’ve been able to make a skeletal frame that will sit inside the body as shown here,” Doctor Byford turns her monitor to Dani. “These here will sit over the rib cage and then connect up to the arms that will allow the augment to have super strength. The frame is durable and will withstand a lot of pressure.”

“So it means that they’ll be able to take on a Terminator?”

“Correct. They’ll be able to fight one in one-on-one combat without weapons. They will have the strength of a Terminator because these designs are from Terminators themselves so we’ve got an advantage. We’re very set on the layout of the skeletal frame and we believe that it will change everything in regards to our soldiers.”

“Super soldiers?”

“Exactly, ma’am. We have a model in our operating room. If you’ll follow me.”

Dani follows Doctor Byford and when she sees the augment skeletal frame, her chest tightens and she feels as if this is the beginning of the end.

“If we could capture a Rev-8, that would significantly increase our productivity," the doctor continues. "We’re doing the best we can with the parts that you have supplied us but there is only so much we can do with them. In order for us to make our augments reliable, we need to be one step ahead of Legion.”

Dani continues to look at the frame, her stomach knotting at the sight.

“Yes,” Dani nods. “I agree. Is there anything else?”

“Yes, there is. Once the frame is implanted, we will use the technology from the Terminator such as their enhanced sight, hearing, touch, and other senses and plant them into the augment. This will be such a great advantage. If we can create these augments, we will have such an upper hand when fighting Legion.”

“As much as I admire your tenacity towards the project, Doctor Byford, but the purpose of capturing a Rev-8 is to find its weakness and destroy it before it creates more Terminators - not to turn humans into super soldiers. We’ve already lost so many lives trying to execute this augmentation program but nothing has succeed. I told you that I don’t want anymore people dying because of this war. I know that death is inevitable when you’re in a war but this… I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Commander Ramos, I understand your worry - I really do - but we are trying our utmost to get ahead of Legion and we believe that transforming regular soldiers into super soldiers is the way to do it. We still have a long way to go but I believe that once we capture this Rev-8… it will truly be a big step forward and I know you feel that, too or else you would have stopped us from advancing with this project.”

That’s true. Dani _did_ give the science and medical team the green-light to find ways in order to enhance their soldiers but Dani was hoping that she could avoid the augmentation program. She specified that she didn’t want to risk anyone’s life in the process of enhancing them but as things got more desperate, the science and medical teams eventually concocted the program and they were so adamant and so sure about it that Dani let it happen. Now, she is beginning to regret the decision but she also knows how important it is to the future of the Resistance.

“Very well,” Dani speaks. “Well done, Doctor Byford. Thank you for sharing this with me. I only have one request.”

“Yes, ma’am. Anything.”

“Grace Harper is not to be on the volunteer list.”

“Lieutenant Harper?”

“Yes, she’s not to be on it. That’s a direct order from me to you and your entire staff. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Commander. Lieutenant Harper’s name will not fall onto our list.”

“Thank you. Is there anything else you need to tell me?”

“No, ma’am. That’s all.”

“Okay. Thank you, Doctor Byford. I’ll see myself out.”

“Yes, Commander.” Doctor Byford salutes Dani as she leaves and all Dani can think about on her way back to her office is Grace and the fear of history repeating itself.

“No,” Dani whispers, shaking her head. “She will NOT be an augment. Not this time. She will NOT die for me again. I won’t let it happen… I won’t…”


	18. Overprotective

As the weeks go on, Dani sends out more teams for more missions and things are beginning to progress well within the Resistance such as more weapons, supplies, and other useful materials vital to the Resistance’s victory against Legion. There have been several deaths but not anywhere near as many in comparison to the death toll prior to the new soldiers returning. Dani has given several promotions to soldiers who have shown outstanding service within the Resistance and she is quite confident that at this rate, Legion will have a force to reckon with. For the first time in an extremely long time, Dani can relax just a little bit since the faith she has in her soldiers is giving her room to focus on other things instead of worrying how many people she has lost so far - a subject Dani hates pondering and discussing. 

Today, however, is not a day of relaxing. Today is the day where Dani and her team are going to try and lure out a Rev-8. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t nervous but this is what needs to be done. Doctor Byford was right - the Resistance NEEDS to be one step ahead of Legion and this is the way to do it. Dani dresses in her combat uniform, which is quite a process to compete due to all of the protective layers but Dani isn’t taking any risks. She may be one of the best fighters in the Resistance and she’ll have a small army looking out for her but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t need to wear appropriate protection. Just as Dani ties up the laces on her boots, her bedroom door flies open.

“Commander Ramos, why the Hell didn’t you tell me that you were going on the Rev-8 mission today?” Grace snaps, her eyes glaring into Dani’s.

“Lieutenant Harper, please, come in."

“With all due respect, Commander, but this is ridiculous.”

“Why? Because I didn’t tell you?”

“That and because you haven’t been giving me ANY missions lately. All I do here is test out the new weapons and train. I’m supposed to be a Lieutenant who leads by example!”

“You ARE leading by example.”

“How? By staying at the base with my tail between my legs? I need to be out there to show the soldiers what they need to do and to prove to my superiors that I can do my job and that I’m worthy of climbing the ranks. I can’t do that just by sitting here all day! So, why aren’t you sending me on any missions?” Grace probes.

“Lieutenant Harper,” Dani sighs. “It’s not as easy as you’d think. There are other soldiers that need to be deployed and there isn’t a mission that you’re needed for.”

“No, that can’t be the reason. You’re not sending me on anything and it’s not fair. This is what I was trained to do and you’re not letting me do my job. Why aren’t you sending me on missions while you let everyone else? I did NOT waste four years of my life to NOT go on missions.”

Dani sighs again, rubbing her eyes and turning to Grace who doesn’t look at all impressed.

“I just want to keep you safe,” Dani answers. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’m a SOLDIER. It’s my duty to keep OTHERS safe and it’s only natural that I DO get hurt.”

“I know but I’m not comfortable with that.”

“Then what was the point on sending me to that military camp?”

Dani hides her eyes from Grace’s and Grace can see the pain when she does it and it makes the blonde take a breath to calm herself. She knows she’s overstepped her boundaries here and she knows that she has to make it right now.

“Dani,” Grace steps over to her, taking her hands, which causes Dani’s breath to hitch. “How am I supposed to prove that I can be your bodyguard when you won’t let me out in the field? You KNOW I just want to protect you but I can’t do that if you won’t let me protect others first.”

“I just don’t want to lose you…” Dani has to bite her tongue to stop herself from crying, already hating herself for getting so emotional at a time like this.

“Hey,” Grace tilts Dani’s head up, her heart breaking when she sees tears in her woman’s eyes. “You’re not going to lose me, okay? Do you really think I can leave you alone in this world?”

 _You already did once_ … Dani thinks but is quick to discard the thought.

“As much as I want to believe that, you can’t promise it. This world is so unpredictable and if I lost you… Grace, I don’t know what I’d do.” A tear falls down Dani’s cheek and Grace is quick to catch it with her thumb.

“Trust me,” Grace begs. “I need you to trust me, Dani. Everything I do is for you and you know that I’ve never let you down and I’ll continue to never let you down. Let me prove myself to you in the field. Let me come on this mission. Let me protect you.”

Dani sees the desperation and NEED in Grace’s eyes and the woman is right - she HASN’T let Dani down and if her old Grace was anything to go by, she knows the Grace she has now will be just as protective, if not MORE.

“Okay,” she nods.

“Thank you.” Grace squeezes Dani’s hands. “Thank you, Dani.”

Dani loves the way her name rolls off Grace’s tongue. She’s not overly fond of being addressed as Commander Ramos by Grace. She doesn’t want Grace to see her solely as her Commander but as her _companion_. Dani wasn’t sure how Grace felt about her but now… Dani thinks there might still be something there. The way Grace is still holding onto her hands and how she is looking at her speaks volumes and Dani makes the mistake of peering up at Grace’s lips that she desperately wants to kiss.

“You… You need to get ready,” Dani states, taking her hands back and fixing her posture so she’s standing upright and composed. “We’re leaving in an hour and briefing is in half an hour in the war room. Don’t be tardy.”

Grace can’t control her smile. “Yes, Commander. I’ll be there not a second late.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

Grace nods happily and practically races out of Dani’s quarters and to her own.

“What are you doing, Dani?” The brunette sighs, rubbing her forehead. “Keep her safe no matter what you do…”

~

“So we’re all clear on what needs doing?” Dani checks and all the soldiers in the room nod. “Excellent. Any questions? No? Good. Let’s go. This Rev-8 isn’t going to capture itself.”

The team disperses, heading straight for the tarmac.

“Lieutenant Harper,” Dani calls out. “Stay behind, please.”

Grace does as told and approaches the brunette. “Yes, Commander?”

“Are you sure you’re up for this? You can back out.”

“Absolutely not,” Grace states. “I’m not backing out of anything. This is what I was trained to do and if I want to make my way up to Captain to be your bodyguard, this is what I need to do.” 

Dani loves how dedicated Grace is. She can see it in her eyes and she knows there is no way that Grace is going to back out of any mission, especially when it comes to her. Even if Dani were to dismiss Grace from the mission, the blonde would still go. Dani both loves and hates that about her.

“Alright. You understand the mission then?” Dani checks.

“Yes, Commander.”

“Good. Stay safe, Lieutenant and don’t let me down.”

“Letting you down is an impossible task for me. I promise I won’t leave your side.”

 _Oh, Grace_ … Dani thinks, resisting the urge to grab the taller woman’s shirt to pull her down for a searing kiss. Grace doesn’t even need to _try_ to make Dani’s heart melt. Even when Grace is in soldier mode, the woman still manages to say all the right things and ends up making them unintentionally romantic.

“Good. Now, get in the chopper.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Grace finds it hard to contain her smile as she leaves the room and Dani lets out a small laugh as she follows.

~

The flight to the mission location is nerve-racking for all soldiers and even though Dani maintains her stoic look, inside she is nervous. She has never lured a Terminator out like this before and in doing so, she is risking the lives of everyone on this mission and unfortunately, that means Grace, too.

“Alright, we’re nearing the drop-off zone!” Major Vandenberg announces. “Get ready! This mission needs to be executed perfectly! We must protect the Commander at all costs!”

The soldiers begin checking their weapons as they prepare to leave the chopper where they will hurry to their posts and watch over Dani.

“Are you ready, Commander?” Major Vandenberg checks, taking a seat next to the woman.

“Yes. Make sure that everyone is at a safe distance. I don’t want anyone dying for me.”

“I’ll do my utmost, ma’am, but this is a dangerous mission so I’m not going to promise anything. We all know that Terminators are unpredictable, especially the Rev-8’s.”

“I’m fully aware of that, Major, but I still stand by what I say - I don’t want anyone dying for me even if the odds are against us.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Commander,” Major Vandenberg places his hand on Dani’s arm, giving her a reassuring look, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Grace.

“I know you won’t.”

Major Vandenberg smiles briefly before removing his hand.

“Lieutenant Harper, are you ready for this?” He asks.

“Yes, sir,” she nods confidently.

“Good. You must stay by the Commander unless instructed otherwise.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Very good. We’re nearly at the drop-off zone so get ready.”

“Yes, sir.” Grace stands with Dani and when the chopper lands, Grace is the first one out so she can help Dani exit by taking her hand and guiding her onto the ground.

Major Vandenberg stays behind Dani as the rest of the team disperse.

“Alright, let’s advance quietly,” Dani orders and off they go.

Grace stays by Dani’s side, checking every sector for any kind of danger. She wants to go ahead to make sure the way is clear but those aren’t her orders and she isn't going to ruin her first mission.

“Wait,” Grace says, stopping the trio. “Take cover.”

Dani and Major Vandenberg hide behind a rundown building.

“What is it, Lieutenant?” Major Vandenberg asks, barely a whisper.

Grace hovers her index finger over her lips then points to her right where, in the distance, a Rev-7 walks out of an old building and into another one.

“Good job, Lieutenant,” Dani says. “But how did you know that it was all the way over there?”

“I requested a tracker from the engineering department. It picks up AI from a fifty-meter ratio. So, whenever a Terminator gets within that distance, it vibrates and tells me what direction the Terminator is coming from.”

“Good thinking, Lieutenant,” Major Vandenberg nods. “We could use more soldiers with your wit.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Let’s keep moving,” Dani orders.

After twenty minutes of walking, the group finally reaches their destination where Dani must proceed solo and lure out the Rev-8 and Grace is by far the most worried out of everyone.

“Alright, Vandenberg, Harper,” Dani prompts. “Take your positions. I must go on alone now.”

“Yes, ma’am. Stay safe.” Major Vandenberg wastes no time in rushing to his post.

“Commander,” Grace whispers, grabbing the shorter woman’s attention. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Lieutenant, now is NOT the time to be discussing this.”

“I know but this is dangerous. Anything could happen. Send me instead.”

“We’ve talked about this. The Rev-8 won’t come if it’s you. I HAS to be me. We all know this.”

“I don’t want to be so far away from you.”

“If you’re any closer, the Rev-8 will sense it and kill you all. You need to be prepared to capture it. This plan won’t work if I have the entire team surrounding me. You’ll all die and I’m not going to let that happen. I’m already apprehensive about having so many people with me.”

“You’re the Commander - you should have the whole Resistance out here with you now.”

“I’ll be fine, Grace, I have _you_.” Dani doesn’t even think when she raises her hand to place it on Grace’s cheek.

It takes Grace by surprise but that doesn’t stop her from closing her eyes and pushing her face further into Dani’s palm that Grace desperately wants to kiss. Dani soon realises what she’s doing and retracts her hand much to Grace’s dismay.

“Come on, you need to go. Let’s get this done,” Dani orders.

“Alright,” Grace nods. “Be safe, Commander.”

“And you, Lieutenant. Now go.”

Grace reluctantly leaves Dani’s side, leaving the brunette to face the Rev-8 alone. Inhaling calmly, Dani walks the rest of the journey independently and only stops where she is right in the heart of a rundown city that is a known hot-spot of Rev-8’s. Dani has been through the wars, which has caused her to become hardened to a lot of things as well as becoming rather fearless but standing here, all alone, waiting for something to happen, fear seeps into the Commander and all she can hear is the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

Grace watches from her outpost, her sight never leaving Dani and the more time passes, the more nervous she gets. The team ends up waiting a good thirty minutes before Grace’s tracker begins to vibrate and the blonde instantly taps on her earpiece.

“Commander Ramos, there’s an AI life form coming into range. It’s coming from the west.”

Dani’s heart begins to beat faster and she merely nods at Grace’s response.

“Get ready, soldiers,” Major Vandenberg asserts. “Stay alert. Anything can happen.”

Dani closes her eyes and takes a steady breath before turning around where she hears the heavy footsteps of a Rev-8 approaching her. Dani grips her rifle tightly when the Rev-8 smashes through a brick wall, marching over to the Commander, it’s eyes a menacing red.

“I’m not running!” Dani states. “You’re not going to win.”

The machine doesn’t speak; it just continues to glare at Dani.

“Stop this,” she orders. “Stop all of it or die.”

The Rev-8 looks around briefly before glaring at the brunette. “Die,” it mimics and before Dani can shoot the machine, gunfire is heard from the Resistance posts.

“AMBUSH!” Major Vandenberg shouts.

The Rev-8 begins running towards Dani who raises her rifle, shooting an endless stream of bullets into its torso but it doesn’t stop, which forces Dani to jump out of the way, rolling into the mud. The brunette quickly reloads her gun and shoots the machine, all the while the soldiers yelling through her earpiece, trying off a string of Rev-8’s with little success.

Dani continues to shoot the Rev-8 but it’s relentless but so is Dani who empties every round she has into the machine and when she is out of bullets, she stands and begins to fight it off with the butt-end of her rifle. However, because of Dani’s height, she doesn’t stand much of a chance against the Rev-8 that is a towering over her at six feet but Dani doesn’t let that stop her. She’s trained to fight Terminators one-on-one but that doesn’t make it any easier. The woman causes quite a bit of damage to the machine but her rifle ends up breaking when she deals another blow.

The Rev-8 grabs the handle of the rifle from Dani’s hand, crushes it, and throws it to the ground before reaching out and grabbing Dani by the throat, lifting her off her feet. Dani latches onto the machine’s hand, clawing at it to release its deathly grip but to no avail. Precious air is soon squeezed out of Dani’s lungs, making her struggle violently and just as the Rev-8 begins to clamp down harder around Dani’s neck, a powerful explosion lands on the legs of the Rev-8, blowing out the metal calves, causing the machine to drop the Commander.

“Dani, move!” Grace orders and Dani rolls out of the way as Grace pumps several rounds of her shotgun at the Rev-8, forcing it back with every shot. “Get behind me!”

Coughing violently, Dani manages to fall behind Grace who uses every round of her shotgun to fend off the Terminator who is now on its back, struggling to get back up.

“Dani!” Grace rushes over to her Commander and grabs her arm. “Dani, are you okay?”

“Yes,” Dani nods, still coughing.

“Commander!” Major Vandenberg, who is now covered in blood and grime, rushes to the woman’s side. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Lieutenant Harper saved me.”

“Excellent. I’ve called for an emergency evac team, which will be here in five minutes. Lieutenant Harper, get the Commander on the bird immediately. By the time you get to the rendezvous point, the evac team will be here. Protect the Commander at all costs.”

“Yes, sir.” Grace puts her shotgun over her shoulder as she helps Dani to her feet.

“Wait!” Dani chokes out. “The Rev-8… We need to capture a Rev-8…”

“It’s too late for that now, Commander," says the man. "We have to leave. We’re outnumbered so we have to go. If we stay here, we’ll all die. I’m sorry.”

“No…”

“Major!” Grace pulls out her pistol and fires at the Rev-8 who has gotten back up, forcing Major Vandenberg to stand in front of Dani and shoot the machine with his rifle.

“Go, Harper! Go!”

“Yes, sir!” Grace wraps her arms around Dani and rushes with her to the rendezvous point.

“Lieutenant…” Dani breathes, her eyes falling heavy.

“You’re okay, Commander. We’re going back to the base.”

“Grace…” Dani collapses to her knees, clutching at her side.

“DANI!” Grace falls to her side, noting the blood oozing from behind Dani’s hand.

The blonde pulls away Dani’s hand, revealing a deep gash in her side.

“Dani! Dani, stay with me! You’re going to be fine!” Carefully lying Dani on her back, Grace removes the strap from her shotgun and wraps it around Dani’s torso. “This is going to be tight but I can’t have you lose any more blood.”

“Ah!” Dani cries out when Grace tightens the strap around her, feeling as if her insides are crushing.

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry.” Grace knots the strap then hooks her arms under Dani’s body and lifts her. “I’ve got you, Dani. You’re gonna be okay. I promise.”

“Grace…”

“No, no, no, keep your eyes open!” Grace orders. “Keep your eyes open! Stay with me, Dani!”

The sounds of gunfire, screaming, and explosions begin to drown out as Dani grows weaker by the second. She peers up at Grace, her sight now fading and she tries to listen to Grace but her voice eventually gets lost with the others and soon enough, everything turns black.


	19. Too Close

Grace is beyond angry at herself. That was too close. WAY too close. Dani could have died. Grace should have been more careful - more ATTENTIVE but she wasn’t. All she was focused on was killing the Rev-8 that was choking her love. She didn’t even bother to check on Dani beforehand. She kept pumping the machine with slugs when she should have stopped as soon as Dani was released. As soon as Dani fell onto the ground, Grace should have rushed to her side and escorted her away from the danger, shooting the Rev-8 from a distance but again, she didn't.

Dani has been unconscious for two days now and it turns out that she suffered serious internal bleeding and lost a lot of blood during the surgery. When Grace heard the news, she was livid. How could she be so irresponsible? How could she not put Dani first? When they got ambushed, Grace immediately abandoned her post and rushed straight to Dani. Grace thought she was putting Dani first when she shot at the Rev-8 but looking back now, Grace knew she was being selfish. She was playing the hero when she should have been looking after Dani and Grace will never forgive herself for being so stupid.

Grace was condoned for her bravery and dedication for saving the Commander and staying by her side for the duration for the mission and even when they returned to base, Grace didn’t leave her until Dani had to go into theatre for her surgery. Major Vandenberg was impressed by Grace’s moxie and Grace was appreciative but that didn’t change the fact that Dani was in the hospital recovering from the blonde's imbecilic behaviour.

Since then, Grace has been training herself hard even as to go to the lengths of punishing herself for her selfishness and carelessness. Officer Adams had to actually _force_ Grace to stop training before she completely over-exerted herself. Grace was reluctant but obeyed orders and retired to her room. Every morning and every evening, Grace visits Dani in her medical room, making sure that she’s okay and talking to her, whispering endless apologies into her hand that she holds when nobody is around, sneaking a few pecks on her fingers in the process.

“You’re being too hard on yourself, kid,” Sarah’s voice startles the blonde who sighs agitatedly.

“If it wasn’t for me, she wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“You’re right,” Sarah pulls up a chair and sits next to Dani. “If it wasn’t for you, she’d be dead. Vandenberg told me what happened.”

“Did he tell you that I was an irresponsible asshole?”

“It didn’t sound very irresponsible to me and if that WAS irresponsible, I’m eager to see what responsible is.”

“She shouldn’t be in here.”

“Grace, Dani is alive because of you. Isn’t that enough?”

“Yes, but she’s unconscious. I should have gotten there sooner. I should have gotten the Rev-8 off of Dani then taken her away immediately but I didn’t. I stayed and shot that thing until it couldn’t walk and in the meantime, Dani had been shot and I didn’t even know about it.”

“You know just as well as I do that if you hadn’t emptied your gun into that machine, it would have killed both of you. You did what you had to do. Shooting it once wouldn’t have done squat.”

Grace presses her lips into a thin line.

“Look, you can sit here and blame yourself for her being in here or you can be proud that you saved her life and that she’s recovering. When you’re a soldier, you can’t blame yourself like you are now or else it’ll wear you down and then you won’t be useful to anyone.”

“It was a trap. We should have known.”

“How could you have known?”

Grace looks up at Sarah.

“Seriously. How could you have known?”

Grace doesn’t respond. Instead, she turns her gaze back onto Dani whose facial abrasions are healing nicely.

“Exactly. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. You’re not doing yourself any favours by doing that. Do you think Dani would want you doing this?”

Grace sighs. “No.”

“No is exactly right.”

Grace turns to Sarah again. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because you have potential, Grace. As much as you’re a pain in my ass, I can see what you’re capable of but you’re not going to get there by wallowing in self-pity. You SAVED Dani’s life so that should be enough for you. It would be enough for anyone but in saying that, not everyone shares the same feelings for Dani as you do, which can make things difficult.”

“If I had my way, I wouldn’t let her go on any missions.” Grace rubs her thumb over Dani’s knuckles.

“I know you wouldn’t.”

“Mm…” Dani breathes a gentle moan.

“Dani?” Grace stands, holding onto the woman’s hand as she uses the other one to tuck Dani’s hair behind her ear. “Dani, it’s me - Grace.”

“And Sarah,” the older woman chimes in. “I’m here, too.”

“Mm…” Dani stirs ever so slightly.

“That’s it. Wake up for me, Dani. Wake up for me…” Grace gently coaxes the woman’s cheek, causing Dani to slowly open her eyes, making Grace smile. “Hey. There you are…”

“Grace…?” Dani’s voice is weary and it’s rather painful.

“Yes, but try not to speak. The Rev-8 bruised your trachea.”

“Mm…” Dani moans with a frown then shifts. “Ah…” she hisses, her hand gripping her side.

“Easy, easy,” Grace helps steady her. “You’ve had surgery done on your arteries so try not to move either.”

“Mm…” Dani’s brows furrow more, already frustrated about the state that she’s in.

“I’ll get the doctor,” Sarah stands and leaves the room.

“Dani… I was so worried…” Grace chokes out, fighting her tears. “I… I’m so sorry…”

“Grace…” Dani wheezes. “You saved me… Thank you…”

“I should have been more careful. I should have-”

“No,” Dani stops her. “You were perfect, Grace. Thank you.” Dani lifts her hand to Grace’s face and the blonde immediately melts into her touch.

“Commander Ramos?” Major Vandenberg’s voice rips Dani and Grace from their moment, causing Grace to stand back, relinquishing her touch from her love before the man sees.

The Major walks into the room with the doctor who immediately begins assessing Dani.

“Oh, thank God you’re alright!” He sighs with relief. “I was so worried.”

“I’m fine,” Dani forces a brief smile.

“I’m so glad you’re awake. It’s not been the same without you.”

“I’m sure MacMillian has done a good job maintaining things…” Dani says but coughs, her throat still sore.

“Easy, Commander,” the doctor says. “Try not to speak too much. Your trachea took some damage so it needs to rest as does your body. You’re looking well and you’re healing nicely but you’re going to have to be bed bound for a few more days.”

Dani huffs in frustration and Grace thinks it’s adorable.

“Don’t worry, Commander Ramos,” Major Vandenberg jumps in. “Sergeant MacMillian and I will carry out orders as you see fit. I promise.” The man places his hand on top of Dani’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Grace frowns at their interaction as does Sarah who exchanges a dubious look with Grace.

“Alright, I’m going to need everyone to leave the room,” the doctor says. “I need to do a full-body assessment on the Commander and she needs privacy.”

“Of course,” Major Vandenberg nods. “We’ll be right by the door, Commander.”

With that, everyone leaves the room and Grace has to school her disapproving glare at the man.

“Looks like you showed up just in the nick of time,” Sarah tells him.

“Yes. I had just finished my training and came to see her. When I did, I heard you tell the doctor that she had woken up so I quickly followed. I’m glad she’s awake.”

“We all are. She had us worried.”

“She did indeed. You’re here, too, Lieutenant Harper?” He looks at the blonde.

“Yes, sir,” she nods. “I still feel guilty about what happened.”

“There’s no need to, Lieutenant. You saved the Commander. You should feel very proud of yourself. I know I would be.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“No, thank YOU, Grace. Without you, who knows what would have happened to the Commander. I hate to think about it.”

“Me, too.”

“I appreciate you checking up on her but I can handle it from here. Head back to your room and get some rest. Officer Adams is installing a new training program tomorrow so you best be prepared for it.”

“If I may, sir, I would like to stay here and make sure the Commander is okay now that she’s awake.”

“I’ll let you know of her wellbeing. Rest, Lieutenant.”

Grace clenches her jaw, wanting to push her point but she knows she will be punished for insubordination if she does.

“Yes, sir. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Harper.”

Grace spins on her heel and walks down the corridor, fighting her urge to punch the wall on the way out.

~

Upon returning to her room, Grace removes her boots and ditches them at the wall, completely furious with Major Vandenberg. Grace knows it’s her duty to respect her superiors but at the end of the day, he is just a man who basically told Grace to leave so he could look after Dani and that doesn’t sit right with the woman - not one bit.

“Get some fucking rest…” Grace mocks as she undresses angrily. “How the fuck am I supposed to rest when I don’t know Dani’s status? Fucking Vandenberg…”

Grace throws her clothes onto the ground then begins to pace in her underwear and bra.

“Hey, I just though- Grace!”

“Sarah!” The blonde snaps. “Have you ever heard of knocking?”

“Have you ever thought of locking your door or just putting some clothes on?” Sarah closes the door, stepping further into the room.

Grace rolls her eyes and slips on a t-shirt and loose-fitting pants that she wears to bed.

“What do you want?” She huffs.

“I know you’re pissed at Vandenberg.”

Grace shakes her head, still angry when she thinks about the situation. “I can’t believe he dismissed me like that. If he wasn’t my superior…”

“I know, which is why I came here to tell you that Dani’s fine.”

Grace turns to the woman, giving her full attention. “She is?”

“Yes. The doctor has put her on bed rest for the next three days and has given her some medication. They’re going to try to get her walking in a day or so but they won’t want to over-exert her. Other than her bruised trachea and wound, she’s fine. She just needs to rest so everything can heal over.”

“Good… Good…” Grace nods, feeling a sense of relief.

“She asked where you went and didn’t look impressed when Vandenberg told her that he sent you away. I don’t think he’ll be doing that again.”

“Really?” Grace chuckles.

“Yeah, she told him that you can stay with her whenever you please since you DID save her. She reminded him of that and he backed down straight away. He apologised actually. It was quite amusing to watch.”

“What is his deal anyway? He seems to hang around Dani like fleas on a dog.”

“I don’t know. He came from Arizona to help around here and I have to give him credit - he’s good at his job. There’s been a big change since he’s come along.”

“Like what? What changes?”

“Just how things run. They’re smoother and he helps MacMillian plan out missions. He’s a good trainer, too. I personally think he’s looking to climb the ranks.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because he’s a hard worker and he always does things so Dani can see. You can always tell when someone is working their way up the ladder or they’re just doing their duty and Vandenberg is working his ass off to take that next step up the Resistance ladder.”

“So do you think he’s going for General?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if he is. You just need to watch how he works to see that but I doubt he’ll get a promotion so soon.”

“Why’s that?”

“He’s only been a Major for less than a year. He’s still got a lot of work to do before he’s even considered to be a Sergeant.”

“Yes, it takes a lot to become a _Major _let alone Sergeant. I wonder if Dani has considered promoting MacMillian? She’s been a Sergeant for a long time and we lost our General earlier in the year and nobody has stepped into her position yet. You could say that MacMillian has but she’s still a Sergeant...”__

__“That’s for Dani to decide. MacMillian has done a good job as a Sergeant so I don’t see the need for her to be a General if she’s doing well at the rank she’s in now.”_ _

__“I suppose.”_ _

__“Are you feeling better knowing that Dani is awake and on the mend?”_ _

__“A little,” Grace sighs, sitting on the edge of her bed. “I really want to talk with her about what happened but… I don’t think I need to as much now. I told her I was sorry but then she said that I was perfect then thanked me.”_ _

__“See? Even Dani knows without you she’d be dead.”_ _

__Grace huffs a laugh. “I guess…”_ _

__“Well, I KNOW so quit being so damn hard on yourself. Dani is awake and she’s getting better. Before you know it, she’ll back to normal in no time.”_ _

__“We didn’t get the Rev-8. I know that’ll be the first thing she’ll start to plan once she's better - another capture mission.”_ _

__“You can’t stop her.”_ _

__“I can sure as Hell try.”_ _

__“You’re not her mother, Grace.”_ _

__“It’s not about being her mother, Sarah - it’s about keeping her safe and making sure that she stays alive for the Resistance.”_ _

__“And for you.”_ _

__Grace frowns. “What?”_ _

__“Are we really doing this again?” Sarah sighs. “Grace, you love Dani. I can see it every time you look at her and I saw it the most earlier when she woke up. Don’t try and deny it.”_ _

__Grace looks down at her hands, not willing to have the argument with the older woman but Sarah is right - Grace is head over heels in love with Dani and she’s not ashamed of it and it’s been killing her not being able to talk about it let alone _do_ anything about it._ _

__“I’d do anything for her,” Grace begins. “She doesn’t even have to ask me to do something - I’d just do it anyway. All she’d need to do is _hint_ at something and I’d be all over it. I… I don’t know what she’s done to me but not a day has gone by where I haven’t thought about her… about US… I first got feelings for her about a year after she saved me. Since then, my feelings have only gotten stronger and when we slept together… I knew it was love. I’ve never felt anything like it. I can’t see myself with anyone else BUT Dani. The thought of being with anyone else makes me feel… _wrong_. I just… care for her so much… I LOVE her so much… But I don’t know if she loves me…”_ _

__Sarah isn’t one for sappiness but she can understand Grace’s pain and heartache since she’s been in situations like that before and it sucks._ _

__“You need to talk to her then,” Sarah prompts._ _

__“Talk to her?” Grace meets Sarah’s gaze._ _

__“Yes, the air is so thick with tension when you two are together you could cut it with a knife. You need to talk.”_ _

__“Maybe when she’s a bit better. She’s gone through a lot and she doesn’t need more pressure.”_ _

__Sarah shrugs. “Fair enough but don’t forget to do it.”_ _

__“Yes, ma’am.” Grace salutes mockingly._ _

__“Fuck you.”_ _

__Grace laughs._ _

__“Anyway, I’m hitting the hay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_ _

__“Sure... Hey, Sarah?”_ _

__The woman stops at the door, turning to Grace. “Yeah?”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__Sarah forces a quick smile. “You’re welcome.”_ _


	20. Recovery & Reconnaissance

Dani hates being an invalid. She hates not being able to get back to work and the past three days have been awful. Dani has done nothing but rest in bed and for the first half of the first day, it was nice but Dani quickly grew tired of it and the third day couldn’t have come soon enough. After being cleared from the doctor, Dani was fit to return to work but only light things so it pretty much restricts her to office work but it’s better than nothing. She won’t be able to train for a little while or go on missions but there is still plenty she can do without exerting herself physically.

“Grace, I’m not a cripple - I can STILL walk,” Dani says as Grace helps Dani to her bed.

“You know I’m not taking any chances.” Grace pulls back the sheets and goes to guide Dani in but Dani swats her hands away and climbs into bed.

Ever since Dani got discharged, Grace has been by the woman’s side looking after her. Dani, of course, thinks it’s completely unnecessary but Grace doesn’t care. She’s responsible for Dani’s injuries so she believes she’s responsible for looking after her while she recovers even if Dani has been recovering for over a week now…

“Grace, you don’t need to keep looking after me,” Dani tells her.

“Ah-huh,” Grace pulls the sheets over Dani, making the brunette roll her eyes.

Dani should really know better than to tell Grace to leave her be when she’s injured. The blonde doesn’t listen and she’s so stubborn it’s not funny.

“Are you comfortable?” Grace checks, sitting next to the older woman.

“Yes, are you, mama bear?”

Grace laughs. “I told you I was going to do everything I can to protect you.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that you need to tuck me in every night like a five-year-old. I’m a grown woman and more so, the leader of the Resistance. I’ve had far worse injuries and I’ve dealt with them myself and recovered just fine so I think I’ve got this one, too.”

“I’m still not taking any chances.”

Dani laughs, shaking her head.

“What?”

“You’re so stubborn.”

“It’s because I care.”

“I know you do.” Dani’s eyes lock with Grace’s and it’s the first time they’ve had proper alone time like this in a while.

“I, um… I want to talk to you about something…” Grace begins.

“What?”

“Um… I was talking to Sarah the other day and she said that… we need to, ah… talk.”

“About what?”

Grace takes a steady breath, reaching out for Dani’s hand and holding it gently. “Us.”

“Oh…”

“Listen, Dani, I’m not going to lie - I’ve missed you so much and you have no idea how happy I am now that I’m back here. I’m going to keep working hard so I can be a Captain and so I can protect you. I’m not going to let what happened during that mission repeat itself. That was too much of a close call and it’s not going to happen again. I’m not going to stop training to be the best that I can be. I was actually thinking of going back to Texas to get Oswald to train me further.”

“Grace, don’t be ridiculous. You’re a Lieutenant and you still have a lot to learn. Officer Adams is more than capable enough of training you for you to reach the next step. I don’t want you pushing yourself too hard for me of all people.”

“Dani, are you kidding? There’s nobody else who I WOULD push myself too hard for. Everything I do is for you. Dani…” Grace looks down at the older woman's fingers and toys with them gently. “You mean the world to me and I’d do anything for you.”

Grace’s tone is so sweet it tugs on Dani’s heart.

“Grace,” Dani speaks, making the woman look at her. “I… I appreciate what you’re saying but…”

“No,” Grace interjects, her chest tightening. “Please, Dani. Please.”

“Grace…”

“Dani, I-”

“Grace!” She raises her voice slightly but doesn’t snap. “Not now.”

“Why not?” She whines. “Dani, I’ve waited so long. You said that we could revisit this when I came back and I’m back! I’ve been back for a month now and we haven’t talked. This isn’t fair on either of us.”

“I know I said that, Grace but now _isn’t_ the right time.”

“Why? Tell me why it’s not the right time.”

“Because there is so much we need to do and-”

“There will _always_ be so much that we need to do. I don’t want to wait anymore. I love you and I want to be with you.”

As soon as the words leave Grace’s mouth, tears press against Dani’s eyes and Grace notices it immediately.

“Dani,” Grace scooches forward, cupping Dani’s cheek. “I’d do anything for you but… I don’t know if I can wait any longer. I _need_ you.”

“Grace…” Dani’s voice cracks, causing a tear to roll down her cheek.

Grace wipes the tear away with her thumb, hating the sight of Dani crying.

“Please,” Grace begs. “Just give me a chance. Give US a chance.”

Dani reaches up and takes Grace’s hand and folds it with her own before reaching out and grabbing the woman’s face, pulling her closer so their heads rest together.

“I love you so much, Grace…” Dani whimpers.

“You… you do?” Grace voices, tears threatening to spill over.

“Yes, I’ve always loved you…”

“Oh…” Grace breathes, feeling so overwhelmed she feels like bursting into tears.

Too long has Grace waited for Dani to say those words. She never thought Dani would say them like this but she has. Grace can’t even begin to describe what she’s feeling right now but at the core of all her emotions is love and happiness.

“I… I don’t want you dying because of me…” Dani whispers. “That’s why I won’t let you go on missions. I want to keep you safe.”

Grace closes her eyes, feeling a tear escape but she leans back and cups Dani’s face.

“Dani, you saved me when I was just a girl… so let me save you.”

Dani immediately gets flashbacks to when her Grace said that to her when she was dying. Dani has put in a great amount of effort into burying that memory but now, Grace has gone and dug it up and it’s ever so painful.

“You already have, Grace. Without you, I wouldn’t be here right now. You HAVE saved me.”

“Let me continue to save you and protect you. Let me look after you just as you looked after me. I owe you so much, Dani and I want to return the favour and if I die in the process then I will.”

“No,” Dani shakes her head. “Don’t say that, Grace. You’re not dying for me. I can’t lose you. I WON’T lose you, do you understand?”

Dani’s voice is firm as are her eyes and Grace knows not to argue.

“Okay.”

“Good.”

“Can I kiss you now?”

Dani breathes a laugh then nods. “Yes, you can.”

“Thank God.”

As Dani begins to giggle, Grace surges forward and places her lips on Dani’s, feeling fireworks explode inside of her at the touch. Dani melts into the kiss, another tear falling, as she wraps her arms around Grace’s neck. Both women have spent many nights dreaming about kissing one another again, which has left them aching for the other’s touch. Grace and Dani have woken up too many times with their lips dying to be met by the other woman’s. Now, that dream has turned into a reality and it feels inexplicably good.

“I love you,” Grace breathes, now kissing Dani’s cheek and neck.

“I love you, too, baby…”

Grace lets out a gentle moan at the pet name, coiling her arms around Dani and taking in the sweet sensation and taste of her skin. Grace’s kisses harden and get rather heated when she returns her lips to Dani's, feeling a fire ignite inside of her. Dani feels it, too but instead of allowing Grace to ravish her, she places her hands on the blonde’s chest, stopping her.

“What?” Grace pants. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just… I don’t want to rush things. I don’t want to make the same mistake I made the first time.”

Grace chuckles. “Dani, that wasn’t a mistake. That was the best night ever.”

“You know what I mean.”

Grace reluctantly sits back and sighs. “I do.”

“Can we take it slow for now? I want to do it right this time.”

“Of course,” Grace nods, taking Dani’s hand. “Anything for you, Dani. Fast, slow, snails pace - as long as we’re doing it together that’s all that matters to me.”

Dani smiles at the blonde then reaches out, palming her cheek once more. “ _Te quiero_ …”

Grace kisses Dani’s palm. “I love you, too.”

“Your Spanish is getting better.”

“How else am I meant to impress you?”

Dani giggles. “Come here.”

Grace doesn’t miss a beat when she kisses Dani again, relishing in the feel of Dani’s hands in her locks.

“I love your new hair,” Dani asserts, running her fingers through it. “It’s my favourite look on you.”

“Then it’s staying like this forever.”

“Good.” Dani pecks Grace’s lips. “I need to sleep now.”

“Really?” Grace whines.

“First, you want me to rest and now, you don’t want me to. Make up your mind, Lieutenant.”

“I want you to rest but that doesn’t mean I want you to stop kissing me.”

“And you know as well as I do that we won’t just stop at kissing.”

“Already that one step ahead are you, Commander?” Grace teases. “I thought you wanted to go slow?”

“I DO, which is why I’m putting a stop to our kissing before it gets out of hand.”

“Don’t trust yourself?”

“Do you trust _yourself_?”

“Not really. I don’t even trust myself to hold out during sex.”

“That’s true. You didn’t even last a minute the first round.”

“Dani, I didn’t even last thirty seconds.”

Dani giggles at the memory. “It’s good to know that I can get you riled up so easily.”

“Are you kidding? I haven’t been able to get the image of you naked on top of me out of my head since it happened and I don’t plan to get rid of it either.”

“Likewise.” Dani places another peck on Grace’s lips. “Go on, get out of here so I can sleep.”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Oh, Grace, before you go?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t tell anyone about us just yet, okay? Slow.”

“Alright,” Grace nods, standing from the bed. “My lips are sealed.”

“Thank you. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Grace flashes Dani and wink and a smile before she leaves the room and once she’s gone, Dani falls onto her back with the biggest grin plastered across her face and she knows that falling asleep now is going to be a difficult task.

~

The next few weeks are hard on everyone. Ever since their mission to capture a Rev-8 failed, the Resistance has been receiving blow after blow from Legion. There are more attacks on their bases and camps and supplies are beginning to run short because of it. It’s becoming harder to carry out scavenger missions and any sort of mission for that matter. Legion are becoming increasingly ruthless and Dani is _just_ able to hold them off from making a serious attack.

“We need to find a way to capture one of these Rev-8’s,” Dani states to Sergeant MacMillian and Major Vandenberg who are gathered in her office. “I know the last mission was a bust but we need to keep trying. We’re never going to be able to find their weakness if we don’t capture one.”

“Ma’am, we’ve been trying our utmost to find a way but they’re too unpredictable,” Sergeant MacMillian explains. “That last mission was a close call. We can’t execute that method again.”

“Then we need to find some method that will work.”

“The Commander is right,” Major Vandenberg asserts. “We have to capture one of these bastards or else we’re fighting a losing battle and after everything that’s happened these past few weeks, it’s beginning to look that way more and more.”

“I’m training my soldiers the best I can to fight these Rev-8’s but…”

“But what, Sergeant?” Dani probes.

“Forgive me, Commander. I don’t want to jump to conclusions but… I believe that Legion are progressing with the Rev-9 model that we discussed a while ago.”

Dani’s blood runs cold. “How do you know this?”

“Last week when I was on a reconnaissance mission, we were ambushed by Rev-8’s, except one of them was different. It seemed to be unaffected by our bullets. it didn’t stumble back when we shot constantly shot at it - it just kept pushing forward. It was much more durable but that wasn’t what worried me.”

“What did?”

“It was able to morph its hand into a blade. Just… change their hand into a knife and that one was the toughest one to beat out of the lot of them. That one Terminator alone took at least fifty percent of our ammunition until it died.”

“So they can morph now?” Major Vandenberg checks.

“Only that one did but that’s not to say that others can't do the same. It was still a Terminator but… enhanced.”

Dani’s face falls into her hands. “This day has come quicker than I thought…”

“Ma’am?”

“What you saw, Sergeant, was the beginning of the Rev-9 model. It’s the same thing that came back to kill me when I was younger. They are already able to morph their hands into weapons. It’s only a matter of time before they can morph into people and create other weapons with their technology. We need to move quickly. We HAVE to capture a Rev-8 and harness it’s technology. It’s the only way we’ll be able to defeat the Rev-9’s There’s no way we can defeat a Rev-9 with the resources we have now let alone an _army_ of them. We’ll all be dead within minutes and the entire Resistance will be gone within an hour.”

Sergeant MacMillian and Major Vandenberg exchange worried looks before turning back to the Commander.

“I’ll begin planning a weapons retrieval mission then,” Sergeant MacMillian states. “We’re still going to need as many weapons we can acquire.”

“Good idea. Take Sarah with you - she’ll tell you what you need.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. You’re dismissed.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sergeant MacMillian stands and leaves Dani’s office.

“What are your orders for me, Commander?”

“I want you to manage the supply runs. We need to refill our resources and we need to do it quickly. It won’t take long for Legion to perfect their Rev-9 model and when that happens we need to be ready.”

“I wholeheartedly agree, ma’am, but can I make a suggestion?”

“Proceed.”

“I know that stopping Legion is a difficult task as it is and stopping them from creating a new model of Terminator will be close to impossible but would it also be wise to consider throwing a spanner in their works?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean trying to figure out a way to halt their progress on the Rev-9 by destroying the technology?”

“If it were that simple, we would have done it but that’s what we’re trying to do with Legion in general - destroy their technology.”

“No, I mean there has to be a way to disrupt their progress. Legion was created by humans, weren’t they?”

“To an extent, yes.”

“So that means the raw materials they need to create new Terminators comes from the earth in one form or another. I know it’s a long-shot but if we could find what they are using to create these Rev-9’s… we could destroy it.”

Dani quickly ponders the idea. “That’s not a terrible suggestion, Major.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“I’ll think it over but for now, we need to focus on getting our strength back because right now, we have the bare minimum and we can’t do anything with the bare minimum.”

“Of course.”

“I want at least two supply missions underway today. I want no time wasted. Dismissed.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Major Vandenberg promptly leaves Dani’s office, nearly bumping into Grace along the way.

“Lieutenant Harper,” he greets.

“Major Vandenberg, excuse me. Is the Commander available?”

“Yes, but don’t take up too much of her time. She’s quite busy today.”

“I won’t, sir.”

The man nods and leaves, allowing Grace to enter Dani’s office.

“Is everything okay?” Grace checks.

“Not really.”

“What’s wrong?” Grace shuts the door behind her and walks further into the room.

“Well, to put it simply, we’re running low on supplies and now, Legion are developing a new model of Terminator that’s ten times harder to defeat than the Rev-8. Once we’ve resupplied, we’re going to have to try and capture a Rev-8 again.”

“Send me. I’ll get you your Rev-8.”

“Grace, no.”

“Well, _you’re_ not going!”

“Excuse me?” Dani frowns.

“Dani, you’re not going on another mission like that. It’s too dangerous.”

“I don’t recall asking for your permission, Lieutenant.”

“It’s about safety. How are you going to capture a Rev-8?”

“I don’t know. Sergeant MacMillian and I are going to come up with a plan.”

“And does that plan involve staking you out like some goat?”

“I don’t know but whatever it is, it has to work. We can’t let Legion get any further ahead of us.”

“I agree but that doesn’t mean that you risk your life.”

“Grace, I’m the Commander. I need to lead my people!”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that you go and do something stupid! I don’t want you going on another mission like that!”

“Grace!” Dani snaps, slamming her hands on her desk. “I am the COMMANDER, which means that I don’t need your permission to do something for the greater good!”

“No, but it DOES mean that you need to communicate with me because we have a RELATIONSHIP if you remember?”

Dani pauses, knowing she can’t argue with Grace on the matter.

“What would you do if I said that to you?” Grace probes.

Dani sighs defeatedly. “I wouldn’t let you.”

“Exactly.”

“Do you have a better idea then?”

Grace runs a hand through her hair and approaches the brunette, taking her hand.

“If you are going to go on one of those missions, you’re to take me so I can protect you.”

“You know, even if I said no, you’d still come anyway.”

“You’re damn right I would.”

Dani smiles faintly before resting her head on Grace’s legs. “I don’t know what to do, Grace…”

The blonde gently strokes Dani’s hair until she slides off the desk and kneels in front of the woman.

“We’ll figure it out, okay? Let’s just take things one step at a time. Let’s focus on getting back on our feet then we’ll go from there.”

Dani nods, taking great comfort in Grace’s words. “Okay.”

“That’s my girl. Come here.”

Dani falls into Grace’s arms then onto her lips and in their embrace, Dani knows that everything is going to be okay.


	21. I Promise

“Good to see you, Commander Ramos,” Officer Adams greets as Dani approaches her.

“Likewise, Officer. Sorry to interrupt your training regime but I need a word with Lieutenant Harper.”

“Of course, ma’am. They are almost done anyway. I’ll call it in early.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, soldiers, that's it! Call it in! Lieutenant Harper! Commander Ramos wants a word!”

Grace looks up and sees Dani standing on the observation platform with Officer Adams and it takes everything in Grace not to smile. She loves it when Dani comes to see her. They haven’t been able to spend much time together lately so any time they get is extremely precious to Grace, even if it is Dani giving her orders…

“Be good,” Sammy nudges the blonde.

“I’m always good.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Oh, look who’s talking,” Grace pushes the brunette playfully, making her laugh.

“Go on before you get into trouble.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Wait!” Sammy grabs Grace’s water bottle. “Here, before you complete cook yourself.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” Taking her drink, Grace jogs over to Officer Adams where she salutes her Commander. “Commander Ramos.”

“At ease, Lieutenant," says Dani. "There is a weapons retrieval mission I would like you to go on. We recently got some intel on a cache that Legion abandoned when we took back one of our camps. I need you and Sarah to go and get it.”

“Of course, ma’am. Anything.”

“Good. Get yourself cleaned up and fed then be in my office in the next hour. I’ll explain all the details there.”

“Yes, Commander. I’ll be there.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

Grace leaves with a smile on her face, loving how Dani is now giving her more missions to undertake and loving how Dani trusts her to execute the mission efficiently and more so, returning in one piece.

“Where are you off to in a hurry?” Sammy probes once she sees Grace grab her training bag.

“Commander Ramos wants me to go on a mission later. I need to shower and get ready for it.”

“Another mission? Looks like that promotion is catching up with you.”

“That’s what happens when you work hard.”

“That’s true. See you at dinner then?”

“Yes. See you then.”

“Be safe.” Sammy pulls Grace in for a brief hug.

“I will.”

Once Grace has gathered her things, she rushes off with Sammy watching on worriedly.

~

Dani is a little hesitant sending Grace on this mission but Grace is proving to be one of the best soldiers Dani has seen in a long time. It’s been a hard few months but Grace constantly gives her all and is being a fantastic role model for her peers.

“Come in,” Dani answers when a knock sounds on her door.

“Commander,” Grace steps inside, wearing her combat gear, which Dani finds extremely sexy. “I’m ready for my new orders.”

“Good. Sit down.”

Grace obeys.

“I want this mission to be quick. I want you to grab the weapons from Delta Team and bring them straight back here.”

“Done.”

“I also want you to scout the area for any further Legion intel or equipment. Delta Team hasn’t branched out much from their camp since they are focused on securing it so I need you and Sarah to have a look around. We need everything we can get right now.”

“I understand. Who will be leading the team?”

“Sarah will take charge but professionally, Specialist Maddison will lead the soldiers. You’ll take orders from her and Sarah but I’ve told Maddison to let you take the lead on some things, too.”

Grace’s eyes light up. “Really?”

“Really. You said that you want to prove yourself so I’m giving you a chance to do that. It’s not an overly big mission but it’s still an important one. I’m trying to push everyone further into the deep end since we need to be ready for Legion for when they send in a Rev-9. We can’t afford to potter around and take things slow.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I promise I won’t let you down.”

“You haven’t yet, Lieutenant and I have no doubt that you won't stop now.”

Grace grins. “I won’t.”

Dani nods before she sighs and rubs her eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Grace checks.

“I’m just tired. I’ve been working overtime with all the faculties to try and get us back on our feet and it’s draining.”

“You know you can’t push yourself like that. It’s not good.”

“Someone needs to do it.”

“Yes, but not you. We are getting back on our feet quicker than you think so it’s okay to take a break. You NEED a break, in fact.”

“I appreciate it, Grace, but there is still lots to do and I have to facilitate everything that happens at this base _and_ the others.”

“Dani, you’re exhausted. I can see it clear as day.”

“I am…” Dani yawns.

Grace gets up from her chair and kneels in front of the woman.

“Please, honey, don’t strain yourself. You’re no good to anyone if you’re this tired.”

“Oh, Grace…” Dani cups the blonde’s cheek and strokes it gently with her thumb. “Why do you care about me so much?”

“Because I love you and it’s my job to protect you and look after you, regardless if you’re the Commander or not.”

Dani smiles tiredly before leaning forward and kissing the soldier. What is intended to be a simple kiss turns into a harder one then a longer one and within seconds, Grace has pressed Dani’s body against hers as her tongue invades the older woman’s mouth and Dani welcomes it hungrily. Grace grunts when Dani fists Grace’s locks, causing her to pick up the woman and put her on her desk. Dani’s legs coil around Grace’s hips as her hands slide up and down her powerful arms that Dani is in love with.

Grace and Dani can’t remember the last time they made out like this. Sure, they have stolen kisses and secret glances at one another from time to time but nothing like this. They haven’t actually had a chance to be a proper couple yet and it’s been weighing down on them heavily. Grace has held up her end of the bargain by taking things slow but it’s excruciating and Dani is feeling it, too. They long to touch one another every day like they are now and deep down, they are desperately longing to have sex. The tension is growing thicker by the day and they often wonder how long it’ll take for them to break it but by the way things are going now, that time just might be upon them.

“How long until I have to go?” Grace pants, adrenaline racing through her.

“Half an hour. Sarah and Maddison are preparing the plane.”

“That’s more than enough time.”

“Yes, it is.” Dani’s hands fall onto Grace’s belt that she promptly undoes and Grace takes that as her cue to unbutton Dani’s shirt.

Once Grace’s pants are undone, the blonde makes quick work of undoing Dani’s but before they can progress further, Dani attacks Grace’s bulletproof vest.

“I want this off,” she orders.

“Okay.” Grace helps her, cursing the vest for having so many straps and clips but she eventually shrugs it off.

“This, too,” Dani tugs on her shirt.

Grace chuckles, removing her shirt and her tank top underneath, leaving her in her bra.

“Better?” Grace checks.

“Yes, _much_ better,” Dani purrs, drinking in Grace’s perfect body.

“Your turn.” Grace strips Dani of her shirt and just when she grabs the hem of her t-shirt, an abrupt knock falls on Dani’s office door.

“Grace, I know you’re in there with Dani and I swear to God you better not be fucking right before we have to go on a mission.”

Grace clenches her jaw, absolutely hating the sound of Sarah’s voice right now and Dani would be lying if she said that she wasn’t a little frustrated, too.

“I’m going to fucking kill her,” Grace snaps.

“ _Mi amor_ ,” Dani scowls.

“Every time, Dani. Every fucking time. It’s like she’s got a sixth sense about it.”

“That’s a little weird.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Come on,” Dani pecks Grace’s lips. “You’re needed.”

“The only place I’m needed right now is between your legs.”

Dani has to bite down on her moan because hearing Grace talk like that is so fucking hot and Dani has enough pent up stress that she needs to dispose of so she doesn’t need Grace riling her up more when the blonde needs to leave.

“That’s true but now is obviously not the right time. Come on,” Dani pats Grace’s chest.

The blonde groans and steps back to put her clothes on, pouting the entire time.

“Come in, Sarah,” Dani permits when she and Grace have their shirts on.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! You two are fucking useless when it comes to keeping it in your pants!” Sarah admonishes. “You have meetings in here, Dani!”

“Relax, Sarah, we didn’t do anything.” Dani fixes her hair and tucks in her shirt.

“Yeah, no thanks to you…” Grace snaps at the older woman, zipping up her pants and putting her vest back on.

Sarah rolls her eyes. “Can you two keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?”

“For your information, this is the first time we’ve been this intimate like this in WEEKS and we haven’t had the chance to have sex yet so you can shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you.”

Sarah steps forward. “Wanna try me, blondie?”

"Oh, with pleasure," Grace moves toward her.

“Hey!” Dani stands between the two women. “Enough! How many times do I have to tell you two to cut it out? I’m sick of your bickering! You both need to put your differences aside so we can work together. This isn’t what the Resistance is about. We need to lead by example.”

“And having sex on your office desk is leading by example?” Sarah probes.

“Don’t you talk to her like that,” Grace orders. “What we do is none of your business.”

“She’s right, Grace,” Dani interjects, earning herself a pointed look from the blonde. “We shouldn’t be acting like this in my office. We should know better.”

“Thank you!” Sarah says. “About time you got some sense into you.”

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Grace raises her voice.

“ENOUGH!” Dani bellows. “Sarah, leave us. Grace will be out in a minute. Have a cigarette or something to calm down. You’re not to go on this mission while you’re angry with each other, understand?”

Grace and Sarah continue to glare at one another but they respect Dani enough to obey her.

“Fine,” Sarah sighs. “I’ll be on the tarmac.”

With that, Sarah leaves the office with Grace’s eyes fixed on her angrily.

“Hey,” Dani snaps Grace’s attention to her. “What is wrong with you?”

Grace’s eyes widen in shock. “With _me_? Dani, she-”

“I don’t care what she did! You didn’t have to provoke her like that.”

“She provoked _me_!”

“You’re both at fault! How am I meant to trust you to set a good example for everyone when you and Sarah constantly butt heads?”

“Who DOES get along with Sarah?”

“That’s not the point. Sarah is a good mentor and we all have a lot to learn from her. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her and you seem to forget that. When are you going to put your hatred for her aside and step up to the plate to be a leader?”

“I don’t hate her, Dani - she just pisses me off more than the average person.”

“A lot of people piss me off, too but I have to be professional about it and Sarah is right - we can’t be acting so poorly in my office. What if that wasn’t Sarah who knocked on my door? What if Officer Adams walked in on us? How would I explain that to her and still have her respect my authority?”

Grace leans against Dani’s desk, crossing her arms, hating how Dani always makes good and valid points.

“Fair enough,” Grace nods. “I’m sorry. I’ll try and… be better with Sarah.”

“Good because you’re going to need each other one day so that means you can’t keep hating one another.”

“I understand. I’m sorry, I just miss you and I hate this.”

“Hate what?”

“Not being able to be with you properly. I can’t remember the last time we kissed like that.”

“Grace,” Dani takes the taller woman’s hands. “I know it’s hard. It’s hard for me just as much as it is for you but we need to be patient. There’s so much going on right now so being more is difficult but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you because I do. I want that more than anything even though it seems like we’re not much of anything at the moment.”

“I’ll always wait for you, Dani and I’ll be ready for you when you need me but it _does_ get hard. I’m sorry for taking things fast a moment ago but I really do miss you.”

“You don’t need to apologise, _mi amor_ \- I wanted it, too. I just think that we’re so wrapped up in everything, we forget to put our emotions and desires in check, which causes us to end up in situations like that. We end up being careless and I hate to think what would have happened if anyone else walked in on us. Just be glad that it HAS been Sarah every time.”

“I know but it’s still annoying. I just want to be close with you, that’s all.”

Grace may be tough but when it comes to Dani, she lets her guard down and Dani melts every time and she almost feels guilty for not giving Grace her all but when you’re in the middle of a war and resources are running low, you have to prioritise.

“I want to be close with you, too, _mi amor_ , and we WILL be. We just need to be patient.”

Grace nods. “I understand.”

Dani steps forward and gives Grace a chaste kiss. “Go on,” she prompts. “Sarah needs you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Please be safe.”

“Always.”

Dani takes this opportunity of being alone with Grace to hug her tightly and kiss her and Grace can feel the worry in Dani’s kiss, which only makes the blonde pull the older woman to her tighter and hold her as if they’re never going to see each other again.

“I’ll be back, Dani - I promise.”

It’s like Grace can read her mind. Dani doesn’t want to beg Grace to return to her but she doesn’t have to. Every time Grace leaves for a mission, she can see Dani’s plea in her eyes and when they DO manage to have a moment alone, the peck that the brunette gives Grace is enough for Grace to read Dani like a book. Grace always makes it her priority to return to Dani because she’ll be damned if she leaves Dani alone in this cruel and unforgiving world.

“Good.” Dani steps out of Grace’s embrace, pecking her one last time. “Good luck out there, Lieutenant Harper. We’re counting on you.”

“I won’t let you down, Commander. I promise.”


	22. Don’t Scare Me Like That

“Alright, we’re nearing the camp. Make sure you move quickly and deftly. The Commander wants this mission to be clean and fast. Let’s not disappoint.”

Specialist Clara Maddison speaks to the soldiers via an earpiece as she prepares for landing. Grace loads her weapon, making sure she has enough ammunition and that everything is ready to go once she gets on the ground.

“Alright, soldiers, let’s move out! Go! Go! Go!”

Grace is the first one out of the plane when they reach their destination. She gets on with the task at hand straight away by loading the cargo into the plane whilst keeping a lookout for any trouble and making sure the Delta Team are okay and ready to move.

“Harper,” Specialist Maddison calls out.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“I want you to take point on the scout.”

“Are you sure, ma’am?”

“Yes, Commander Ramos was very clear about giving you this chance so I am. Don’t make me regret it.”

“Yes, ma’am. Alright, scout team, with me!” Grace commands and those assigned to scout follow the blonde.

“Miss Connor, are you alright loading up?” Specialist Maddison checks before she follows Grace and the others.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You go ahead. I need to check that these things are safe before we take them anywhere.”

“Good idea. We won’t be long.”

“Alright.”

The Specialist quickly catches up with Grace who is in full soldier mode - looking out for trouble and taking cautious steps.

“Is the scout team accounted for?” Specialist Maddison queries.

“Yes, ma’am. We’re all here," Grace answers.

“Good. Be sure to keep checking your sectors and if you have to make a decision, do it quickly and efficiently. There is no room for error.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. I’ll hang at the back of the group. On you, Harper.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Grace is already on high alert. Every sound she is sensitive to. Every change in the air she takes note of. Nothing passes Grace without her knowing of it. She knows she might be overreacting but she’d rather be overcautious than not cautious at all, especially when she is now responsible for the lives of the soldiers following her.

“Halt,” Grace whispers, raising her fist, making everyone stop immediately. “Weapons cargo straight ahead. One Rev-8 and one Rev-7.”

“Take the lead, Harper,” Specialist Maddison permits.

“Okay… Private Ward?”

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Take Smith, Frost, and Jamison and cover the left flank and wait for my signal. You’ll take down the Rev-8.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Private Ford, you take Hanson, Belle, and Erye and cover the right flank. You’ll take down the Rev-7.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Private Fitzgerald, you’re with me and Specialist Maddison. We’ll secure the cargo. Everyone clear on their objectives?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Excellent. Go and wait for my signal.”

The team disperses and Specialist Maddison approaches the blonde.

“Good work, Harper - quick, precise, and pragmatic.”

“Thank you, ma’am. Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are.”

“Alright. Let’s wait for the others to get into position.”

Grace watches as the two teams hurry to their posts where they give her a thumbs up when they’re ready. Grace nods at them then raises her hand as she watches the Terminators and she waits until they are facing one another before she drops her hand.

“Now!”

The team begins firing upon the Terminators, which catches them off guard and Grace uses the shock of the attack to race straight in towards the cargo with Specialist Maddison and Private Fitzgerald.

“Secure the cargo! Go! Go!” Grace orders, grabbing the cargo with her team while the others fend off the Terminators who are now attacking them.

“GRENADE! GET DOWN!”

Grace turns her head to the voice but when she does, the grenade goes off, causing the blonde and the other two soldiers are propelled back due to the force of the explosion. Grace smacks right against a tree while the others tumble onto the ground.

The ringing in Grace’s ears is all too loud and the pain from being bashed against a tree radiates across her back but the soldier forces herself to stand and when she does, she sees several more Terminators emerge from the forest and Grace wastes no time in firing on them whilst rushing over to Specialist Maddison who is currently unconscious.

“Maddison! Maddison! Wake up! We have to go! We’re outnumbered!” Grace shakes the woman but she is unresponsive. “Dammit!”

“Lieutenant Harper! There’s too many of them! We have to go!” Private Ward shouts.

“Secure the cargo! We can’t leave without it! Go!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Grace shoots at a Rev-7 who is running towards her but Grace manages to destroy it before it gets too close. The blonde then instinctively picks up Specialist Maddison and flings her over the shoulder. She is heavy and difficult to carry but Grace has trained for moments like these so quitting is NOT an option.

“Retreat back to the camp! Retreat!” Grace orders and the soldiers follow her only for another grenade to land right in the middle of them, sending the team in all different directions. This time, Grace hits her head and it causes her vision to blur and a sharp pain to shoot through the left side of her head. Grace looks to her right and sees that Specialist Maddison is still unconscious and when she looks at her team, she sees them using every bullet they have to fight off the Terminators.

With her head spinning, Grace stands shakily and picks up Specialist Maddison once more, flinging her over her shoulder and making her way back to the camp as fast as she can.

“Sarah!” Grace calls out. “It’s an ambush! We need to go!”

“Fuck. Alright, let’s go, soldiers! Load it up and let’s get out of here! Everyone on the plane now!”

“Hurry!” Grace stumbles to the plane, handing Specialist Maddison to the med team who immediately put her on a stretcher.

Grace raises her rifle and begins shooting at the Terminators walking towards them, making sure to shoot the weapons out of their hands first before shooting at their heads. Grace orders every soldier back on the plane as she continues to fire on the machines and she does all of this with her ears still ringing and head still pounding.

“Come and get it, you piece of shit!” Sarah shouts, unloading a machine gun into a Rev-8 but what Sarah fails to see is a Rev-7 running towards her with a bomb ticking in its hand.

“SARAH!” Grace grabs the older woman and pushes her to the side just as the Rev-7 crashes into her…

~

“Where is she? Where is she?!” Dani yells as she enters the hospital.

“Commander Ramos,” a nurse jumps at her tone. “Who are you looking for?”

“Lieutenant Harper, she was brought in here with severe wounds. Where is she? I need to make sure she’s alright.”

“She’s just been brought in, ma’am. The doctors are assessing her now.”

“Where have they taken her?”

“The emergency unit, ma’am, but I don’t think-”

“I am your Commander and you will take me to her now!”

“Y, yes, ma’am. Right this way.”

Dani hates getting firm like that but when the love of your life has been rushed to hospital with severe wounds after a mission that was supposed to be simple but turned south, your manners tend to go out the window.

Dani follows the nurse into the emergency unit where a team of doctors are rushing to all of the soldiers who were on the mission but Dani tries to locate Grace who she finds covered in blood and grime and is unconscious.

“GRACE!” Dani races over to the woman but before she can touch her, a doctor intervenes.

“Commander Ramos, I’m sorry but we need space.”

“What’s wrong with her? Is she okay?”

“She’s unconscious and isn’t breathing. She threw herself into an explosion to save the team. We’re doing everything we can.”

“No… NO! Grace!”

“Dani!” Sarah’s voice rings behind the brunette who is pulled away by the older woman. “Dani, let’s go.”

“No, I’m not leaving her!”

“Commander Ramos, you need to give the doctors their space!” Sarah grabs Dani’s wrist tightly and pulls her away from the scene and into an empty room.

“No! Let me go back out there! Let me out!” Dani protests, tears brimming.

“You’re not going anywhere until you compose yourself.”

“She threw herself into an explosion, Sarah! She could be dying out there!”

“She’s not going to die, alright?”

“You don’t know that!”

“Neither do you but you need to calm down!”

Dani fists her hair then kicks a chair, absolutely furious with herself. “I shouldn’t have let her go. I shouldn’t have let her go on that stupid mission. I should have sent someone else. How could I be so fucking stupid?”

“Dani, you had no idea this was going to happen. None of us did.”

“It doesn’t matter. Grace is out there fighting for her life and it’s all my fault!” Dani punches the wall then bursts into tears.

Sarah, sore from being pushed into the plane, waddles over to Dani and meets her on the floor. “Come here, kid,” she pulls the woman into her arms and Dani ends up sobbing hard into her chest, her guilt consuming her.

The blame Dani puts on herself is immeasurable. The love of her life is in a critical condition and Dani feels one-hundred percent responsible. Sure, she wasn’t to know the mission would turn bad but she should have sent someone else. She was going to send a Private but she changed her mind at the last minute and now, she regrets that decision more than anything.

“I… I can’t lose her, Sarah…” Dani sobs. “I can’t lose her… I can’t have fate take her from me.”

“Fate?” Sarah frowns. “Dani, fate is bullshit. Life is what you make it.”

“She was taken from me once, what’s not to say that it’ll happen again?”

“Because Grace is a fighter and you only lost Grace once before because of the circumstances she was in. She KNEW she wasn’t going to survive and she was prepared to die for you. This is different.”

“She can’t die like this.”

“The doctors are doing all they can but in the meantime, you need to calm down and compose yourself. You’re still the Commander and you need to act like one. Nobody knows about you and Grace and I know you don’t want this to be the way they find out.”

“No, I don’t.”

Dani settles her tears then pulls away from Sarah and rests against the wall.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Grace - don’t be so hard on yourself about something that was out of your control. You did the best you could in the situation and there’s no way you could have known shit was going to fuck up and don’t even think about mothering Grace after this. She needs to get back out there once she’s better. I know you want to wrap her in cotton wool but this is war and you can’t afford to lose a soldier such as Grace.”

“I just want this to be over…” Dani sniffs and wipes her eyes. “I want this to be over so we can start rebuilding civilisation and Grace and I can live without worrying about any of this shit. I just want things to go back to the way that they were.”

“We all do but it’s not that simple. We need to keep fighting and we need all the help we can get.”

Sarah hits the nail on the head - after this, there is no WAY Dani will let Grace go out on another mission but she knows she can’t do that. She can’t mother Grace and she can’t stop Grace from doing what she was trained to do and she hates it. Grace is just too precious to her and the thought of losing her again… it’s gut-wrenching.

“Come on,” Sarah taps Dani’s leg. “Let’s get a coffee or something. Who knows how long the doctors are going to be.”

“I can’t leave her.”

“I know you can’t, which is why I’m making you. Grace wouldn’t want you sitting here like this. Come on.”

Dani huffs then stands, helping the older woman to her feet. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m a little sore but I’ll manage. The doctor said that there’s nothing severely wrong with me and as much as I hate to say it, I have Grace to thank for that.”

Dani feels a swell of pride in her chest. “My hero…” She utters.

“Yeah, yeah, come on. I need to get out of here. Hospitals are depressing as fuck, especially military ones.”

“That they are…”

~

Grace wakes with a thumping headache and at first, she has no idea where she is but when a doctor greets her, she knows she’s back at the base. The whole mission is a blur to Grace and she can’t remember much after she told Sarah to get on the plane so they could leave. The first thing Grace asks is if everyone is okay and they are all thanks to Grace. The blonde has no recollection of saving her team but by the way she is praised by the doctor, it must be true. Once the news that Grace is awake reaches Dani’s ears, the brunette is the first one by the woman's side and when the doctor leaves the room, Dani grabs her face and kisses her.

“Dani,” Grace giggles. “I told you I’m fine.”

“I don’t care.” Dani gives Grace’s lips several kisses before peppering her face with them. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be.”

Grace chuckles, loving Dani’s lips on her skin.

“Grace, what you did was amazing,” Dani says, sitting next to her, ceasing her kisses.

“So I’ve been told.”

“You don’t remember?”

“Not everything, no. I remember getting ambushed by Rev-8’s and 7’s and I remember that I carried Specialist Maddison to the plane but it stops there…”

“You threw yourself into a Rev-7 explosion to save the team. I don’t know how you took on a Rev-7 by yourself and survived but you did. Sarah says that you threw yourself at it just as a grenade went off but you managed to avoid getting caught up in the blast while the Terminators around it exploded.”

“What can I say? I’m a super soldier,” she smirks and Dani wants to take the humour with it but Grace calling herself a super-soldier sends chills down her spine.

“I want you to be a SAFE soldier.”

“Oh, come on now, what’s the fun in that?” She laughs.

“Grace, I’m serious. I could have lost you. Do you have any idea how scared I was?”

Grace quickly stops her laughter once she sees Dani's worried expression then and takes the older woman's hand. “I’m sorry, honey. I did what I could to save everyone. I had to think quickly and make sure we got the mission done.”

“Yes, but there’s a fine line between getting the mission done and keeping yourself safe. I had no idea if you were going to wake up, Grace. You were unconscious and not breathing. I was worried sick. Sarah had to stay with me so I didn’t have a panic attack.”

“I’m sorry, Dani. I hate that I worried you that much but I’m okay now.”

“I know you are…” Dani brushes her hand through Grace’s hair. “I can’t lose you, Grace. You have to understand that.”

“You’re not going to lose me.”

“You can’t promise that, Grace. As much as I want you to - you can’t.”

“No, I can’t but what I CAN promise is to do my best to keep the people around me safe and do what I can to come home to you. I told you that I won’t let you down. I mean, I got the cargo that you sent me to get even if it was risky.”

“I swear you are the most stubborn human being to ever walk this planet,” Dani chuckles. “And, yes, I mean more than Sarah.”

“I know you wouldn’t have me any other way though.”

Dani breathes a laugh rubs her hand along Grace’s. “No, I wouldn’t.”

“Can I get another kiss now? They make me feel better.”

Dani can’t control her laughs. “You’re such an idiot, you know that?”

“ _Your_ idiot,” she winks.

“Shut up.” Dani falls into Grace’s arms for a kiss and Grace takes the opportunity to snake her arms around Dani’s figure and pull her closer because after everything, Grace needs her woman close to her and she knows Dani feels the same way.


	23. Earned It

“GRACE HARPER!”

“Ow! Sammy!” Grace hisses when her best friend tackles her in a hug.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” She snaps.

“Oh, you know, I just thought it would be fun to throw myself into an exploding Terminator. Things were getting kinda boring so I thought I’d spice things up a little.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that? A complete idiot.”

“Thank you.”

Sammy squeezes the blonde before pulling away and examining her. “As soon as I heard, I came straight here. I wish I was told sooner."

“Sammy, you were on a supply run that went for several days. You couldn’t be interrupted during that.”

“Yes, because coming back after three days to find you in the hospital makes it all better.”

“Well, I’m waiting for the doctor to clear me so I can go. I was fine after I woke up but they wanted to keep me in for a little longer, which was really annoying…”

Grace, of course, leaves out the reason behind that. Grace WAS better the day after she woke up and was fit to leave but Dani insisted that she stayed and got rest because she knew the blonde would have pushed herself straight back into training. Grace tried to convince Dani otherwise but the Commander wasn’t having it and once Dani gave the order to the medical staff, there was no way Grace could do anything about it. Grace knows it’s because she cares but sometimes it can get a bit much.

“If I had my way I’d keep you in here for a week,” Sammy tells her.

“Sammy, I promise you that I’m fine. I can walk, talk, eat, sleep, perform at an optimal level - I’m all good!”

“You’re still an idiot but you’re a hero at the same time. What you did was really, REALLY brave.”

“I did what I had to do to save the team.”

“I’m glad that Terminator didn’t kill you because now, I can kill you myself.”

Grace chuckles. “You’re really mad at me, huh?”

“It’s only because I love you and you know it. I was really scared when I found out. You’re my best friend, Grace - I can’t lose you.” Sammy’s eyes soften and Grace reaches out to take her hand.

“You won’t lose me, Sammy. You and I both know that I’m a fighter and that I won’t give up.”

“I _do_ know but it’s still worrying when you put yourself in harm's way like that. Please, don’t do anything like that again.”

“If I didn’t do that, everyone would have died and the mission would have failed. It’s better to sacrifice one for the many in those kinds of situations.”

“Perhaps but you’re not that one.”

“I feel so mothered by you sometimes.”

“Well, someone’s gotta do it!”

Grace laughs again. Between her best friend and her love, she doesn’t have a hope in Hell to get away with ANYTHING.

“Lieutenant Harper?” The doctor peers around the corner.

“Yes?”

“You’re clear to go. Everything looks fine to me.”

“Thank you,” Grace sighs, sliding off the bed, already set to go in fresh pants and a shirt that was kindly given by Dani upon her visit earlier. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Before you go, Lieutenant,” the doctor stops her. “Specialist Maddison would like to see you. She’s just woken up and she’s asked for you.”

“Maddison? Is she alright? She’s been out for days.”

“Yes, she’s on the mend. She’ll be on bed rest for the rest of the week but there’s nothing we can’t fix. She’s down the hall in room ten. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Of course. I’ll see her right away. Thanks, doc. Let’s go, Sammy.”

Grace and Sammy leave the room and head down the hall to Specialist Maddison who is looking quite bruised up from the mission.

"Specialist Maddison,” Grace says, walking over to the woman’s side.

“Harper,” her smile is meager due to the blemishes on her face that cause her pain when she smiles or anything of the like.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, I did. How are you?”

“I’m well, ma’am. How are you?”

“Sore but I’ll survive.”

“That’s good to hear. The doctor says that you’ll be on bed rest for the rest of the week.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that,” she titters. “Anyway, I wanted to see you so I could thank you. I was told what happened and what you did was outstanding. I had no idea how you survived but I’m so glad you did.”

“It was nothing, ma’am. I was just doing my duty.”

“That’s more than a duty, Harper. That was outstanding, brave, courageous, and honourable. I’m going to speak to Commander Ramos about giving you a promotion.”

Grace’s face falls. “W, what?”

“You deserve it, Harper. You saved everyone AND the mission. Statistically, none of us were supposed to survive but we did and that’s because of you. You carried me over your shoulder and got me to safety while protecting the others and securing the cargo. I have never heard of an act such as that executed at a Lieutenant ranking. I just wish that I was awake to witness it.”

“I… I don’t know what to say, ma’am… Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me. Between this mission and you saving the Commander on the Rev-8 mission, you deserve it.”

“I… Thank you, ma’am. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re a good soldier, Lieutenant but I’m hoping soon that it’ll be Specialist,” she smiles and Grace requites.

“Thank you, ma’am. I’m glad you’re awake and okay. You took a really hard hit. _Two_ actually.”

“Well, I can assure you that I’m feeling them all too well now. Thank God for painkillers.”

“You’ve got that right.”

“Specialist Maddison,” a nurse walks into the room. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.”

“I would be very surprised if you weren’t. I have to do some tests on you now that you’re awake.”

“Sure, anything to get me out of this bed.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll be leaving it for a little while yet, Specialist,” she chuckles.

“Would you like us to leave you, ma’am?” Grace asks.

“Yes, that will be all, Lieutenant. Thank you. Dismissed.”

Grace nods then leaves with Sammy and once they’re out of earshot, Sammy squeals and shakes Grace’s arm excitedly.

“SPECIALIST HARPER!”

“Sammy!” Grace laughs.

“Grace, that’s amazing!”

“I know, I know,” Grace tries to be humble but she can’t stop her elated grin.

“Specialist Harper and Lieutenant Morrison. Not bad.”

“Wait,” Grace stops and turns to her friend. “ _Lieutenant_ Morrison?”

“Oh… Yeah, I got promoted yesterday. It took a while but I got there.”

“Sammy, that’s fantastic!” Grace engulfs her best friend in a hug. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” she giggles. “Officer Adams promoted me, saying that my mission work was impressive and needed to “grow in order to unlock its full potential” in her words.”

Grace pulls away. “That’s amazing, Sammy. You deserve it. You’re a hard worker and a determined soldier. Well done.”

“Thank you, soon to be Specialist Harper.”

“Maybe, so look out because I might end up giving you orders one day,” she jokes.

“Mm, I wouldn’t mind,” Sammy sends her a wink, bumping into her playfully.

“You’re so stupid,” she laughs.

“Aww! You’re so stupid, too, Gracie. Come on, let’s get some lunch. I’m starving and I bet you want a proper meal instead of all this hospital food.”

Again, Grace doesn’t speak the truth. The truth that Dani always brought Grace in proper food while she was in hospital so she didn’t have to eat the mush that was given but regardless, Grace is always up for a good meal.

“Ah, yeah. Sure. Let’s go.”

“That’s my girl.” Sammy pats Grace’s back and walks with her out of the hospital.

~

“He’s good looking, you have to at least admit that,” Sammy says, sitting on Grace’s bed with the blonde as they eat snacks they brought back from the mess hall.

“I can’t say I can.”

“Oh, Grace, you’re so boring!”

“I am not! I just don’t think anything of Major Vandenberg. He’s my superior officer and that’s all I see him as.”

 _As well as a pain in the ass_... Grace wants to add. That, and the fact that Grace isn’t attracted to anyone other than Dani.

“Well, I think he’s handsome,” Sammy shrugs.

“Perhaps you could date him one day then.”

“Hey, I said he was handsome. I didn’t say that I wanted to date him. There’s a fine line between appreciating someone’s looks and actually _wanting_ them.”

“Could have fooled me…” Grace teases and that earns her a shove from the brunette.

“Are you expecting someone?” Sammy asks when Grace gets a knock on her door.

“Not that I know of.” Grace stands and walks to the door, opening it to Officer Adams. “Officer Adams, good evening.”

“Good evening, Lieutenant. Commander Ramos would like to see you in her office, please.”

“Now?”

“Yes. Now.”

“Oh… Okay. Sure. I’ll be right there.”

“Very good, Lieutenant.” Officer Adams leaves and Grace shuts the door.

“Why does the Commander want to see you at this hour?” Sammy probes.

“I have no idea.” Grace slips on her boots.

“Do you think she’s going to give you that promotion?”

“I don’t know. I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

“Go get ‘em, Harper! Or should I say, _Specialist_ Harper?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“Oh, Grace, stop being so modest! Get excited! Why else would Commander Ramos want to see you?”

Grace hides her smirk as she ties the laces on her boots.

“I suppose I’ll find out soon.” Grace grabs her jacket and slips it on and Sammy does the same, taking that as her cue to leave.

“Good luck, Gracie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sammy draws Grace in for a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Sammy. I am, too.” Grace steps back and flashes Sammy a quick grin before heading to Dani’s office and for the duration of her walk, Grace can’t control her smile and it’s not until the blonde reaches Dani’s door that she schools her features.

She knocks and hears Dani’s voice, telling her to enter, which Grace does eagerly.

“You wanted to see me, Commander Ramos?”

“Are you always going to call me that?” Dani titters as she finishes reading a report.

“Well, that’s your title,” Grace smirks.

“When we’re alone, you don’t need to address me as Commander.”

“But it’s sexy.”

Dani shakes her head with a smile then stands from her desk, grabbing something from the drawer and handing it to Grace when she reaches her. When Grace looks down, she sees two patches - one of a rank and one with the title Specialist embroidered on it.

“Congratulations, Grace,” Dani smiles as does Grace.

“Maddison spoke to you?”

“Yes. She pretty much ordered me to give you a promotion.”

“Do you think I deserve it?”

“Grace,” she laughs. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be giving these to you.”

“I know but… I don’t want you to give me this title just because we… you know… have a thing going… kinda.”

“I can assure you that’s not what’s happening. You should know me well enough to know that I’m not like that. That mission was truly remarkable, Grace, and even though you scared the shit out of me, I’m so proud of you and I admire your bravery as does Maddison who wouldn’t stop talking about what you did for a good twenty minutes.”

Grace chuckles, feeling great pride swell in her chest.

“Thank you, Dani. I really appreciate this and I promise to lead teams effectively and make sure they’re safe under my guidance. I honestly wasn’t expecting this so soon. To be promoted to a Specialist usually takes a while.”

“Yes, that’s true. Getting promoted from Private to Lieutenant doesn’t take much but to be a Specialist, you need to display a whole list of qualities and skills and that can take a minimum of a year to do but after everything you’ve done within the past few months… I say you’ve skipped the wait and speaking as both Dani and Commander Ramos, I can undoubtedly say that you earned it.”

Grace’s smile widens. “Thank you, Dani. This means so much to me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Sammy is going to go crazy when I tell her tomorrow. She thought you were going to promote me tonight, which means I'm going to have to endure her saying, "I told you so" tomorrow.”

Hearing Sammy’s name makes Dani’s stomach knot a little.

“You were with her tonight?” She asks.

“Yeah, she’s been with me ever since I was discharged. I told her that I was fine but she wanted to look after me.”

“Oh… That was… nice of her, I suppose…” Dani sighs.

“Yeah, it’s just who Sammy is.”

“You two still spend a lot of time together.”

“We always have. I’m lucky to have her as my best friend. I don’t know what I’d do without her really.”

The sentence makes Dani’s knot tighten just that little bit more. She knows she’s being ridiculous but it’s hard to control her jealousy sometimes. When you live a life of war and uncertainty, your emotions tend to be all over the place.

“Anyway, it looks like I’ve got one more rank after this one until I’m a Captain…” Grace continues.

“Oh, yes, you do, don't you?”

“Yes, so you better get used to the idea of me becoming your bodyguard.”

“Now, now, don’t get cocky. To prove that you’re Officer worthy takes a Hell of a lot more skills and training than a Specialist. Officer Adams had to work her ass off to get where she is now so don’t think you’re going to slip into her spot so easily.”

“Aww,” Grace teases. “And here I was thinking I was going to be a General within the next year…”

“General? Now THAT’S a long way to go…”

“I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again - nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want.”

“And what is it that you want?”

Dani’s beautiful, brown eyes glisten into Grace’s and Grace takes a moment to appreciate Dani’s perfect face, loving every aspect of it from the small, almost unnoticeable, scars on her cheek to her cute, button nose. Grace loves all of it and that’s when the blonde puts the patches on Dani’s desk so she can grab the woman’s face with both hands and kiss her. Dani welcomes the kiss eagerly, loving the taller woman’s assertiveness. It’s been days since they’ve kissed like this and too long since they’ve had some alone time so Dani takes the opportunity to slide her hands under Grace’s jacket and up her back. Grace takes the hint and removes the article of clothing before grabbing Dani’s legs, lifting her up, and putting the woman on her desk.

“Grace,” Dani breathes, planting her hands on Grace’s chest.

“What?” Grace tries to hide the worry in her voice, hoping Dani isn’t going to reject her advances again.

“Not on the desk.”

Relief washes over the blonde who nods with a grin. “Got it.” Grace wastes no time in picking up the smaller woman again and carrying her into the bedroom where they fall onto the bed with their lips sewn together. Grace’s hands make their way to the hem of Dani’s pants that she is eager to undo and just when she’s about to, Dani stops her.

“Wait,”

“Dani,” Grace pants. “You know I’d do anything for you but you don’t play fair.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just… I want to clear something up.”

“What?”

Dani shifts so she can sit up, forcing Grace off of her and to sit beside her.

“When you were at Captain Oswald’s camp… did you… do anything?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you do anything… with anyone?”

Grace squints at the woman. “I’m still not following, Dani.”

“Did you sleep with anyone?”

“What?” Grace’s eyes widen. “No! No, of course not! Why do you ask?”

“Because it’s been bugging me for a while now and I just thought that you would have. If you did, you’re not the first person to do it. Why do you think Captain Oswald is so strict in regard to the closeness between soldiers? It's at that age where Cadets start to step into that sort of thing and they tend to… you know.”

“Dani, I promise that I didn’t sleep with anyone.”

“Not even Sammy?”

Grace frowns. “Sammy?”

“Yes, _Sammy_ ,” Dani nearly spits out the name.

“You still don’t like her, do you?”

“You didn’t hook up with her?” Dani probes.

“Hell no! I told you - Sammy and I are just friends.”

“She still looks at you if you’re not.”

“Well, I don’t look at her through the same lens. Sammy is and always will be my friend.”

“And you want to continue being just friends with her?”

Grace looks at Dani quizzically. “Where is all of this coming from?”

Dani lets out a sigh. “She’s a beautiful woman, Grace. She left a girl and came back a woman as did you. You two get along really well and I can see that she’d run to you faster than a drop of the hat if you said you wanted her.”

“I don’t want her, Dani.”

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t. She’s beautiful, intelligent, funny-”

Dani is silenced when Grace grabs her face and draws her in for a kiss but it doesn’t last anywhere near as long as Dani would like when the blonde pulls back.

“I want _you_ ,” Grace states, looking deeply into Dani’s eyes. “It’s always been you, Dani. I know things have been complicated and there’s been a lot of distance between us both literally and metaphorically but that hasn’t changed my feelings for you. Not a day went by at that camp where I didn’t think of you and think about being with you.”

Dani’s heart melts on the spot and the way Grace is looking at her confirms just how real this is and just how much Dani is smitten with this beautiful, handsome, blue-eyed blonde. Dani wants to speak but her words get stuck in her throat and all she can do is surge forward and capture Grace’s lips with her own, snaking her fingers into Grace’s short, blonde locks, not allowing her to move. Dani then falls back onto her bed with Grace over her as they kiss heatedly. 

Dani lets Grace take control and she’s good at it. Grace is assertive yet caring and no matter how long time has been between them, Dani can still see the same cautious, anxious, and loving Grace she knew back when it was Grace’s first time at seventeen. Dani has missed Grace beyond words and she gets so overwhelmed with emotions that tears slip from her eyes and she hopes that Grace doesn’t notice but she does when she tastes the salt in their kiss.

“Dani?” Grace pants, leaning back and examining the woman. “Shit. Dani, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“N, nothing’s wrong,” she sniffs.

“I beg to differ. Did I hurt you? Am I going too fast?” She frets.

“No, no, no,” Dani puts her hands on Grace’s arms. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” Grace’s tone is soft as is her eyes and Dani feels like she’s about to melt yet again.

“I’ve missed you so much… I felt like I lost you… I felt disconnected from you… I felt like the more time we had apart, the more you were moving on without me.”

Grace swears her heart breaks at that moment and she has to bite her tongue to fight her tears.

“Dani…” Grace tucks Dani’s locks behind her ears. “I could never move on without you. I love you.”

“Still?”

“Of course. I’ve always loved you, Dani. I always have and I always will. I can’t see my future without you.”

In the midst of her tears, a small smile spreads across Dani’s lips and she feels relief, closure, and reassurance.

“I can’t either…” Dani cups Grace’s face, easing her down for a chaste kiss. “I love you.”

Grace feels her heart grow several sizes when Dani says the words and she can’t overpower her elated grin.

“I love you, too, baby. I love you so much.”

“Show me how much, _mi amor_. Show me.”

Grace breathes a laugh then swoops down, collecting Dani’s lips with her own and she doesn’t hesitate to show Dani how much she loves her and being intimate with Grace is the perfect way for the brunette to get the _proper_ relief, closure, and reassurance that she needs.


	24. The Rev-9 Model

Waking up in Grace’s arms is the icing on the cake for Dani. After a beautiful night of lovemaking, this is _exactly_ what Dani was looking forward to when she woke up. Grace has her limbs wrapped around her just as she did when they first slept together but this time, Grace is a lot taller so she almost encases Dani with her body and Dani loves it. Grace made Dani feel so beautiful and so loved last night - it was indescribable. It was so amazing Dani almost cried from their intimacy and she could see that Grace was about to as well. The blonde had tears in her eyes and she just managed to choke out how much she loved Dani before the older woman kissed her before she could cry. After last night, Dani knows that this is HER Grace - the one she said goodbye to all those years ago. It’s been an arduous journey but it’s been worth it. Dani and Grace can finally be together because Grace is ready and so is Dani.

Dani gently turns in Grace’s arms and immediately smiles at Grace sleeping. Grace has always been a peaceful sleeper and Dani hopes that they share many mornings like this together in the future. Dani strokes Grace’s hair, loving how soft it feels. Dani then leans in and places a tender kiss on Grace’s lips then her nose, cheeks, forehead, eyes, and back to her lips.

“Mm…” Grace slowly begins to stir, her hand moving along Dani’s back.

Dani pecks Grace’s lips again then watches Grace’s baby blue gaze meet her.

“Mm… You’re still here…” Grace smiles, her voice low.

“I’ll always be here, _mi amor_.”

“Good.” Grace slips her arm right around Dani’s torso, pulling her closer so they can share a deeper kiss.

Dani cups Grace’s face, kissing her harder where she moves on top of Grace. Grace puts her hands on Dani’s hips before sliding them up and down her sides, enjoying the feel of Dani’s skin under her palms. Grace then gets a bit adventurous and glides her hands down onto Dani’s backside, giving it a tender squeeze that emits a small, soft moan from Dani’s mouth, sending heat straight to Grace’s core.

“ _Mi amor_ …” Dani breathes. “I want you…”

“You’ll always have me, Dani… Always…”

“Show me.”

Grace growls softly, hooking her leg over Dani’s and using it as an anchor to flip the older woman onto her back. Dani gasps but is quickly silenced by Grace’s lips. Dani automatically curls her legs around Grace’s powerful waist as she holds the blonde’s mouth to her own. Dani can’t express just how badly she wants Grace. She’s fully aware that they spent all of last night making love but today is a new day and Dani is refreshed and ready for more. Dani slides her hands into Grace’s hair, loving the feel of Grace’s tongue in her mouth but her breathing begins to hitch when she feels Grace’s hand travel down her stomach, getting lower and lower. Dani arches her hips in hope to meet Grace sooner and-

“Commander Ramos?”

The women pause and Grace can’t help but growl, “Fucking Adams…”

Dani sighs, dropping her head onto the pillow. “Yes, Officer Adams?”

“Sorry to wake you, ma’am, but you’re needed in the war room. We’ve just received new intel on the latest Terminator model.”

The news sends shivers through Dani’s body.

“Okay. I’ll be right there.”

Grace hangs her head and sighs but Dani lets out a cute giggle.

“What?”

“You,” Dani bops Grace’s nose with her finger. “You’re so cute.”

“Cute? How?”

“Just the way you look when you don’t get what you want.”

“I’ve been away from the love of my life for four years and this is the first time I’ve been intimate with her in four years, too. You can’t blame me for wanting some private time with her.”

Dani can’t help but flush when Grace gives her that appellation.

“There will be plenty of time for that after, _mi amor_ , but first, I need to see to this intel.”

“Mm…” Grace groans, rolling off of Dani and flopping onto her back.

“Don’t give me that. As soon as this war is over, you can have all the private time with me as you want.”

“Mph…” Grace huffs then turns her head when Dani slides out of bed and Grace doesn’t help her situation when she checks out the brunette’s naked backside.

Grace bites down on her lip, wanting nothing more than for to have Dani right now. _Why does she have to be so fucking perfect?_ Grace ponders.

“Quit staring and get dressed,” Dani orders softly as she rummages through her wardrobe. “You're needed in the training yard, Specialist Harper.”

“It’s not my fault that I have such a great view…”

“Grace!” Dani tries to be firm but she ends up giggling.

“What?” Grace teases, a cocky smirk on her face.

“You know what, so cut it out and get dressed.”

“What am I doing wrong?” Grace slips out of bed and stands behind Dani, pressing the woman’s naked body into her own. “You’re going to have to tell me.”

The tips of Grace’s fingers draw small circles along Dani’s hips and abdomen. Dani shuts her eyes then tilts her head back once Grace pulls her hair to the side and places tender kisses along her neck.

“Grace…” Dani breathes.

“Mm?”

“We need… to go…”

“The only place we need to go is back to bed…” Grace’s hands begin to fondle Dani’s body, making Dani weak in the knees and all she wants now is to throw Grace on the bed and have her way with her. BADLY.

“No,” Dani doesn’t know where she gets the strength from but she grasps Grace’s hands, halting them immediately. “We can’t. We have to be good.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Grace whines playfully.

“I know but we need to go. You know I don’t like to keep people waiting and this is important.”

Grace sighs. “Fine.”

Dani feels as if she can breathe again when Grace removes her hands and steps away from her. The Commander quickly slips on her pants and a shirt and when she turns around, Grace is already dressed.

“That was quick,” Dani states.

“We had to learn to dress quickly at the military camp and besides, I need to head back to my room, have a shower, and change into fresh clothes. I can’t go anywhere looking like I’ve just made love to the Commander all night prior,” she winks and Dani blushes.

“Fair enough.”

“I’ll see you after your meeting.”

“Okay.”

Grace flashes a smile, giving Dani a peck before departing from her quarters. When Grace is gone, Dani turns to her bed as an elated grin spreads across her face when she sees the messy sheets and all she can think about is making love and being made love to by Grace. She knows it’s going to be hard to concentrate on anything else today but as the Commander, she has no other choice but to do so.

~

Dani walks into the war room, which is Dani’s least favourite room in the base because this is where Dani discusses critical issues within the Resistance with other senior soldiers. Nothing good happens in this room. No good news. Only trouble and simply walking through the door sends a wave of melancholy and fear through the Commander but as usual, she schools her features and remains headstrong but her outward appearance is nothing for the one woman who knows Dani better than anyone.

“Hey,” Sarah pats the woman on the shoulder. “We knew this day would come, remember?”

Dani huffs. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean that I have to like it.”

“No, but it _does_ mean you have to accept it.”

Dani hates how right Sarah is. She knew this day was going to come but a part of her hoped that it wouldn’t - that she would remain one step ahead of Legion and just be able to deal with the Terminators they faced now but she knew she was kidding herself. There’s only so much Dani and her team can do to get ahead of an extremely advanced AI that is continuously developing and growing.

“Come on,” Sarah prompts. “Let’s get this over with. I still have those weapons from our last mission to sort out.” Sarah leaves and Dani scouts the room, making sure everyone is here and she is just about to commence the meeting until she sees a familiar figure.

“Oswald?” Dani speaks as she sees a dark-haired, bright, green-eyed woman.

Even though it’s been a while since Dani has seen her, she knows that tall, strong figure when she spots it.

“Commander Ramos,” Captain Oswald spins around and shakes the woman’s hand with a gentle, warm smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“I had no idea that you were here.”

“Yes, it was late notice but I was flown in on urgent business this morning to discuss this new model of Terminator.”

“Do you know much about it?”

“Yes, it was one of my teams that found the intel. As soon as we decoded it, I sent it straight over here then came after I made sure my team was secure at the base.”

“What do you make of it?”

Captain Oswald sighs, her eyes hooding. “Nothing good, Commander.”

Dani nods. “Very well. Let’s get this meeting underway.” Dani makes her way to the front of the room. “Alright, is everyone here?”

The soldiers in the room nod and murmur in confirmation.

“Good. Let’s get started then. Take a seat.” Dani sits at the head of the table as the others sit around her. “Okay, what have you got for me, Captain?”

“Thank you, Commander,” Captain Oswald stands, automatically holding her hands behind her back. “Yesterday, my team and I went on a mission to secure a Legion base near our facility. We were expecting it to be full of weapons and other materials we could use but instead, we stumbled across data that we couldn’t understand. The took what we could and destroyed the base since it was too dangerous to occupy ourselves and to let it fall back into the hands of Legion. Officer Adams, if you could get the lights, please.”

The lights flick off and a hologram lights up in the middle of the table, showing a new model of Terminator that makes Dani’s skin crawl.

“This is the Rev-9 Model,” the Captain begins. “This is the latest and most advanced Terminator Legion have made. I haven’t seen one in person but based on the data we collected, it won’t be long until Legion sends multiple of these machines out to destroy us.”

“What’s so different about this Terminator?” Major Vandenberg queries. “It’s still got the same carbon-based endoskeleton as the others do.”

“It’s a mean motherfucker is what it is, Major,” Sarah comments.

“Miss Connor is right as are you. Yes, it does have the same endoskeleton but there is quite a lot different about this one, Major. The biggest difference and _salient_ difference is that this Terminator has the ability to split into two separate and independent units.”

“Like the Rev-7’s and 8’s.”

“Let her finish, Major,” Dani orders softly.

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry. Continue, Captain.”

“Thank you,” Captain Oswald manipulates the hologram, showing a blueprint of the Terminator. “The Rev-9 has extreme advanced capabilities, which makes them all the more dangerous. As I said before, they are able to split into two units but they are able to morph into the human form. So, when it splits, you have two Terminators to deal with - the endoskeleton that looks like a Terminator and its liquid metal shell that looks like a human, both very powerful and dangerous.”

“If they can split into two, then that means that it wouldn’t be as strong as if they were united,” Officer Adams states. “One unit must be weaker than the other.”

“You would be correct, Officer. Going off the data that we have, the liquid half of the Terminator is much weaker than the carbon endoskeleton. It’s susceptible to any form of attack but it quickly retreats to the endoskeleton to morph back into one unit.”

“So is there a way to separate the two of them?”

“We’re not sure yet. We don’t know exactly how we can defeat this model since we haven’t come face to face with one and have seen what it can do, not that we particularly want to…”

“Tell me more about its structure, Captain,” Dani requests.

“There is still quite a big gap in the data that we have collected but there is still plenty of information we can use to our advantage. The Rev-9 can morph its attachments into weapons such as blades and guns that function just like a real one. However, in saying that, it does not possess the same range as the Rev-7 and 8 models. It is able to hack into any network and we believe it acquires a fully functioning, coloured, and advanced HUD.”

Dani nods, carefully examining the hologram. Too many nights has Dani woken up in a cold sweat after having nightmare after nightmare about this machine. Dani has dreaded the day where she would see the Rev-9 again but this time, she has an entire army at her disposal and she plans to use it wisely.

“Sergeant MacMillian,” Dani looks in the woman’s direction. “What are your thoughts?”

“It’s not what I was expecting, to be honest, but Legion never ceases to surprise me when it comes to their enhancements. You said that you faced one of these before, Commander? In the past. They sent one from the future to kill you. How did you destroy it?”

The room focuses on Dani who is hesitant to answer and Sarah knows exactly where Dani’s mind is.

“We used an EMP to destroy it,” the silver-haired woman answers. “We set up a kill-box and destroyed it with a military-grade EMP bomb.”

“That’s a tremendous amount of power,” the Sergeant states.

“It’s what it takes to kill those fuckers.”

“There are only very few EMP bombs in this base. They’re extremely difficult to create with the scarce resources we have. I think we only have two that are ready to go immediately if we need them.”

“Well, you better tell the science team to get a move on making some more because if this is how quickly Legion are working, we need to be going at the same pace.”

“There has to be another way to kill this thing,” Major Vandenberg says. “We can’t rely on EMP bombs to take them down.”

Dani and Sarah exchange quick unnerved looks, which, thankfully, doesn’t get noticed by everyone else.

“Captain,” Officer Adams voices. “You said that the Rev-9 can split into two units, one being more vulnerable than the other?”

“Correct.”

“What if we destroy the weaker unit first? Would it still take an EMP to destroy it?”

“I’m not entirely certain, Officer. This still seems to be a work in progress for Legion so we’re unsure as to what other modifications they are going to make to this model but I don’t see why we couldn’t resort to other weapons to destroy it.”

“No,” Dani speaks. “The Terminator will still need an EMP to be destroyed properly. It needs its circuits to be fried and an EMP is the only way to do that.”

“Or a source of power that can generate a high amount of electromagnetic energy,” Sarah adds and she regrets looking at Dani who is giving her an extremely cold pointed glare.

“The science faculties would be the best ones to create something like that,” says Officer Adams.

“Correct, Officer," Captain Oswald nods. "But the only problem is that we need to know how much energy to harness and since we haven’t encountered a Rev-9 yet, we won’t know.”

“Just blow the fucking thing up! It’s not that hard!” Sarah scoffs.

“Miss Connor, too much energy can be extremely dangerous. We won’t use our precious resources to create a weapon that doesn’t need to be excessively powerful if it doesn’t need to be. We need to be smart and tactical whilst dealing with this. It’s important that we focus on creating weapons we can appropriately use against this machine.”

“What about guns that fire EMP’s?” Major Vandenberg suggests. “I’m no engineer or expert in science but what if we coat the ammunition with some sort of electromagnetic energy that can maim the machine? It won’t kill it but it can slow it down then perhaps, we won’t need to create such a powerful EMP.”

The room falls silent momentarily until Sergeant MacMillian speaks.

“That could work.”

“I also think it’s a good idea to try and capture a Rev-8 model,” Major Vandenberg turns to Dani. “I think if we can harness that technology and use it to our advantage, we’ll be that one step ahead of Legion that we need to be.”

Dani nods. “I agree. I’ve always believed that is the best tactic we have right now.”

“I have devised a new plan for how to capture one, Commander,” Sergeant MacMillian confesses. “And I think it’ll work this time.”

“Good. That’s what I like to hear. Progress is my favourite word and it sounds like we’re making it even in the midst of this mess. Captain Oswald,”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Give the faculties this data and inform them to get to work straight away. MacMillian, Vandenberg, I want you to keep working on your Rev-8 plan and I want a report on my desk at the end of the day. I’ll look it over then we’ll discuss it in person.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they nod.

“If there’s nothing else, you are all dismissed. Good job.”

Everyone is quick to disperse, eager to get to work.

“Thank you for bringing this to me so quickly, Captain,” Dani says as she approaches the woman.

“Of course, Commander. We need to be aware and prepared. I’m just glad we stumbled across this when we did. I wasn’t planning on carrying out the mission since I didn’t think it was as important but it turns out, I had never been more wrong and for the first time, I’m glad that I was.”

“Me, too. You’re a good Captain, Charlie. I really wish I had you here at this base more often but I know how much you’re needed back in Texas.”

“It’s an honour to be here, ma’am, and as much as I’d love to be here on the main base with you and the other high ranking officials, I _am_ needed in Texas.”

“Absolutely. Thank you again. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Likewise, Commander.”

The pair share smiles before the Captain leaves.

“Sarah,” Dani calls out just as the woman is about to walk out the door. “Can you stay behind, please?”

Sarah stills and stands aside, allowing Captain Oswald to leave, shutting the door behind her, leaving the pair alone. Sarah spins around and sees Dani leaning against the table with her arms crossed over her chest and Sarah knows Dani’s disapproving and agitated look all too well now.

“Alright,” Sarah sighs. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Let’s get this over with?” Dani spits. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“Dani-”

“No! Don’t, “Dani” me! You know what you did!”

“We need to stop these Terminators and you know an augments power source can do just the trick as an EMP! It’s only a matter of time before the nerds down in the science faculty figure that out! As soon as you bring a Rev-8 back here, they’re going to know.”

“It’s not happening.”

“So, what, you’re just going to risk everyone’s lives because you don’t want to use a power source to kill the things that have destroyed the world and are STILL continuing to wipe out the human race?” 

“It’s not about that.”

“Then what is it about? Saving Grace from something that may or may not be inevitable?”

Dani shoots Sarah a dark look. “It is NOT inevitable. She will NOT become an augment.”

“Dani, you can’t be that naïve. Grace is destined to be an augment - you know that.”

“No,” Dani shakes her head. “She’s not.”

“She IS! Everything that Grace said would happen has happened. We’re watching everything unfold just as she said we would. She warned us about this, Dani - she warned us about fate.”

“Well, I’m going to change it!”

“How? You know as well as I do there’s no changing fate.”

“That’s not what you thought when you confronted Carl.”

Sarah pauses.

“He asked you if you believed in fate. He asked if you believed that we can change the future with every choice that we make and by the way you looked at him, I knew that you believed in change because you DID change the future by the choices you made and the actions YOU carried out and I plan to do the same. I am going to destroy Legion before they harness the technology to travel through time so I can change Grace’s fate because she didn’t die just to go back and die for me again and leave me alone in this world. She died so that we could destroy Legion TOGETHER and so we could live in harmony TOGETHER. I am going to do everything in my power to see it through to the end and if that means that we don’t use a power source as a method to destroy Rev-9’s, then we don’t. It’s as simple as that. I will MAKE fate find a way, Sarah. I swear I will.”

The look in Dani’s eyes is overflowing with emotion and determination and Sarah knows there is no way she is going to be able to convince Dani otherwise. Even though Sarah’s world got destroyed when her son died, she never stopped believing in changing the future for the better hence why she protected Dani and has sheltered her over the years. Sarah, Dani, and Grace had already proven before their time that fate was nothing but a social construct and they had the ability to change the future, even if they had no idea they were doing so.

“Alright,” Sarah nods. “Let’s get to work on capturing this Rev-8 then. We have no time to lose.”

“Thank you,” Dani breathes with relief. “That’s all I needed to hear.”


	25. The Augment Model

The rest of the week is hectic for everyone. Dani works herself to the bone every day but she knows how important it is. She knows it’s times like these that she needs to be completely focused and driven. However, Grace the ever-loving and caring woman that she is, makes sure Dani rests and doesn’t overwork. That usually involves Grace going into Dani’s office and leading her into the bedroom for a passionate night of lovemaking, which neither woman complains about. That is until Dani’s body is struggling to keep up with the demand. She loves having sex with Grace - it’s her favourite thing to do - but between satiating her love and working hard, it gets tiresome.

“Okay, is everyone clear on what they need to do?” Dani checks and everyone nods after being assigned missions. “Very good. Dismissed. Specialist Harper, can you stay behind, please?”

Grace hides her smirk as she waits until everyone has gone before she approaches the brunette.

“Is everything okay?” Grace checks, sitting on the edge of the table.

“Yes, I just wanted to talk with you about us. We haven’t actually had a proper chat.”

“Oh, yeah?” Grace grabs onto Dani’s hips and pulls her forward so Grace can rest her arms around her.

“Yeah…” Dani fiddles with the buttons on Grace’s shirt. “I know it’s been a long four years and I can’t tell you how good it is to finally be with you.”

“I feel the same way, Dani. I literally counted down the days I could be with you and I can’t tell you how happy I am that you’re finally mine.”

Dani can’t control her smile as well as leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, which makes Grace’s heart soar.

“But why do I get the feeling that I’m not going to like what you’re about to say next?”

Dani sighs, resting her hands on Grace’s waist. “I don’t want us to be exclusive right now. I still want us to keep quiet about our relationship.”

“Why not?” Grace frowns. 

“Because it won’t look good at all.”

“Dani-”

“Grace, you need to trust me, okay? I know you’re older now and I know you’ve changed but you’ve haven't been back overly long from your training and if everyone discovers that we’re in a relationship, they’re going to question why and then they’ll question whether or not we were seeing each other beforehand and that will lead to issues I don’t even want to think about.”

“So, what, we’re just going to hide forever?” Grace tries not to sound so irritated but it's troublesome and Dani knows it.

“No, of course not. We’re just going to have to wait. I understand that it will be difficult and frustrating but I need to remain professional. I’m the Commander so I can’t have people questioning me and wavering their loyalty to the Resistance and to me.”

Grace looks beyond annoyed but she doesn’t argue. She understands but that doesn’t mean she likes it.

“Please, _mi amor_ ,” Dani begs, grabbing Grace’s hands and threading their fingers together. “I know this is the last thing you want and it’s the last thing I want, too but we have to be smart.”

Grace stares into Dani’s beautiful, brown eyes and she can _feel_ Dani’s desperation. Grace has waited a long time to be with Dani so keeping secret about their relationship is like a punch in the gut to her. The longer Grace stares, the harder it gets for her to protest.

“That look…” Grace sighs, tilting her head back briefly. “Fine. We’ll keep quiet.”

“Thank you, sweetie. Thank you.” Dani cups Grace’s face and kisses her.

“You’re my weakness, you know that, right?” Grace checks.

Dani bites her lip with a smile. “I hope so.”

“You are. I can’t say no to you.”

“Good.” Dani pecks Grace’s lips then steps out of her hold but Grace pulls her back in for more kisses that get rather heated and as much as Dani wants to kiss her beautiful, handsome, sexy girlfriend, she stops.

“Hey, what was that for?” Grace pouts.

“I’m exhausted, Grace. We’ve been having sex every day this week - multiple times mind you - and it’s beginning to catch up with me.”

“Is the fearsome Commander getting a little worn out, huh?” Grace’s smirk is way too grand for Dani’s liking and she just wants to prove her girlfriend wrong SO badly…

“No, she just needs to put her energy to better use,” she retorts with a cocky grin that takes Grace by surprise.

“Oh, so it’s like that is it?”

“It might be.”

“Well, I don’t hear you complaining when I take my clothes off. In fact, I hear the opposite…” Grace pulls Dani into her body, making Dani’s heart skip a beat.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Ah-huh, and what are you going to do about it?”

Dani rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Come on,” she pulls the woman’s arms away. “You’ve got work to do, Specialist.”

“You don’t play fair.”

“That’s rich coming from you.”

“Me?” Grace chuckles. “How?”

“Walking into my office wearing your tight tank top, showing off your toned, muscular arms that are popping after training. You know what you’re doing.”

“I actually didn’t but that’s good to know. You like seeing me in my tight tank top then?”

“Yes, I do. I love seeing you after training - hot, sweaty, dirty but yet so strong and powerful.” Dani slides her hand around Grace’s waist where she grips her backside and squeezes it.

Grace grunts, her heart rate spiking until Dani releases her and gathers the folders from the table.

“I stand corrected - you don’t play fair.”

“Nothing is fair, _mi amor_ ,” she winks and Grace breathes a laugh.

“Hey, while I have you, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“We’ll have to walk and talk.”

“Sure.” Grace follows Dani out of the meeting room. “Sarah said that you’re planning on capturing a Rev-8 again.”

Dani sighs agitatedly. She swears she is going to kill Sarah one day.

“Is that true?” Grace probes.

“Yes, but you’re not to worry.”

“Dani-”

“Grace, we’re not arguing about this. You know how important it is that we capture one. It’s actually more important now than ever.”

“What do you mean?”

Dani wants to punch herself. She REALLY needs to control what comes out of her mouth when she’s speaking with Grace.

“Nothing. It’s just important that we capture one and harness its technology so we can defeat Legion.”

“Hold on, wait,” Grace tugs on Dani’s arm, stopping them. “What was that meeting about you had last week? The one regarding the new model of Terminator?”

“It was nothing.”

“Nothing? Dani, you and the superiors walked out of the war room. It sure as shit WAS something. You don’t just go in there to discuss basic things. You told me that you hate going in the war room because nothing good comes from it. Plus, I saw Captain Oswald and we all know she doesn’t come here unless it’s urgent.”

“It’s none of your concern, Grace. We’re on top of it, which is why we need to capture this Rev-8 model.” Dani resumes walking to her office and Grace is beginning to get agitated again.

“Why won’t you tell me about the new model of Terminator? We need to know what we’re up against.”

“We don’t know for sure. The data Oswald collect was limited.” Dani hates keeping things from Grace but she knows nothing good will happen if she tells her everything. “We’re working the best we can with the knowledge that we have. You don’t hear me announcing Code Black to everyone.”

“You don’t need to do that for us to know we’re in danger.”

Dani enters her office and Grace is quick to shut the door behind them.

“Please, Dani,” the blonde takes the woman’s hands once she sets the folders down on her desk. “I want to help.”

“Grace…” Dani forces herself to look away from Grace’s baby blues because she knows she’ll crumble if she stares into them for too long. “You don’t need to worry. What I need you to do right now is to carry out your mission as a Specialist. I need you to help train Privates and work with Officer Adams to ensure safe and efficient missions.”

“Can you at least tell me what kind of Terminator it is?”

Dani peers up at the blonde and sighs. “It’s a Rev-9 model.”

Grace’s eyes widen. “A completely new model?”

“Yes, but you’re not to tell ANYONE. Understand? This information isn’t for anyone to discuss throughout the base without my permission. Nobody is to know. This stays between us.”

“I promise I won’t say a word. Fuck…” Grace releases Dani’s hands and leans against her desk, raking a hand through her hair. “They’re really moving quickly aren’t they?”

“Yes, which is why we need to hurry and capture a Rev-8. Once we do that, we can harness its technology and we’ll be able to fight the Rev-9 models when they come.”

“You’re taking me on that mission. You know that, right?”

Dani laughs. “I would be an absolute fool if I think you’re going to stay here.”

Grace smiles. “Good. I’m glad you’ve come to your senses.”

“You know, I’m so glad our positions aren’t reversed.”

“Are you kidding? I WISH they were reversed.”

“Oh? And what would you do if you were the Commander?”

“I’d do a lot of things the same way you do them but the main thing I’d do would be to keep you in a room where nothing or no one could get to you.”

“So you’d keep me in the cells we have for Terminators?”

“Not exactly. They’re not secure enough. Plus, I’d have to make it nice and comfortable for you so it wouldn’t look anything like a cell.”

“But it would be a cell of some kind?”

“Possibly. I’d visit you as much as I could then, at the end of the day, I’d come in, have dinner with you, talk with you, take you to bed, make love to you, fall asleep with you in my arms, wake up, make love, have breakfast, make sure you have everything you need and want, go to work, then come back and do it all over again.”

“I’ve never heard being someone’s prisoner so appealing.”

“Is that a “yes” then?”

Dani titters and stands in front of the blonde, folding her arms around her neck.

“ _Mi amor_ , I love you and I love how protective and caring you are but no. That’ll never happen. You know just as well as I do that I’m a fighter, not a runner and hider.”

“Yes,” Grace huffs disappointedly, resting her hands on Dani’s hips. “I do, which is one of the many reasons that I love and admire you.”

Dani slips her hands onto Grace’s cheeks and kisses her chastely.

“Alright, go,” she taps on Grace’s thigh, stepping away. “We’ve got work to do.”

“Yes, Commander Ramos,” Grace stands and walks to the door. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

With that, Grace leaves Dani’s office, allowing the brunette to commence her work.

~

“Commander Ramos, thank you for coming in,” Doctor Byford eagerly shakes Dani’s hand.

“No problem at all, Doctor. I’m eager to know what the Chief of Medicine has found.”

“Quite a lot, ma’am. Thanks to Captain Oswald’s data, we’ve been able to update our augment project and I believe that as soon as you get the Rev-8 model in, we’ll be able to successfully create our first augment.”

Dani tries to ignore the quickening of her heartbeat.

“And why is that, Doctor?”

“Well, as you know, an augment is an enhanced human and the technology that we use comes from the Terminators that we defeat. So far, we’ve only been able to capture Rev-7 models that aren’t always in the best condition, which makes it harder for us to advance with our program. However, we have taken note of the mechanics used within the new Rev-9 model and we’ve begun working on methods to copy it so we can use it for our augments.”

“What qualities will the augment have when we bring back a Rev-8 model?”

“We’re hoping to have quite a few. To begin with, the augment will have a HUD system installed within their eyes also with the ability to see at night just like a Terminator. They will be able to access data with the technology in their fingertips, allowing them to decode and access data regular computers and humans can't.”

“Impressive.”

“It gets better. Because of their carbon skeletal frame, they will be able to withstand a tremendous amount of pressure and damage, more than what I predicted when we last spoke of this project. They will able to fall from great heights and be able to smash through things normal humans wouldn’t be able to such as a concrete wall. Even though they will be hypersensitive to touch, sound, taste, hearing, and sight, they can cope with a tremendous amount of pain and still fight.”

“You seem quite proud of yourself,” Dani chuckles.

“I’m very excited, yes. I can’t wait to get the project fully underway once we have the Rev-8.”

“Well, as for every machine, it has its weakness. What will be the augments?”

“Yes, unfortunately, you are right about that. The augment will have its weaknesses such as constant maintenance checks and repairs but we won’t know specifically what other issues they will face until we create one and monitor it. It will also need to be powered by something and the only thing that I believe will be able to power an augment with the parts of a Rev-8 would be a thorium reactor. The engineering team has been working on them for quite some time in order to power some of the weapons that we have except this kind of reactor would have to be modified to suit an augment, which will be another massive project in itself since it would need to be extremely small compared to the ones we have now. So it would probably have to be a microreactor.”

 _A thorium microreactor_ … Dani repeats internally. The same thorium reactor that she had to dig out of Grace’s body and kill the Rev-9 with. Never again will she repeat that. NEVER.

“So, what you’re saying is that we need to hurry up and get this Rev-8,” says Dani.

“That would be ideal, yes. By looking at the schematics for the Rev-9… the sooner the better. Without sounding like I’m praising Legion, this technology is truly remarkable. We’ve only just gotten the hang of fighting Rev-8’s and now they’re creating a new and far superior Terminator.”

“We all know they won’t stop until humanity is wiped out completely. They will continue to evolve and create things to destroy us and even when we’re gone, they still won’t stop.”

“And to think Legion started out as a simple program for cyber warfare...”

“Yes. Once this is done, we’ll be sure to prevent any further AI from getting out of hand. We made AI so we need to stop it.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Commander. Once this war is over, perhaps we can all relax.”

“Yes, that would be a dream come true. Keep up the good work, Doctor. I want a report from you at the end of the day of what you have so far.”

“Of course. I get on it straight away.”

“Good. I’ll see myself out.”

Dani leaves and every time she walks out of the building, a chill rushes through her and the only thing on her mind is Grace.


	26. Nightmares

_Bright lights, explosions, screams… so many screams. Dani runs outside to find the sky is falling. Sarah grabs her wrist, telling her to hurry. Dani follows and the pair drive away as the road collapses behind them. As they drive, people, innocent people are being eviscerated right before her eyes, turning into ash and sometimes, nothing, as if they never existed. One minute they are here and the next, they are gone. Sarah nearly crashes the car when she stops. She grabs Dani’s hand again and pulls her into the safe house. Sarah locks the door and when Dani turns around, she finds herself in an extremely large room, which is NOT the safe house but the inside of a dam._

_Dani looks around then turns when she hears a scream - a scream from Grace who has just been impaled by the blade of the Rev-9. Blood oozes out of her body. Dani rushes to her but the dam explodes, sending the women in opposite directions. Dani wakes and searches for Grace, calling out to Sarah to help her but she doesn’t receive a response. Dani spots Grace under rubble only to find the blonde covered in blood as her wound has opened further. Dani cries out to the woman’s name just as what is left of the Rev-9 crawls over to the brunette. Grace hands Dani a shard of metal, ordering her to remove her power source. Dani refuses but ends up complying, retrieving the reactor._

_With the reactor in her hand, Dani races over to the Rev-9 and destroys it before returning to Grace who is mere seconds away from death. Dani begs Grace to stay with her, holding her in her arms. Grace’s eyes begin to fall heavy as breathing becomes painful. Dani begs and begs, tears falling from her eyes but Grace can’t hold on any longer. Her eyes close and Dani tries to wake her but nothing happens. Dani cries - SCREAMS - but Grace is gone. Dani’s gut wretches as her heart shatters into a million pieces and part of Dani wants to take that shard she used on Grace for herself because the pain is unbearable. Dani cries so hard she can’t breathe and she only pulls away from Grace when she hears the clattering of metal approach her._

_When she looks up, she sees Sarah, Carl, and Grace looking down at her but not as humans but as Terminators. Dani looks down at her arms where Grace was to find her missing. She looks up again at the people- MACHINES in front of her, their eyes glowing a menacing red. Dani stands but is instantly knocked off her feet before she is grabbed by the throat by the Terminator impersonating Grace. Dani pleas, reaching out to caress Grace’s face that is now cold and Grace’s red eyes are the last thing she sees before everything goes black._

“Ah!” Dani jolts awake in a cold sweat, instinctively grasping at her throat, gasping for air.

“Dani? Dani? Are you okay?” Grace instantly flicks on the bedside lamp and sees her girlfriend’s distressed state. “Shit, Dani,” Grace pushes Dani’s damp hair back before embracing her.

“G, G, Grace…” The woman begins to tremble.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. It’s okay,” Grace presses a kiss to Dani’s forehead. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re alright. You’re safe.”

It takes Dani a few moments to settle and realise that she is indeed safe and once she does, she becomes less rigid and nestles into her girlfriend’s arms, thanking God that she is still with her and more importantly, SAFE.

“Did you want to tell me what you dreamt about this time?” Grace asks softly.

“Judgement Day,” Dani breathes, not wanting to continue for obvious reasons.

“I have nightmares about that day, too.”

 _Not like mine you don’t_ … Dani thinks.

“You’ve been getting nightmares a lot recently,” Grace begins. “Ever since you found out about the Rev-9 model a few weeks ago but they’re getting worse.”

“I’m sorry, _mi amor_ …” Dani moves out of Grace hold, rubbing her eyes.

“There’s no need to be sorry, honey. I’m just worried about you. I think we need to talk about some things.”

“Like what?”

“Well, Judgement Day and everything that’s happened. When was the last time you talked with someone about these things? Captain Oswald taught me a lot of things and I am forever indebted to her for her teachings but the best piece of advice that she ever gave me was that your body can only take so much stress and the same goes for your mind - if your mind breaks, your body breaks so it’s best to tend to it before it destroys you.”

“Yes, she’s told me that one, too,” Dani nods. “Unfortunately, I don’t have a therapist I can see.”

“I beg to differ.”

Dani peers up at the blonde. “No,” she chuckles.

“Dani, we’ve been through so much together and you know you can tell me anything just like I know I can tell _you_ anything. You’ve done so much for me so let me return the favour. I hate seeing you like this and I hate that the only place I can’t protect you is in your dreams.”

“ _Mi preciosa Grace_ …” Dani rests against the woman, putting her ear to the blonde's chest to listen to her soothing heartbeat. “You’re too sweet. I sometimes can’t believe that you’re a soldier.”

Grace smirks. “I sometimes can’t believe you’re a Commander.”

Dani tuts, gently swatting Grace’s arm.

“Come on,” Grace prompts. “Spill. I’m all ears.”

“Grace, it’s…” Dani looks at the clock. “Two in the morning. We really need to get back to sleep.”

“Yeah, right, and you think I’m going to fall back asleep after you woke up screaming? The only way we’re going back to sleep is if you talk to me so let’s get to it so we can get in a few more hours of sleep before we need to get up for the day.”

Dani rolls her eyes, hating how adamant Grace is but she knows deep down it’s coming from a place of love and care. Dani wishes that Grace didn’t care for her so much but it’s this side of Grace that Dani fell for and this side of Grace that Dani _needs_.

“I keep dreaming about what happened that day,” Dani begins. “I remember the explosions, the panic, the screaming, the fear… I remember all of it and in my dreams, it’s like I’m reliving it all over again. It all feels so real. All around me, people are dying and there’s nothing I can do. I feel so useless and powerless and I feel guilty that I can’t do anything. All I can do is protect myself and look out for myself but that’s not who I am. That day brought out versions of myself that I didn’t even know existed. I was never the same after that day but I knew we couldn’t live in shambles forever so I rose up…”

Grace strokes Dani’s hair, her heartstrings being tugged with every word spoken.

“I couldn’t turn to the people I loved in my life for support… I had Sarah but… it wasn’t the same…”

“Your father and brother,” Grace fills in. “You said that you lost them to Legion while you were running away from them, is that right?”

Of course, Dani hasn’t told Grace the truth of how her father and brother died so she settled for they died in a high-speed car chase whilst running from Legion. It’s partially true but what Grace doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

“Yes,” Dani nods. “It was the worst day of my life… I felt so broken and so alone… The only time I see them now is in my dreams and sometimes, it’s not always good…”

Grace feels tears press into her skin, making her hold the woman tighter and kiss her head.

“I’m sorry, baby… That would have been awful.”

“Oh, Grace…” Dani sniffs. “You’ve been through the wars, too. You watched your father get killed over a can of peaches and you watched your mother sacrifice herself so you could get away when you were just a child.”

Grace tries not to think about those dark times but with Dani, she isn’t as hesitant to revisit them.

“We’ve both suffered, honey, and it sucks but now, we have each other and I promise to always be there for you and protect you. I’m not letting Legion take away the people I love from me ever again. I’ll die before I let that happen.”

“I won’t either.”

Dani closes her eyes, relaxing to the sound of Grace’s heart and she’s in the light stages of sleep when Grace speaks.

“I think we should go back to sleep now.”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”

Grace lies down, taking Dani with her and the brunette curls into her girlfriend’s side, causing Grace to hold her arms around her protectively.

“Goodnight, baby,” Grace kisses Dani’s head. “I love you.”

“Goodnight, _mi amor_. I love you, too.” Dani closes her eyes and within minutes she drifts off to sleep, dreaming of a perfect future with her perfect girlfriend…

~

“You look like shit,” Sarah states when Dani enters the armoury.

“Thank you. I always appreciate your kinds words, Sarah.”

“You’re welcome. Seriously though, what’s been eating at you? You haven’t been looking too great this week. Is the Specialist not so special after all?”

Dani rolls her eyes as she walks over to the rifle collection.

“I’ve just had trouble sleeping that’s all.”

“Is it because of the Rev-9?”

Dani sighs. “That and I spoke to Doctor Byford the other day… she’s still working on the augmentation program and she’s making a lot of progress. All we have to do is get her a Rev-8 and we should be good to go!” Dani feigns excitement.

“We both knew that the program was going to be inevitable. Scientists were always going to try and find a way to enhance humans.”

“I know.”

“You’ve done all that you could to protect, Grace. Hell, you haven’t even told her that a Rev-9 was sent to kill you!”

“No, and I won’t.” Dani grabs a weapon and moves to a stall.

“You’re going to have to tell her the truth one day, Dani.”

“What if I tell her the truth and that makes history repeat itself? What if everything I am trying to avoid ends up being the cause of what happened?”

“Then no matter what you do, it’s bound to happen anyway. You said that you are going to change the future.”

“And I am. We’re going to stop Legion before they can travel through time and thanks to Oswald, we’ll hopefully be one step ahead.” Dani slips on a pair of earmuffs, loads her gun, and fires at the target ahead.

“I know you’re worried about Grace but she can take care of herself. If she becomes an augment then she does. At least you know the program will be a success.”

“She won’t be an augment, Sarah. I won’t let her be one. My old Grace told me that she wasn’t the only augment from her time but she chose to come back to try and be with me. So that means other people can be augments and if anything DOES happen, Grace won’t volunteer for anything. She’s going to stay by my side whether she likes it or not.”

“You’re not controlling, are you?” Sarah snickers.

“It’s called protecting. There’s a difference.”

“I’m sure there is.”

“What do you recommend then, huh?” Dani turns to the woman. “What do you think I should do?”

“I think you should go of the reins a little and let Grace do her job. She’s going to protect you no matter what and now that you’re together, she’s going to do everything in her power to make sure that you’re safe. You can’t stop her no matter what you do. All you can do is advise her to be safe and to come back to you, which you do and she does. She told me to protect you until she got old enough to do it herself and even then she wanted me to keep an eye on you and as much as I wanted to break her nose, I respected her wishes because I knew how important it would be to you. Grace will do what she wants but she doesn’t do anything without thinking of you first. A first-generation Terminator would be able to see how much Grace cares for you.”

Dani takes comfort in Sarah’s words. She knows the older woman is right - Grace IS going to do whatever she can to protect Dani and as much as Dani wants to avoid putting Grace in harm's way with the possibility of her becoming an augment… she knows it’s close to impossible.

“Fine,” Dani relents. “I’ll try and… ease up a bit but I’ll always consider Grace’s safety in everything that I do.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to do anything less. Now, let’s see how much of a good shot you really are. This will help take away your stress as well and hopefully, get you a good night's sleep since Grace isn’t helping you…”

“For your information, Grace helps get me to sleep better than I ever could. She is the most generous and attentive lover you could ever ask for.”

“Ugh, I’d rather try and bang a Rev-8 than go near Grace.”

“You are so mean to her.”

“She started it.”

Dani rolls her eyes with a smile. “Come on then, _chica_ , let’s see who’s the better shot.”

“Oh, you’re on.”


	27. Fear & Betrayal

Several months down the track and the Resistance is finally back on its feet. Dani is still yet to capture a Rev-8 but progress is still being made on the plan. Dani has the science faculties working day and night to create a Terminator-proof cage they can utilise for their upcoming mission. Grace has been working hard with Officer Adams where they carry out missions together, bringing back a good haul for the Resistance each time. Every time Grace leaves and returns from a mission, the more Dani trusts the woman and the less Dani worries. Of course, Dani will always worry about her girlfriend but with each passing day, Grace proves herself more and more and Dani is extremely proud of her both as a Specialist but also as her companion.

“Hey, when are you coming to bed?” Grace asks, leaning against the doorframe into Dani’s office.

“Soon. I’ve just got to finish reading this report.”

“You said that an hour and three reports ago. Come on, it’s getting late.”

“I’m almost done.”

Grace rolls her eyes, knowing her stubborn girlfriend isn’t going to budge unless she is forced so the blonde walks over to the woman and closes the folder.

“Grace!”

“Bed,” she says sternly with matching eyes. “You’re tired and you need to rest. I’m not letting you overwork yourself again so let’s go.”

Dani growls as Grace takes her hand and leads her out of the office, turning off the lights and shutting the door.

“I can put myself to bed, you know?” Dani grumbles.

“You can, just not at the appropriate time.”

Grace brings Dani to the bedroom where she helps her undress and change into her pyjamas. Dani has large bags under her eyes and is struggling to keep them open and all Grace wants to do is pick Dani up and cuddle her like a teddy bear but she knows she will get scolded if she does that because Dani tends to not be in a great mood when she’s tired. No matter how many times Dani snaps at her though, Grace loves for her never wavers.

“There are you happy?” Dani says, sliding into bed.

“Yes, very.” Grace pops a kiss on Dani’s nose, joining her under the sheets.

Dani lies on her back, remembering just how soft and comfortable her mattress is and deep down, she’s grateful that Grace has forced her to bed. The brunette closes her eyes and waits for Grace to turn off the bedside lamp and cuddle her but she doesn’t. Dani looks at her girlfriend who is sitting upright reading.

“What are you doing?” Dani probes.

“Just doing some research.”

Dani chuckles. Grace, the ever so keen woman to learn new things, is researching at bedtime.

“Oh, yeah? What?”

“The augmentation program.”

Dani freezes, her blood running ice cold. “What… what about it?”

“It’s really come along. Doctors and scientists are working hard to make soldiers into super soldiers. Imagine what we can achieve if we had an army of super-soldiers?”

“Grace, the augmentation program has a very low chance of success. Many people have died trying to become augments, which is why we’ve put a halt on the procedure. It’s not safe.”

“But the soldiers they have used were dying of their wounds. If they had a healthy and strong soldier, they might have a higher success rate.”

Dani’s heart races in her chest. This is EXACTLY the conversation Dani was dreading.

“What are you reading anyway?” Dani sits up, looking over.

“Just a file on the program I got from one of the doctors.”

“How did you get that?”

“I might have told a little white lie saying it was for the Commander.”

"Wait, you used my name to steal a confidential file? Grace!”

“I thought I might get that reaction… Sorry, baby, but I was curious and I hate being kept in the dark about these things. I just want to know about the program that’s all. If this works, perhaps putting my name down for it might not be such a bad idea…”

That’s all Dani needs to hear to snap her last wire.

“GRACE HARPER!”

The blonde jumps, nearly sending the folder flying.

“Over my dead body will you put your name down for anything that will put your life at risk!”

“Whoa, Dani, calm down. I was just thinking about it, okay? Once they have a higher success rate, I MIGHT put my name down if push comes to shove.”

“I don’t care if they have a one-hundred percent success rate, you’re NOT doing it!”

“Dani, I really think it would be a good idea if I-”

“Grace! Do NOT challenge my authority! Remember who you are speaking to! I am still your Commander and you WILL respect me!”

Grace is taken aback by Dani’s outburst and can’t deny how offended she feels that Dani has pulled the Commander card on her, which she considers to be a rather cheap move.

“I’m only trying to help the Resistance,” Grace says with a slight frown. “Everything I do is for you and the Resistance. How can you get angry at me over that?”

“Because the augmentation program isn’t safe and it’s highly problematic and I am NOT going to lose my best soldier to a failed science experiment.”

“Dani, it’s not a science experiment - it’s the future! A future that we can use to win the war! I’m going to put my name down.”

“NO!” Dani snatches the folder from Grace’s hand and leaps out of bed. “You’ve tried my patience for the last time, Harper! As a consequence, I am putting you on janitorial duty for two weeks.”

“Wha… what? Dani, you can’t be serious!”

“It’s Commander Ramos to you, Harper! Keep running your mouth and you’ll be on it for a month, understand?”

Grace clenches her jaw tightly, her anger bubbling inside her. The desire to argue with Dani further is great and GOD does Grace want to argue with her but she knows that if she does, she’ll live to regret it and there’s no getting through to Dani when she’s like this. Grace knows better than that and a soldier being on janitorial for a day is humiliating enough let alone two weeks so Grace decides to bite her tongue and nod.

“Yes, Commander Ramos.”

“Good. Now go to your own quarters and tomorrow, I want the tiles in the showers pristine. Use a toothbrush if you have to. Go.”

Grace sits and looks at Dani completely perplexed. Never has Dani snapped at her like this and never has Grace thought Dani would. Grace waits, hoping that Dani will recognise what she’s just said and change her mind but Dani continues to glare at the blonde, her eyes showing no mercy or regret.

“Yes, ma’am.” Grace nods again and slips out of bed, changing into the clothes she wore today, silently but quickly.

Once Grace is dressed, she exits Dani’s bedroom and leaves her quarters entirely, fighting her urge to slam the door on her way out. When Grace returns to her own room, she rips her jacket off and throws it onto the bed angrily before she paces, pondering what just happened and why Dani got so upset so quickly. Grace knows that Dani is tired but she feels as if there is more to it. Grace dwells on the situation for about half an hour before she decides to go to bed. However, falling asleep proves the most difficult. Not because she and Dani just fought (even though that is a big part of it) but because Grace is sleeping _without_ Dani.

Grace hates sleeping in her room, in her bed _alone_. Her room doesn’t feel like hers too much anymore since she’s hardly ever here and she's so used to sleeping with Dani. Grace used to stay with Dani once or twice a week but she ended up increasing the nights she stayed over and just over the past few weeks, Grace stays with Dani six nights a week. Nothing would make Grace happier than moving into Dani’s quarters but she knows that’s not possible. She’s honestly amazed nobody has said anything or noticed that Grace stays over so much but in saying that, Dani _does_ have a lot of privacy so people can go in and out of her quarters without anybody seeing, which is an added bonus for the couple.

Grace tries her hardest to fall asleep but falling asleep angry and alone is never good and unfortunately for the blonde, she only gets to sleep around three in the morning and she knows to start another day on four hours of sleep is going to prove most challenging.

~

Looking back, Dani isn’t proud of how she acted with Grace but she refuses to let herself feel guilty. Grace challenged her authority and betrayed her by using her name to get what she wanted so she needed to be punished for it. Simple. Falling asleep without the tall woman was rather difficult and uncomfortable but Dani managed to get a good amount of sleep before starting a new day.

“Commander Ramos,” Major Vandenberg greets the woman who is heading back to her quarters after training.

“Yes, Major?”

“We’ve just received intel from Captain Oswald about another Legion base. She believes there to be more information about the Rev-9 model inside. She’s assembling a team now to storm it but she has asked for you, myself, and Sergeant MacMillian to join her.”

That’s the best news Dani has received all week.

“Yes, absolutely. Tell MacMillian to get ready. We’ll leave within the next hour. Inform Captain Oswald that we’ll arrive in Texas this afternoon.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He smiles and jogs away.

Dani rushes into her quarters and showers before packing a bag and everything else she needs for her mission in Texas. Captain Oswald will have everything she needs for the mission but Dani always likes to travel with some of her own things.

“Sarah, I need you and Officer Adams to run the show for a few days. I’m going to Texas on a mission with Oswald, MacMillian, and Vandenberg,” Dani says, entering the armoury.

“Can do. I’ll whip these fuckers into shape - don’t you worry.”

“I have no doubt that you will.”

“You’re not taking Grace with you?”

“No, Grace is on janitorial duty for two weeks so she won’t be going anywhere.”

“Whoa, what?” Sarah chokes. “Janitorial duty? What the fuck did she do to deserve that? Not that I’m complaining. It’s about time that girl got dropped down a peg.”

“It’s complicated but to put it simply, she challenged my authority.”

“She challenges your authority all the time. What makes this time any different?”

Dani pauses.

“She talked about the augmentation program didn’t she?”

Dani nods. “She said that she wanted to put her name down. I told her no but she didn’t listen and pushed her point. She won’t do that again.”

“Maybe not but she WILL want to know why you’ve punished her so severely.”

“Now isn’t the time for her to know.”

“When WILL be the time?”

“After.”

“After what?”

“After the war is over. Then I’ll tell her.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Dani!”

“What?”

“You know that’s not fair to her. You know you’re going to have to tell her before then!”

“Why? Why do I even have to tell her at all?”

“Because you do! Say Legion grabs hold of time travel and they send a Terminator back in time to kill you and Grace wants to go - you’re going to have to tell her that she will die and that there won’t be a way to return.”

Dani huffs, crossing her arms.

“I know you want the best for Grace but you can’t be so selfish and putting her on janitorial duty just because you were scared… I hate to say it but that was an abusive power move and you know it. Every time I say her name, guilt shines in your eyes.”

“She still needs to be punished. She lied to the scientists to get the information, using my name to get it, which is unacceptable. I don’t care if we’re dating or not, she still can’t do that. It’s disrespectful to me and to the person she lied to. It's betrayal and I can’t let that go unpunished.”

“That’s fair enough. Are you going to tell her that you’re leaving?”

Dani knows she should tell Grace just out of respect to her girlfriend. Even though they’re fighting, Dani still needs to be an adult and let the blonde know that she’s leaving for a few days. It's not fair to Grace if she doesn't and the last thing she wants is for her to worry and there be more tension between them.

“I will.”

“She’s not going to like it.”

“Well, that’s too bad because there’s nothing she can do about it. Anyway, I need to keep moving. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“You got it. Good luck.”

Dani gives the woman a brief hug before she leaves. She makes sure that she has everything she needs for her trip, leaving Grace until the very last. Walking into the showers, Dani sees Grace scrubbing the tiles on the walls with steel wool, getting off all the built-up dirt and grime.

“Grace,” Dani voices.

Grace spins around instantly. “Dani…"

“I won’t keep you but I’ve just come to tell you that I’m going to Texas for a few days. Captain Oswald needs me for a mission. Sergeant MacMillian and Major Vandenberg are coming with me.”

“Texas? Sergeant… Major… What kind of mission are you going on that requires all three of you to go?” She frowns.

“That’s none of your concern.”

“It’s something to do with the Rev-9 model, isn’t it?”

“I’m leaving within the hour. When I come back, I expect these showers pristine.”

“Dani, you have to let me come with you!” Grace drops the steel wool and approaches the shorter woman.

“Grace, I can manage just fine without you. This isn’t the first mission I’ve gone on without you.”

“That’s true but this one is different. I don’t want you going without me.”

“That’s not your decision to make, Specialist.”

“Why are you punishing me like this? It’s not fair. It’s not right.”

“No, what not right is that you lied to get confidential files about the augmentation program. You used my name to get what you want. Do you realise how disrespectful and dishonourable that was? I thought you were better than that, Grace.”

The blonde hoods her eyes momentarily before returning them to Dani.

“I’m sorry for doing that. I know it was wrong but so much was happening and I wanted to know. I shouldn’t have used your name and I feel so guilty for doing so but, please, Dani… you have to forgive me.”

“I don’t have to do anything I’m not ready to do, Grace. You went behind my back to get what wasn’t meant for your eyes. You betrayed me.”

The word stabs Grace in the heart like a knife.

“Now do you understand why I’m punishing you?”

“Yes, but-”

“No. No, “buts”. This is your punishment for your actions.”

“Okay, I understand that but why did you get so angry when I said that I wanted to put my name down to become an augment?”

“I told you - it’s unsafe and unreliable. I don’t want you turning into an augment, Grace. Even if years down the track, the success rate is high and half of the Resistance are augments, I still don’t want you to be one because there will always be complications and I don’t want that for you. Plus, once this war is over, we’re going to work towards harnessing technology and putting a firm lockdown on how it’s used and who uses it because we are not going to let technology take over the world as it already has. Science has outpaced human restraint and I won’t let that happen again.”

As usual, Dani makes a good point and Grace can’t argue with her so she simply nods.

“Okay.”

Dani can hear the apprehension in her voice.

“Be safe.”

“I will be. I’ll see you when I get back.”

Grace’s instinct is to give Dani a goodbye kiss but something inside her grabs hold of that instinct, making her remain stationary and the same goes for Dani. They stand there awkwardly for a few moments, waiting for the other woman to make the move, if there is ever to be one, until Dani reaches out and squeezes Grace’s hand but the simplicity of the contact is too much for Dani, causing her to quickly pull away.

“Dani,” Grace clasps Dani’s hand, drawing her back.

“Grace, I need to go.”

“I know and I know you’re mad at me but if you go and something happens to you, I’ll never forgive myself for letting you go without telling you how much I love you.”

Dani swallows the lump in her throat and bites her tongue to prevent tears from surfacing.

“I love you and I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” Grace holds Dani’s hands to her chest then leans down and places a tender kiss on the woman’s lips. “I love you,” she repeats softly - _desperately_ \- prompting Dani to requite.

“I love you, too. I’ll see you when I get back.”

“You will. Be safe.”

“Always.” Dani forces a quick smile and as soon as Grace releases her hands, she leaves the showers and heads for the tarmac.


	28. Texas

When Dani arrives at the Resistance base in Texas, she is greeted and debriefed by Captain Oswald then shown to her quarters where she will rest before the big day tomorrow and as soon as Dani’s head hits the pillow, her mind automatically travels to Grace and how much she misses her. Dani promised herself that she wouldn’t think of Grace but deep down she knew that was impossible. Despite her being mad at the woman, Dani loves her nonetheless and always misses her when they’re apart. She misses how they would bathe together and how they would have fun in the process. She misses seeing Grace’s goofy, adorable smile and giggle when Dani snuck her hands under her arms to tickle her. She misses climbing into bed and having Grace pull her into her strong, protective embrace. Even though Dani is the Commander, she still loves that feeling of being protected by her love.

When her old Grace was still alive, she cared for Dani’s every need the best she could whilst on the run. She was extremely attentive and always put Dani’s needs in front of her own despite being an augment and needing to take care of herself properly. But that’s just the kind of person Grace was and still is. Dani knows Grace will continue to take care of her and look out for her no matter what. Dani wishes she didn’t leave on a bad note with Grace but it wasn’t entirely bad. She’s glad that Grace pushed her to say, “I love you” along with a kiss and a cuddle. Hopefully, this time away from Grace will allow Dani to calm down and by the time she gets back, she won’t be as mad at her girlfriend.

“Commander Ramos,” Captain Oswald greets. “Are you ready to go, ma’am?”

“Yes, Captain. Let’s do this.”

“Right away, ma’am.”

Dani jumps straight into the chopper followed by Major Vandenberg and Sergeant MacMillian. Captain Oswald gathers the rest of the soldiers for the mission before boarding the aircraft, signaling the pilot to take off.

“I’m surprised Specialist Harper isn’t joining us,” the Major speaks.

“Not this time,” Dani answers.

“You two seem really close.”

“I’d rather not talk about Specialist Harper at the moment, Major. I’d prefer to focus on the task at hand. This mission is important so we need to treat it as such.”

Dani’s firm tone puts Major Vandenberg back in his place as he nods shyly.

“Yes, ma’am. My apologies.”

“No harm done.”

The rest of the flight is quiet until the team encroaches on their destination where Captain Oswald gives a rundown on the mission again, making sure everyone knows what they have to do. Watching Captain Oswald in action makes Dani wish the woman was back at the main Resistance base but again, she knows how much the soldier is needed in Texas and Dani couldn’t be so selfish as to take away their best Captain.

“Alright, soldiers! Let’s go!”

The chopper lands and the soldiers rush out and onto the muddy ground, immediately taking their designated posts around the area, setting the charges strategically.

“The bunker is just up ahead,” Captain Oswald states. 

“Alright, on me,” Dani commands and Captain Oswald, Major Vandenberg, and Sergeant MacMillian follow.

Dani takes it slow, scanning the area for any threats but they make it to the bunker without any trouble.

“Oswald, set the charge,” Dani says when the metal door to the bunker is locked and barricaded.

“On it.” The Captain sets a modified electromagnetic charge to disarm the door quietly and Dani makes a mental note to thank the science faculties for creating such efficient, reliable, and _quiet_ weapons.

The team enters the bunker and it’s dark, cold, and eerie but Dani pushes on, keeping her rifle pressed against her cheek, aiming down the barrel and looking through her enhanced sight that can detect AI life forms. Captain Oswald signals the team to split up to search the different rooms for any intel or technology they can take.

“Captain,” Dani whispers.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“You and Vandenberg take the room on the left, MacMillian and I will take the one on the right. Stay together at all costs.”

“Yes, Commander. Let’s go, Major.”

The group parts and Sergeant MacMillian approaches their designated room first, unlocking the door with another electromagnetic charge. The door opens and both women are at a loss for words when they see a large room filled with tanks and within the tanks are both humans and Terminators floating in some kind of gelatine substance.

“ _Dios Mio_ …” Dani lowers her weapon, her mouth dropping open at the sight.

“Holy shit… What is this?”

Dani knows exactly what this is. Her old Grace told her of things like this before. Grace only saw it once when she was on a mission and now that Dani is seeing it for herself… it’s skin-crawling.

“This is the future of Legion,” Dani explains.

“But… what are they doing? Why are there humans here?”

“This is how Legion are able to morph Terminators into humans… they need contact to transform but the human… they don’t survive the process.”

“So they’re… experimenting with us?”

Dani nods sombrely. “We need to hurry. Oswald,” Dani speaks into her mic.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“What have you found?”

“A bunch of data files on the Rev-7 and 8 models. I can’t seem to find much on the Rev-9.”

“No need to worry. We’ve found it. Grab that and come into the next room - you’re going to want to see this.”

“On my way.”

Moments later, the Captain and Major enter the room and they are just as gobsmacked as Dani was.

“Oh, shit…” Major Vandenberg sighs. “Permission to speak freely, Commander?”

“Granted.”

“Fuck me we’re fucked.”

“No, we’re not,” Dani states. “We need to destroy this facility. You said that we needed to put a spanner in their works, Major,” Dani turns to the man. “So let’s do exactly that. Gather all the data you can, take pictures, record everything, but make sure that you do it quickly and quietly. I don’t like being in here.”

The soldiers are quick to get to work and within minutes, they have everything they need.

“Good. Let’s get out of here.” Dani leads the group out of the room and into the corridor where they see the rest of the team and just as they are about to regroup, a flashing light drops on the ground between them. “Oh, shit…”

As soon as the words leave Dani’s mouth, the light explodes, sending the soldiers flying through the corridor. Dani immediately blacks out but only for about a minute before she sees Major Vandenberg and Sergeant MacMillian fighting off a bunch of Rev-7’s that have already killed several soldiers in the group.

“Get the Commander out!” Captain Oswald orders.

“Come on, Commander,” the Sergeant leaps to Dani’s side. “Let’s go!”

“On me!” Dani stands and begins attacking the Terminators who have seemed to have doubled within the last ten seconds. “We’re outnumbered! It’s a trap! Evacuate the building NOW!”

Dani leads her team through the building, getting every soldier to follow her once they clear up some space from the Rev-7 ambush. Eventually, Dani and her team exit the bunker and rush to the chopper.

“Is everyone accounted for?” Captain Oswald asks.

“Wait! Where is MacMillian?” Dani probes.

“There’s no time, Commander! We need to leave!” Major Vandenberg says, shooting down another Rev-7.

“No, we can’t leave without her! Never leave a soldier behind!”

“I can’t see her, Commander, but we’re getting overrun!” Captain Oswald begins firing at the group of Rev-7’s approaching them.

“We need to go! Take us off, pilot!”

“No, Major!” Dani snaps. “Just wait! We can hold them off!”

Dani and the rest of the soldiers onboard fire at the Rev-7’s, keeping them as far away from the chopper as possible.

“There she is, Commander!” Captain Oswald points and in the distance, Dani spots the Sergeant who is covered in grime, fighting her way to the chopper with an injured leg and arm.

“MacMillian! Keep going! We’ve got you covered!” Dani aims at the Rev-7’s chasing the Sergeant.

“We need to go now! We can’t hold them off any longer!” Major Vandenberg states, seeing another wave of Rev-7’s over the hill.

The chopper begins to lift off the ground but Dani has other plans.

“NO! MacMillian!” Dani calls out then gets out of the chopper.

“Commander!” Captain Oswald follows suit, helping Dani get closer to the Rev-7’s as to keep them further away from the Sergeant who eventually reaches the chopper and clambers inside.

“I’ve got you covered, Commander! Get in the chopper!” Captain Oswald continues to fight off the Rev-7’s, throwing a pulse grenade at the machines, which gives Dani enough time to climb aboard safely.

“Alright, we’ve got her! Let’s go!” Dani orders.

“Let’s go, pilot! Commander’s orders!” Major Vandenberg shouts and within seconds, the chopper is in the air.

“Detonate the charges!” Dani adds.

“Yes, ma’am!” Captain Oswald retrieves the remote, pushing the button, creating an immense explosion that just happens to take out a few Rev-7’s in the process and buy them enough time to fly away without taking any further damage.

“ _That_ … was a close one…” Sergeant MacMillian pants, lying on her back.

“Ava! Where the Hell did you go?” Dani snaps.

“I made sure to get these,” Sergeant MacMillian reaches into her pocket and brandishes several storage devices. “After the explosion, I lost them so I made sure to go back and get them.”

“You had me worried sick!”

“You know my rule, Commander - I never let a mission be a waste of time. We go in and get it done. I don’t have it any other way.”

Despite being nearly killed, Dani manages to find a smile followed by a brief laugh.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Sergeant,” Dani pats her shoulder. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. Outstanding work as always. Stupid, but outstanding.”

“Thank you, Commander. I’ve never felt so honoured,” she teases.

“Straight to the hospital when you get back. That’s an order so don’t even think about telling me that you’re fine and there’s no need. I saw you limping and I’m pretty sure your shoulder is dislocated as well.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. You’re going to be alright, Sergeant.”

“Thank you, Commander. Another mission accomplished.”

Dani nods then looks out onto the rundown forest, seeing the smoke from the bunker they destroyed and Dani feels a sense of pride swell in her chest. Another mission accomplished and another step closer to defeating Legion.

~

“Major Vandenberg, can I see you for a minute, please?” Dani asks when she exits the chopper.

“Yes, ma’am. Of course.” The man follows Dani away from the aircraft, just outside of the mess hall.

“What the Hell was that back there?”

“Excuse me, ma’am?” He frowns politely.

“No, I won’t excuse you. You were going to leave Sergeant MacMillian behind so I want to know is why would you do that?”

“We were overrun, Commander. If we had stayed any longer, we would have all died.”

“But we didn’t. We stayed and we got MacMillian and we left in one piece WITH the data we went to collect. What you did was completely unacceptable, Major, and quite frankly, I’m appalled that you would do something like that. I accepted your transfer because you had a good background, you were loyal, thorough, you executed missions to the last detail, and you looked after the people on your team. That was the number one quality that stood out to me and my most favoured one. You know how much this Resistance means to me so to have you say there was no time and we had to leave, it felt like a betrayal. It felt like you didn’t care about the lives of others.”

“No,” he shakes his head. “I can assure you, ma’am, that is NOT the case.”

“Oh, really? Because it sure as shit looked like it thirty minutes ago! Jack, I need you to protect every soldier under your command. How are they meant to respect you and look after you if you don’t do the same? If you keep going with that attitude, when it’s time for someone to save YOU, I can guarantee that it won’t happen.”

Major Vandenberg nods, the shame and guilt all too apparent on his face and in his body language as he stands with his head down, eyes fixed on his shoes like a little schoolboy being told off.

“I want you to apologise to Sergeant MacMillian for not protecting her. She needed us and you wanted to leave her. Ava has done so much for the Resistance and for me. She deserves so much respect as both a Sergeant and as a human being. She wouldn’t have let that happen to you. Even if she didn’t like you, she still wouldn’t have let it happen because she knows the importance of human life and keeping everybody safe. We can’t afford to lose any more people, especially when Legion are creating a new model of Terminator.”

“Yes,” he nods. “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Then you’ll make it up to Sergeant MacMillian. I know you’ve worked hard to be where you are now but don’t forget who your superiors are. You wouldn’t let anything happen to me so don’t let anything happen to her. We’re not just an army - we’re a family who NEED each other. We’ve been together for a long time and we’re going to continue being together because the world needs us… You really let me down today, Jack. You let me and Ava down and I’m very disappointed in you.”

Major Vandenberg hangs his head even more, his guilt weighing on him heavily until he realises he’s only being more disrespectful but not looking his Commander in the eye so he forces himself to do so.

“I apologise, Commander. What I did was a selfish act and I wasn’t thinking straight. I was worried that the Rev-7’s were going to shoot us down and I didn’t want to lose any more soldiers. I had to think quickly but in doing that, I didn’t think properly and I apologise. I’ll be sure to apologise to Sergeant MacMillian once she’s available after her medical assessment.”

“That’s good to hear, Major. Don’t let it happen again.”

“I won’t, ma’am.”

“Very good. Get yourself seen to as well then be prepared to fly back to our base. We need to get this data back to our tech teams immediately. Dismissed.”

“Yes, Commander. Right away."


	29. Not So Warm Welcome

“Double hook!” Sammy orders and Grace executes. “Uppercut! Double jab! Hook! Five! Double jab! Uppercut! Hook! Hook! Ten straight to finish, let’s go!”

Grace punches the pads on Sammy’s hands as fast as she can before finishing her round.

“And time! Nice one, Gracie!” Sammy removes the pads from her hands then helps take Grace’s boxing gloves off.

“I swear, I don’t know who trains me harder in the boxing ring - you or Officer Adams,” Grace pants, desperately needing hydration.

“You know that boxing is my favourite training exercise.”

“I think you need to fight Oswald one day. She’d give you a run for your money since you whoop everyone’s asses here. I think it’s time that you met your match.”

“Is someone a bit envious of my boxing skills?” Sammy nudges Grace, handing the woman her water bottle.

“Shut up,” Grace laughs. “You wish.”

“We all have our strengths. I’m one of the best boxers and you’re one of the best shooters and together, we kick ass. Legion doesn’t stand a chance.”

“You’re damn right.” Grace raises her hand for a high-five that Sammy gladly accepts.

“So, how’s janitorial duty treating you?” Sammy asks, sitting on a bench next to the blonde.

“It sucks. You don’t actually realise how many bathrooms we have until you need to clean them all.”

“I still can’t believe she did that to you.”

“Yeah, me either but I understand.”

“You never did tell me what you learned from stealing that file.”

“I didn’t steal it.”

“You kinda did, Grace, hence why you’re on janitorial duty for two weeks.”

Grace sighs. “I didn’t get to read all of it but from what I DID read, the augmentation program is coming along fast. They pretty much need an intact Rev-8 model for the program to be successful.”

“Really?”

“That’s what they think but thinking something and having it actually work are two different things. We won’t know for sure until it happens.”

“True. Do you really think the Commander will keep you on janitorial duty for two weeks?”

“Why wouldn’t she?”

“You two are really close. You’ve been close since the day she rescued you and it’s no secret that she has a soft spot for you. She tries to hide it but I can see that she does. You’re still her precious, little Gracie.” Sammy ruffles Grace’s short locks.

“Get off,” she laughs, pushing the brunette away. “I don’t think the Commander will show me leniency. That would be poor on her half and she would be setting a terrible example for everyone else. As much as I want her to cut my punishment short, I know she won’t. She still needs to be the Commander and set order. People won’t respect her if she doesn’t.”

Sammy nods. “Yeah, that’s fair enough but it still seems harsh.”

“You’re telling me. Do you know how much dirt and grime is on the floors and walls in the shower rooms? I swear the soldiers don’t brush off before they hop in the shower. It’s like they clean their uniform while they’re in there as well as themselves!”

“Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would happen to you.”

“You and me both.”

Grace takes another mouthful of her water and rests her head against the wall, feeling her body begin to ease from her intense training with Sammy. Unfortunately, her solace is interrupted when she hears a commotion coming from outside.

“What’s that?” Grace walks to the window and sees Dani’s plane land on the tarmac. “Dani…” She whispers so Sammy doesn’t hear.

The blonde’s eyes focus on the brunette the best she can from such a distance and Grace swears she can see scars on Dani's face. Worry immediately fills Grace as she turns on her heel and gathers her things, stuffing them in her training bag.

“Where are you off to?” Sammy asks.

“I’ve gotta go. The Commander is back.”

“You’re still allowed to train, Grace. You don’t have to be on janitorial duty all the time.”

“I know but I’ve been away from it too long. Thanks for the session. I’ll see you later.”

Flinging her bag over her shoulder, Grace rushes out of the room, leaving Sammy completely perplexed. Of course, Grace isn’t going to return to her janitor duty. Dani is back after several days and Grace has had the utmost trouble focusing on anything other than her girlfriend. Grace hardly slept while Dani was away. She knew Dani was more than capable of taking care of herself but the protective nature in Grace flared and her mind kept pondering all of the worse case scenarios, which didn’t help Grace AT ALL. Now that Dani is back, Grace is going to make sure she’s okay and she doesn’t care if Dani snaps at her or yells at her - she NEEDS to make sure her love is one-hundred percent.

~

After seeing Sergeant MacMillian to the hospital and dismissing Major Vandenberg, Dani is back in her quarters, dying to have a shower and get something to eat. She’s a little sore from behind thrown into a concrete wall from the explosion but it’s nothing she’s not used to. She has a few blemishes on her face but they’ll heal. After years of being in the Resistance, Dani is used to injuries of all kind so there’s nothing much that phases her.

The brunette sits on the edge of her bed and removes her boots then proceeds to remove her dirty and damaged uniform but when she does, her bedroom door flies open.

“Dani, are you okay?” Grace flies in, kneeling before the woman to examine her.

“Grace, what the Hell are you doing?” Dani snaps.

“Making sure you’re okay. What does it look like?”

Bright blue eyes filled with concern trace Dani’s face and Dani can’t deny that Grace looks utterly cute at this moment.

“I’m fine, okay? It was nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“You’re hurt.” Grace grabs a hold of Dani’s arm, noting a large bruise and several cuts along her skin. “What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Dani, stop being so stubborn. Something obviously happened and you got hurt in the process.”

Dani sighs, knowing full well Grace isn’t going to leave her alone until she tells her.

“We were ambushed by a bunch of Rev-7’s. They set off a bomb, which killed a few soldiers instantly. MacMillian helped me come to before I led everyone out. We almost lost her. Vandenberg wanted to leave without her. He thought she was dead but she wasn’t - she was just injured. Oswald and I had to fight off the Rev-7’s so she could get in the chopper.”

“Fucking Hell. Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. He wanted to leave her behind and we were almost about to take off until I hopped out the chopper.”

“You hopped out of the chopper? Dani!”

“What?”

“You can’t do stupid shit like that! What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t going to leave Ava behind! Vandenberg was too focused on saving his own skin when he should have been thinking about others. He was too wrapped up in the situation, he forgot the number one rule - never leave a soldier behind. I had words with him and let’s just say, he’d be an idiot do pull that stunt again.”

“Yes, Major Vandenberg fucked up but so did you. You shouldn’t have gotten out of that chopper. It was too dangerous.”

“You weren’t even there, Grace,” she frowns agitatedly.

“I don’t need to be. I know what you’re like and you have a habit of putting yourself at risk when there’s no need to.”

“What? There was EVERY need to! I’m the Commander and I need to set an example! You don’t leave soldiers behind when they’re coming to you! Unless it’s an absolute life or death situation where there is no way in Hell that you can save them without killing everyone, then, yes, you leave them but that’s never had to happen before and I didn’t plan to let it begin with Sergeant MacMillian!”

“Dani, it was dangerous nonetheless. You’ve hurt yourself so you need to go to the hospital and get looked over.”

“Grace, I’m fine. Stop fussing.” Dani snatches her hand away when Grace takes it.

“No, you’re not. You’re hurt. I can’t let you carry on without seeing a doctor. So come on. I’m taking you to the hospital.” Grace stands and takes Dani’s hand again but the woman retracts.

“Grace, I said that I’m fine!” She barks. “Stop parenting me!”

“I’m not parenting you! I’m taking care of you!”

“I didn’t ask you to do that!”

“It’s my job!”

“No, it’s not! You need to back off and respect me!”

“I am, which is why I’m taking you to the hospital.” Grace grabs Dani’s hand yet again, which snaps Dani’s last wire.

“GRACE HARPER!” She yells, standing upright. “You do NOT own me! I am a grown woman and also, the COMMANDER. I can take care of myself! I’m sick of you telling me what to do all the time when you have NO right to. You may not believe it but I actually know more than you when it comes to things like this. So you need to back the fuck up and leave me alone because I am NOT your child that you need to mollycoddle! Leave me alone and go back to what I ordered you to do before I left.” Dani practically spits out the last sentence and it’s the ultimate sting to Grace’s heart.

Dani has never yelled at Grace like that. Yes, they argued several days ago but this is on a whole new level that Grace can’t even begin to process. All Grace knows is that she is hurt and she knows that look in Dani’s eyes - angry, frustrated, and completely fed up. She knows not to challenge her further and for the first time, Grace actually doesn’t want to. The stinging in her heart is still prominent and Grace is quite willing to leave Dani right now so that’s what she does.

“Okay,” Grace nods and leaves with Dani watching on with a pointed glare.

~

“Is that girl still on janitorial duty?” Sarah laughs, walking into Dani’s office.

“Yes. She’s on it for two weeks,” Dani answers bluntly, her eyes focused on her monitor.

“Harsh, Dani.” Sarah pulls up a chair, putting her feet on Dani’s desk.

“She needs to be punished for her actions.”

“Oh, yeah, and you love punishing her, don’t you?” Sarah winks but it earns her a scowl. “But why do I feel like there’s more to it now?”

Dani stops typing and turns to the older woman. “Did she say something to you?”

“Not much. Only that you two had another argument. She said she was trying to look out for you and you didn’t like it.”

“I don’t like her controlling me and that’s what she was doing. I have a lot on my plate right now so the last thing I need is Grace breathing down my neck about things that don’t matter.”

“Dani, your health and safety DOES matter, especially to Grace. You know she does it because she cares.”

“Of course I know that but there are boundaries and she constantly oversteps them like she did yesterday. Why are you sticking up for her anyway? You love it when Grace gets put in line.”

“Oh, I do. I will never get tired of it but I’m also not stupid and blind to the fact that not being with Grace is affecting both of you and not in a good way.”

“What do you mean? I think I’m fine.”

“Really? Because you’ve been really pissy ever since you fought that night it’s like your going through menopause and I’ve been through it so I know what I’m talking about. Being pissy is just the tip of the iceberg. You’re tired all the time because you can’t sleep properly, you’re not eating as frequently, your aim is off when you train in the range, you have trouble concentrating... need I go on?”

Dani looks at Sarah astounded. “What are you, my mother or something?”

“Yes, I am. I think you’ve forgotten who has helped morph you into the person you are today. I know you just as well as I know myself and that’s saying something considering I don’t give two shits about people. The point is, is that I know when you’re troubled and being without Grace is troubling you and it’s troubling her just the same. Her performance in things isn’t great either. The janitor work wouldn’t be helping much as well but it’s mainly because you two are fighting.”

Dani can’t deny that she _has_ noticed a change in herself ever since she and Grace fought. The couple hardly fight at all. Sure, they bicker from time to time and if there _is_ ever a fight, they are quick to sort it out but they’ve never fought like this before and it’s truly awful for both parties. Dani wishes that she wasn’t so affected but she also knows that she can’t expect herself NOT to be affected when she’s so in love with Grace, which is why this is so hard for her. She’s torn between being Grace's Commander and being her girlfriend and in times like this, it’s extremely difficult.

“Then what you do propose I do, huh?” Dani probes.

“Look, do what you want to do. I’m just pointing out the obvious. I know you’re mad at Grace and fair call, she fucked up in regards to the medical files she took and, yes, she needed to back off and respect your personal space but when something affects you like this, you should really sort it out. I’m not a relationship expert but I _do_ know a thing or two about them and it’s honestly not worth being mad over something that stems from worry. You need to address it or else it’ll fester and you’ll continue to get mad and then justify it by little things that didn’t even matter once upon a time.”

“I’m amazed by what comes out of your mouth sometimes.”

“Thank you.” Sarah stands and heads for the door.

“Where are you going now?”

“I have work to do. I actually came in here to ask if you wanted to test out the new snipers with me but you’re clearly busy with reports that have manifested over the time you’ve been gone.”

“Yes, I am. Perhaps another time. I need to get these done.”

“No problem. Don’t work too hard.”

Dani titters. “Yes, mom.”

Sarah nods. “Good girl.”


	30. Green-eyed Monster

Days later and Grace is only getting worse. She's tired. She's impatient. She's unconcentrated. She and Dani haven’t spoken since Dani snapped at her and Grace hates it. She hates not talking with Dani and she hates not being with her. She’s exhausted and even something as simple as sleeping is a difficult task for Grace. She’s so accustomed to sleeping with Dani in her arms, she doesn’t know how to sleep any other way. Grace knows that she messed up in regards to the augment files that she took and she won’t do it again. She is also aware that she was probably being little too overprotective when Dani returned from her mission so she has to work on that but she knows it’ll be difficult. She just loves Dani so much that the thought of her coming to any kind of harm makes her stomach knot.

Grace is currently at the gun range after another day of janitorial duty, which she still loathes. She’s got one more week to go but it feels like she’s been doing it for months. She’s just glad that at the end of the day, she can squeeze in a bit of time for her training. Yes, she still has to do the mandatory training given by Officer Adams but other than that, she has to be the Resistance’s janitor, which means no missions and Grace HATES it. Now that she has a gun in her hand, Grace feels a little better since she can expel her anger into the targets ahead of her. As usual, she’s an exceptional shot and she begins to feel calmer until she hears laughter coming from afar.

The blonde turns to the noise and sees Dani talking with Major Vandenberg however, it doesn’t seem like they’re talking about work. Dani hardly ever laughs, especially like that and the way the Major is smiling at her sends chills down Grace’s spine. She watches on and it only makes her tense. Dani and Major Vandenberg continue to share laughs as if they’re best friends and it doesn’t sit well with Grace at all. Dani has always been conservative and tends not to get too close to people within the Resistance. It’s not that she doesn’t care - far from it - it’s because she wants to remain professional. She still has fun and enjoys being with other members of the team but not like this and Grace knows Dani all too well to know this is unusual for the brunette.

Grace clenches her jaw at the sight of the man gazing at Dani, constantly smiling, and laughing when it’s completely unnecessary. Grace knows she’s with Dani but she still gets that uncomfortable feeling within her - right in the core of her stomach that feels like everything is twisting and turning. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_ Grace thinks. She doesn’t want to let her emotions get the better of her but Dani is the love of her life and the mere thought of her not being with Dani crushes her and the thought of Dani being with someone else makes Grace sick to her stomach. She’s worked hard to be with Dani and it’s easy for Dani to walk away. Everything Grace has done has been for Dani and she’s not going to let some Major steal her love from her.

Grace isn’t one to get in touch with her emotions often unless it’s with Dani. Ever since the death of her family, Grace has never been the same. She shut herself off to the world and hardened herself in order to survive but that all changed when Dani came along and Grace will forever be indebted to her but she doesn’t mind. As time went on, Grace fell for Dani and years later, what Grace deemed to be impossible happened - she got the woman of her dreams. Grace still lies awake at night, having trouble understanding her luck. Dani is the only person Grace willingly opens up to. Dani is the only person who Grace likes to touch her. Dani is the only person Grace trusts with everything because Dani is Grace’s everything and now, Grace feels all of that is being threatened and it only brings out a green-eyed monster that Grace despises.

In what feels like forever, Dani and Major Vandenberg disperse and Grace quickly turns her attention back to her target when she sees Dani approaching her. She tries her utmost to calm down, gripping her gun tightly and firing at the target but it doesn’t work very well.

“Grace, there’s a busted pipe in the B-Ring showers. I need you to go and fix it.”

“Is that what Major Vandenberg told you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad it was so amusing for you then.”

Dani frowns. “What?”

“I saw you two laughing. You never laugh like that, Dani. You must have been talking about something else.”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“Well, it actually is but whatever.”

“Is there a problem with me talking to the Major?”

“No. No problem at all. I’m just glad that he can make you laugh and smile like that because he enjoyed it and I have no doubt he’ll try and do it again.”

Dani stares at Grace who aims her rifle, emptying the clip into the target.

“Not that it’s any of your business but he just made a simple joke and busted pipelines. It was cheesy but funny since you don’t expect something like that from someone like him.”

“Someone like him? And who is he? Mr. Smiley?”

“He’s a good man, Grace and it’s good to see him having a high spirit and smiling in times like these.”

“Yeah, well, he’s all fucking smiles for you,” Grace snaps, abruptly emptying out another clip and that’s when it clicks for Dani.

“Are you jealous?”

“I’m not jealous,” Grace snorts as if she’s greatly offended and deep down she is because she truly HATES that word.

“Then why do you care?”

“I don’t care. I’m just stating the obvious.”

“So am I.”

“Well, you’re wrong.” Grace reloads the clip and aims her gun at the target, firing straight at the center of it angrily and doesn’t stop until the clip is empty.

“I’m sure I am…” Dani teases.

“What do you see in him, Dani?” Grace frowns, looking at the shorter woman. “I mean, what makes him such a good Major that he has to follow you around like a lost puppy?”

“Because, like you, he’s trying to work his way up the ladder and to do that, you need to communicate with the Commander more frequently and he’s doing that.”

“And you like him being around you so much? Do you like spending time with him? You prefer his company over other's, is that it?”

“You sound extremely jealous, Grace.”

“I told you that I’m not.” Again, Grace aggressively reloads her weapon and fires out her frustration and, perhaps, jealously as well.

She goes to reload again but Dani grabs the gun and rips it out of the woman’s hand.

“You need to calm down,” Dani warns, looking at her intently. “There is nothing going on between me and Jack.”

“Oh, Jack now, is he? I didn’t know that you two were on a first-name basis.”

“Stop it!” Dani orders. “You’re acting like a child! There is nothing happening between me and Major Vandenberg. He is a hard-working colleague and that’s it.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that he looks at you as if you’re the hot, caramel fudge to his vanilla sundae.”

“What?” Dani giggles. “What kind of euphemism was that?”

“You know exactly what kind of euphemism that was.”

“What euphemism do you have for us then?” Dani bites her lip and Grace knows exactly the game she is playing.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes, I would actually. As your Commander, I order you to tell me.”

“Or else what? You’re going to put me on janitorial duty longer? Go for it. I've made those bathrooms so spotless there won’t be any grime on them for months.”

“There are always worse things than janitorial duty.”

“Like hanging around Major Vandenberg? Oh, wait, you quite like that though, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do actually,” Dani smirks. “I do enjoy being around a big, strong, intelligent, witty, and attentive man who meets my needs…” Dani takes Grace’s gun and walks it into the armoury.

Grace clenches her jaw, her eyes burning into Dani’s head as she follows and thankfully, the armoury is empty, allowing Dani to continue.

“He’s extremely good at his job and he knows how to satiate my needs in regards to… intense and demanding situations…”

Grace feels like she’s going to expire and she can see that Dani is enjoying this all too much.

“But I know you don’t want to hear about that. Speaking of Major Vandenberg, I better get to his report. I don’t want to wait another minute to read about all the hard work he has done for me.”

Dani puts Grace’s gun away then turns and walks to the door and just as she opens it, Grace storms over and shuts the door abruptly, standing over the shorter woman.

“You’re not going anywhere near his report right now. You’re not going to have anything to do with him.”

Dani swivels, peering up at Grace whose gaze has now turned dark, wanting, and… _possessive_. Dani can’t deny the shivers the blonde’s gaze is shooting down her spine but in the best possible way.

“Oh?” Dani plays her innocent voice. “And what are you going to do about it?”

That’s all Grace needs to be pushed over the edge. In one swift movement, Grace claims Dani’s mouth with her own, hooks her arms under Dani’s legs, lifts her onto her waist, and pins her against the door as she attacks the brunette’s mouth viciously and all Dani can do is take it as she tries hard not to whimper from the sheer enjoyment of Grace’s possessiveness.

“Grace,” Dani breathes once Grace pulls her mouth away to assault her neck. “We… we can’t… Not here…”

“Does it look like I give a shit?” She growls, rolling her hips into Dani’s, emitting a moan from the older woman.

Grace can feel the jealousy coursing through her veins, holding her prisoner in its green cage but she doesn’t care. Dani is HER woman and if anyone thinks they can take her away from the blonde, they need a reality check and Grace will happily give them one.

“We can’t get caught. You know that.”

“Fine,” Grace sighs agitatedly then shifts Dani from against the door and carries her into a storage room behind them. “Better?”

“Lock the door and we’ll find out.”

Grace reluctantly places Dani down on a table, deftly locking the door before returning to her girlfriend who is all too eager to make quick work of the blonde’s shirt and tank top.

“Do you want me to put on a manly voice for you and address you as Commander?” Grace teases, undoing Dani’s pants.

“Shut up,” she snaps.

“Make me.”

“So fucking stubborn…” Dani fists Grace’s hair angrily and pulls the woman to her lips.

Grace hisses briefly at the pain but secretly loves Dani’s dominance. “Says you.”

“You love me,” Dani breathes between kisses.

“You’re fucking right I do. You’re mine, Dani. _All mine_ ,” she growls.

Dani is glad that she’s not standing because her knees would give out if she was. Jealous and possessive Grace is so unbelievably hot right now and Dani LOVES seeing this side of her.

“Yes, _mi amor_ \- all yours. Now show me.”

Grace smiles coquettishly. “You got it, baby.”

~

Dani believes she hasn’t slept so well in her entire life. Falling asleep and waking up in Grace’s arms is exactly what the doctor ordered. After having a quickie in the armoury storage room, Dani basically ordered Grace to her quarters later that evening where the two made love until exhaustion claimed them. Nothing much was said except for a few possessive statements and the usual communication between the two women as they ravished one another. When they were done, Dani pretty much fell asleep straight away as did Grace who wrapped Dani up in her arms. They stayed asleep the entire night and didn’t move an inch and it makes Dani wake up with a smile on her face.

Dani lets out a gentle moan as she stretches, which causes Grace to grumble into her hair and pull her closer and Dani giggles at her cuteness.

“ _Mi amor_ …” Dani rubs her hand along Grace’s arms.

“No…”

Dani giggles again. Grace is always so stubborn when it comes to getting out of bed in the morning. She’s like a child in that regard and Dani has to be a parent to get her up.

“Yes, come on.”

“No…” Grace threads her leg between Dani’s, making escape impossible.

“So we’re just going to stay in bed all day?”

“Yes.”

“Right. Who is going to manage everything then?”

“I’m sure MacMillian and Adams can fill your shoes for the day.”

“Not Major Vandenberg?” She teases.

“Do NOT mention that man right now.”

“Why not?”

“Dani…” She whines.

“Come on, you’ve got to admit - without him, we wouldn’t be in this bed right now.”

Grace grumbles again because she knows Dani is right but is too stubborn to admit it.

“Can I at least turn over so I can kiss you?” Dani asks.

“Absolutely.” Grace loosens her hold, allowing Dani to roll over and place a chase peck on her girlfriend’s lips. “Mm… Perfect way to start the day…”

Dani grins, running her hand through Grace’s hair, which makes Grace hum and bury her face in Dani’s chest.

“You know, for a tough, hard-working, fearless soldier, you sure are a softie.”

“Only for you, baby.”

Dani’s heart skips a beat. She will never get over Grace saying things like that. They always get to her and they make the Commander love Grace just that little bit more.

“My puppy…” Dani kisses Grace’s head before coiling her arms around the taller woman.

“Mm…” Grace immediately takes great comfort being in Dani’s arms.

No matter if Grace is a tough, hard-working, fearless soldier, she still loves being hugged by Dani and feeling that sense of protection and safety from her. Yes, Grace always looks out for Dani and makes sure to protect her in all things but she truly loves moments like this and more importantly, she NEEDS them. She needs time where _she’s_ the one who is being protected and looked after and she knows that Dani is more than happy to do that.

“I think we need to have a talk before we start our day,” Dani prompts.

“Mm? About what?”

“About our argument.”

“Oh… Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

“I want to start by saying I’m sorry for snapping at you. I really was mad when you told me that you took those files by using my name. That hurt and I was very disappointed but I regret snapping at you and yelling at you as I did. I could have handled the situation much better than I did. I was just worried because I don’t want you to become an augment. It’s dangerous and I can’t lose you to it. I just can’t. You’re my world, Grace, and if I lost you…”

“Hey,” Grace raises her head and looks into Dani’s eyes. “You’re not gonna lose me. I’m not gonna leave you. The augmentation program was only a suggestion. I won’t do it just for the sake of it. If I wanted to do it, it’ll only be when I know it’s safe and reliable. I’m not going to put myself at risk unnecessarily. I won’t do that to you.”

Relief washes over Dani.

“Thank you, _mi amor_. The thought of losing you makes me nauseous.”

“Likewise. And, hey, I’m sorry for using your name to take that file. It was wrong and I’m ashamed and disappointed in myself, too. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

“Good.” Dani leans in for a kiss. “I’m also sorry for how I reacted to you wanting to take me to the hospital when I returned from my mission. I know you only wanted to take care of me but it was too much and if I’m being honest, I was still mad at you for what happened about the augment files you took. I was tired, irritable, and I just wanted to do some work and not continue to be fussed over. I had a medical assessment done straight after the mission and I was fine, which was why I was able to come back to the base. I appreciate you wanting to look after me and protect me but you DO need to remember that I’ve survived much worse and I can handle myself.”

Grace nods. “I know you can but I still don’t like it when you get hurt no matter how little or severe it may be. I want to protect you and make sure that you’re safe all the time but you’re right - it can get too much and I’ll work on that. I know I wouldn’t like it if that were me. You’re the Commander for a reason and I need to trust you more. It’s just… you mean so much to me, Dani and if ANYTHING were to happen to you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Dani can see the worry in Grace’s eyes and it tugs on her heart. She knows Grace only acts the way she does to make sure she’s safe and Dani is ever so grateful for it but she still needs her independence and she’s glad that Grace is FINALLY able to recognise that.

“How can anything happen to me when I have a girlfriend who won’t even let me get out of a chopper without helping me out of it?” She muses.

Grace chuckles. “I didn’t want you to put pressure on your knees. There was quite a distance between the chopper and the ground.”

Dani giggles as does Grace. “Forgive me?”

Grace melts at the words. “Of course, baby. You know I can’t stay mad at you. Forgive me?”

“Always, _mi amor_.”

“Good. Now come here.”

Dani falls forward onto Grace’s lips, loving Grace’s warm hands slide along her skin where Dani decides to take it up a notch and push Grace onto her back so she can lie on top of her.

“I must say, _bebé_ , that last night was amazing.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes. I love jealous and possessive Grace. I need to see her more often… She gives amazing sex.”

Grace laughs. “Yes, jealous and possessive sex is the best that’s for sure, especially when you’re on the receiving end of it.”

Dani pulls back and raises an eyebrow at the brunette. “When have you been on the receiving end?”

“When I was seventeen. My first time, remember?”

“Oh…” Dani flushes at the memory. “Yes, that was…”

“Jealous and possessive?”

“Maybe a little bit.”

“Maybe a LOT. Regardless, it was super hot.”

“Just like last night. Perhaps I need to joke around with Major Vandenberg more…”

“Don’t even think about it.”

Dani giggles. “Why not?”

Grace quirks an eyebrow at the brunette. “Perhaps I need to joke around with Sammy more then.”

“Oh, you did NOT,” Dani laughs.

“I did.”

“You play dirty, Specialist.”

“Only when you do, Commander.”

Dani shakes her head, kissing Grace soundly before sliding off of her and out of the bed.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Grace protests.

“You know just as well as I do that if we stay in that bed any longer, we’ll end up right where we were last night.”

“You weren’t complaining…”

“Grace!” Dani giggles, beginning to dress.

“Fine. I’ll get up but only on one condition.”

“What?”

“That I stay again tonight. And tomorrow night… and the next night… and possibly the night after that.”

“Grace, you practically live here. You don’t need my permission to stay unless I tell you that you can’t.”

Grace knows this but it never fails to make her smile when Dani reminds her.

“Yes, ma’am!” Grace gets out of bed and dresses and, yes, Dani damn well checks her out in the process.


	31. The Wrath of Legion

“You’re looking chipper today,” Sammy states, finishing the training circuit with Grace.

“I got a good night’s sleep last night.” Grace grabs her water and drinks.

Yes, she _did_ have a good night’s sleep and that’s what happens when you make love to the woman of your dreams in three successions and wake up with her in your arms. Plus, Grace has finally finished her janitorial duty, meaning she can get back to her regular routine.

“You must have. You’re at the top of your game today.”

“Which means you’re slacking off there, Lieutenant,” Grace nudges the brunette, making her chuckle.

“Is that a challenge?”

“It might be.”

“Okay. Final round. If I win, you have to give me a back massage.”

“Get off! I’m not doing that!” She snorts.

“You better not lose then.”

“Alright, fine. If I win, then you have to rub my feet.”

“Oh, no! Grace! You know I don’t do feet!”

“You better not lose then,” she smirks and Sammy purses her lips.

“Fine. You’re on, Harper.”

The two shake hands and quickly hydrate before Officer Adams gets them prepared for their last training circuit. Grace and Sammy get into position and eagerly wait for Officer Adams’ mark and when she calls it, the women set off, climbing over obstacles, running to the next checkpoint, firing and reloading their weapons, crawling through mud under barbed wire, before sprinting to the finish where Grace wins by half a second.

“Yes!” Grace throws her fists in triumph. “You owe me a foot massage, Morrison!”

“Ugh…” Sammy tilts her head back and groans. “I wish we didn’t shake on it…”

“Now, now, you were all for it before. You can’t back out of a deal once it’s made.”

Sammy groans again. “Fine. But you scrub those feet a good three times before I go anywhere near them and make sure your nails are trimmed down, too. I don’t want to be getting stabbed by your claws.”

“You can handle blood, guts, death, decay, and everything that comes with war, but you can’t handle feet. Outstanding.”

“We all have things we can’t cope with. Just how you can’t handle tiny holes bunched together.”

“No! Don’t! I can’t- I don’t even want to envision that right now. Just… don’t go there. Just saying that makes me queazy.”

“Love you, Gracie…” Sammy giggles.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s hope you still do when you get to my feet.”

“Ugh…”

“I’ll see you after dinner in my room where my feet will be ready for you.”

Sammy mumbles under her breath as she walks off and all Grace can do is chuckle wickedly.

“Specialist Harper!”

Grace turns and sees Dani standing on the observation deck and Grace rushes over to her.

“Yes, Commander?”

“Walk with me. I need to talk to you.”

“Of course. I’ll grab my bag.” Grace quickly packs her training bag and flings it over her shoulder before returning to the brunette and walking with her.

“I need you to take Specialist Maddison’s place for one of her missions. She’s still not fit to resume her duty so she’s requested that you take her place for the time being.”

“Me? Seriously?”

“Yes. She can see your potential as can I.”

“I’d be honoured to take her place.”

“Good. You’ll be going on a rescue mission. One of our Alpha teams is under attack and is in need of assistance. We already have sent one team to help them but they’ll need reinforcements. Officer Adams has all the details. You need to talk with her to assemble your team then leave straight away.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll do that immediately.”

“Good.” Dani looks around and quickly pulls Grace to the side behind a building. “I need you to be careful, Grace. I don’t want anything happening to you. I don’t want you risking your life again like you did the last time, understand? I need you to come back to me in one piece. I personally don’t want to send you at all but I know I can’t do that. You’re an extremely good fighter and everyone is seeing how well you’re adapting to your new roles and how efficient you are.”

“So what you’re saying is that it won’t be long until I’m a Captain?” She teases but Dani isn’t in the mood.

“Please, Grace. This is serious. Don’t do anything rash. Do your duty but nothing more. I can’t lose you.”

Grace sees the desperation in Dani’s eyes, causing her to take the woman’s hands and give them a reassuring squeeze.

“You won’t lose me, Dani. My number one mission above all missions is to come back to you. You know I can’t leave you alone.”

“Good.” Dani returns the squeeze before letting go. “Get ready then come to my office when you’re ready to leave so we can have a proper goodbye.”

“Okay.” Grace has the biggest desire to kiss Dani right here and now but she knows it’s too risky so she steps away, adjusting the bag over her shoulder. “I’ll see you soon.”

“You will.”

Grace flashes a smile then rushes off to her room, leaving Dani with a heavy heart.

~

“Are you ready to go, Specialist?” Officer Adams checks before boarding the plane.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m all ready to go.”

“Good. Let’s do this.”

Grace nods then boards the plane with Officer Adams and the rest of their team. Part of Grace doesn’t want to leave because she’s leaving Dani behind but she always makes it her prerogative to return. Before Grace left, she gave Dani a goodbye kiss and cuddle as usual with Dani begging her to be safe and smart. Dani hates it when Grace leaves and Grace knows it but she always reassures Dani that she will come back to her as she always does. However, after last time, Dani is extremely hesitant to deploy Grace on missions but Grace IS one of the best soldiers so it’s understandable that she is needed and preferred by her superiors. Plus, Grace wants to get out there as much as possible so she can climb the ranks and become Dani’s personal bodyguard.

“Are you alright, Harper?” Officer Adams checks.

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry, I was just lost in thought.”

Officer Adams doesn’t pry further and Grace tries to keep a stoic, focused look but she can’t take her mind off of Dani. Perhaps Grace should ease off on missions for a while just so Dani can relax a little? Grace doesn’t want to but she could see the distress in Dani’s eyes, despite Grace having done missions like these many times in the past. She might run it by Dani later when she gets back but for now, she needs to focus on the mission and Grace knows all too well that she can’t get anything done when she’s got her mind on Dani instead.

Grace is eventually snapped out of her introspection when she and her team arrive at the camp where she can see Alpha team are scavenging everything they have before another attack.

“Specialist Ward, what’s the report?” Officer Adams asks once she’s off the plane.

“Multiple casualties and injuries. We’ve lost a lot of our cargo but we’re trying everything we can to secure it for evac. We’ve just held off another Rev-7 attack but we’re not sure when the next one is coming. I don’t know if we can hold off another.”

“Do you know where they’re coming from?”

“They’re coming from the north,” he points behind Officer Adams. “I sent a few scouts to look as to why they’re coming that way and see if there’s anything there but they haven’t returned.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Two hours.”

“Right,” she nods. “Specialist Harper, myself, and a few other soldiers will go and see if we can find them and if we can see why the Rev-7’s are coming from that direction. I will leave the rest of my team here to help you load up and prepare to leave. Keep your comms on and we’ll be in touch.”

“Yes, Officer. Thank you. We need all the help we can get right now.”

“Alright, Harper, Buckley, Rhys, and Langley - you’re with me. The rest of you, stay with Specialist Ward and follow his instructions quickly and precisely. When we return, we leave. Let’s go, team.”

Grace follows Officer Adams away from the camp, noting the dead bodies covered with sheets and Grace forces herself to harden to it. She tries not to get overly close with people (except for Dani and Sammy) because of this. She knows that the chance of death increases dramatically as soon as you leave the Resistance base but it doesn’t get easier seeing the people she used to train with die. Sure, she can harden herself to it but people still die and life is unfair and that is never an easy pill to swallow.

“Stop,” the Officer orders. “Here are the missing scouts,” she points to the corpses on the ground. “Buckley and Langley, take them back to the camp quickly then make your way back to us. No soldier gets left behind.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The soldiers pick up a body each and return to the camp.

“Alright, the rest of you - on me.”

The group continues to travel until they approach a rundown quarry that is occupied by Legion. The trio stops atop a hill as they observe the area.

“Looks like they’re planning to attack again,” Officer Adams states, looking through her binoculars. “There’s no way all of us will be able to take them on.”

“Not unless we cripple then,” Grace asserts, earning her a curious look from Officer Adams. “I took some mines from the armoury. They’re silent and the Rev-7’s won’t be able to detect them. The thing is, we have to get close enough to plant them.”

“Which means we have to draw the Rev-7’s away.”

“Exactly.”

“Alright, so we need to come up with a plan because they can detect us from about two-hundred meters away.”

“One step ahead of you there…” Grace reaches into her bag, brandishing a drone. “We send this and use it to draw away the Terminators. They’ll follow it and while they’re gone, we plant the charges then leave. Once we’re at a safe distance, we lead the Terminators back then set off the charges. It won’t destroy all of them but it will certainly take out the majority and cripple the rest and that way, we can fight them with the numbers we have and leave without any further casualties.”

A smile grace’s the Officer’s lips. “You never cease to surprise me, Harper. Well done. We’ll make a fine Officer out of you yet.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” she grins. “I’ll get the drone up and running. Make your way down there then I’ll talk to you through comms for you to proceed.”

“Good. When Buckley and Langley return, keep them with you for a lookout.”

“Yes, ma’am. Good luck.”

With that, Officer Adams and Private Rhys depart down the side of the hill whilst Grace prepares the drone.

“Okay, Blackhawk, let’s see if you’re up for the challenge…” Grace sets up the drone, making sure everything is connected and functioning before she directs it down to the quarry. “Alright, you Rev-7 bastards, let’s do this…”

Grace shoots at the Terminators, which instantly grabs their attention. They fire at the drone but Grace expertly dodges their attacks and flies off and of course, the Terminators follow. Grace is ever so grateful that the Rev-7’s don’t have the ability to sense when they’re being fooled.

“Officer Adams, the coast is clear. Set the charges,” Grace speaks.

“Right away. Good job, Harper. Let’s go, Rhys.”

Grace continues to fly the drone, watching carefully through her screen as the Terminators chase her and try to shoot the machine down. Grace has to stifle her giggles because never in her life did she think that she’d make fools out of killing machines.

“Alright, the charges are set, Harper. We’re making our way back to you now.”

“Copy, Officer. I’ll turn the Terminators around now.”

Grace flies over the Terminators, shooting at them to make them follow her and it works like a charm.

“How’s it looking?” Officer Adams sits next to Grace and watches her monitor.

“Good. If Terminators had emotions, they’d be pissed right now.”

“Just the way we like it. Private Buckley, Private Langley,” the Officer greets. “Take the left side of the quarry. Harper and Rhys, you take the right. I’ll take them head-on. Flanking them will be our best advantage.”

“Good idea, ma’am. The Terminators are coming back now.” Grace flies the drone over the quarry and continues to shoot at the Terminators. “Privates, get into position. I’ll kamikaze the drone then I’ll set off the charges. When that happens, you throw everything you’ve got at the Rev-7’s. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” they nod.

“Good. Quickly get into position. This drone won’t last much longer.”

“Well done, Harper,” Officer Adams says. “I have the utmost confidence in your plan.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I do, too.”

“I’ll take over from here. Join Rhys.”

“Yes, ma’am. Good luck.” Grace hands over the controls and darts to her post with Rhys.

Once all the Terminators are back, Officer Adams sets the self-destruct sequence on the drone then flies it into the Terminators, stammering them then Grace detonates the charges, caving the Terminators in the quarry.

“Let’s go, soldiers!” Officer Adams encroaches on the quarry and as Grace theorised, the remaining Terminators are damaged and unable to attack properly, giving the team a great advantage.

Grace follows suit as do the other soldiers who are able to destroy the remaining Rev-7’s rather effortlessly and within ten minutes, the area is clear and secure and the team regroups.

“Well done, soldiers!” Officer Adams smiles. “Excellent teamwork. Harper, exceptional planning. Well done.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I’m glad it worked out.”

“Commander Ramos will be very pleased. I’ll be sure to tell her in person as well as write it up in my report.”

“Thank you, Officer. I greatly appreciate that.”

“Let’s head back to the camp, team. The sooner we get out of here the better. Privates, go on ahead. Specialist Harper and I are going to do a quick check around the ruins. We won’t be far behind.”

The Privates obey and Officer Adams and Grace do a quick check before they make their way back to the camp.

“So, Commander Ramos has told me that you’re wanting to obtain the rank of Captain,” the Officer begins.

“Yes, ma’am. I want to be her personal bodyguard so she says that I need to be at least a Captain to do that.”

“Yes, she told me that, too. I think it’s very admirable that you want to protect the Commander so adamantly.”

“She saved me, ma’am. When I lost everything I loved, she saved me, took me in, raised me, and gave me a reason to fight. The least I could do is protect her and save her as she saved me.”

“That’s extremely noble of you. If you continue down this path of dedication, wit, smarts, logic, teamwork, and loyalty, you’ll achieve that rank in no time.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I truly hope so. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s it like being an Officer for you personally?”

“It’s a lot of work but it’s nothing I can’t manage. As you know, I run the training programs at the base and collaborate with other Officers at other bases in regard to new training circuits and training younger people to prepare for Oswald’s camp, which I enjoy. It’s very satisfying watching soldiers grow.”

“Would you want to go higher and be a Captain like Oswald?”

“I have thought about it but there’s a lot more work as a Captain, which isn’t a bad thing. Responsibility doesn’t intimidate me or frighten me. As a Captain you do a lot more fieldwork, take a lot more charge. The rank of Captain is the beginning of the major ranks. It’s the first step into taking a lot of responsibility and command. It’s a very honourable position but I don’t think it’s for me. I’m quite content with my rank but if I’m required to become a Captain then I will.”

“Forgive me for asking but do you… do you think I’ll make a good Captain? Do you think I have what it takes?”

“Everyone has whatever it takes to be what they want to be. If your heart and mind are set on something, then you won’t stop until you achieve it. I know self-doubt can be cumbersome at times and it can even consume you but don’t let it rule you. You’re an excellent Specialist, Harper. I’ve watched you change from a naïve girl into an intelligent woman. You’ve always been smart in various areas and I can see the tenacity in your eyes every day. So, yes, I think you have everything it takes to be a Captain and beyond.”

Grace’s heart warms by the statement. She has been self-doubting a little recently but hearing those words from Officer Adams, her self-doubt is quick to diminish with hope replacing it.

“Thank you, ma’am. I appreciate your honesty. I hope one day we can work together as Officers. I think we’d make a finer team than we do now.”

Officer Adams turns to Grace with a kind smile. “I couldn’t agree more. You know, I was watching you train the other day and I-”

The sound of Officer Adams inhaling sharply stops Grace in her tracks. She turns to the woman, seeing her face contorted in pain. Confused, Grace scans her face then looks lower and sees a black blade pierced through her abdomen.

“Officer Adams,” Grace breathes, shock crashing over her.

Gasping for air, Officer Adams moves her lips to speak and Grace can’t hear until she steps closer to the woman.

“Run,” she gasps then collapses to the ground.

“NO!” Grace catches her in her arms then looks behind them and sees a horde of Rev-7’s approaching her. “No… It… it can’t be…”

“H, Harper… Help me up…”

Without question, Grace helps the Officer to her feet as she grabs her rifle and begins shooting at the machines.

“Code Red! Code Red!” Grace announces through her comms. “We’re overrun by Rev-7’s! Evac to the plane now! Officer Adams is severely wounded! Requesting back-up immediately! IMMEDIATELY!”

Within seconds, reinforcements arrive as they fight off the Rev-7’s but the machines grow in number and soon, the team is greatly outnumbered.

“Come on, Officer!” Grace grabs the woman and helps lead her back to the camp.

“Harper… L, leave me…” She coughs.

“Not an option, ma’am! We’re getting you out of here!”

“G, Grace… I’m not going to make it. You… you have to leave me.”

“It’s not an option, ma’am! Keep pushing! We’re almost there!”

“Grace!” She snaps, making the blonde stop and watch as Officer Adams pulls out a pulse grenade from her belt. “This is my last one. I’ll charge into the Rev-7’s and set it off. When I do that, you run. That’ll buy you enough time to get out safely.”

“No!” Grace protests. “Put the frag away, Officer! We’re not leaving you!”

“Dammit, Harper! Leave me! That’s an order!”

“No soldier left behind, Officer! We can get you out of here!”

“I’m not going to tell you again, Harper! You take me with you and we’ll all die. It’s times like this where you have to sacrifice one for the many.”

Grace bites down on her lip so hard she can taste blood but it doesn’t stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

“It’s time for you to step up and become an Officer,” the woman removes her ID tags then grabs her pistol and hands them to Grace. “Make me proud, Officer Harper. Get them home.”

“No… Sally…” She sobs.

“Go, Grace. There’s no time.”

Grace peers up and sees the Rev-7’s encroaching ruthlessly, beginning to kill the soldiers close by.

“Go! Go before we lose any more soldiers! Go!”

“Fuck!” Grace lets go of Officer Adams and shoots the Rev-7’s. “Retreat, soldiers! Retreat!” Taking one last look at Officer Adams, Grace throws a frag grenade at the machines, allowing the other soldiers to escape before Grace follows them.

Officer Adams raises her rifle and fires upon the Terminators.

“Come on, you bastards!”

She empties out her clip before exerting the remainder of her strength to charge at the machines who impale her with their blades multiple times once they collide. The pain is excruciating but Officer Adams manages to grab her grenade and pull the pin right in the midst of the Rev-7s…


	32. Monday Mourning

Two weeks since the death of Officer Adams and Grace still has nightmares of the event. She has constant repeats of leaving the woman as she escaped with the others and every time she hears the explosion of the pulse grenade, she wakes up in a cold sweat and Dani always has to nurse her until she’s settled, which often ends in Grace sobbing into Dani’s chest before falling asleep in Dani’s arms. It breaks Dani’s heart every time but she knows grieving all too well. She knows exactly what Grace is going through and she knows how to help her. When Dani lost her old Grace, she was a mess for months. She was surprised that Sarah stuck with her the entire way and helped her through it. Without Sarah, Dani is sure that she wouldn’t have made it.

The news of Officer Adams’ death did not come lightly to the rest of the Resistance. Several days later, a large ceremony was held in her honour - a final goodbye to one of the most loyal and respected members of the Resistance. It was an extremely tough time for everyone but they managed to push through it. All except for Grace, of course, who was still feeling the effects of Officer Adams’ death as if it happened yesterday. Grace’s emotions are currently all over the place but she has to be professional and not let it get out of control and not let it show to her fellow soldiers. Grace is sick of being on such a rollercoaster of emotions, which is why she’s currently in the gym beating the absolute shit out of a boxing bag and has done for a good hour now.

“Grace…” Dani speaks, finally finding her girlfriend after twenty minutes of searching.

“Yeah?” She breathes, still focusing on the bag.

“I need to talk to you.”

Grace reluctantly stops her exercise and removes her gloves that are heavier now with sweat.

“What’s up?” Grace walks to her bag and grabs her drink, sitting on the bench to help catch her breath.

“I have something for you.” Dani sits next to the blonde and pulls out a patch from her pocket.

Grace frowns and looks closer to see what it is.

**Officer G. Harper**

“No,” Grace shakes her head.

“Grace,”

“No, I can’t take that, Dani. I’m not worthy of that title.”

“You ARE worthy, Grace. You brought everyone home safely. Officer Adams would want you to have it. You said that she addressed you as Officer before she died.”

“That doesn’t matter. I’m still not worthy of the title.” Grace has another mouthful of water before grabbing her gloves and returning to the bag.

“Grace, listen to me,” Dani grabs her arm, spinning her around. “We need a new Officer on this base. You looked up to Sally and she had a soft spot for you. You know her routine and you’re more than capable of taking her place.”

“I can’t do that, Dani. I just can’t.”

“Why? Isn’t this what you want? To move up the ladder?”

“Yes, but not like this.”

“Then how would you like to move up the ladder?”

“Not by someone dying! I appreciate the gesture, Dani, but I can’t take it. There are plenty of other Specialists who deserve the title. Give it to Specialist Maddison. She deserves it more than I do.”

“The thing is she DOESN’T, Grace. You do.”

“You’re just saying that because we’re together.”

“I’m not. It was Sergeant MacMillian who advised me to give you this patch. We talked long and hard about it and I wasn’t sure but she was adamant and I can understand why.”

“And why is that? Because I was with Adams when she died so I’m the best one to take her place?” She retorts, slipping her gloves on but Dani stops her, throwing the gloves to the ground.

“Grace, look at me,” she orders and Grace obeys. “You are a hard-working soldier. You have a drive that other soldiers could only dream of having. You’re incredibly intelligent, you’ve got moxie, you’re quick on your feet, and most of all, you’re a LEADER. We NEED more people like you, Grace. I wasn’t sure about promoting you because, one, I knew you were going to react like this, and, two, I personally wasn’t ready to promote you. But I have to approach this situation as your Commander and I can see your potential and you ARE ready to step up and be an Officer.”

Grace rubs her eyes and looks down at the patch in Dani’s hand once more.

“I… I don’t know, Dani… I feel like if I take that patch, I’m replacing Adams and I don’t want to do that.”

“You’re not replacing her, Grace. Nobody is replaced here. Sally won’t be forgotten and she would want you to take her place as Officer. She couldn’t have made that clearer when she died.”

Grace sighs and takes a seat, dragging a hand through her damp hair.

“I still feel guilty…” Grace begins. “I should have stayed with her… I know she gave me an order to leave but… that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. My mind keeps thinking back to all of the different things I could have done and if I had just fucking checked properly that the quarry was cleared…”

Dani sits next to the blonde and takes her hand.

“I still remember the sounds she made when she was dying… Her gasping for air… her wheezing… I’ll never forget it. I just… I don’t understand why she had to sacrifice herself. She could have tossed the pulse grenade while I carried her on my back. I could have contacted the camp and told them to set up charges and when the Rev-7’s came, we could set them off and we’d all escape. We could have DONE something!”

“Grace,” Dani’s voice is soft as are her eyes. “Even if you did that, Officer Adams wouldn’t have survived. The blade went straight through her. The wound would have been too great to mend. She most likely would have died on the way back to the base, even with the med team assisting her. She did what she had to do and you know it - we all do and because of that, we honour her sacrifice and we use it as a reminder of what we’re capable of and we use it to keep pushing forward so her death and everyone else who has died for the Resistance doesn’t go in vain. I know you don’t want to take up this rank but all I ask is that you think about it, okay? You deserve it more than anyone and I’m saying that as both your Commander and as your girlfriend.”

A tear falls onto Dani’s hand that is laced with Grace’s and the blonde is quick to wipe the remaining tears from her cheeks.

“Okay,” she breathes with a faint nod. “I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you, baby.” Dani presses a light kiss to Grace’s cheek. 

The brunette goes to stand but Grace tugs on her hand, pulling her onto her lap.

“Thank you, Dani… for being there for me. I… I don’t know what I’d do without you. I know I’ve been a handful over the past few weeks but you’re always patient with me and you always know what to do so thank you. I know I don’t show it sometimes but I really DO appreciate it and I need it more than you know. I’ve never experienced this before so it’s really hard but I’m glad you’re by my side so we can work through it together. I know this is hard on you, too, and I’m sorry that I haven’t been there for you as much as you have been there for me. I’m trying my best and I still want you to talk to me and open up to me so I can help you. I love you too much for you to put my needs in front of your own.”

Grace is right. Things HAVE been tough on Dani. The blonde has caught her crying many times over the matter and Grace has done her best to be there for her girlfriend. It’s been hard but they have each other and it makes a Hell of a difference than being alone.

Dani swallows the lump in her throat and quickly kisses Grace before she tears up.

“You don’t need to thank me, _mi amor_ \- it’s my job to be there for you. Yes, things are still difficult for me but I’m getting there thanks to you. Death is never easy no matter how much it happens. You’re doing amazingly well at looking after me but as you said - you haven’t experienced this before so it’s new and it’s awful and I DO care more about you than myself because the fact of the matter is that you need more TLC than me. I’ve been down this road before and I know how to look after myself and now, others. But thank you for being there for me, too. As hard and awful as this is, I’m glad we’re working through this together and being there for each other.”

Grace flashes a timid smile. “Me, too, honey. I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

Grace leans in and kisses the brunette chastely.

“I’m glad you’re safe. You have no idea how scared I was when I heard the news. The first thing that went through my mind was that it could have been you.”

“I think you kissing me as if you’d never see me again spoke volumes,” she chuckles. “That and making love to me for a solid hour until we fell asleep.”

“You know what I’m like,” she giggles.

“Yes, I do, and I love you for it.” Grace kisses the woman again.

“Here,” Dani slips the patch into Grace’s hand. “Think about it.”

“I will.”

“Good.” Dani gives Grace one last peck before hopping off her lap. “I’ve got to go but I’ll see you later tonight and we’ll talk some more then, okay?”

“Sounds good. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Dani leaves and for the first time in weeks, Grace feels a sense of peace and when she looks down at the patch, she feels a sense of hope.

~

“So, how’d it go?”

Dani falls onto Sarah’s bed as the older woman eats potato chips whilst reading.

“She’s going to think about it.”

“Well, that’s progress. You can’t ask for much more than that.”

“True. She’s still got a ways to go but she’ll get there.”

“She will. She has you.”

“Aww! Sarah!” Dani snuggles into the woman’s side, which makes her squirm.

“Yeah, yeah, now get off me.”

Dani giggles and releases her. “How are you holding up by the way? We haven’t checked in for a while.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I didn’t know Adams that much but she was a good kid. She worked hard and she loved her job. You have to admire a woman for that.”

“Yes. I certainly did. It’s still hard to believe that she’s gone.”

“I know the feeling. It’s hard seeing people come and go, especially if going means dying. That’s never easy but that’s war for you, isn’t it?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Give Grace time though - she’ll take the promotion.”

“You think?”

“Yes. You and I both know that she’ll want to make Sally proud and uphold her rank to the best she can. It’s just who Grace is.”

“That’s true. She said that she didn’t deserve it but I told her that she deserves it more than anyone, which she DOES.”

“I thought you didn’t want Grace to rank up?”

“Of course I do. I want Grace to achieve as much as she can. The only reason I don’t want her to rank up is because it’s a step closer to her being my bodyguard and as much as I loved Grace protecting me when I was younger, she got herself into a lot of strife and there were too many times where I worried if she was going to make it or not and that eventually cost her life in the end. I don’t want a repeat of that. If I had my way, I’d keep her at the base all the time so she’s well out of harm's way.”

“Well, Dani, I think it’s safe to say that protecting you is just in Grace’s nature. She was protective of you before and she’s protective of you now… probably more so now.”

“I think I have to agree with you on that one. Regardless, she’ll make a great Officer and I think once she takes up the rank, she’ll feel better.”

“I agree.”

“Speaking of ranks…”

“Don’t,” Sarah halts.

“Sarah, come on.”

“Ranks aren’t my thing, Dani.”

“How would you know? You’ve never had one.”

“I don’t need to have one to know that I don’t want one. I’m happy being free.”

“You know that I would give you the rank of General. No one has had that in years and we need one. You’re the best candidate.”

“Too bad I’m not applying for it then.”

“Sarah,” Dani sighs. “I’m practically giving you this rank - a rank that takes soldiers YEARS to achieve and yet, you don’t want it.”

“Nope.”

Dani rolls her eyes, hating how Sarah is still reading and eating away as if this conversation was nothing important.

“If you don’t want the rank, then why are you in the Resistance where there is structure and order?”

“Because you needed me to start it and you still need me now. I really don’t know why you’re so insistent on giving me a rank I don’t want.”

“Because we need a General. You’re the most experienced person here and believe it or not, a lot of people look up to you and would love your guidance. You _do_ know what the role of a General is, right?”

“Yes, yes, I know. Grace has told me many times as have you.”

“And you’re still not interested?”

“Nope. Why don’t you promote Sergeant MacMillian? I think she’s proven herself well enough to be General.”

“Yes, but she still has things to learn. To be a General, you need to know the in’s and out’s of EVERYTHING. As General, you’re basically the Commander but with not as much power. You still get to carry out your own missions and promote soldiers to the rank of Captain. It’s a very honourable rank.”

“I’m sure it is.”

Dani tuts. “Why are you being so stubborn?”

“Why are you being so persistent?” Sarah retorts.

“Because, believe it or not, Sarah, we need you to step up. _I_ need you to step up. Legion’s grip on us is getting tighter and tighter and we all need to pull together in order to defeat them. You know it just as well as I do. Sure, this future is different from the one you changed but it’s still happening in the same way and you of all people know that Legion can’t be defeated without teamwork.”

Sarah stops her activities and looks at the brunette.

“I’ll think about it.”

Dani cocks her head to the side with an unimpressed look. “Sarah, come on. We both know that means you’re just saying that to appease me. You won’t think about it.”

“I will this time, okay? I’ll think about it and see how we go in the meantime. For now, focus on Grace. If she doesn’t accept the promotion then you have to find someone else to take it.”

Dani rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She then slides off the bed. “I’ll see you first thing tomorrow morning. We’ve got training, remember?”

“Yes, mom,” she teases as Dani walks to the door.

“Good girl.”


	33. New Problems

Taking up the rank of Officer wasn’t the easiest thing for Grace but as Sarah said, it’s helped her move on from the death of Officer Adams and Dani is ever so proud of her. She’s watched Grace grow and take on the role of Officer extremely well and she knows that Officer Adams would be proud of her.

“Knock, knock, Officer Harper…” Sammy opens the door to Grace’s room, peaking her head through slightly, interrupting Grace’s reading.

“Sammy,” Grace titters. “You don’t have to call me that when it’s just us.”

“I know but it’s fun.”

“Come in, you weirdo.”

Sammy steps inside with a towel and moisturiser.

“What’s that for?” Grace frowns.

“I still owe you that foot massage, remember?”

“Oh. That,” she laughs. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t but I lost a bet and also, you need it. It’s been a tough month for you so the least I can do is take some stress away from your feet no matter how disgusting this is.”

“For your information, my feet a squeaky clean. I just came back from training and had a shower so you don’t need to worry about them being dirty or smelly.”

“Ah-huh,” she muses. “We’ll see about that. Move up.”

Grace shifts on her bed, putting her book on her bedside table, allowing Sammy to sit at the end where she grabs a pillow and puts Grace’s feet on top.

“Alright, here we go…” Sammy squirts some moisturiser on her hands then proceeds to massage Grace’s feet.

At first, Grace squirms a little because it’s quite ticklish but she soon grows accustomed to the feeling and she ends up enjoying herself.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Grace says, raising her pillow so her head can rest against it. “This is quite a good way to get rid of some of my stress.”

“Well, don’t get used to it, Harper - I still hate feet.”

“I’m one lucky woman then, aren’t I?”

“You sure as shit are.”

Grace chuckles and closes her eyes.

“So, how are you liking being an Officer? We haven’t talked much about it since you’ve been a lot busier these days.”

“It’s busy work, I’m not going to lie, but I enjoy it. I have a new level of respect for Officer Adams now that I’ve stepped into her shoes. I just hope that I’m making her proud.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that, Gracie,” she giggles. “You’re doing an amazing job and I’ve heard some of the other soldiers say how much they like you as an Officer.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“The thing is, I’m not and I agree with them. You’re a good Officer and you know how things work. You know the protocol and you handle things quickly just as Officer Adams did. You make her proud every day, Grace. I know you do and we all see that.”

Grace is touched by Sammy’s words. The brunette has always spoken her truth with Grace and Grace has respected her immensely for it so to hear Sammy say those things, she knows she means it and she knows it’s true and that makes Grace feel proud and truly feel like she’s bringing meaning and respect to Officer Adams beyond the grave.

“Thanks, Sammy. I really needed to hear that.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiles.

Times have been tough since Officer Adams’ death. It’s been tough on everyone but Grace and Dani most of all. Sergeant MacMillian has been quite upset, too, but has schooled her emotions in front of others except for one day where she and Dani talked about the woman and they ended up crying together, which was very therapeutic for them both. As the Commander, Dani has tried her utmost to push things along but at night, she lets down her walls and lets her emotions run free to which Grace is there to catch them and console Dani if she needs it and vice versa. Sammy has been there for Grace, too but Dani is the number one person Grace turns to for everything, especially now.

After accepting the promotion, Grace is finally beginning to move on and get back into her regular routine without her emotions overwhelming her and more specifically, the emotion of guilt and shame. Dani has worked hard with Grace to overcome that and Grace is beyond grateful despite how difficult it was. Even though Grace is moving on, she will never forget about Officer Adams. She will never forget the valuable lessons she taught her, the tips she gave her, and also the laughs. Grace really admired the Officer dearly and when they had a moment, they often shared a laugh or two, which meant the world to Grace and to Officer Adams also. Grace thinks back on the memory wistfully but she knows that she’ll be okay without her and she’s glad that she has those memories with Officer Adams then no memories at all.

“What are you thinking about over there, Harper?” Sammy snaps Grace out of her introspection. “Officer business?”

“No,” Grace chuckles. “Just thinking about my time with Officer Adams… I’m gonna miss her.”

“Me, too. She was a good woman. I’m glad that it was you who filled in her shoes. I honestly couldn’t have thought of someone better. Commander Ramos chose well.”

“I sure hope so.”

“Well, I KNOW so, Harper, and so should you.”

“I’ll try.”

“Alright, how is that feeling now?” Sammy says, stopping her ministrations.

“Yeah, really good. Thank you. Are you done already?”

“Yep. That was half an hour, which is longer than I thought I’d be so you’re welcome.”

“Thanks,” she chuckles, grabbing Sammy’s towel and wiping down her feet before flinging her legs over the bed and stretching.

“Hey,” Sammy puts her hand on Grace’s leg. “I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, okay? I know you like to act tough and put other’s needs ahead of your own, which is really sweet but you don’t need to do it all the time. If you need to talk, I’m here for you.”

“I know you are, Sammy, and I appreciate it. I want to say the same thing even though I haven’t been very considerate recently. I haven’t checked in with you as much as I would have liked. I know you liked Officer Adams, too, so it’s been hard for you as well as me.”

“You’ve been great, Grace. I honestly didn’t expect you to be so attentive as you were since you were one of those who were most impacted by the incident and I appreciate it. I know things have been tough and I know this won’t be the last time we have a tough moment but I DO know is that we’ll get through it as long as we stick together.”

“That’s exactly right. I couldn’t agree with you more.”

Sammy smiles, extending her arms. “Come here.”

Grace laughs and leans into the brunette’s embrace. “I’m glad you’re here with me, Sammy - I really am. You’re a good friend and I couldn’t ask for a better one.”

Grace isn’t one to get sentimental with anyone other than Dani so for Sammy to hear those words, it touches her heart and she has to blink back her tears.

“Thank you, Gracie… that was really sweet.”

“You’re welcome.” Grace squeezes the woman before pulling away and smiling at her.

Sammy reciprocates as she gazes into Grace’s perfectly blue eyes then at her perky pink Cupid’s bow lips and that’s when Sammy can’t take it anymore. Brushing her hand against Grace’s cheek, the woman moves in to steal a kiss but Grace is quick to sit back.

“Sammy,” she speaks. “Come on, we talked about this.”

“That was when we were seventeen, Grace. We’re not seventeen anymore.”

“It doesn’t matter - I still feel the same way now as I did back then.”

“But why? You know I like you more than a friend. I always have.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy.”

“Why, Grace? I need you to tell me why so I can understand. Do you not find me attractive? Do you not like my personality?”

“No, it’s none of that. You’re very beautiful and you have a personality to match.”

“Then what is it?” Sammy pleads.

“You’ve been my best friend since we were kids, Sammy. We’ve been through a lot together and I’ve always seen you as my sister and I still feel that way. It’s got nothing to do with your looks or your personality.”

“Can’t you just try?”

Grace shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Sammy, but I can’t. I don’t feel that way about you and I’m sorry.”

Sammy tears her eyes away from Grace, tears on the verge of escaping and Grace feels rotten. She knows there’s nothing wrong with her not feeling the same way about Sammy but the woman is still her best friend and she hates seeing her upset, especially when Grace is the one to be the reason for it.

“Is it because of Commander Ramos?” Sammy questions.

“W, what?”

“I know she doesn’t like me. I see how she looks at me when I get close to you. Has she said something to you?”

“What? No, of course not. Why would you think that she doesn’t like you?”

“Because she likes you. I see how she looks at you and how she interacts with you. There’s something there.”

Grace swallows, her heart quickening.

“Sammy, that’s not-”

“I saw you, Grace. I saw you two together.”

Grace feels her world come to a screeching halt. “W… what are you talking about? Saw us how?”

“Kissing. I saw you kissing last week. I went to go drop off a report for Sergeant MacMillian but I stopped when I saw you kissing the Commander outside of her office…”

Sammy remembers the memory all too painfully. She remembers seeing Grace wrap Dani up in her arms as Dani held onto Grace’s face as they kissed fervently. However, that wasn’t the hardest and most painful part - it was when they pulled away and Grace had the biggest smile on her face. She was so elated and they way she looked at Dani… there was no way Sammy was going to come between that. She had never seen Grace so happy and so content. She had never seen Grace look at someone with such adoration and love. It broke Sammy’s heart and it still does to this day.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Sammy states and Grace can’t find her voice to respond. “Part of me was hoping that it was just a mirage - that it was just a figure of my imagination and that you two were just hugging or something… Part of me was hoping that there was nothing between you and that we had a chance… In all my life, I’ve never hated being wrong as much as I do now.”

A tear drops onto Sammy’s pants and Grace feels it in her heart - the pain and the guilt.

“S, Sammy… I… I…”

“It’s okay, Grace,” she sniffs then looks at the woman. “I get it. I do. You don’t have to explain anything to me. You’re in love with the Commander and she’s in love with you, too. I honestly shouldn’t be surprised. You two were always so close when you were younger and I could see that you started to get feelings for her back then, too. She’s a beautiful woman and I understand if that’s your type. It would actually make a lot of sense if she was.”

“No,” Grace shakes her head. “It’s not about type at all… I…” Grace still struggles to find the words but Sammy stops her again.

“It’s okay, Grace. You don’t need to explain anything to me.”

“No, I do. Sammy,” Grace shifts so she’s facing the woman properly. “I _am_ in love with Dani, okay? I’ve been in love with her since I was a teenager. She was my hero. I looked up to her and I don’t know how it happened but I ended up getting feelings for her - feelings that grew over time to the point where I was smitten and I still am. She’s just… she’s such a beautiful woman on the inside and out and she’s done so much for the Resistance and for humanity in general. She’s my hero and I love her in so many ways.”

Sammy can hear and _feel_ the emotion behind Grace’s words, which just reinforces her worst fear - Grace doesn’t love her and never will.

“I understand,” Sammy nods. “There’s no way I can compete with that. I was stupid for thinking that I ever could.”

“I don’t want you to think that way, Sammy. You’re an amazing woman, too, but…”

“You don’t feel the same way about me as you do for Commander Ramos.”

Grace nods. “No… I don’t… I… I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Grace. You’re in love with the Commander, she’s in love with you, and it’s as simple as that. As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters. You deserve happiness, Grace, even if it’s with someone else.”

“Sammy…” Grace chokes out, taking the woman’s hand. “I still love you as my best friend. I always have and I always will. I… I don’t want this to come between us. I don’t want you to hate me or Da- Commander Ramos.”

“I don’t hate either of you. I could never hate you, Grace. If your heart lies with the Commander then it does. We’re clearly not meant to be…” Sammy sniffs again and wipes her eyes, wanting nothing more for this pain and embarrassment to disappear.

“I’m sorry, Sammy, and… I know you’re upset but I need you to do me a favour and not tell anyone about me and the Commander, okay? It’s so important that you don’t and if you have any respect for me, I know you won’t. Please, Sammy. Nobody can know about us. Not yet anyway.”

“Okay…” Sammy nods. “I won’t say anything.”

“You promise?”

“Yes. I’m upset but I’m not spiteful.”

“Thank you, Sammy,” Grace sighs with relief. “Thank you.”

“How long has this been going on between you two?”

“What do you mean?”

“You and the Commander - how long have you been together for?”

“Ah… A little while. About a week or so after we got back from our training in Texas.”

“Well, that explains your sudden change in behaviour then,” she titters.

“How so?”

“You were a lot happier and just… different. You were glowing and I had no idea why. I thought it was because you got promoted to Lieutenant but I guess not.”

Grace breathes a laugh.

“I’m sorry to be putting this on you, Grace. I just… I needed to be sure and I didn’t want to go on thinking we had potential when we didn’t.”

“That’s okay. I understand and thank you for agreeing to not tell anyone.”

“Are you going to tell the Commander?”

“I’m going to have to, yes. She needs to know that you know.”

“She’s going to hate me even more, isn’t she?”

“No,” Grace scoffs. “Dani doesn’t hate you - she’s not like that. I’ll talk to her and she’ll be fine. She’s a very understanding woman so don’t worry.”

“Okay. I’ll have to take your word on that one.”

“You will.”

Sammy flashes a meager grin before hugging Grace and apologising once more but Grace tells her not to worry about it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Sammy checks, making her way to Grace’s door.

“You will. See you on the training circuit first thing tomorrow, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Grace chuckles and watches Sammy leave. Now, Grace has to do the hardest thing she’s ever had to do - tell Dani what’s just happened and Grace hopes that Dani will be understanding…

~

“SHE FUCKING WHAT?”

Grace jumps at Dani’s tone. It turns out that understanding is the LAST thing Dani is at the moment since she’s absolutely ropable and is now pacing around her bedroom with her hands on her hips, trying her utmost not to scream the Resistance base down.

“Dani, please calm down!” Grace begs kindly.

“Do NOT tell me to calm down, Grace Harper! She went to kiss you when she KNEW that we were together! Who does that?”

“I know but we talked and she knows the truth.”

“Oh, and that makes it better, does it?”

“Dani, please. I talked to her and she’s agreed not to say anything. She’s really worried that you’re going to hate her.”

“Well, I certainly don’t like her right now!”

“And that’s fine. That’s understandable but I still need you to c-”

Dani shoots Grace a deathly glare before she finishes.

“To just listen,” she quips.

“I think I’ve listened enough. She tried to kiss you when she knew that we were seeing each other. Tell me something, Grace, why shouldn’t I go over there right now and strip her of her rank and put her on janitorial duty permanently?”

“Because you’re angry right now and we both know you’re better than that and that you’ll also regret it later.”

Dani presses her lips into a thin line as she huffs, hating how right Grace is. Grace takes a breath then bravely approaches the brunette and goes to put her hands on her arms but Dani shucks them off.

“Don’t,” she orders.

“Baby,”

The pet name calms Dani just a little bit and enough for Grace to put her hands on her girlfriend without her pushing her away.

“I love _you_ , okay? I know you’re angry and upset but please, don’t let this come between us.”

“You need to tell her to back off.”

“Isn’t what I’ve done enough?”

“No. She can’t go around trying to get into your pants all the time. She needs to get the message loud and clear.”

“I don’t think she’d mess with the Commander.”

“No, but you still need to be firm with her. You need to let her know that she can’t keep doing this and now that she knows, she needs to stop.”

“I think that was the last time she’ll do that but I’ll talk with her tomorrow and see how she is and make sure that she’s still okay for keeping our secret.”

“She fucking better be or else she’ll be sorry.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that. Just do me a favour?”

“What?”

“Next time you see her, don’t scare her because you can make even the toughest of soldiers flinch so I can’t imagine what you’ll do to Sammy.”

As much as Dani wants to rip Sammy to shreds, she respects Grace’s wishes.

“Alright,” she nods. “I won’t scare her but I WILL have words with her so she’s clear on the matter.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Grace plants a kiss on Dani’s lips. “I love you and only you, okay?”

“I know you do.” Dani returns the kiss. “I love you, too.”

“Good. I’m just going to use the bathroom then I’ll come to bed.”

“Okay.”

Grace smiles reassuringly at the brunette before leaving. Dani sits on the edge of the bed and sighs into her hands and it takes everything within her not to flip her room upside down. Dani has tried her utmost to move on from the time Sammy hit on Grace when they were younger but it was hard since Sammy was always so close to Grace and Dani quickly perceived her as a threat and still does. She knows Grace loves her more than anything but she doesn’t know if Sammy TRULY knows that, too and the thought of Sammy continuing to be close with Grace makes her skin crawl. She knows it's her own green-eyed monster rearing its ugly head and she hates it.

Dani absolutely HATES getting jealous. She hates feeling insecure and every other feeling around it but who can blame her? She’s dating a gorgeous, handsome, protective, caring, selfless, and loving woman who is utterly perfect. Dani knows that all too well and unfortunately, so does Sammy, which has snapped Dani’s last wire. Dani never thought that she’d be the jealous type but Grace is her first love - her first EVERYTHING and if anyone thinks they can take the woman away from Dani they are wrong. However, Dani knows it’s easy for Grace to leave her and if she did, she’d understand. She knows that she is hard on Grace and can get rather snappy and moody with her but she always apologises and Grace is always quick to forgive her and move on. Dani honestly doesn’t feel like she deserves Grace. The woman is just too perfect and Dani has no idea what she did to deserve her.

“Ready for bed?” Grace checks, entering the bedroom.

“Yes.” Dani slips under the sheets followed by Grace who immediately takes the woman into her arms like she does every other night and Dani instantly feels a lot better about the situation between Grace and Sammy and even more so when Grace presses a kiss to her shoulder and pulls her in tightly.

“I love you,” Grace speaks.

“I love you, too, _mi amor_. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams, baby.”


	34. Confrontations & Confessions

It’s been an awkward morning, to say the least, but after clarifying boundaries with Sammy, Grace has been able to carry out her duties as usual. She had a talk with Dani this morning, making sure that she was okay from the night before and checked to see if she had calmed down, which she had, thankfully. Dani was still adamant about speaking to Sammy, making sure to uphold Grace’s wishes without frightening her. Dani isn’t exactly sure how she’s going to execute her confrontation but she knows that she needs to nip it in the bud so Sammy gets the message that Grace Harper is taken.

Grace would be lying if she said that she hadn’t found Dani’s jealousy and protectiveness hot last night. Part of her doesn’t like it when Dani gets that way because she is snappy and also, she knows the feeling is awful and hates the thought of Dani having that feeling. However, the other part of her thinks it’s the sexiest and hottest thing to ever exist because Dani is making a statement that she is HERS and nobody else’s. It shows Grace just how much Dani cares and it makes her feel important and loved. In Grace’s eyes, Sammy doesn’t hold a candle to Dani and Grace is always more than willing to prove that to her girlfriend as many times as she needs it.

Speaking of Sammy, the woman has just finished shooting practice and is currently on her way to the gym for boxing. Her mind still reflects on her night with Grace, her heart breaking over and over again when she recalls Grace saying how much she loves Dani. Sammy knew she shouldn’t have caught feelings for Grace but she couldn’t help it. A little while after she met Grace and when their friendship really started to blossom and Grace came out of her shell, Sammy saw how kind and sweet she was and the more time they spent together, the more Sammy’s feelings for her started to develop and soon enough, Sammy had a raging crush on the blonde but had no idea how to deal with them. A part of her hoped the night of Grace’s seventeenth birthday party would have gotten Grace to fall for her with that lap dance she gave her but she was wrong and she continued to be wrong when she kept dropping hints to Grace but they flew over the blonde’s head each time and now, it made sense why.

Pushing her thoughts to the side, Sammy enters the locker room to change, needing to desperately expel her melancholy and loss.

“Lieutenant Morrison,”

Sammy nearly jumps by the sound of Dani’s voice behind her.

“Oh, Commander,” she chuckles, putting her hand on her chest. “Forgive me. I wasn’t expecting you to be right there.”

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, not at all. Is there something I can do for you?”

“I just wanted to talk with you briefly about last night with Grace.”

Sammy can feel her blood turn cold. “Oh… I’m sorry, Commander. I didn’t know that Grace was with you.”

“But you did,” she corrects firmly. “You knew Grace was with me when you tried to kiss her. You knew she didn’t think of you other than a friend. You knew this but you advanced on her anyway, which is extremely disrespectful to her and to me.”

Sammy swallows. “I wasn’t sure if you were actually together. I saw you kiss but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me… It was a shock and hard to believe but last night just confirmed that what I saw DID happen.”

“Do you love her?” Dani hates to ask, despising how rapidly her emotions are getting the better of her.

“She’s my best friend, ma’am. Of course I do.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. Answer the question, please.”

Sammy pauses, her heart racing. “Yes.”

Dani’s heart sinks but she doesn’t let it show. Of _course_ she’s in love with Grace. Who wouldn’t be? Grace is perfect. Dani clenches her jaw, feeling her anger and jealousy bubble inside of her but she manages to keep it under control.

“But I can assure you, Commander, that nothing will happen between us. Grace made it very clear last night and this morning that she loves you and only you and I respect that. I knew deep down that Grace didn’t love me like I loved her but I guess I wanted to hold out hope that she did one day. I… I really don’t want this to affect our relationship, ma’am. I’m sorry for hurting you and Grace but I can promise you that it won’t happen again. Grace loves you and I know I can never come between that, not that I’d ever want to even though what happened last night says otherwise.”

“That’s correct. I won’t let this affect our relationship, Lieutenant but I _do_ want to make something clear - if you ever hit on Grace again, I’ll be stripping you of your rank and sending you back to Texas to train with Captain Oswald. I know how much you mean to Grace so I’m giving you this warning but if you chose not to listen to it, you’ll be on the first plane to Texas. Understand?”

Sammy gulps hard, trying her utmost not to crumble under Dani’s intimidating gaze and stance.

“Yes, ma’am. I understand completely. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Good. I appreciate you agreeing to keep this silent. As you’re probably already aware, the knowledge of mine and Grace’s relationship isn’t ready to be exposed yet. Once things have calmed down, we will be exclusive but not right now.”

“I understand. I won’t say a word. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. That’s all I wanted to say. I’ll let you get back to your duty.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am. Thank you.”

Dani nods and leaves the locker room and when she’s gone, Sammy exhales, finally realising just how tense she was during that conversation, causing her to fall onto a bench and relax her muscles that are now shaking.

~

“Dani, what the Hell?” Grace probes, storming into Dani’s office. “Did you tell Sammy that you’d strip her of her rank and send her off to Texas?”

“Only if she hit on you again,” Dani answers nonchalantly, her eyes focusing on the paperwork in front of her.

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t scare her!”

“I didn’t scare her, Grace - I gave her a warning. I still needed to implement order and I needed to make sure that she wouldn’t do it again. If I had my way, I would have stripped her of her rank and sent her to Texas immediately.”

“Dani…” Grace sighs, raking a hand through her hair.

“What would you have preferred me to do, huh?” Dani finally meets Grace’s gaze. “Just tell her that there was no harm done and allow her to carry on where she could hit on you again?”

“No, of course not but you didn’t have to go to that extreme!”

“She’s in love with you, Grace!” Dani snaps, her eyes now glaring. “I think what I did today wasn’t harsh enough!”

“Okay, but where do you draw the line between professionalism and personal?”

“In a situation like this, it’s a mix.”

“Dani, you can’t let this bother you so much.”

“Why not?”

“Because you just can’t! It’s controlling you and changing you. You said that you’ve calmed down but I can still see that you’re upset about it and angry, which is why you threatened Sammy today and don’t tell me you didn’t because that’s exactly what you did.” Grace finishes in an unimpressed tone and Dani sighs. “Talk to me, baby,” Grace sits on the edge of Dani’s desk and takes the woman’s hand. “I need you to talk to me in order for us to get through this and move past it.”

Dani peers up into Grace’s baby blues and caves as she always does when she looks into those irresistible puppy eyes.

“I’m worried that Sammy will take you away from me. Before you say anything, I know you love me and that you’d do anything for me but… deep down, I worry that you’ll wake up one day and realise that you don’t want this anymore and that you want to be with someone you can be open with and someone closer to your age and who isn’t a high ranking official. There are so many other people out there who would love to be with you and people who you could be exclusive with but you’re stuck with me. Sammy is a beautiful, young woman who has a heart of gold and loves you dearly both platonically and romantically. You get along extremely well and as much as it pains me to say, I could see you two as a couple and a happy one at that. I often feel like I’m weighing you down. You have so much potential and you could have anyone you want but you chose to stay with me. 

When we first slept together, I broke your heart and I kept leading you on. It then got to a point where I told you not to come back to the base until you finished your training in Texas. Then, when you got back, we got together but I wanted to keep our relationship a secret, which I know broke your heart even more. I… I feel like I’m letting you down and now giving you what you want but you keep giving when in reality, you shouldn’t. You should be giving your love, attention, and devotion to someone who deserves it… But yet, I can’t bring myself to let you go. I want you all to myself and I know I don’t deserve you but I don’t want anyone else. You’re mine, Grace, and the thought of someone taking you from me… _kills_ me.”

Dani doesn’t even realise the tear rolling down her cheek until she finishes.

“Dani…” Grace just manages to voice, her throat constricting and chest tightening. “I don’t want Sammy. I don’t want anyone but you. It’s always been you.”

“But why, Grace?” Dani sniffs. “Why me of all people?”

“Because I love you. I’ve always loved you. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before and you make me do things I never thought I’d do. When you saved me, I looked up to you. You were my hero and I did my best to make you proud. I swore that when I was old enough, I’d save you as you saved me and that I’d protect you as you protected me for so many years. In the time you were looking after me, I fell for you and when I realised that, it hit me hard and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I thought my feelings would go after a while but they didn’t. Not a day went by when I didn’t think about you and being with you. Yes, when you told me that we couldn’t be together, it broke me but looking back, I understand and I’m glad you stuck to your guns. As hurt as I was, I wasn’t giving up and I didn’t. It was a long, hard road but I got through it and now, we’re together and it was worth the wait. No, we’re not exclusive at the moment but that’s okay - I understand and I agree with you about keeping our relationship a secret. None of that makes me think less of you or question our relationship and more so, my love for you. I adore you, Dani. You’re the most perfect woman I have ever met and I’m so fucking blessed to have you by my side as both my Commander and as my companion.”

“Grace…”

“I mean it, Dani. I love you so much. Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat. Every time we touch, I feel a fire inside me that I can’t put out. When we kiss, I feel unstoppable. When we make love, I feel invincible. I love every inch of your body and I try to leave no inch of it untouched and unloved because it’s a crime to do so. Making love to you is my favourite thing in the world. I feel amazing in so many ways and falling asleep with you and waking up with you in my arms is heaven on earth and I can’t want to do it again. When I see you from afar, whether it be reading reports, giving orders, or just walking around the base, I catch myself gazing and smiling. I feel so proud and so protective whenever I’m with you because I’m the luckiest woman in the world to be by your side. Being away from you hurts me to my core, which is why I hate going on missions without you. I feel at a loss and when I return, I feel home. Holding you in my arms, feeling your body against mine, and kissing you… I feel like everything is going to be okay. It doesn’t matter where I am as long as I’m with you because you’re my home, Dani. As long as I’m with you, I’m home and when this is all over, I’m going to marry you and have a bunch of kids with you because I love you. I love you so fucking much it scares me sometimes but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Dani doesn’t even bother to fight her tears anymore, especially when she sees some escape Grace’s eyes. Dani has no idea how this woman, this sweet, loving, caring woman has chosen her. All Dani knows is that she’s extremely lucky and that she can’t let Grace go. She can’t let anyone take her away and she can’t live without her. Grace is her everything and without her, she is nothing.

“Dani…” Grace kneels before the woman, taking her hands and lacing their fingers together. “I’m not stuck with you. I chose to be with you because I love you. You’re not letting me down. You’re not holding me back. I don’t want anyone else but you because you’re perfect to me. I don’t want to give anyone else my love, attention, and devotion because it belongs to YOU. I don’t care that you’re a high ranking official. I’m extremely proud that you are and I admire you so much for it but that doesn’t change the way I feel about you. Sammy may love me both platonically and romantically but that doesn’t phase me or gets me to question our relationship. I don’t care if everyone in the Resistance was in love with me - I’d still pick you. I love you because you’re the only one for me, Dani. I can assure you and _promise_ you with every fiber of my being that Sammy will NOT take me away from you or anyone else for that matter. There’s nobody but you and it will ALWAYS be that way. I love you, Dani, and I can’t wait until this war is over so we can live together in peace.”

Dani is mere seconds away from breaking out into a babbling mess but instead, she grabs onto Grace’s cheeks and draws her in for a passionate kiss that Grace is more than willing to accept.

“I love you, Grace Harper,” Dani breathes. “You’re my world and I promise to be there for you whenever you need me and do my best for you. I… I’m sorry I got so jealous and upset. I hate feeling that way and I hate it when my insecurities get the better of me but in times like this… it’s hard not to.”

“That’s okay. I understand. I get that way, too, but I’m glad that we can talk to each other about it and reassure one another that we’re not going anywhere. It’s… it’s really good to hear you say those things, Dani. I… I felt the exact same things about you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah… I felt like I was holding you back and how you’d might want to move onto someone who can give you what you want and someone who can look after you properly… that kind of stuff.”

“Grace,” Dani admonishes. “That will never happen. No one gives me what I want more than you and no one looks after me better than you. I never want you to doubt yourself, okay? You’re perfect.”

“Only if you do the same. You’re perfect, too, Dani and you’re the only one for me. I love you.”

Dani flashes a kind smile. “I love you, too, _bebé_.” Dani pulls Grace in for another kiss before Grace falls forward into the older woman’s embrace. “Thank you, _mi amor_ \- I needed that.”

“Me, too…” Grace exhales peacefully, relishing in Dani’s fingers weaving through her hair.

Dani plants a gentle kiss on Grace’s head before she extracts her hands from her golden locks. She knows that if she continues, Grace will fall asleep and as much as she’d love that, there are more pressing matters to attend to.

“No…” Grace grumbles, nuzzling her face in Dani’s chest.

Dani giggles. “ _Mi amor_ , I have work to do as do you.”

“Mph…” Grace huffs, reluctantly leaning back with a cute pout.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” Dani assures her softly.

“You better.”

“I will.” Dani runs her finger along Grace’s chiseled jawline, which she uses to pull herself forward for a brief peck. “My cute puppy… Go on.”

“Fine…”

Standing up, Grace walks to the door and opens it but turns around before she leaves.

“Hey,” she grabs Dani’s attention. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll see you tonight.”

Flashing her signature smile, Grace exits, leaving a relaxed yet elated smile on Dani’s lips and a crimson blush on her cheeks.


	35. Preparation

“Officer Harper, I’m glad you could join us,” Major Vandenberg greets and Grace gives him a tight-lipped smile before greeting the others in Dani’s office.

“Good morning, Major. Sergeant. Commander.”

“Good morning, Officer Harper,” Dani smiles, which automatically puts Grace at ease.

Ever since their conversation the other day, the couple feels abundantly closer to one another and has made them more relaxed. Dani doesn’t worry about Sammy as much anymore and Grace doesn’t worry about Major Vandenberg often either. They trust each other and they know nothing will tear them apart.

“I’m glad you’re all here,” Dani begins. “As you know, we’re here to go over the plans of capturing a Rev-8. We’ve been planning this for months and since the death of Officer Adams has set us back a bit, we need to get our heads back in the game once more and execute this plan efficiently. Time is ticking and we need to get this Rev-8 and harness its technology before Legion sends out their Rev-9’s. Sergeant MacMillian, you have the floor.”

“Thank you, Commander. As she said, we need to get this done. I’ve been working a lot with the engineering teams where they have come up with a trap for the Rev-8…” the Sergeant brandishes a blueprint to the group.

“A cage?” Major Vandenberg states.

“Not just any cage, Major - a Terminator-proof cage. We lure the Rev-8 out and drop the cage on it where it will automatically lock around the Terminator and will be unable to escape. We have tested the cage hundreds of times over and we’re confident that the Rev-8 won’t be able to escape. We’ve used the carbon from the Rev-7’s to structure the frame along with our own concoctions of materials that are indestructible to a variety of things.”

“Okay, so we trap it then take it back to our base, how are you going to do tests on it and utilise its technology when it’ll kill anyone who gets near it?"

“One step ahead of you, Major,” she grins proudly. “Our science teams have created a device that will shock and stammer the Rev-8, which will essentially knock it out. The device has been tested in the field on both Rev-7’s and it’s proven effective.”

“Oh… So that’s why you brought in a fresh Rev-7 the other day?”

“Exactly, and the people down in the lab were very grateful. Commander Ramos,” the woman grabs Dani’s attention. “I strongly believe this will work. We have everything we need. All we need to do is assemble our team, plan out our mission, then off we go. We could have this done within the next few days.”

“I agree,” Dani nods. “We need to do this as soon as possible. I don’t want to wait any longer than I have to.”

“Likewise,” the Major concurs. “So, what’s the plan this time around? Are we going to use Dani to lure the Rev-8 out again?”

“No,” Grace interjects, diverting everyone’s attention to her. “After last time, it’s not wise that we put the Commander in the thick of it. We nearly lost her and I’m not prepared to take that risk again. We’ll find another way.”

Grace’s voice is firm and Dani would be lying if she said it wasn’t a turn-on.

“It’s the quickest way to get the Rev-8 to come out,” the man states.

“We’ll find another way, Major. Plus, Legion are developing so chances are, they might have caught on. They’re not stupid.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the last time we tried to lure one out, it was a trap. It was almost as if they were waiting for us. We need to be more careful and more strategic. They’re developing faster than we realise. If this is the only shot we have left… it needs to be perfect and we CANNOT put the Commander at risk.”

“I agree,” Sergeant MacMillian nods. “Officer Harper is right - the Commander mustn’t be put at risk. We need to find another way. We didn’t spend all of this time researching, waiting, and preparing for this to go south. It went south once and I’ll be damned if it happens again. That’s not what the Resistance is about. We made Legion and now we have to destroy it. The seeds of our comeuppance have sprouted so it’s time we pull it up from the root and kill it once and for all.”

“Okay…” Major Vandenberg rakes a hand through his hair, pondering. “Is there another trap we can set without using the Commander or should we just go in shooting and hope to catch a Rev-8 in once piece?”

“No, going in guns blazing is a sure way for the mission to turn into a bloodbath. As Officer Harper said, we need to be strategical.”

“Alright, so, what tools do we have?” Dani asks.

“We have the cage and our shock devices. All we need is a plan to put them to good use.”

The team falls silent as they all try and concoct a plan and Dani eventually has one but she is hesitant to voice it with Grace present but she knows there’s no way around it.

“What if we go by Major Vandenberg’s plan and go in guns blazing?” Dani prompts.

“Pardon, ma’am?” The Sergeant frowns as does Grace.

“Why don’t we let Legion believe that we’re there to fight them head-on? Bring the fight to them. Give them all we’ve got so they think we’re making a stand. Make it look like this is it then we lure them all out - the Rev-7’s and 8’s. We fight them. We take them down as best we can then… I’ll lure a Rev-8 away from the battlefield.”

“What?” Grace blurts out.

“I make sure to take it as far away from everyone else as I can. We set up a location for the trap and when I get the Rev-8 into position, you drop the cage on it and take it away immediately. Once that’s secure, we retreat back to base.”

Sergeant MacMillian and Major Vandenberg exchange looks and Dani makes the vital mistake of engaging in eye contact with Grace who looks the least bit impressed.

“Permission to speak freely, ma’am?” The Major requests.

“Granted.”

“That’s a fucking great idea. It makes so much sense and the chances of it working are high. Don’t you agree, Sergeant?”

“It’ll certainly get the Rev-8’s to show their faces that’s for certain. As long as you’re comfortable being the bait once more, Commander, I think we’ve got ourselves a plan.”

“Whoa, hold up,” Grace intervenes. “I thought we agreed that she WOULDN’T be used as bait? We’ve already established how dangerous it was the last time and you want to do it again? No, it’s not happening.”

“I agree and as much as I don’t want the Commander to lure a Rev-8, we all know she is the one they will be looking for. As bad as it is to say it, the Commander is the best bait we have.”

“Well, I’m not comfortable with that. There’s got to be another way. We can’t put the Commander at risk and it’s as simple as that.”

“Officer Harper,” Dani speaks, forcing the blonde to meet her gaze. “This IS the best plan we have. I’m not ecstatic about luring out a Rev-8 either but we need to do this. You know as well as I do how important this is and we’re running out of time. Every day Legion develops its Rev-9 and we’re falling behind. We can’t let that happen. We need to be ready for these new Terminators when they arrive but if we can strip the Rev-8’s and use their technology to our advantage, we just might be able to stop Legion’s progression of their Rev-9’s and hopefully, we could finally put a stop to Legion altogether.”

Dani’s words are filled with passion and determination and Grace knows she can’t argue with her. At least, not in front of the company they have at this moment.

“Alright,” Grace nods hesitantly.

“Thank you. Sergeant, Major,”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Start getting ready for this mission. I want teams assembled by the end of tomorrow and I want a solid plan by then as well. We’ve got no time to waste. Officer Harper, I would like to talk to you in private. Dismissed.”

The Sergeant and Major leave and Dani quickly braces herself for Grace’s response.

“I’m not happy with this,” she begins.

“I know you’re not,” Dani states, getting up from her seat as she puts away files. “But it has to be done.”

“No, it actually doesn’t. Send someone else. Send me!”

“Grace, no. It’s too dangerous.”

She is quick to retort, “Oh, but it’s not for you?”

“Of course it’s still dangerous but I have a better chance of luring the Rev-8 out than anyone else does and you know it.”

“That doesn’t mean that we have to go through with it, Dani. We could get a team to lure a Rev-8 out. We could try and trap one in the middle of the fight. There are other options!”

“Not like this there’s not. This is the best one.”

Grace shakes her head. “No, it’s not happening.”

“Grace, with all due respect, that’s not your decision to make and I know you’re saying this because of our relationship, which is understandable but you need to be thinking as an Officer now, not as my girlfriend.”

“And did you do that when you didn’t allow me to go on missions when I got back from my training in Texas? No.”

“Not at first but I let you go eventually because I knew how important it was and I knew I was holding you back from the Resistance. We needed you and putting you out in the field was the best thing I have ever done. You have carried out an abundance of successful missions that have allowed us to keep our heads above the water. Even Sarah recognises and appreciates your commitment to the Resistance. I trusted you and now, it’s time for you to trust me.”

Sighing, Grace hoods her eyes then steps over to the brunette and laces their fingers together. “I always trust you, Dani - it’s the Terminators I don’t trust. We all know how ruthless they are and how you’re their number one target…”

“Yes, I do, which is why I’m the perfect bait for them.”

Grace shakes her head faintly. “I hate this plan so fucking much…”

“I know you do but you need to trust me and your fellow soldiers to protect me.”

“Nobody is going to be protecting you more than me. I’m never leaving your side.”

“As much as you’re going to hate this, you’re going to have to when it’s time for me to lead the Rev-8 away. Just for a little bit anyway.”

“If it gets within ten feet of you, I’m taking it down. I don’t care about orders. We’ll lure another one out but I’m not risking losing you. Not again. Not… not again…” Grace hangs her head, swallowing the lump in her throat, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Dani who cups her girlfriend’s cheeks and kisses her tenderly.

“You won’t lose me, Grace - I promise. I have _you_.”

“I won’t let what happened last time repeat itself, Dani. I swear I won’t. I’ve come a long way since then. I’m wiser, smarter, pragmatic, and I know how to protect you better. I won’t have another close call again. I’m not going to fail you again.”

“ _Mi amor_ … You’ve never failed me. You’ve always done your best but you’ve beaten yourself up for it every time. I’m still alive and I’m still with you and it’s BECAUSE of you that I’m still here and still with you.”

Grace melts into Dani’s hand as her thumb gently strokes her cheek. The blonde eventually finds the strength to loop her arms around Dani, guiding the brunette to her body so they are flushed together. By this, Dani can instantly tell Grace has something heavy weighing on her mind.

“What is it, _bebé_?”

“I… I’m… I’m scared,” she chokes out. “I hate saying that and I know we’re not supposed to feel it let alone admit it but I am, Dani. I’m scared of this mission fucking up and I’m losing you. I’m so fucking scared of that it’s unreal. I try not to think about it. I try to not let it bother me. I try to not let it keep me up awake the night before you go on a mission. I try so hard but it’s got this vice-like grip on me that I can’t escape from. It takes a hold of me and it squeezes me so hard I feel like I can’t breathe and the thought of losing you… makes me feel like dying because if I lost you, Dani… life wouldn’t be worth living anymore.”

“Grace,” Dani whimpers. “Don’t say that. Please, don’t say that.”

“I can’t help it - it’s how I feel. I… I’m sorry…” A tear rolls down Grace’s cheek but Dani is quick to brush it away.

“Grace, look at me,” she orders and Grace obeys. “You are NOT going to lose me. I have YOU by my side as well as the Resistance who will gladly lay down their lives for me. I’m scared of this mission fucking up, too, and I’m scared that I’m going to lose YOU but I can’t focus my attention on it or else I’ll get lost in thought and then my fear will take a hold of me as it has you. Now, I’m not going to stand here and say that I’m perfect and I don’t let my fear get the better of me because I do - we all do and it’s natural but we have to fight it because nothing gets accomplished when we’re fearful. Only bad things come of fear and that’s why we have to stand up and fight. We don’t fight because we’re afraid, we fight because we’re strong.”

Dani’s words always touch Grace’s heart and it’s moments like these where Grace feels truly blessed to have someone like Dani in her life and to have her as her love. Overwhelmed with inspiration, Grace pulls Dani in tighter and kisses her ardently.

“I love you, Dani Ramos,” she breathes. “I’m scared but I’m not going to let that stop me. We’re going to capture this Rev-8 and we’re going to use it to beat Legion once and for all. I’m sick of this war and I’ll do whatever I can to end it so that we can live happily together without any more fighting. This needs to end and it’ll end with us.”

Dani couldn’t be any prouder than she is right now.

“That’s my girl,” she coos, earning Grace’s signature smile that Dani falls in love with each time. “Come on,” she taps Grace’s arm. “We’ve got lots of preparation to do in such little time. Sarah will be back from her resupply mission soon so I’ll have to brief her on what’s going on.”

“Alright. I’ll get started on putting my team together and working with MacMillian and Vandenberg on the mission plans.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Dismissed, Officer.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Turning on her heel, Grace heads for the door as Dani goes to sit back at her desk but before they do, they stop in their tracks, spin around, lock eyes, and race to each other for a searing kiss before finally parting.


	36. No Room For Failure

Dani wakes up with both delight and dread. Delight because she is wrapped up in Grace’s embrace like a cocoon and dread because today is the day where she and the Resistance are going to capture a Rev-8, putting her life at risk once more. Dani knows full well the mission is dangerous and not only is she putting her life at risk, but she’s also putting the lives of others at risk, too. She is going to create a battle with Legion just so she can capture a Rev-8. She knows the act is selfish and she feels so guilty but as she said to Grace the other day, the members of the Resistance are prepared to lay down their lives for Dani. Dani hates it when people die for her. It just builds up the layers and layers of guilt she has stored away inside her. She wants this war to be over so no more lives are lost for her or anyone else.

The brunette eventually decides its time to get up but it’s easier said than done because a certain blonde who she made love to last night in multiple successions will stop her and part of Dani doesn’t want to fight her. Part of her wants to stay in bed because today is going to be a big day and both women will be constantly worried about the other.

“ _Mi amor_ …” Dani reaches behind her and scratches Grace’s head.

“No…” As suspected, Grace tightens her grip around the woman, pressing their naked bodies closer together.

“Puppy…” She soothes.

“No, Dani… Just a bit longer…”

Dani breathes a laugh then rolls over, properly snaking her hand into Grace’s hair, causing the blonde to nuzzle into Dani’s chest.

“We’ll be okay, baby,” Dani assures her.

“I know but I still don’t want to let you go just yet.”

Dani’s heart melts at the words. She pecks Grace’s head and holds onto her as they continue to lie in silence. Dani absolutely loves mornings like this. Mornings with Grace are her favourite by far and every morning she shares with her, it gives her more drive to end this war so she can carry out the rest of her days with the love of her life in peace. Dani longs for late-morning sleep-ins with the blonde where they have no cares in the world and it’s only them. Like Grace, Dani wants to get married and have a bunch of kids. She knows Grace will be a terrific mother who will cave to everything their kids want because she will be a total softie for them. Dani can already see it now - they have a big house together with land for the animals they own, they have a bunch of energetic, loving, playful kids who she and Grace adore, they have friends over for lunch and dinner, then, at the end of the day, Dani and Grace fall into each other, loving each other until their bodies can’t any further, and start anew the following day, doing it all over again.

“What are you thinking about?” Grace asks.

“Our future.”

“Is it good?”

Dani kisses Grace’s head. “Always.”

“Good.” Grace lifts her head and plants her lips on Dani’s then looks at her. “Are you ready for today?”

“Yes,” she nods. “Are you?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Just… stay close to me alright? I know you’re the Commander and that you have to lead your soldiers but don’t stray from me. I’ll stay with you but you need to stay with me, too. This fight is going to be brutal and messy so we can’t afford to leave each other’s side.”

“I agree. I’ll stick by you and you stick by me.”

“Thank you, baby. Come here,”

The couple share another kiss followed by a cuddle.

“If we had more time, I’d make love to you again,” Grace states.

“Didn’t get enough last night?” Dani smirks.

“I can never get enough of you, my love.” Grace’s hand slides down Dani’s back and onto her ass that she promptly squeezes, automatically sending a spike of arousal through the brunette.

“Grace,” she giggles.

“What?” She plays.

“You know what that does to me and now is _not_ the time to be getting frisky.”

“I think it’s the BEST time but… we _do_ need to get up. The sooner we get ready, the sooner we kick Legions’ ass and come back for some more loving.”

“I swear sometimes you’ve never changed from that seventeen-year-old.”

“You can’t blame me, honey.”

“Why?” She giggles.

“Have you ever had sex with you? It’s pretty fucking amazing. You rocked my world that night. Best birthday ever.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really.”

“I’m glad I could please you, _bebé_ …” Dani pushes Grace onto her back, sliding on top of her.

“Oh, you did. I’ve never been the same since. While I was at the military camp, I had so many dreams about that night.”

“Oh, yeah?” Dani gently feeds her fingers through Grace’s hair, pushing it back.

“Yeah… and if I’m being honest, it helped me relieve some stress, too just thinking about it…” Grace’s hands trace Dani’s back lightly.

Dani gasps humorously. “Naughty Grace…”

“Hey, you would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes.”

“Well…” Dani bites her lip. “I kind of did but I really wanted you to be the one touching me…”

Grace gulps as her cheeks flush. “Are you serious?”

“Ah-huh…” She nods seductively then leans into the blonde’s ear. “You weren’t the only one who had to relieve their stress…” she finishes with a kiss and a gentle nibble on Grace’s earlobe.

“Fuck, Dani, are you trying to kill me?” She groans.

“Not before this mission. Speaking of which, we better get ready.”

“If you say so…”

The couple share a quick kiss before sliding out of bed and preparing for their mission and when they’re dressed, the two share a passionate kiss and cuddle.

“We’ll get this done, _mi amor_. I’ll be okay,” says Dani, her head resting against Grace’s chest.

“Stay with me. Please.”

“I will.” Dani lifts her head then reaches up to grab Grace’s cheeks so they can kiss again.

Grace focuses on the kiss, pulling Dani’s body further into hers, and does everything she can not to cry. They’ve been on dangerous missions before but not like this. This is one of the biggest missions they’ve ever gone on and Grace has no idea how it’s going to pan out. All she knows is that she’s not going to leave Dani’s side and she’s not going to let anything happen to her.

“I love you,” Grace says when they finish their kiss.

“I love you, too, baby. Now, let’s do this.”

Grace nods, determined. “Let’s do it.”

~

“Hey,” Sammy places her hand on Grace’s shoulder, startling the blonde a fraction.

“Oh, hey,” she breathes, grabbing the weapons she’ll need for the mission.

“Someone’s nervous.” Sammy reaches out and grabs a pistol.

“I’m not happy with this,” she confesses. “Dani shouldn’t be baiting herself again. It’s not right.”

“Grace, she’s the Commander - she can take care of herself.”

“I know she can but that still doesn’t make this okay. This is dangerous and anything can happen.”

“Grace, look at me,” she orders and Grace does. “It’s really sweet how much you care about the Commander and how much you want to protect her but you need to loosen up a bit. Yes, this mission is going to be a dangerous one and anything could happen just like any other mission but you need to trust her.”

“I DO trust her. I trust her with everything. It’s the Terminators I don’t trust.”

Sammy chuckles. “None of us do. But what I’m trying to say is try and treat this like a regular mission. Approach it calmly as you do with other missions and I think you’ll find that you’ll be fine. Nothing will happen to the Commander because you won’t let it. I dread to think about what you’ll do to a Terminator if they hurt her.”

“You should have seen me with the other one. If Major Vandenberg hadn’t have stopped me, it would have turned to ash.”

“I have no doubt. We’ll be okay, Gracie. We’ll get this Rev-8 as long as we stick together and work together. Just look at how far we’ve come.”

Grace nods with a meager grin. “Yeah, you’re right. We’ll be fine.”

“That’s my girl.”

“You be safe, too, you hear? I don’t want anything happening to you either. I know we’re all one, big family here but you and Dani… you’re all I’ve got and if I lost either of you…” Grace shakes her head, trying to ignore the shivers shooting down her spine at the thought.

“Hey,” Sammy puts her arm around the blonde. “Nothing is going to happen to me, okay? I’ve been trained to do these types of missions. I don’t want you worrying about me, especially when you’re already worrying your pants off about the Commander and speaking of pants, if everything goes well, I’m sure she’ll take them right off you just like she did last night…”

“SAMMY!” Grace smacks the woman’s arm but she simply laughs at her.

“What? You can’t tell me I’m wrong. I know you and the Commander got it on last night.”

“How could you POSSIBLY know that?”

“I have a sixth sense about it…”

“That’s incredibly disturbing.”

“Don’t think for one second that you’re getting away with not giving me the details about your relationship. I want the whole story.”

“You’re so weird,” she titters.

“And you love me so it looks like you’re in a conundrum.”

Grace rolls her eyes with a smile then grabs her rifle and flings it over her shoulder.

“See you on the tarmac, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Officer Harper.” Sammy shoots Grace a wink and all Grace can do is laugh as she leaves the armoury.

~

“Come on! Let’s go! Get that cage hooked on! We’ve got no time to waste!” Sarah orders then shakes her head. “These kids…” Lighting a cigarette, the woman walks over to the cargo of weapons and inspects them before they are loaded onto the aircrafts.

“Do you really think that smoking right now is such a good idea?” Dani probes, approaching her.

“There’s never a better time.”

Dani rolls her eyes and flicks the stick out of her mouth.

“Hey!”

“No cigarettes before a mission and especially when you’re dealing with weapons.”

“Whatever, mom.”

“Good girl. Do you have everything you need?”

“Pretty much… You?”

“Yes.”

“Got your weapons, your armour, your guard dog?”

“You are so mean to her,” Dani scolds.

“It’s what she is - there’s no denying that and you know it.”

“She’s protective.”

“Dani, she’s a guard dog. You even call her puppy!”

“Shh!” Dani swats her arm. “Not so loud. Nobody knows except for you and Morrison.”

“Ah, yes, the woman you want to murder… So I shouldn’t be surprised if her name rolls up on the K.I.A list at the end of the day?”

“Don’t be stupid. I’m not going to do anything to her or let anything happen to her on purpose. Grace and I had words with her so everything is fine now. Grace and I had a big heart to heart the other night so we’re not worried.”

“Aww, how sweet…” she speaks in a derisive tone.

“Okay, you know what,” Dani grabs a shotgun from Sarah’s hand and puts it down, making the older woman look at her. “I know you don’t like Grace but I think you forget just how much she means to me. I don’t want to be having this conversation now but I want you to know how much it kills me that you two don’t get along. What if something happens to one of you? You’d regret how you treated the other and I don’t want that. I love both of you and all I want is for you to get along. You don’t have to be best buddies and hang out all the time like Grace does with Sammy but at least not to be at each other’s throats every time you interact. I don’t think that’s too much to ask, do you?”

Sarah sighs, looking at Dani’s pleading yet firm gaze. “Alright, fine. I’ll try better or whatever.”

“Thank you. Can you do me a favour then?”

“What?”

“Just look out for her. She’s going to be so focused on protecting me that she’ll forget to protect herself properly.”

“Okay. I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you.” Dani wraps her arms around Sarah, making her groan.

“Alright, let’s not get all mushy now. We’ve got to load up and we’re already falling behind.”

Dani giggles and steps back. “Keep up the good work. I’ll see you on the plane.”

Sarah nods. “You got it.”

Dani leaves and once she’s out of sight, Sarah picks up her discarded cigarette, positions it between her lips, and relights it.

~

Grace’s urge to reach out and grab Dani’s hand is almost unbearable as she sits next to her Commander as they fly out to their location to capture a Rev-8. She can tell Dani is nervous but only Grace can sense that. Grace notes how Dani is controlling her breathing, making sure to take long, soothing breaths before releasing them slowly - a technique Dani has mastered over the years to help calm her and it works every time. Grace uses it, too when she’s anxious but right now, all she cares about is Dani and seeing her in this state makes Grace want to get the pilot to turn around so they can drop Dani off at the base and head back out again. If Grace was the Commander, that’s exactly what she’d do. Instead, the blonde settles for a more appropriate approach and one that isn’t going to get her reprimanded.

“Are you okay?” Her voice is low but loud enough for Dani to hear over the engines of the plane.

“I’m fine,” Dani forces a quick smile but Grace can see through it.

“If you don’t want to do this then-”

“No, I do. I have to. We all have to.”

Grace presses her lips into a thin line, knowing better than to argue with Dani, ESPECIALLY here in front of her peers.

“Alright.”

“We’re nearing our location, Commander,” Major Vandenberg states, standing in front of the woman. “Are you ready?”

“Absolutely, Major. Are you?”

“One-hundred percent, ma’am. I don’t want you to worry - I won’t let anything happen to you. Even when you’re luring away a Rev-8, I won’t.”

Grace clenches her jaw and Dani can immediately feel the tension in the air because of it.

“Thank you, Major. I appreciate it. Make sure the other soldiers on board are prepared.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

With that, the Major leaves and Grace mumbles a series of profanities under her breath and Dani is glad she can’t hear them.

“Hey,” she utters, leaning in closer to Grace so only she can hear. “Don’t worry about him. He’s only doing his duty.”

“I think he thinks differently.”

“Well, I don’t. You’re all the protection I need.”

The corner of Grace’s mouth twitches but she forces herself not to break out into a proper smile. She needs to remain professional and she can’t risk hers and Dani’s relationship being discovered - not until the time is right. Soon enough, Grace’s twitch is snatched away from her when Sergeant MacMillian announces they are at their location and the soldiers need to prepare to depart. Grace loads her rifle, checking it’s ready to go before standing next to Dani and when the plane lands, Grace automatically jumps out first and guides Dani onto the scorched earth beneath them.

“Sergeant, Major,” Dani calls out. “Grab your teams and follow me. When you see a Terminator, do NOT open fire. Wait for my signal - I’ll take the first shot. You know the drill.”

“Yes, ma’am!” The pair leave to gather their teams.

“Officer Harper,”

“Yes, Commander?”

“Gather your team then stick by me. You want to make it to Captain? This is a good stepping stone.”

Grace smiles wryly. “Yes, ma’am.” Grace leaves and Dani takes a moment to observe her soldiers exit the aircrafts and merge into their assigned teams, ready for battle.

Dani finds Sarah in the distance, talking to soldiers about the explosives they have bought, giving them another quick rundown of their plan. It’s at this moment that Dani fully realises she’s only got this one final shot to get things right. If this mission fails, those who fall would have been in vain and Dani can’t let that happen. She will NOT have a repeat of the last mission where they tried and failed to capture a Rev-8. This mission has to be a success - no exceptions. As anxious as Dani is, she knows with Sergeant MacMillian, Major Vandenberg, Sarah, and, of course, Grace, this mission won’t fail. Not this time.

“We’re ready when you are, Commander,” Grace asserts with her team assembled.

“Good,” she smiles then climbs aboard a chopper and grabs everyone’s attention.

“Soldiers! I want this done quickly with as few injuries and casualties as we can. I know some of you are scared and you have every right to be. We know what these bastards are like but we need to show them that we’re not afraid and that we won’t back down. I can’t express how proud of you all I am. Seeing you all here now, ready to fight for the Resistance, brings me so much joy and hope. Your loyalty is invaluable and your determination and courage are admirable. This is what you are trained for so it’s time to show Legion how strong and resilient we are. Now, let’s head out!”

The soldiers cheer in agreeance and Grace smiles proudly at her girlfriend, always inspired after she gives a speech.

“Officer Harper, on me!” Dani orders.

“Yes, ma’am! Lieutenant Morrison, squad, let’s go.”

Sammy nods eagerly. “Yes, ma’am!”


	37. The Rev-8 Model

Aside from the soldiers, there is not a single life form in sight Dani can locate. The air is cool as heavy silence fills it. The ground is scorched as bones and the eradication of humanity litter the wasteland people once called home. Every time Dani steps foot outside the Resistance base, the reality of Legion’s destruction hits her in the face and shakes her to her core. Dani remembers a time before Legion took over. She remembers when the forests were rich with verdure, the lakes and rivers were streaming with blue, the clouds where pearl white, the air was clean and fresh, and most of all, the world was filled with life. What Dani knew as everyday life has changed. From grocery shopping, going to work, paying bills, and feeding her dog, has now transformed drastically into training, giving orders, and ultimately, survival for herself and for the lives of others. It’s not the life Dani had envisioned for herself or a life her father, brother, and mother had envisioned either.

Dani wishes more than anything that her family was still with her. If they were, then perhaps things would be different. They would know what to do. They would know what to say. They would be there for Dani more than anyone. The brunette studiously avoids thinking about them too much since their memory is too emotional to ponder. However, Dani has always believed that when some things or some people get removed from your life, something else comes along, not necessarily replace them, but to put in your path so you’re not at a loss and that theory has only proven true because, in her family’s absence, Dani has Grace and Sarah - one woman who loves her abundantly and would do anything for her and another woman who is the mother figure she has always needed. Without them, Dani knows she wouldn’t be where she is today and it’s because of them that Dani is now leading over one-hundred soldiers into battle today in order to secure a better future for humanity - one step at a time.

“Remember, team,” Grace whispers. “Keep the Commander safe at all times. She's our priority. If the Commander goes down, we all go down.”

Grace has to constantly remind herself to stay a bit behind Dani so she can lead her team but her instinct tells her to be next to her, if not in _front_ of her. Grace wishes so much she could scout ahead but she can’t abandon her position. Just watching Dani walk in front is making her anxious. She wishes she didn’t get so worried but this is Dani - her love, her life, her everything.

“We’re approaching the target area, Commander,” the Sergeant announces. “My monitor is picking up AI life forms. We can be confident they are the Terminators we’re after.”

Dani swallows. “Alright. You all know what to do.”

“Yes, ma’am. Squad, with me.”

“My team, with me,”

Sergeant MacMillian and Major Vandenberg split from Dani, leaving the brunette with Grace and her team.

“Harper,” Dani speaks. “When you see a Rev-8, try and lure it with me. Once we have its attention, I’ll take it from there.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Dani takes steady breaths as she nears the location. She and Grace’s team hide behind a rundown building where Terminators are picking through the ruins, making sure there is nothing left but rubble. The sight causes anger to burn inside of Dani. She absolutely loathes Terminators. It was those bastards that took everything from her and she'll be damned if she'll continue to let them destroy the world. She manages to compose herself before turning to her group and signaling to attack on her mark. Grace nods and follows Dani into the building, crouching down below a nearby window.

“Officer Harper,” Dani speaks. “Take the shot when you’re ready.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Grace rests her rifle on the window ledge and aims down her sight, focusing on a Rev-7. “Taking the shot…”

Grace slips her finger on the trigger and waits until the Rev-7 walks one step further. Grace pulls the trigger, sending an electromagnetic bullet straight into the machine’s head, instantly crippling it to the point where it falls to the ground convulsing.

“Holy shit, those bullets are amazing!” Grace states, shocked.

“Open fire, soldiers! Let’s do this!” Sergeant MacMillian’s voice can be heard over comms before the noise of gunshots and yelling fills the air.

“Push forward, team! Let’s go!” Grace orders.

“Stay safe, Officer!” Sammy says as she runs past the woman.

“Likewise, Lieutenant!” Grace turns to Dani. “Are you ready?”

“Ready. Keep your eyes peeled for a Rev-8. Let’s get this done as quickly as possible.”

“I’m on it, Commander - don’t worry.” Grace hops through the window and begins shooting at the wave of Terminators that are now fighting back. “Stay behind me!”

Dani follows carefully behind Grace, giving her all to the Rev-7’s but Grace grabs her hand and pulls her behind a ruined car so they can reload.

“Harper, I can take care of myself!” Dani reminds her.

“Commander, now is NOT the time to argue with me.”

“Now isn’t the time to argue with ME! I’m the Commander!”

“Ah-huh,” Grace spins around, popping up behind the car and firing once more at the machines.

Dani rolls her eyes. “You’re so fucking stubborn, you know that?”

“Thank you. I appreciate your feedback.”

Dani wants to scold Grace further but Terminators coming either side of them prevents her. Dani shoots at the machines, throwing a pulse grenade to destroy a trio of Rev-7’s rushing in on the group.

“Commander!” Sergeant MacMillian calls out through her mic.

“Yes, Sergeant?”

“Rev-8’s inbound! Coming from the west!”

Dani looks over the car and sees the machines encroaching fast.

“Good spotting, Sergeant! Keep pushing!” Dani stands, throwing another grenade at a Rev-7 before she runs across the field to another rundown building.

“Da- Commander!” Grace bites down on her growl as she chases after the brunette. “I told you to stick with me!” She spits.

“Likewise.”

“I swear to God… When we get out of here…”

“Ah-huh,” she smirks and Grace lets out a low groan in frustration.

As the Rev-8’s approach, Grace sticks with Dani the entire time, covering her from all angles, constantly checking over her shoulder, pulling her into cover, and making sure no Terminator is anywhere near her. However, that’s all about to change within the next few minutes.

“Grace,” Dani pulls the Officer down to her side.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” The blonde frets.

“I’m fine. The Rev-8’s are here and they’re spreading out. The closest one is to the east, about five yards away. That’s the one we’re taking back with us.”

Grace peers out from behind the broken-down wall to see the machine shooting at the soldiers.

“Okay,” Grace nods then looks at Dani. “We’ve got to be quick. Have you got the special ammo for it?”

“Yes.”

“And extra?”

“Yes. I’m ready.”

“Okay…” She pants.

“Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Grace grabs Dani’s hand, pulling her back. “Please be careful, baby,” she whispers.

“Don’t worry - I have you, remember?” Dani gives Grace a reassuring smile, which seems to calm the woman despite being in the midst of a battle.

Before Grace can say anything else, Dani sets off, aiming her rifle at the Rev-8 and shooting at it but only grazing it and as planned, her shot grabs its attention. Cybernetic crimson eyes glare at the brunette but Dani doesn’t back down. She continues to fire upon the machine who turns its carbon frame in her direction. Dani begins her retreat to the trap location, taking it rather slow so the machine focuses on her - scanning her face and registering her as the leader of the Human Resistance. The Rev-8 morphs into a creature with four tentacle-like sheaths expanding from its back while its hands transform into long, sharp blades.

“That got your attention, didn’t it, you bastard?” Dani utters, glaring at the machine. “Come and get me!” She yells then begins to run backward whilst purposefully shooting poorly at the Terminator, merely grazing it and annoying it to maintain its focus.

“The Commander has a Rev-8!” Grace declares through comms. “Repeat! She has a Rev-8 and is heading to the trap location! Get ready to evac out of here!”

“Copy, Officer,” the Sergeant speaks.

“Morrison, keep the team together. I’m following the Commander,” Grace orders then whispers to herself, "I'm so glad we have Terminator-proof comms..."

“Yes, ma’am! Team, on me!”

The team flock to Sammy as the woman fights off the Terminators, distracting them so they don’t chase Dani. Grace fights her way through the field and rushes behind Dani, making sure to keep a distance between her and the Rev-8 who is successfully following her to the trap.

“Commander,” Dani can her Grace’s voice through her earpiece. “I’m right behind you. I’ve got you covered. Sarah, are you ready with the cage?”

Up in the sky, Sarah responds. “Ready when you are, Officer Grace!” Sarah confirms, looking out from the helicopter that is hovering over the trap location, the cage securely attached beneath it.

“Good. Dani is almost there. I’ll signal you when it’s time to drop the cage.”

“Got it. I’ve got the button in my hand - just say the word.”

“Not yet. Just a little longer…”

Legs burning, chest aching, mouth dry, Dani pushes on as she feels the Rev-8 get closer and closer to her. She can hear its metal feet clash against the ground, hearing its gears compress every time it takes a step. The noise is not one Dani thinks she will ever get used to but she refuses to let it frighten her because she knows Grace is looking out for her and she knows nothing will happen to her. Dani is moments away from capturing this killing machine. Victory is within her grasp - she can almost taste it, sweet and triumphant.

“Sarah, I’m about one-hundred meters away from the location. Are you ready?” Dani speaks as best she can while she runs.

“All ready to go, Commander! Run as fast as your little legs can take you!”

“I’m almost there…”

“Go, baby… Go…” Grace breathes, carefully watching Dani from afar atop a small mound, granting her a perfect view of the woman.

Grace focuses closely on Dani through the scope on her rifle, keeping tabs on the distance between her and the Rev-8 that is now getting too close for comfort. However, Grace is distracted when a loud noise rips through her earpiece.

“Whoa, what the fuck was that?” Grace probes.

The noise gets louder and Grace deduces an explosion and screaming, causing fear to fill her.

“Sergeant? Major? Morrison? Do you copy? What was that? Are you okay? Do you copy?” Grace gets no response. “Fuck… Commander, you need to hurry!”

“What was that?” Dani shouts.

“Nothing good. Keep going and don’t look back! You’re almost there!”

“Officer Harper!”

Grace is startled when she hears Major Vandenberg’s rippling voice from behind her. She spins around to see the man jogging over, covered in immense dirt, grime, and blood.

“Major,” she frowns. “What are you doing here? What’s happened? I tried reaching you and the others but I got nothing. What’s going on?”

“We’ve been overrun. There’s Rev-7’s and 8’s coming at us from all angles. We underestimated them and they’re coming for us. If we stay any longer, the rest of us will be dead,” he pants.

“What? How? What’s happened?”

“They showed up out of nowhere. They dropped bombs right in the middle of us then they all started reappearing and killing us off. I can’t tell how many people were killed but if we stay any longer, we’ll all die and you and I both know that’s the last thing the Commander wants.”

“No… We… we have to leave.”

“Exactly. I need you to head back and rally up the surviving troops so we can evacuate immediately while I watch over the Commander.”

Grace immediately shakes her head. “I can’t, Major. My duty is to protect the Commander. I will not leave my post.”

“Your dedication is admirable, Officer, but you must leave this to me. I can protect the Commander.”

“I’m sorry, Major but I can’t-”

“I’m not asking you, Officer Harper! I’m ORDERING you!” He snaps. “I will protect the Commander, now go! There’s no time to lose! The longer you stand here arguing with me the more lives we risk so go!”

Grace grips her rifle tightly, wanting nothing more than to shove the butt into the man’s head.

“Reprimand me if you want, sir but I cannot abandon my post. I promised the Commander I would protect her and that’s what I plan to do and if you have a problem with that then you can take it up with her once this mission is over. So, I suggest that YOU return to the group and rally them because as you said, the longer we stand here arguing, the more lives we risk.”

Major Vandenberg’s eyes glower into Grace’s but she doesn’t back down.

“Very well, Officer.” The man leaves and Grace takes a moment to relish in the feeling of pride until Dani’s voice surfaces through her comms.

“Harper? Are you there? GRACE!”

“I’m here, Commander!” Grace turns around, relocating Dani with her scope.

“I’m here! Get Sarah to drop the cage when the Rev-8 reaches me!”

“I’m on it! Sarah!”

“Yeah?”

“Get ready with that cage! On my mark!”

“I’m on it!”

Grace watches the Rev-8 run towards Dani who has stopped in her tracks as she fires at the machine. Grace then begins the countdown.

“Five… Four… Three… Two…”

“GRACE!”

The blonde tears her gaze away by a bloodcurdling scream. She instinctively turns to the noise to see Sammy who Grace hardly recognises since she’s clad is so much grime and blood.

“Sammy?”

“GRACE, LOOK OUT!”

Grace only manages half a spin when she feels a sharp stabbing pain through her lower back. The woman screams out in pain and collapses to her knees.

“NO!”

“Grace? Grace?! What’s happened? Grace, where are you?” Dani cries out but Grace can’t respond.

With her breath caught in her throat, Grace shakily reaches behind her to feel a blade sticking out of her body. She grips onto it and pulls but the pain is so intense that Grace tumbles forward, feeling her legs give out followed by her senses as she hits her head on the ground. Grace can no longer hear the screams coming from Sammy and Dani whose voices are now faint echoes. Her sight begins to blur. Her body begins to tremble. Her breathing becomes harsher and shallower. Her mouth goes dry. She blinks several times in the hope to clear her vision but it only worsens and within seconds, her eyes fall heavy to the point where they close. However, just when Grace is about to completely pass out, a force grabs the blonde, which drags her on her side.

“Grace? Grace?” Another echoing voice rings in her ears. “Grace? Grace!”

The blonde peers up to see Sammy hovering over here.

“Grace! Wake up! WAKE UP! Look at me!”

“Sa… Sam…”

“Shit… Here,” Sammy reaches into her pocket, ripping out a needle. “This is going to hurt like a motherfucker but I need you to wake up for me.”

“Wa… wait…”

Before Grace can raise her hand to stop her, Sammy drives the needle into Grace’s leg, jolting her awake as well as her nervous system that feels everything her body has just suffered.

“FUCK!” Grace screeches, twisting agonisingly in Sammy’s arms.

“Grace,” she pants, throwing the syringe away before grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around Grace, covering her wound. “Grace, we need to go. We need to go now!”

“What’s happened?”

“It’s Major Vandenberg. He’s one of them.”

Grace pauses momentarily. “W... what?”

“He’s betrayed us.”

“W, wha…?”

“Grace, he’s a Rev-9.”

The news makes Grace feel like all the wind has been knocked out of her lungs (what’s left of it anyway) but she doesn’t have time to properly process it when Sammy loops her arms under Grace’s.

“We need to move. We’re outnumbered and the Terminators are picking us off one by one. Come on, I need you to stand.”

“Wait, where’s Dani?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know where anyone is but we need to get to the emergency evac point.”

“Wait! No! We need to get Dani!” She protests.

“I’ll find her, Grace, I promise, but I need to get you out of here before we both get killed!” Sammy stands, pulling Grace up with her but the blonde’s legs collapse under her.

“AH!” Grace cries. “I… I can’t walk… My legs… I can’t feel… I can’t feel them… What’s happening to me?”

“Fuck… Alright, soldier, it looks like we’re doing this the old fashioned way…” Sammy crouches down and grabs hold of Grace’s arms and legs, and raises her high, ultimately flinging her across her shoulders. “Good God, you’re heavy, Harper!” She groans. “You’re so lucky I do squats every day or else I don’t think I would be able to lift your ass.”

“Dani… We need to get Dani…”

The feeling of guilt and powerlessness is quick to consume Grace to the point where tears fill and escape her eyes. She looks at her surroundings and sees a trail of blood behind Sammy, blood that Grace can feel oozing from her back where she was impaled and she quickly discovers the blade is now removed from her back - removed by Sammy and Grace is thankful she couldn’t feel when she did it.

“I’ll find her for you, Grace,” Sammy pants, her legs burning with every step she takes. “I will. Don’t worry.”

“We need to look for her NOW!”

“We can’t do that. I need to get you safe.”

“Dammit, Morrison! That’s an order!”

“With all due respect, Officer, you are in no position to argue with me. I’m taking you to the emergency evac point then I’m going to look for the Commander. You have my word.”

Grace emits a growl since she is too exhausted to fight with the brunette but Grace quickly gets a spike of adrenaline when she sees Major Vandenberg whose arms have now changed into blades as he sprints towards the pair.

“SAMMY! LOOK OUT!”

Sammy spins around in time to see the man - now machine - advancing quickly and all the woman can muster is, “Oh, shit…”


	38. Ultimate Betrayal

Waking up in the ICU isn’t how Dani expected to return to the Resistance base - a return she fails to remember. When she comes to, her eyes flutter open to bright lights and the smell of a sterile environment and when she looks around, she realises that she’s attached to machines with her body clad in bandages. Uncomfortable, she begins to stir but when she does, her entire body aches as if every muscle has been pulled and torn or worse, causing her to emit a low mewl that grabs the attention of several nurses who come rushing over to her.

“Commander Ramos, you’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Try not to move, Commander.”

“Lay still while we give you a quick scan.”

“Can you open your eyes for me, ma’am? I need to look at them.”

“Can you move your fingers for me, Commander?”

“G, Grace…” She utters, her head now pounding from all the lights. “Where is Grace? Officer Harper?”

“She’s in the other section of the ICU, Commander. Can you raise your arm for me?”

“ICU? What… what happened? How badly is she injured? Is she going to be okay? What’s the damage?”

“Don’t worry, Commander - she’s recovering. Just focus on yourself.”

“No. Stop!” She voices louder, forcing the nurses to halt. “Tell me what’s happened to her - that’s an order.”

The head nurse responds. “Officer Harper suffered tremendous injuries, Commander. She was impaled by a spike of some kind right in the middle of her spine on her lower back.”

Dani gasps, her chest tightening but she lets the nurse continue.

“It shattered several vertebrae, causing the function of her legs to become impaired to the point where she couldn’t walk at all. We believed the injury caused her to become paralysed from the waist down. On top of that, she hit her head, which gave her a severe concussion. She suffered multiple broken bones including both of her arms, jaw, and neck. Honestly, it’s amazing she’s still alive.”

“No… Gr… Grace… So she… she can’t walk?” Dani bites back on her tears, fighting the discomfort of her throat that is now constricted.

“Well… we’re not sure yet… she… she had intensive surgery…”

Dani observes the nurse who she can tell is withholding from her.

“What’s wrong? What aren’t you telling me?”

The nurse exchanges worried, anxious looks with the other nurses.

“Tell me!” Dani barks.

“Commander… Officer Harper… she… she…”

“For the love of God, if you don’t tell me right now!” Dani only exacerbates her headache when she yells but she doesn’t care - she HAS to see Grace.

“She volunteered to be an augment,” she blurts out. “Doctor Byford and some other scientists and doctors performed the procedure once they realised how bad the damage was on Officer Harper. Grace ordered them to do it. They were hesitant but they did it. She’s recovering from the augmentation program and that’s all I know of. She’s constantly being observed by the team that operated on her. She’s stable from what I’ve been told.”

And just like that, Dani’s whole world gets flipped upside down to the point where she feels alien inside her own body.

“No…” Dani grabs the rails of her bed and musters all of her strength to sit up.

“Commander! You need to lie down!”

“No… Grace… Grace… Ugh, I’m going to be sick…” The woman groans, clutching at her stomach, her head suddenly spinning and her stomach twisting.

“Here, Commander,” a nurse gives Dani a bag.

Dani opens the bag and vomits into it, feeling her insides burning all the way through her body, up her throat, and out of her mouth as if she’s throwing up fluoroantimonic acid. The woman has to gasp in order to draw precious air back into her lungs.

“Commander, you need to lie back down. You need to rest.”

“No… I need… to see… Officer Harper… Take me to her right this second.”

“Commander, I can’t do that. We need to check that your vitals are okay now that you’re awake. We need to test to see if you have any brain injuries we haven’t been able to pick up while you were unconscious.”

“I don’t care about my vitals at the moment! I NEED to see Officer Harper!” Dani tries to get out of bed but the nurses hold her back.

“Commander Ramos! You NEED to stay in bed! You’ve been out for two weeks so we need to make sure you’re okay!”

Dani freezes. “Two… two weeks? That’s how long it’s been?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“What… what happened? I… I don’t even remember coming back here.”

“It was a brutal battle, ma’am. As soon as you returned, the hospital was filled with soldiers with injuries, most of them severe.”

“How many casualties?”

“Seventy-two, ma’am.”

“N, no…” Dani shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as she feels her heart shattering and stomach churning. “No…”

“I’m sorry, Commander but it wasn’t your fault. We treated every soldier that we could and we tried to save as many as we could but some of their wounds were too great. I don’t know the mission details but now that you’re awake, I’ll call for Sergeant MacMillian to come and speak with you.”

The nurse turns to another nurse, telling her to fetch the Sergeant immediately but all Dani can do is think about Grace, which causes her to be sick yet again.

“Commander, you need to lie back down now. I don’t want to have to sedate you,” the nurse says firmly.

“I need… to see…”

“Commander! Your body can’t take much movement at the moment! You need to lie back down so we can assess you and give you the treatment that you need to recover. The sooner we do that, the sooner you can see Officer Harper but right now, you are in no state to go anywhere.”

Groaning with a mix of frustration, sadness, and guilt, Dani falls onto her back with the aid of the nurses who begin their assessment and all Dani can do, is weep.

~

“Commander Ramos!” Sergeant MacMillian nearly trips up on her feet when she rushes into Dani’s room.

“Sergeant,” Dani breathes. “Thank God you’re alright!”

“Me? Ma’am, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you awake. How are you feeling?” The woman takes Dani’s hands and examines her carefully.

“I’m sore but it’s nothing I can’t cope with. The doctor says that I’ll be bed bound for a few days but we’ll see if we can change that.”

“I wouldn’t stress yourself to get out of bed, ma’am. We got the Rev-8 model. We did it.”

“We did?”

“Yes. We just managed to escape with it along with our lives.”

“What happened? I was told you were injured, too, but you’re looking quite well.”

“Yes, I was. Aside from the blemishes on my face and other parts of my body, I’m fine. I mainly had to recover from being in the middle of an explosion but that didn’t take long- just a minor head injury.”

“What happened? All I remember was I was calling out for Officer Harper but she didn’t respond then I heard a loud scream and that was it. Everything went black.”

“It was a right mess, ma’am. Major Vandenberg… Jack… Whatever the fuck his name or designation is… he’s a Terminator - a Rev-9 to be exact.”

“A… a… Rev-9?” Dani chokes.

“Yes, which makes total fucking sense - all of it. From why we were always one step behind Legion to why every mission we went on was either ambushed, failed, or something went wrong - it was because of him. He was their eyes and ears. He’s told them everything.”

Just when Dani couldn’t think he day could get any worse…

“So the REAL Jack Vandenberg…”

“Is dead. The Rev-9 that copied him killed him upon contact.”

“How is that possible? I… I thought…”

“I know, ma’am. It looks like we underestimated Legion now more than ever. He wanted us to believe that they were only in the midst of making their Rev-9 model but they weren’t - they had already made it and put it to use and we were the fools all along. Everything was planned and looking back, you can see why Major Vandenberg insisted on so many things. He lured us into so many traps but HE underestimated US when we survived and more so, you.”

“I… I can’t believe this… What happened on the mission?”

“He betrayed us. Just like everything else, he lured us into that battle and when the Rev-8’s began to swam us, bombs suddenly fell from the sky, killing more than half of us instantly. I called out for him but when I opened my eyes, there he was - his arms into black blades as he began slaughtering the soldiers…”

Sergeant MacMillian remembers the incident clear as day…

_“Sergeant! Sergeant!” Sammy races over to the woman, helping remove her rubble encasing her._

_“Lieutenant! What’s the damage?” She coughs._

_“Not good, ma’am. I’m trying to get everyone to their feet. I can’t find Major Vandenberg. I think he’s gone after the Commander. I can’t contact anyone since my comms are down.”_

_“You need to go after her, Lieutenant! We CANNOT risk the Commander any more than we already have! Find her and get her to safety!”_

_“What about you, ma’am?”_

_“I’ll be fine. I’ll gather up the soldiers still left alive and try to fight off these bastards as best we can. I’ll meet you at the emergency evac point. Now, go!”_

_“Yes, ma’am!” Sammy picks up her rifle and races off, leaving the Sergeant to compose herself the best she can with a pounding headache._

_Sergeant MacMillian stands and when she does, she can see Resistance soldiers litter the ground along with destroyed Terminators. The sight is gut-wrenching and the woman forces herself to look away from the dismembered corpses - blood, innards, and limbs scattered, the smell abhorrent - but the scene is already burnt into her mind - horrid and unforgivable…_

“I don’t know how I did it but I managed to get the remainder of us out of there. We flocked to the evac point and when I got there, Lieutenant Morrison was carrying Officer Harper on her shoulders. She was unconscious and pale.”

Dani’s breath hitches in her throat and she has to bite the insides of her cheeks to prevent tears.

“She lost a lot of blood and had multiple stab wounds. We got her on the stretcher and the med-team sought to her immediately. Lieutenant Morrison then left to go and look for you and found you passed out just a few meters from where the Rev-8 was captured. They had set off another explosion in order to stop us from catching the Rev-8 but Miss Connor dropped the cage on it just in time so the bombs were ineffective. Connor and her team took off with the Terminator immediately without realising you were injured. Lieutenant Morrison fought off the remaining Terminators in the area as she ran back to the evac point with you over her shoulder.”

“She… she saved me… She saved Officer Harper…”

“She did, ma’am. Outstanding bravery. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Dani sits in pure shock. Sammy had saved her AND Grace. Without her, they would have died.

“Where is Lieutenant Morrison? Is she alright?”

“She’s fine, ma’am. Out of all of us, she sustained the least injuries. I’m not sure where she is at the moment but I’d say she’d be at the range at this time.”

“What about Officer Harper? I was told she…” Dani forces herself to say the words. “Volunteered to be an augment.”

“She did, ma’am, and she’s recovering well. The process was long and rather stressful for the team but they did it.”

“Where is Doctor Byford? I need to speak with her immediately.”

“I’m not sure of her whereabouts, ma’am, but I’m sure I can find her for you.”

“Thank you, Sergeant, and thank you for everything. I’m glad you’re okay.” Dani reaches out and takes the woman’s hand.

“No need to thank me, Commander - I’m just doing my job and I’m glad you’re okay, too.”

Exchanging smiles, Sergeant MacMillian leaves and Dani rests her eyes as she prepares for Doctor Byford.

~

Dani wakes up disorientated, causing her to jolt but a warm hand on hers stills her.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay,”

Dani turns and sees Sarah sitting next to her.

“Sarah…?” She utters, swallowing, noting how dry her mouth is. “What time is it?”

“Just past ten in the morning.”

“Wha…? Sergeant MacMillian… where is she?”

“She’s out training the Specialists. You’ve been out for about a day since you woke up and the doctors wanted you to sleep.”

“Where’s Doctor Byford? I called for her.”

“She flew out to Texas yesterday afternoon to speak with Captain Oswald and their team about the Rev-8 and 9 Models. She’ll be back in about a day or so.”

“Grace,” she breathes. “I need to see Grace.”

“You can’t see her right now.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s in isolation and the scientists don’t want anyone going near her.”

“I’m the Commander!”

“I know but they don’t know what’s going to happen when she wakes up. They took the schematics and the technology from the Rev-8 model and used it to augment her.”

“They… they what?”

“It was the only way the could have saved her. Apparently, Grace was told she wouldn’t be able to walk and possibly be unable to use her right arm as well because of the injury to her spine so she demanded they make her into an augment and the only way she was going to survive is if they used the Rev-8 model to save her.”

Dani’s throat tightens so much she feels as if she’s being choked by a Rev-8 again and Sarah soon becomes blurry.

“N, no…”

“I’m sorry, Dani…”

The moment the words leave Sarah’s mouth, Dani bursts into tears and the older woman immediately takes the brunette into her arms, the sounds of Dani’s sobs crushing her to her core.

“I didn’t want this for her, Sarah… I… I tried to stop it… I tried so hard… All she wanted was to protect me but she couldn’t protect herself…”

“We weren’t to know that Vandenberg was a Terminator. We didn’t know that any of this was going to happen and Grace did her best in the moment as we all did.”

“What happened once you got the Rev-8?” Dani leans back, wiping her eyes.

“We did what we could from the sky. We were able to take out quite a few Terminators and give the team some cover as they began to evacuate but Sergeant MacMillian ordered us to head back to the base so we didn’t lose the Rev-8. I had no idea where you were. I asked for you but nobody knew. It wasn’t until everyone returned to the base that I knew you were alive. It was the most stressful day of my life.”

“Ava said that Sammy saved me and Grace…”

“Yeah, she did. I spoke with her briefly that day and thanked her. She seemed pretty shaken so I didn’t delay her time to the hospital any further but she’s recovered now and has gone back to her duty. She asks about you and Grace a lot.”

“I need to thank her. She saved our lives. She saved Grace’s life… I owe her so much for that.”

“You’re important, too.”

“I know but Grace… I could have lost her but I didn’t because of Sammy… I can’t think about what would have happened if Sammy did do what she did…”

“She’s a tough one, that’s for sure. MacMillian has already condoned her. Everyone’s really impressed by what she did.”

“I am, too. She’s… amazing.”

“Wow,” Sarah chuckles.

“What?”

“Never did I think I’d see the day where you’d say that about Samantha Morrison.”

“Everything she’s ever done is forgiven. She saved Grace’s life and mine, too and that’s something I can never repay but it’s something I can reward handsomely for but in the meantime, I need you to take me to see Grace.”

Sarah sighs, looking at Dani knowing full well she isn’t going to take “no” for an answer.

“Alright, I’ll get the nurses. You can’t go into the room but I’m sure you can look at her through the window.”

“Thank you, Sarah.”

The older woman leaves and quickly returns with several nurses who help guide Dani out of bed and into a wheelchair before making their way down the hall. Dani notes how all of the beds are occupied by soldiers who are still recovering from the battle. Dani’s heart sinks with every passing soldier but her attention is soon grasped when the nurses stop at the end of a hallway. One nurse opens the door while the other pushes Dani inside and that’s when Dani sees her - her Grace - bound on a customised bed with a metal frame, her arms and legs restrained by large, metal cuffs as she lays in a pale blue gown.

“Can you give us a moment, please?” Sarah asks and the nurses agree, leaving the pair alone.

Sarah wheels Dani to the glass so the woman can get a better view. Dani presses her hand against the glass, trying to get as close to the love of her life as she can. The barrier is torture and Dani feels the remainder of her heart shatter into a million pieces, causing her to break down again.

“Grace…” Dani calls out softly. “I’m so sorry…”

Sarah clenches her jaw, placing a gentle hand on Dani’s shoulder as she begins to sob upon the sight of her love and unfortunately, Sarah knows the pain all too well and all she can do is comfort.


	39. An Advanced Reality

As the days go on, Dani’s progress improves. Within two days, the nurses get Dani back on her feet as they give her some physiotherapy to help with her injuries and to make sure she can handle herself. As soon as she stepped out of the bed, Dani immediately felt better. She made sure to push herself so she could convince the nurses that she was fit to return to her duty but the cons of being a Commander is that the medical staff are overly cautious and protective with you so Dani wasn’t getting off so easily. She was still instructed to remain in the hospital for a few more days and Dani said that she would on the circumstance that she could be taken to visit Grace every day, which the doctors agreed to.

The more time went on, the more Dani got into touch with her feelings surrounding Grace. At first, she was distraught with the threat of losing the love of her life to the augmentation program and the feeling of failure due to her not being able to stop Grace from becoming an augment. Feelings of grief, anguish, and sorrow were thrown in there, too and Sarah did her utmost to coax Dani through them. However, those emotions - still there but dimmed - were replaced with anger and frustration. Dani told Grace time and time again that she didn’t want her to become an augment. She told her the risks and yet Grace demanded that she become one and Dani was furious. Grace purposefully went against her wishes - her orders - and went ahead with the procedure. Dani soon got the mentality that when Grace woke, she was going to rip into her.

“Commander Ramos,” the nurse walks into Dani’s room. “I’ve come to tell you that you’re being discharged, ma’am. The doctors are happy with your progress and they believe you to be fit for duty but they still recommend that you take it easy for the rest of the week. If you have any reoccurring headaches or severe headaches, you come back to us immediately - don’t play the hero.”

Dani chuckles. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am.”

Dani dresses in the clothes Sarah bought for her earlier then signs herself out of the hospital with friendly greetings from the medical staff, welcoming the woman back and wishing her all the best as if her departure is a farewell but Dani finds it sweet and endearing nonetheless. Whist walking back to her quarters, Dani is barraged by almost every soldier in the base, welcoming her back and expressing how delighted and relieved they are to see her up and well. Dani thanks them all and the journey from the hospital to her quarters is twice as long but she makes it there eventually.

Stepping into her bedroom, Dani’s eyes automatically fall onto her bed where the last memory of her and Grace is held - where Grace insisted they stay in bed a little while longer before they got up, where Dani reassured Grace that they would be okay, and where they had spent the night before and many nights making sweet, tender, passionate love to one another. The memory feels bittersweet and wistful to Dani since she feels as if she won’t be able to create more loving memories in her bed. Dani has no idea what is going to happen when Grace wakes - she doesn’t even know if Grace WILL wake but as usual, Dani holds out hope with the promise that she’ll give Grace a piece of her mind when she comes to.

Dani leaves her bedroom and walks into her office. She sits behind her desk, instantly feeling better now she is back where she belongs - NOT in a hospital bed. Dani relishes the feeling of the soft leather cushioning of her seat before looking at her desk, noting how it’s exactly the way she left it before her mission. Dani then catches the eye of the little toy soldier that Grace made for her all those years ago. She reaches out and grabs it, examining it carefully as the memories of Grace giving it to her return. Grace was so proud of herself and she was so happy to gift the soldier to Dani and Dani was just as proud of and grateful to the blonde. Looking at the soldier now, Dani wonders if young Grace ever thought she would be such a soldier and now, an _augmented_ soldier. Dani doesn’t ponder on the glum thought for too long when she receives a knock on her door.

“Come in,” Dani places the soldier down as Sarah walks through the door.

“Hey, Dani, good to see you back in,” she smiles.

“Thanks, Sarah. It’s good to be back.”

“I bet it is. I’ve got some news for you.”

“What?”

“Doctor Byford is back.”

Dani’s expression falls blank. “She is?”

“Yep. Her plane just landed. Do you want me to get her for you?”

“No,” Dani shakes her head. “Let her get settled first. I’ll meet her in her office but don’t tell her that I’m coming. I don’t want her to think up any excuses even though she probably has already.”

“Oh, trust me, I have no doubt she’s shitting herself now that she’s back and when she finds out that you’ve been discharged, she’ll wish she never left Texas.”

Dani smirks. “Good.”

~

_“Officer Harper? Can you hear me?”_

_Eyes heavy, Grace peers up at the small team of doctors surrounding her. Grace can just make out that she’s on a plane, most likely heading back to the Resistance base._

_“The Commander…” Grace wheezes, her lungs feeling like they’re filled with cotton._

_“She’s safe, don’t worry. I need you to stay awake for me, okay? I need to do a quick few tests.”_

_“Where… where is she?”_

_“She’s safe. She’s being taken back to the base now. Just focus on yourself, soldier.”_

_“I… I can’t move my legs…” Grace strains herself to look at her legs and she notices how her uniform is torn and covered in blood and dirt - far worse than when she last noticed._

_“You suffered multiple stab wounds - one in your lower back and one directly in your spine. I hate to say it, but I don’t think you’ll be able to walk.”_

_“What? N, no… I have to walk… I have to protect the Commander…”_

_“We’ll see if we can save your spine when we get back, Officer, but you need to try and rest.”_

_“No… I need… to protect… the Commander…”_

_“Here, this’ll help your pain, Officer.”_

_“No, no, wait!” Before Grace can stop the medic, she is injected with a sedative, which knocks her right out._

_When Grace wakes up, she’s being rushed into the hospital. The bright lights flicker above her as people’s voices shout over her and Grace has trouble registering the faces until Doctor Byford hovers over her._

_“Officer Harper, are you with me?” She asks._

_“Doctor Byford… What’s happened to me?” She speaks, able to breathe a little easier now that her armour has been removed._

_“You’ve suffered a lot of damage, Harper, but we’re going to do what we can to save you.”_

_“My legs… what about my legs?”_

_“I’ll do what I can but it’s not looking good. Whoever impaled you with that blade really fucked up your spine and I don’t know if we’ll be able to repair the nerves. Let’s get her into the theatre quickly!” Doctor Byford yells at the nurses._

_“Wait,” Grace finds the strength in her left arm, unable to move her right since it’s in a splint, and grabs onto the doctor’s arm. “I volunteer - make me an augment.”_

_“I can’t, Officer Harper. I have strict orders not to perform the surgery.”_

_“I override those orders. Make me an augment. I can’t live the rest of my life bound to a bed or wheelchair. Make me an augment, Doctor, or else I’ll die - we both know I will.”_

_Doctor Byford notes the desperation in Grace’s eyes and suddenly, her word to the Commander is broken._

_“Get the room prepped for the augmentation procedure!” The woman orders. “Get the Rev-7 and Rev-8! We’re going to need both!”_

_“But, Doctor, the Rev-8 is still active. They haven’t shut it off its systems yet,” a nurse explains._

_“Well, tell the engineers they need to hurry up because we need to do this produce ASAP!”_

_“Yes, ma’am!”_

_“You’re going to be okay, Officer,” Doctor Byford returns her gaze to Grace’s. “I’ll do my utmost to save you but you need to stay with me, okay? You need to fight!”_

_Grace strains herself to nod. “I will… I’ll always fight…”_

Her eyes twitching, her body tingling, her ears pricking, her heart rate increasing, Grace feels everything in her body from her breathing in her lungs to the red blood cells flowing through her veins. A bright light above her presses against her eyes as she sees white behind her eyelids. She hears the sounds of doctors and nurses talking to each other and Grace deduces they are surrounding her and observing her. However, the more Grace begins to wake, the more her senses increase, and soon, Grace can not only hear her breathing and her heartbeat, but those around her. She can hear people’s bodies as if they were talking themselves. She can smell the cleaning chemicals used to sterilise the hospital, she can smell past them to the blood, vomit, and other bodily fluids that are in dire need to be cleaned up. She can smell it all and all of these sensations cause Grace’s eyes to fling open and body to jolt.

Grace expects to wake up to find herself on a hospital bed but she doesn’t. She is bound to a metal frame as her sight is now filled with digital sensors, constantly analysing, scanning, and processing like a computer.

“Wha… What’s going on? What’s happening?” Grace stutters, her breathing quickening.

“Officer Harper? Can you hear me?”

Grace hears the high pitch of the microphone, making her squint at its sharpness.

“Yes, I can hear you... I can hear everything... What’s happening to me? Why can’t I move? Why am I strapped down?”

“Officer, do you remember anything before your procedure?”

“Let me out of here! I want to move!”

Suddenly filled with overwhelming strength and adrenaline, Grace raises her arms, ultimately snapping free of her restraints. She wobbly sits up and breaks the cuffs around her ankles then flings her legs over the side of the bed, hearing the doctors and scientists panicking behind the window.

“Oh… Shit… What’s happening to me?” Grace holds onto her head as she regains her senses that feel like they’re being processed like a digital code.

Grace rubs her eyes then looks down at her hands that tingle all over. She flips them over and sees white scars along her hands that travel up her arms. Grace then looks at her legs and wriggles her toes, feeling every toe bend and curve on her demand, also noting the white scars along her feet and legs.

“Officer Harper, try not to move. We’re coming in.”

Grace doesn’t bother to respond as she continues to adjust to her new senses. The doctors and scientists rush into her room, approaching her with great caution.

“Ugh… Why is everything so loud? Why can I hear EVERYTHING?” Grace groans, covering her ears.

“Officer Harper,” a doctor speaks, standing in front of her. “How are you feeling?”

“Fucking weird… What’s happening to me? Why do I feel so different? Why are my eyes seeing things like a computer?”

“Because you have a HUD system in your eyes, ma’am. Do you remember anything before your procedure?”

“Not really… Everything’s kinda a blur… I remember volunteering to be an augment and talking about my legs not working…”

“Yes, you volunteered to be an augment, ma’am, and I'm happy to say that the procedure was a success.”

Suddenly, Grace stills as she looks at the doctor. “I’m… I’m an augment?”

“Yes, ma’am. You’re the first successful augment. Congratulations.”

“How is that possible? How did you manage to do it?”

“Doctor Byford and her team were able to replace your skeleton with a carbon-based endoskeleton by transferring the technology from the Rev-7’s and the Rev-8 into your body. Without the Rev-8, it wouldn’t have been a success.”

“Wait… so that means… I’m… part… Terminator?” Grace cringes at the word.

“Yes, ma’am - you’re an augment and augments have the same technology as Terminators do, which means you can take one on just as if you were a Terminator yourself.”

Grace suddenly feels hollow inside, despite her skeleton that has doubled her original body weight. Grace knew that augments consisted of parts of Terminator technology but she didn’t realise that SHE would be part Terminator. She believed she would be an enhanced human with Resistance technology but now… Grace isn’t sure what to think. She is part Terminator - the very things she swore to destroy, she is now part of.

~

Marching into the hospital, Dani heads straight for Doctor Byford’s office who is working on her reports but immediately halts when she spots the Commander with a deathly glare pointed straight at her.

“Commander Ramos,” she stands and begins to back away but Dani grabs the lapels of her coat and slams her against the wall.

“Why the fuck is Grace Harper an augment, Eden?” She exclaims. “I told you NOT to put her on the list! I told you NOT to make her an augment but you did! So you better have a good fucking explanation as to why she is currently strapped to a bed as she recovers from her augmentation procedure!”

“Commander, I know you’re angry but Officer Harper demanded to be made into an augment. She had multiple stab wounds where one of them severed her spine, which caused her legs to become immobile. Her right arm was shattered and the nerve damage was irreparable. She wouldn’t have been able to use the majority of her body and she insisted that we turn her into an augment. She didn’t want to live her life like that and we all know that she is one of the best soldiers that we have. I know you think highly of her and I know you wanted to protect her but if we didn’t do the procedure, she would have most likely died. Ultimately, it was augmentation or death and death wasn’t an option for any of us.”

With her hands clenching Doctor Byford’s coat, Dani continues to glare at her until she can feel tears rising, forcing her to release the woman and step back. Doctor Byford exhales with slight relief but maintains her distance.

“I’m sorry, Commander. I never wanted to go against your wishes. I told Officer Harper that I couldn’t operate on her but she insisted and I didn’t want her to die. I didn’t realise just how bad her wounds were until I saw them and I knew I had to act quickly. You were unconscious at the time and even if you weren’t, there wouldn’t have been enough time to check with you anyway. I know this doesn’t make up for me going against your orders but Officer Harper is alive and stable. Thanks to the Rev-8, she’s alive.”

Dani returns her gaze to the doctor. “The Rev-8… that’s… inside of her?”

“Yes,” she nods. “We gave her its endoskeleton. Well, the majority of it. It’s a lot more complicated than just transferring bits and pieces over. We had to quickly stabilise Officer Harper while we quickly analysed the Rev-8 and deduced what parts we could transfer and after twelve hours, we were able to create our first augment. Here,” Doctor Byford returns to her computer and opens up Grace’s x-ray, which looks vastly different from a regular x-ray.

“That’s… that’s what’s inside her?” Dani utters.

“Yes. She has an endoskeleton of a Terminator as well as a sub-dermal secondary layer of artificial skin that protects her organs, meaning that she can take one on face-to-face in battle. She can fall from great heights and not injure herself. She can withstand a tremendous amount of pressure before her endoskeleton even cracks. Her eyes are fitted with the Rev-8’s HUD system. Her fingers are able to access data by touching a device's circuit board… She’s a superhuman.”

“A super-soldier,” Dani corrects.

“Yes. Exactly.”

“And what makes her function? A microreactor?”

“Yes, a thorium mircoreactor.”

Chills shoot through Dani’s body. “Just _one_?”

“Yes, with the technology that we had, we could only manage just one.”

Dani nods grimly.

“Doctor Byford?” A scientist rushes into her office.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Oh, Commander Ramos,” he salutes.

“At ease,” Dani says.

“Sorry to disturb you, ma’am, but Officer Harper has woken up.”

Both Dani’s and Doctor Byford’s eyes widen.

“She has?” The doctor gasps.

“Yes, she’s steady and a bit confused. She’s still trying to adjust to her augments. We did it, Doctor,” he grins proudly and excitedly.

“I’ll be right there. Let’s go, Commander.”

Dani follows close behind the doctor where they practically race to the end room where Grace is and Dani freezes once she sees Grace holding onto several doctors as they aid her walking.

“That’s it, Officer Harper, nice and steady.”

“This feels so weird… I feel so… heavy…” says Grace.

“That’s your endoskeleton - it weighs a substantial amount but you’ll adjust. Here, take a seat and rest a moment.”

Grace falls back onto her bed, placing her hands on her legs as she wriggles her toes, ecstatic that she can use them again. The thought of not being able to walk was incredibly heartbreaking for the blonde and she’s so thankful that fear didn’t turn into a reality. However, Grace’s thoughts are interrupted when she senses something behind the glass. She’s not sure what it is exactly but it feels familiar and when she twists her head to look, she sees Dani but unfortunately for Grace, she doesn’t look at all impressed. Grace immediately swallows as she endures Dani’s burning gaze with her jaw tight and arms crossed and Grace knows she’s in for it big time…


	40. Felicitations & Appellations

“You wanted to see me, Commander Ramos?” Sammy steps into Dani’s office, folding her hands in front of her, shoulders back, and face neutral.

“Yes, Lieutenant. Please, take a seat.”

Sammy obeys.

“Firstly, I want to apologise for how long it’s taken me to see you. I’ve just gotten out of the hospital and I wanted to get back to work and catch up on everything I had missed since I was unwell.”

“No need to apologise, Commander. I completely understand. It’s good to see you back and healthy.”

“Thank you. Secondly, I called you here to thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you did for me and Grace. Without you, we’d be dead and I owe you so much for that.”

“I was just doing my duty.”

“Sammy,” Dani smiles. “What you did was beyond duty and you have no idea how grateful I am. You saved Grace and if you hadn’t, I don’t know what I would have done. I can’t afford to lose her and the thought of losing her makes me sick.”

“Me, too. I can’t stand the thought of losing my best friend. Grace has always been there for me and I do my best to be there for her.”

“I think you do that abundantly well, Sammy. What you did was enough to warrant you a reward so,” reaching into her desk, Dani pulls out a patch and slides it over. “Congratulations, Specialist Morrison.”

Sammy gazes at the patch, utterly verklempt.

“Wear it with pride. You deserve it more than anyone.”

“Thank you, Commander…” Sammy peers up at the woman, trying her hardest not to break out into a beaming grin. “Thank you so much. I will wear it with the highest honour.”

“I have no doubt that you will. Thank you again for saving me and Grace. Sergeant MacMillian is astounded by what you did as am I.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I’m just glad that you and Grace are okay. Well, I hope Grace is okay. I haven’t seen her today but every other time I visited her she was stable.”

“She’s awake now.”

Sammy’s eyes widen. “She is?”

“Yes. She woke up earlier today.”

“Oh my God! How is she? Is she okay? Did the procedure work?”

“Yes, she’s fine and the procedure was a success. She’s just getting used to her augments now, which will take her a little while. The doctors and scientists are constantly monitoring her so it’ll be a while before she is able to go anywhere. She needs to learn her own strength and capabilities before she does anything.”

“That’s understandable. Thank God though…” Sammy sighs. “I was so worried about her… I thought we were going to lose her that day…”

“What exactly happened? I haven’t heard your side of the story yet.”

“It was a disaster. One minute, we were fighting off Terminators then the next, a bomb dropped right in the middle of us, sending us flying off in all different directions. Thankfully, I wasn’t hurt very badly since I was quite a ways away from the explosion. I looked up and saw Major Vandenberg killing our soldiers until he cleared a path for himself and left. I got up and made sure the soldiers were okay before I spotted Sergeant MacMillian and helped her. She told me to go to Grace who was in danger by the Major so I chased after him but when I got there, Major Vandenberg had thrown a blade directly into Grace’s back. She collapsed and passed out. I managed to fight the Major off with one of my electromagnetic charges that crippled him - not a lot but enough for him to take some damage and pass out.”

“You knocked him out?”

“Yes, but not for long. Probably about ten minutes - if that. I rushed over to Grace and quickly pulled the blade out of her back and patched her up the best I could before putting her over my shoulders and carrying her to the emergency evac point. She kept telling me that we had to look for you but I had to get her safe first before I went and did that. Unfortunately, we only got away a few meters before the Major was back up and making his way toward us.”

“What did you do?”

“I dropped Grace and fought him off the best I could in hand-to-hand combat. Thankfully, our rifles are made to be durable so it was a good blocking mechanism against his hands that were blades - the same blades that impaled Grace. I don’t know how I did it but I was able to push him back and shoot him with my coated rounds and impale him on the blade he used on Grace. That bought me enough time to escape with Grace. Once she was safe, I went in search of you and found you passed out not too far from where we captured the Rev-8. I held off a few Terminators headed our way and got you to the evac point and once you were secure, we left but only just. It was the most intense and frightening experience of my life and not one I want to repeat again anytime soon.”

“I don’t blame you. What you did was outstanding, Sammy. It took an immense amount of bravery and courage to do what you did and I admire you for it as does Sergeant MacMillian.”

“Thank you, ma’am. Sergeant MacMillian has already told me how proud of me she is.”

“As am I. I will never forget what you did for me and Grace. Speaking of which, I’m sure you’re dying to see her. You’re dismissed.”

“Thank you, Commander. I really appreciate this,” Sammy gestures to her patch with a grin.

“You’re most welcome.”

Sammy stands and walks to the door but spins around to Dani before she leaves.

“Commander?”

“Yes,” Dani returns her gaze.

“I just want you to know that I fully support you and Grace being together. I never wanted to come in between you and I still don’t and I’m sorry for the mistake I made the other week. You make Grace incredibly happy and she deserves that kind of happiness in her life. One of the reasons why I went back and got you was not only because it was my duty but because I knew how heartbroken Grace would have been if anything happened to you and I couldn’t stand to bear that thought. She loves you so much and that, to me, is admirable more than anything.”

Sammy’s words touch Dani’s heart and for a moment, Dani doesn’t feel resentment towards Grace. As angry as she is at Grace, Dani still loves the blonde with all of her heart, and Sammy has just given Dani more reassurance of just how much Grace loves her.

“Thank you, Sammy. That’s beautiful. You’re a good friend to Grace and she loves you so much, too. If she lost you, she’d be a wreck and I couldn’t bear that thought either. I know you love Grace both romantically and platonically and honestly, I don’t blame you - she’s the perfect woman and I just happened to be the lucky one who got her.”

“That’s for sure,” Sammy titters with a nod and Dani requites.

“But I can assure you that you WILL find someone who you will love and adore just as much if not more than you do Grace. I know it may not seem like it now but you will. You’re a bright, young woman and there’s no way you’re going to live out the rest of your days alone.”

For the first time, Sammy feels a connection with Dani and every fear that has even fallen on her because of Dani dissipates.

“Thank you, Commander. That… that really means a lot to me.”

“Well, I mean it. You’re a good woman, Sammy, and I’m glad that you’re Grace’s friend.”

“Me, too.”

“Go on now. Go and see your bestie. I have no doubt she’s dying to see you, too.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

Sammy leaves and Dani continues her work with a content grin on her lips.

~

“Grace!” Sammy beams, tapping on the window.

Grace’s eyes light up at the sight of her best friend. “Sammy!”

“Can I go in? Can I see her?” Sammy asks Doctor Byford.

“Yes, just be careful. She’s still getting used to her own strength.”

“Got it.”

Doctor Byford unlocks the door, allowing Sammy to enter where she tackles Grace in a hug.

“Fuck, you’re like a pole, aren’t you? I run into you and _I_ get knocked over.”

Grace laughs, wrapping her arms around the woman.

“I was so worried about you…”

“Sammy, you saved me and D- the Commander,” Grace quickly corrects once she remembers they’re not alone. “Thank you. I know that doesn’t even begin to do justice for what you did but thank you.”

“I wasn’t going to leave you behind, Gracie. I would rather die than leave you behind.”

“You’re amazing. Thank you.” Grace gives Sammy a gentle squeeze and Sammy knows that’s Grace’s way of giving her immense thanks without words.

Sammy is fully aware of how grateful Grace is and it puts a smile on her face.

“Sergeant MacMillian told me what happened,” Grace pulls away. “You’re a hero.”

“I know you would have done the same. As would have Sergeant MacMillian. It’s what we’ve gotta do, right?”

“Yes, but the fact that you did it solo… It was truly amazing.”

“Well, I just spoke with Commander Ramos who was very grateful for my efforts. So grateful in fact…” Sammy brandishes her Specialist patch and Grace’s mouth drop open.

“Sammy! That’s fantastic! Congratulations!” Grace picks up the brunette and twirls her around effortlessly.

“Ah! Grace!” Sammy laughs, amazed by Grace’s strength.

“Sorry,” Grace titters, putting her back on her feet. “Sammy, that’s outstanding. Well done. You deserve it.”

“Thank you. I wasn’t expecting it so it was a nice touch to my day as well as seeing you.”

“You saved me and the Commander as you single-handedly fought off a Rev-9 and you didn’t expect a promotion to be headed your way?”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

The two laugh and Sammy falls into Grace’s arms again. “I’m so glad you’re okay…”

“Me, too.”

“Well, well, well, look who’s finally awake…”

The pair separate when Sarah’s voice ripples into the room.

“Look who’s still alive,” Grace retorts.

“Fuck you. Come here,” Sarah extends an arm where Grace breathes a laugh and gives her an awkward hug. “It’s good to see you back, kid. That was one Hell of a scare you gave us. What’s it like being an augment?”

“Weird,” she laughs. “So fucking weird. Everything is so… sensitive. I can hear, smell, see, and feel things a thousand times better than I could. I feel so much stronger and… _powerful_. It’s unreal.”

“Well, as long as you use your powers for good and not evil we’ll be just fine.”

“Oh, trust me, I intend to.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Sammy interjects. “I’ll see you around, Gracie. I’ve got to get this patch sewed on!”

“Go for it, Specialist, and thank you so much again. We’ll talk properly after.”

“You’re on, Harper.” Sammy pecks Grace’s cheek and leaves the room.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk - get your bearings a little better,” Sarah prompts.

“Okay, yeah, sure,” Grace nods. “I think that’ll be a good idea.”

“Hey, Doc,” Sarah taps on the glass. “I’m just taking Grace for a little walk around the base.”

“Okay, Miss Connor but if anything happens, you page me. Here,” Doctor Byford hands Sarah a small pager - antiquated but effective.

“Sure. Let’s go, Grace.”

Grace follows Sarah out of the room and out the back door of the hospital where the sun almost blinds Grace as she gets a stimulus overload. She can hear everything from the chatter around her to the wind blowing through the air. It’s almost unbearable as Grace groans.

“Did you want to go back inside?” Sarah offers.

“N, no…” Grace shakes her head. “I just… I just need a moment to take everything in… God… Was the world always so loud?”

“Just wait until we get back into battle.”

“Ugh, please, no…”

Sarah lights a cigarette then points to a pile of crates. “Come on, let’s sit instead.”

“Good idea.” Grace follows Sarah to the crates on which they perch themselves. “So, I take it you haven’t seen Dani yet?”

Grace shakes her head. “Not really. She was there when I woke up but she left soon after. I didn’t get a chance to say anything to her - not even to ask if she was okay.”

“Yeah, well, she’s pissed at you - MAJORLY pissed.”

“Yeah, I figured…”

“When I saw her earlier she spoke to me about you and you might want to avoid her for a good while.”

“And how long is that?”

“I don’t know… a few days… or years give or take.”

“I know she’s mad at me but I was going to die or if some miracle that I lived, I would have been paralysed, which is another word for useless around here. I couldn’t risk that and I couldn’t do that to Dani and I know she knows that.”

“Oh, she knows that. She knows that better than anyone but she’s still mad. She’s mad that you demanded to be an augment and she’s mad that Doctor Byford went through with it after she strictly told her not to.”

“Wait, what?” Grace frowns. “She told her not to make me an augment?”

“She told her not to put you on the volunteer list. She didn’t want to risk it.”

“Part of me can’t believe she did that but the other part can… God…” Grace rubs her eyes. “What do I do, Sarah?”

“My advice would be to get it over and done with. As soon as you’re fit to leave, go and see her. She’ll yell at you, scream, shout, hurl insults, say things you didn’t even know she was capable of saying but she won’t mean it. Well, not all of it anyway.”

“Gee, thanks. Fighting off a Rev-9 sounds more appealing than facing her.”

“And you know what? I actually agree with you.”

“You’re really filling me with confidence, Sarah.”

“Look, you’re going to have to face her eventually just be prepared for it to NOT be the happy, sappy, romantic reunion you’d like it to be. She’s going to snap at you, yell at you, and pretty much pummel you into the ground before she calms down and THEN you’ll get that sappy shit you live for.”

“Gee, try and make it sound less appealing next time…” She banters.

“Trust me, as someone who has been on the receiving end of Dani’s wrath, that’s what she’ll do and because you’re Grace, it’ll probably be worse but it’s only because she loves you so much that she’ll be so harsh.”

“Fair enough, I guess… I’ll give her a few days and hopefully, that’ll calm her down a bit. There’s no way I’m going to see her now. Besides, I need more time to get used to my augments. I don’t want to hug Dani and end up crushing her.”

“Well, you do you, Harper. Just giving you a head’s up.”

“And I appreciate it… I think.”

“You will.” Sarah flicks her cigarette away as she stands. “Oh, and one more thing, which I think you already know but I’ll say it anyway - don’t argue with her unless you want your head completely ripped off.”

“Yes, I _do_ know that. I wouldn’t dare to argue with her now.”

“Smart woman. Good to have to back, Grace, no matter how much of a pain in my ass you are.”

Sarah dismisses herself, leaving Grace sitting alone pondering about Dani. Seeing Dani right now, hugging her, kissing her, showering her with love is exactly what Grace wants and needs but she knows that’s the last thing she’s going to get. Grace saw that look in Dani’s eyes earlier - the look of pure anger and there’s no way Grace wants to be on the receiving end of that just yet. She knows she’ll cop it badly but for now, she’s going to focus on her augments and try to live as a human who is part machine and she is fully aware that it is going to take time physically, mentally, and emotionally.


	41. The Wrath of Daniella Ramos

Grace decides to give Dani about a week of space mainly because she wants to get her augments in line and make sure she’s safe to be around others as well as give Dani time to cool down. However, that doesn’t mean it’s any easier for Grace. She hates not being able to see and talk to Dani. She hates not being able to simply touch her. She hates not going to bed with her and waking up with her. Since Grace woke up, she’s been sleeping in the hospital as she is constantly observed like a science experiment. As much as she hates it, she’s glad that the doctors and scientists are making routine checks, pleased with how the procedure turned out and how well Grace is performing. Grace is pleased also but all she cares about is Dani who she knows is going to eat her alive regardless of how much time has been put betwixt them.

Grace is partially thankful that her augments prevent her from pondering on Dani for too long. Getting used to her augments has proven quite a task for Grace. She’s had to adapt to an entirely new lifestyle. Her body and senses are sensitive to absolutely everything and yet, she can endure so much without pain - it’s astounding. Naturally, Grace has to undergo a special training regime but still enjoys participating with her fellow soldiers who all err on the side of caution when doing group activities with the blonde. There have been times where Grace has been a bit too powerful. For instance, in one-on-one combat Grace accidentally sent a soldier through a wall, and during a training circuit, a soldier was flown through the air when Grace pulled him up too hard. It’s been tough but Grace believes she’s got the gist of it now and now that enough time has passed, it’s time for Grace to face the music - the terrifying music that is Dani Ramos.

Approaching her girlfriend’s quarters, Grace’s knees begin to shake as does her hands as if she’s facing Judgement Day all over again and part of Grace believes she is. She has no idea what will come of the next few moments. Will Dani turn her away? Will Dani scold her? Will Dani just break down into tears? Who knows. Grace is tempted to turn around and flee but she’s no coward. She needs to do this. She needs to make amends with Dani. She can’t go another day without her. She knows Hell is awaiting her beyond Dani’s door but it needs to be done. So, taking a breath, Grace knocks and hears the gentle yet firm voice of her love. Turning the handle, Grace enters and sees Dani sitting at her desk writing but when she tears her eyes away, her face drops, and her orbs are quickly filled with rage, it seems as if all that time apart was for nothing.

“Look, I know you’re mad at me,” Grace begins, raising her hands in defense.

“Mad?” Dani snaps. “You think I’m mad at you? Oh, no, Grace Harper - mad is just the TIP of the iceberg. I’m both surprised and not surprised that you dared to show your face.” Dani drops her pen and stands, her hardened gaze never leaving Grace’s fearful ones. “I told you that I didn’t want you to become an augment. I made that quite clear yet you, stubborn, selfish, arrogant, and fucking idiotic, went ahead with it anyway!”

As Dani’s voice begins to rise, Grace prepares herself for the storm Sarah warned her about.

“I told you how dangerous the procedure was. I told you the risks but you went and became a stupid, fucking augment anyway! Do you have no respect for what I say?” Dani is now glaring at Grace and the blonde hasn’t seen such anger in the woman’s eyes before and it’s rather terrifying.

“Dani, my legs were gone and so was my arm. I would have been a nuisance and I couldn’t do that to you.”

“So, what? You thought that you’d risk your life to become an augment instead of me having to take care of you for the rest of your life?”

“It’s not just that! The chances of me surviving my injuries were slim so it was either that or become an augment and if I DID survive, I would have been a nuisance! Of course I was going to take that risk!”

“And you were happy to die and leave me here all alone were you? You really have some nerve, Grace Harper! You constantly go against my wishes as if my words hold no gravity to you whatsoever! You do what you want, WHEN you want without any care for anyone else!”

“Dani, you know that’s not true.”

“Oh, do I? Because you’re standing here as a fucking augment!” Dani is fully yelling at Grace and Grace soon learns to stand down and let Dani vent.

The brunette paces as she begins to tear Grace to shreds. She screams at the woman, shouting a slew of derogatory terms and appellations, stating how she is going to strip Grace of all her titles, threatening to send Grace to a military camp for insubordination, calling her names, and reminding her of how stupid she is. As hurtful as Dani’s words are, Grace doesn’t say anything. She just stands there and takes it all, even when Dani beats her fists on Grace’s chest, she doesn’t do anything. However, once Dani is done screaming and shouting, her head falls onto Grace’s chest and she bursts into tears. Now, Grace can hold her and comfort her.

“I’m sorry, baby…” Grace utters, tears now running down her cheeks. “But I had to…”

“No…” Dani sobs. “I don’t want this for you, Grace… I never wanted this… This is what I was trying to avoid… I can’t lose you again…”

“What do you mean?”

Dani leans back and wipes her eyes before looking up at Grace who has a mix of worry and confusion on her face.

“Grace… There… There’s something I have to tell you that I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time and now that you’re older… I think you’re ready.”

“What is it?”

Dani sniffs then takes Grace’s hands in her own. “Grace… I know you…”

~

“So… You knew this was going to happen?” Grace confirms as she gently strokes Dani’s hair.

Dani is comfortably tucked into Grace’s side with her leg over hers, hand on her chest, and head on her shoulder as the tips of her fingers explore Grace's augmentation lines and Dani feels like she's been transported back in time when she first did this with her other Grace. The conversation was long, draining, and emotional, so much so that the two ended up making love. They’re not exactly sure why they made love after. It was a mix of things such as Dani needing to expel the last of her emotions, a way to calm down, a way to tell Grace how much she loves her, getting the reassurance and closure that she needs from Grace, or just to feel connected once more with the woman she loves. There are so many reasons but Grace understands them as does Dani. No words need to be spoken to understand that.

At first, Dani reached up for a kiss that quickly escalated but Grace halted, fearful of hurting Dani but Dani reassured the blonde that she would be fine and that she would guide her to which she did expertly. Grace had felt everything Dani gave her from the vehement kiss on her lips to the softest grazing touch upon her back that a normal human wouldn’t feel. Dani took her to a whole new level of love and touch that Grace didn’t even know existed. She felt as if she finally met the real Daniella Ramos - the woman she is so desperately in love with and after everything Dani has now conveyed, Grace’s heart is full of nothing but love and admiration for the woman.

“I was trying to avoid it… I just… I don’t want history to repeat itself. I made a vow that I wouldn’t let you die for me again and I won’t…” Dani states.

Grace hates the thought of dying but if she had to die for Dani, she would without question and that’s what frightens Dani the most.

“Promise me that you won’t die for me, Grace,” Dani pleas. “Promise me.”

Grace clenches her jaw as she swallows the lump in her throat. She can feel Dani’s heartache. She can feel the closure Dani yearns for. She can feel Dani’s fear. She can feel it all.

“I can’t promise that, Dani,” Grace utters. “I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future. We’re still in a war and we have no idea what’s going to happen, especially now. If we get stuck in a situation where it’s me or you, I’m going to choose me because you’re more important.”

“Grace!” She snaps.

“You ARE, Dani. I may be a super-soldier now but you’re still the Commander. The Resistance needs you - they’ll always need you.”

“They need you, too.”

“Yes, but not like you. NEVER like you.”

“I need you, Grace. It’s all well and good for you to be the hero and save me but what about me? What happens to me when you die? I’ll be left alone having to cope with it and I didn’t wait years and years only to have you for a short period of time before losing you again. No. It’s not happening. I WON’T let it happen again. I’d rather die before I let the same fate unravel unto you.”

“And that’s not being fair on me.”

“There you go then. Neither of us is allowed to die for the other. We live together and we die together,” she shrugs nonchalantly.

A small chuckle escapes Grace.

“What?”

“Nothing. Go hard or go home with you, isn’t it?”

“Exactly. I’m not losing you again, _mi amor_.”

It isn’t often that Dani lets her guard down like this, which is why Grace is extremely honoured when Dani lets it down around her and lets her in. It’s now that Grace realises just how terrified Dani is of losing her again and it all makes sense now - why Dani was so careful about what Grace did when she was younger, why Dani always looked out for her, why Dani always kept tabs on her, why Dani was extra cautious when she came back as a soldier, why Dani didn’t send Grace on any missions, and of course, why Dani was so adamant on Grace NOT becoming an augment - it all makes sense and Grace isn’t mad. Not one bit.

“You won’t.”

The blonde curls her arms around the woman, pressing a firm kiss into her hair. Grace never thought this day would come; the day where Dani would be truly vulnerable with her and truly trust her with everything, including her life and their future. But then again, Grace never thought that Dani already knew her and was waiting for her this entire time. Grace is still trying to wrap her head around it.

“I love you, Dani,” Grace says, her emotions swelling in her chest. “I… I love you so much…”

Dani automatically buries her face in Grace’s chest, pulling her closer, and Grace rolls onto her side to hold Dani properly. Grace kisses Dani’s head again then feels tears fall onto her skin and Grace’s heart sinks, causing her to coil her arms around Dani’s body tighter and kiss every inch of her she can reach without disrupting their position.

“I’m sorry…” Dani whispers.

“Don’t be. Don’t be…”

Dani raises her head so she can look at Grace and at first, Grace frowns slightly but Dani knows she isn’t mad - she just hates seeing her cry. Grace then gently wipes the brunette’s tears away and gives Dani a tiny, reassuring smile, which instantly makes Dani feel a fraction better and reciprocate the expression. Grace loves seeing Dani smile just like she loves seeing her laugh. Grace places a peck on Dani’s nose then lips, giving her another and another until Dani holds Grace’s mouth to her own where they end up making out like a couple of teenagers. Fire ignites within Grace once more as she gently rolls Dani onto her back and hovers over her as they kiss.

“We have to stop him,” Dani breathes, her eyes falling heavy as Grace assaults her neck.

“Who?”

“Vandenberg… The Rev-9 who replaced him. We have to stop him. He’ll be the one to go back in time to kill me - he’s the only Rev-9 who’ll be fit to.”

“We’ll stop him, baby - I promise.”

“We need to find him and destroy their technology for time travel. They’re advancing faster than we thought… I was such an idiot…”

“Hey,” Grace ceases her kissing, peering up at the woman. “You’re not to blame, Dani. You didn’t know and how were you to know? This is what Legion does - manipulates and controls. I know it feels like we’re a step behind them but we’ll catch up as we always do. You seem to forget that we created the technology for Legion to develop, meaning that we can destroy it.”

“When we were talking about the Rev-9’s, he made an interesting point.”

“What’s that?”

“He said that the raw materials Legion needs to make Terminators comes from the earth and they use specific materials to make a Rev-9… He suggested that we try and throw a spanner in their works and attempt to find the source and destroy it so no more Rev-9’s can be created.”

“That’s what we’re trying to do with the technology they have now - find its main source and destroy it. Do you think he said that to throw a spanner in _your_ works? I highly doubt he would have said that for you to actually stop Legion just like he “allowed” you to find that data on the Rev-9’s when it was just a set up to get you killed.”

Dani shrugs with a nod. “That’s true. I’m just trying to find ways we can stop him because the longer we wait, the more Legion progresses.”

“Well, perhaps they’re not.”

Dani frowns slightly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that Vandenberg’s mission from Legion failed.”

Dani still harbours a confused expression.

“Think about it,” Grace slides off Dani and sits up. “He was one of the major planners for the Rev-8 mission, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah…”

“He made sure to assign the best of our soldiers to the mission in the guise of protecting you. He plays it casual, goes along with the mission, does his job, then once you’re gone, he sends a signal to overrun the team with Terminators that kill over half of our soldiers. He leaves, hoping that the Rev-7’s and 8’s will finish everyone off while he goes and carries out his mission he was sent to do from the beginning - kill you. However, what he _wasn’t_ expecting was for soldiers to survive such as Sammy and MacMillian - soldiers who saw who he really was and because of that, we stopped him from killing you. If Sammy hadn’t come to warn me, I would have died as would have you but that didn’t happen. He planned to kill you that day and all of our best soldiers but he failed and even more so when we got away with a Rev-8. Now that we know how to capture a Rev-8 and harness its technology, we can finally use it to our advantage and that’s something Vandenberg wasn’t bargaining on. Plus, with him gone, we won’t be one step behind anymore. We won’t always be coming up short like we were. When you think about it, we’re actually more ahead now than we’ve ever been.”

Dani peers up at Grace, positively astounded. “Grace Harper, I do believe that is the smartest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Thank you,” she smirks but it’s quickly replaced with a slight frown and dubious gaze. “I think…”

Dani giggles, reaching up to slide her hand along Grace’s neck. “Come here.”

Grace breaks out into a smile as she leans down and kisses her girlfriend who is now able to slip her hands into Grace’s locks and pull her back over her body.

“I’ll get Ava to begin working on our mission to find Vandenberg and capturing more Rev-8’s,” Dani states. “I’ll get Charlie over here as well to work with her. We need all the help we can get right now and we have no time to waste. I am NOT letting them harness time travel. That’s our priority above all else.”

“One-hundred percent. I’m not losing you.”

“I’m not losing _you_.”

The look in Dani’s eyes tugs on Grace’s heartstrings - Dani only cares about stopping Legion traveling through time for Grace’s sake, not her own, and Grace has never felt such love in her entire life.

“When this is all over, I’m going to marry you, Dani,” declares the blonde. “I’m going to marry you, have kids with you, and grow old with you. I’m going to fight for you, for us, our kids, and our future and I won’t stop until it’s safe.”

“Grace…” Dani chokes, tears disobediently rising.

“I meant what I said when I was seventeen - I love you and I want to have babies with you.”

A timid laugh escapes the older woman. “I know you did, which is was why it was so hard for me to break things off with you.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, mi amor…” Dani flashes a charming smile, her fingers teasing Grace’s hair lovingly.

“Before I left for the camp again where we were making out on your desk…”

“Mm…”

“Were you actually going to let me have sex with you or would you have stopped me?”

“Oh…” Dani blushes. “No, I wouldn’t have stopped you. I can’t tell you how badly I wanted you then.”

“Oh, yeah?” Grace’s smirk grows all too wide.

“Don’t be smug - you wanted me badly, too.”

“Dani, I want you badly every second of every day. The only difference between now and then is that I have learned to control my urges but only just. Plus, I don’t have raging teenage hormones rushing through me anymore.”

“I don’t know…” Dani teases. “I think that’s debatable…”

“Oh, really?”

“Really.”

“Alright. No round two for you then.”

“No!” Dani whines, grabbing hold of Grace who goes to move.

“Who’s got raging teenage hormones rushing through them now?” She snickers.

“Shut up and kiss me, Harper.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Grace delves in to kiss her woman only to pull away. “Just one more question.”

“What?” Dani mewls.

“Was I good?”

Her brows knit. “Were you good?”

“Yeah. Old me. Future me. Whatever I was. Was I good in bed?”

“Are you seriously comparing yourself to you?” She titters.

“I might be. What of it?”

“You’re such an idiot, you know that?”

“Thank you,” Grace presses a kiss to Dani’s nose. “Well?”

Dani rolls her eyes with a grin. “You were amazing, _mi amor_. You always have been. Even when you were younger, you were good without that sounding creepy.”

“That was the best night of my life - no creepiness there.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Baby,” Grace grabs Dani’s hand and kisses it. “It wasn’t creepy for me. I loved it and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. You were the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Dani, and I’m so glad you slept with me that night.”

“I had a few drinks.”

“I know,” she laughs. “But at least it gave you courage.”

“I suppose… Hey,”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said earlier. I was just so angry…”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, honey - I get it. I really do.”

Dani sighs, stroking Grace’s cheek as she adores the baby blues gazing at her.

“What did I ever do to deserve you twice?”

Grace leans forward to peck the older woman before answering. 

“Everything.”


	42. Progression

Months of training, planning, and resupply missions has taken its toll on the entire Resistance and but it has taken its toll on Grace more than anyone else. Because she is the only augmented super-soldier, she is sent on nearly every mission, especially the more dangerous ones. Dani, of course, is always hesitant but she knows the importance of Grace’s abilities and how the Resistance now has an advantage over Legion. Dani hates sending Grace out and she holds her breath every time she goes and the relief she feels seeing Grace return is indescribable. Whenever Grace leaves for long and dangerous missions, the couple make love the night before, whispering their love for one another, and the promise of Grace’s return. When Grace DOES return, the same thing happens - they make love, express their love, and fall asleep. It’s a bittersweet cycle.

Currently in her office, Dani finishes the last of her reports before Grace enters, looking rather tired from a full day of training recruits and keeping up with her augments, which are now starting to annoy her. She has grown accustomed to the sensitivity but she constantly has to have check-ups and needs specialised medicine to support her metabolism. Dani knew of this all too well before Grace and the other scientists did so Dani makes it her priority to make sure Grace cares for herself. Dani more often than not has to remind her girlfriend to take breaks and keep track of how hard she pushes herself. Grace has crashed several times - all of which scared the daylights out of Dani - but she managed to overcome it and tries her utmost not to crash in the future.

“Here are the recruit reports you wanted, Dani,” Grace places the folders on the brunette’s desk.

“Excellent. Thank you. How do you think they’re going?”

“They’re under a lot of pressure but they’re doing well.”

“Good. We need everybody to be ready. We’re in the final stages of beginning our ultimate attack on Legion.”

“We’ll get it done. We always do.” Grace finishes with a nod and spins to exit.

“Hey, wait,” Dani orders softly and Grace obeys.

Standing, the brunette approaches the taller woman and fixes on her eyes.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been acting differently. Talk to me.”

“I’m fine. I’m just a bit worn out from all of this training, my augments, missions, and so on. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Grace,” Dani raises a dubious eyebrow.

Grace sighs, knowing she can’t get anything past her girlfriend. “I spoke with Doctor Byford the other day about my augments and she said…” Grace stops and Dani instantly takes her hands for support.

“Said what?”

“She… she said that I’m sterile. I… I can’t have kids. When this is over, I want to have a bunch of kids with you once we’re married. But now… I can’t.”

“ _Mi amor_ ,” Dani tugs on her hands, her heart breaking at the sight of Grace’s turmoil. “We can still have a bunch of kids. _You_ can still have kids with me. I’ll just have to carry them and that’s okay. You can still be the mother. It’s just mixing our DNA together. Hell, both of us could be sterile but we could still have kids.”

“I know but… I don’t want you to have to do that. I want to share the weight of carrying the babies with you.”

“Honestly, baby, it’s fine. I’m happy to carry your babies. I’m more than happy - I feel extremely proud and honoured to carry them.”

Grace always finds it astounding just how easy it is for Dani to lift her mood - to make a grim situation into a good one. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Grace rests her head on top of Dani’s.

“Only because you are - mother of my children.”

A smile escapes the blonde as she kisses her girlfriend’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, _mi amor_. Always.”

“I hope so. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you either, puppy.”

Grace breathes a laugh, holding Dani a fraction closer. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Suddenly, Dani gets a swell of emotion and she bites her lip to withhold her tears.

“What are we going to be?” Dani asks.

“Huh?”

“What are we going to be called once we’re married? Mrs. Dani and Grace Ramos or Mrs. Dani and Grace Harper?”

Grace breaks out into a grin, loving the idea of them sharing a name. “Either one is fine, baby. I don’t care about names - I just want to be with you forever. I’ll build a nice house for us and make sure that we have a big yard for the dogs that you want and enough space for our kids to play with them.”

“And a pool. I’d love to have a pool. I’ve always wanted one.”

“A pool… My neighbours had one of those when I was a kid. I used to go over and swim every summer…” Grace thinks back to the memory wistfully. “I think a pool will be a good idea. The kids will love it and it’s always useful to know how to swim.”

“That’s true. The dogs will love it as well.”

“Yes, they will. I’ll build a gym, too. I want our kids to be fit and healthy and I want them to know how to fight.”

“That’s a good idea. Make sure we have a nice view. I’d like to cook whilst looking out on something nice.”

“Of course, baby - anything for you.” Grace kisses Dani’s head.

“Good.” Dani gives Grace a squeeze before letting her go and stepping on her tiptoes to give her a kiss. “I love you.”

Grace smiles. “I love you, too. You know I’d do anything for you, right? You don’t even have to ask me to do things - I’ll just do them. I'll build you anything and get you everything you want one way or another.”

“I know, baby, which is why I’m so lucky to have you. What kept me going all those years was knowing that I was going to find you and be with you one day.”

Grace closes her eyes and pulls Dani into her arms. “I never knew I’d meet someone like you but I’m so glad that I did. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I sometimes can’t believe that we’re together.”

“Me, too… I… I’m so sorry, baby.”

Grace frowns. “What for?”

“For this…” Dani traces her finger along Grace’s augmentation lines on her arm. “I never wanted this for you.”

“Dani, I’d become an augment a thousand times over if that meant I could be with you.”

“Don’t say that, Grace,” she admonishes.

“It’s true. If I had to go through that to be with you, then so be it. I can’t live without you.”

Dani blinks back her tears as she pulls back and strokes Grace’s cheek. “Puppy…”

“Dani…” Grace breathes, gazing into the shorter woman’s eyes. “There’s… there’s something I want to ask you…”

“What?”

“I…” Swallowing hard, Grace drops to her knees, holding onto Dani’s hand tightly. “I… Would… Marry me?”

“What?”

“Marry me?”

“Grace, I thought you said-”

“I know but I love you, Dani. I love you so fucking much it hurts and I don’t want to be away from you anymore. I want to marry you and I want to do it as soon as we can. I know you don’t want to be exclusive right now and that’s fine but I just want to marry you because if anything happens to either of us during this final mission, I want us to be married with no regrets.”

“Grace…” Dani falls to Grace’s level, cups her face, and kisses her and she can feel salt in their kiss and that breaks her heart.

“Please, don’t…” she begs.

“We can’t.”

“Dani,”

“It’s not the right time, baby, and you know it’s not. You’re asking because you’re scared and I understand but I don’t want you to do this because you’re scared. I want you to do this because you love me and you actually want to marry me.”

“I do, Dani. I do!”

“You know what I mean. It’s not the right time and even if something happens to us, we’ll still be together and we won’t have any regrets because we both know that we loved each other as much as we could and we did all that we could for humanity. When we get married, it’s not going to be in the thick of a war. It’s going to be perfect with a big ceremony with the whole Resistance witnessing us pledging our love to each other. It’s going to be amazing then we’d ever think and it’s going to be perfect. It’ll be everything we want and more.”

The sight of Grace’s tears sparks Dani’s but she doesn’t completely crumble as she usually does when Grace is upset. She needs to stay strong for her woman and by God is it hard.

“What about… what about if we get married then have a re-do once this is over? A proper one like you just said?”

“ _Mi amor_ …”

“Please, Dani!” She cracks. “I… I want you to be my wife…” Grace hangs her head and sniffs and Dani musters every bit of strength not to break.

“Baby…” Dani runs her hands through Grace’s hair. “We’re already married.”

“W, what?” She sniffs.

“We’re already married. We’ve gone through so much together and we love each other more than anything in the world. We’ve always been there for the other and we always will be. We’ll live and die for each other and nothing can break us. We overcome everything together and there’s nothing we can’t defeat. If that’s not marriage, I don’t know what is.”

“Oh, Dani…” Grace sinks her head onto the brunette’s shoulder, coiling her arms around her waist. “I love you so much… You always know just what to say.”

“I mean every word, _mi amor_.”

“I know you do and I believe every one of them.”

“Good.” Dani kisses Grace’s temple then begins running her hands through blonde locks and gently scratches her head. “Plus, we’ve had sex so there’s no going back now.”

Grace breathes a laugh. “I hope not.”

“It’s true. When we had sex, we were married.”

“I’m sorry, honey, but I’m not quite following…”

“It’s a biblical thing, _bebé_. Marriage is actually when two people have sex for the first time. Their souls are united and they’re bonded.”

“So… what’s the point of a wedding?”

“That’s a ceremony to celebrate what’s to come. There’s a lot to it but that’s the gist.”

“So…” Grace leans back and wipes her eyes. “We were married when I was seventeen?”

Dani chuckles. “Well… Yes, I suppose. I was married to you when we had sex for the first time in a cabin.”

“Old me? That went back to save you?”

“Yes. I’ve always been married to you, _mi amor_. I was married to you before you even knew me.”

Grace’s smile spreads across her face, making Dani requite. “That’s the best thing anyone could ever ask for.”

“My sweet puppy…” Dani presses a kiss to Grace’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“We’ll get married soon enough and it’ll be perfect when we do.”

Grace smiles contently. “I can’t wait.”

“Here,” Dani returns behind her desk, opens a drawer, extracts something, and takes Grace’s hand once she is standing. “Congratulations, Captain Harper.”

When Dani pulls her hand away from her Captain patch, Grace’s eyes nearly bulge out of her skull.

“C… Captain?”

“Yes,” Dani grins proudly. “You’ve worked your ass off and you give the best results and that can’t go unrewarded. I was skeptical about it for a long time but MacMillian and Oswald were quite stern on the idea. We all agreed that you deserve it and you deserve it now more than ever.”

With tears pressing against her HUD installed eyes, Grace cradles Dani in her arms, presses her tiny frame against hers, picks her up, and holds her, sighing contently into her neck. Dani expects Grace to say something but she doesn’t - she just stands there with Dani suspended in her arms but that’s just fine. Dani doesn’t need Grace to speak. She already knows everything Grace is thinking and feeling and sometimes, silence holds more power than words.

“Dani…” Grace’s voice is barely audible but Dani understands.

“It’s okay, puppy. You deserve it.”

Grace tightens her hold on the Commander, careful not to crush her with her augmented arms but just enough to bring the woman closer. Dani places a kiss to Grace’s hair and slips her fingers in it, gently scratching, which makes Grace feel like melting.

“Ever since I was young, all I wanted to do was protect you.”

“You always protect me, baby,” Dani giggles.

“But now it’s ALWAYS my mission to protect you. I’m your bodyguard.”

“Yes, speaking about that, there are some rules that come with it.”

Grace places Dani back on her feet. “Anything.”

“You’re not allowed to purposefully put yourself in harm's way because of me.”

“Honey, that’s what a bodyguard does.”

“You know what I mean. I won’t lose you, Grace. Just because you’re an augment now, doesn’t mean you can go around doing stupid shit. I’m promoting you as Captain to lead troops, work alongside your superiors, and set an example. Yes, you can protect me and be my right-hand in that regard but no suicide missions, no being the hero - none of that.”

“Dani, I’m going to do whatever I need to do to protect you.”

“Yes, I understand that and that’s fine but if it means that you die - absolutely not. I’m not living in this world alone, Grace. I’ve waited for you for too long and I’m not going back to living alone. I won’t and I can’t.”

“Honey,” Grace clasps Dani’s hands gently. “I’m not going to leave you alone, okay? I know you’re scared but I’m here to protect you.”

_“I know you’re scared, but I’m here to protect you.”_

_“Why us?”_

_“You, Dani. YOU are my mission.”_

_“Me?”_

“Hey, are you there?” Grace checks, snapping Dani out of her introspection.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“I lost you for a second there. What happened?”

“Nothing. You… You said that to me when we first met. You said that you were there to protect me.”

Grace sports a gentle smile. “Do you miss me? _That_ me?”

“You ARE that you, Grace. You’re the exact same person. So, no, I don’t miss that you because she’s right here with me now and you’re exactly like her and I couldn’t be happier. I don’t want you competing with yourself - I know what you’re like.”

Grace chuckles. “Yes, ma’am.” She then leans down to kiss the woman. “Thank you for my promotion. I-”

“Won’t let me down. I know,” she smiles. “You never do.”

“That’s right.”

“Now,” Dani rubs her hands along Grace’s arms. “Go and have dinner. It’s been a long day.”

“You’re not joining me?”

“Probably not. I’ve got to read through your reports, Captain.”

Shivers roll down Grace’s spine when the title leaves Dani’s lips.

“Nonetheless, you still need to eat. Come on.” Grace clasps Dani’s hand. “You’ve been working hard all day and you need to eat just as much as I do. Let’s go.”

“Taking full advantage of your rank now, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely and because I’m Captain, I can sit at the big girls' table with you, MacMillian, Oswald, and Byford.”

“What about Sammy?”

“I’m sure she’ll understand that a Captain is needed wherever she goes.”

Dani rolls her eyes with a humoured smile and follows Grace out of her office and into the mess hall where Dani announces Grace’s promotion, causing an abundance of applause and cheers and a side-tackle from Sammy who nearly knocks herself down once she crashes into Grace’s augmented frame. It’s not the first time Sammy has forgotten about Grace’s augments but that doesn’t stop her from tackling the woman in a hug.

“Well, Captain, it’s good to see you finally at this table,” Sergeant MacMillian greets with an affirmative nod and smile once Grace sits with Dani.

“Thank you, Sergeant. It’s good to be here.”

“You’ll make a fine Captain,” Captain Oswald adds. “You’ve always been intelligent and headstrong, which is exactly what we need in times like these. With you leading, Legion doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Thank you, Captain. I’m glad my hard work has paid off.”

“It certainly has. One more week and we hit Legion hard. It’s going to be tough but we can’t afford for them to continue their reign, especially with Vandenberg giving them all the intel.”

“Well, he can’t get anymore. We know what he is and we checked the entire base for bugs and we haven’t found anything. Plus, we haven’t been ambushed ever since he left so I think we’re right where we need to be.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” the Sergeant nods. “We’re going to hit them where it hurts and kill fucking Vandenberg after he watches Legion crumble beneath our feet.”

Grace grins eagerly. “I can’t wait.”


	43. Here We Stand

Today is the day. It’s the day the entire Resistance has been waiting for. Today is the day the Resistance is going to destroy Legion or die trying. Months and months of preparation and now, humanity is ready to face its biggest fear and merciless enemy but that doesn’t stop them. Nothing can stop them.

Waking from her slumber, Dani flutters her eyes open with a heavy heart. She has no idea how many people she is going to lose today. She knows she is going to lose a lot but the number itself Dani dreads to ponder. Every soul under her command is willing to die today if need be and Dani admires them for that but is also heartbroken.

_“I don’t want any more people dying because of me… I mean it.”_

Dani recalls the words she said to her old Grace when she was in her twenties. Sweet and innocent young Dani was and how much she wishes she could be like that again today. The cruelty of war has violated her very soul and she has never been the same woman since. Dani is still repulsed by the idea of people dying for her. That has never changed. All that has changed is her tolerance and acceptance for it. Her life and everyone’s life is war and death is a common occurrence that is unstoppable. But today, Dani is going to change that. Legion has already taken so much from her and everyone else and it’s time to put a stop to it. This is what she was born to do - to lead humanity to victory.

“Hey,” the soft voice of Dani’s love comes from behind her, pulling her out of her pensive state and rolling over to meet beautiful, blue eyes.

“Hey,” Dani places a hand on Grace’s cheek and smiles softly before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

“We can do this, Dani," Grace begins, reading Dani like a book. "We will. We’ve been preparing for so long now and we’re ready. We have everything we need. We’ll give Legion everything we’ve got and they won’t know what to do.”

Grace’s voice is full of hope and that’s one of the many things that Dani loves about the woman. Without Grace, Dani doesn’t know where she’d be. She probably wouldn’t be here. Grace was the person who kept her going. She knew that fate would cross their paths so Dani never worried about that but now, Dani isn’t sure about what fate has in-store today. Grace is an augment again despite Dani doing everything in her power to stop it and today is the big day where the Resistance is going to bring Legion down once and for all. Dani can’t afford to lose Grace today. Not today. Not tomorrow. Never.

“Honey,” Grace caresses Dani’s cheek gently. “What’s going on?”

Suddenly flooded with overwhelming emotion, Dani closes her eyes as tears press against them and escape.

“Hey,” Grace frets, pulling the brunette into her chest. “Talk to me, baby. Talk to me.”

Dani sniffs, hating herself for breaking so easily. “I can’t lose you, Grace… I’m so fucking scared that I’m going to lose you…”

Grace’s heart cracks in half, making her hold the woman tighter. “You won’t lose me, baby - I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can sure try.” Grace kisses Dani’s head and softly pulls her back to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“You’re not to do anything stupid today, Grace Harper, do you understand me? Just because you’re an augment now doesn’t mean you can go and be the hero. You do that shit once and I’m kicking you out of this bed for a month.”

Grace bites back on her smile and settles for kissing Dani’s lips tenderly.

“I’ll try my best, honey but I don’t want you to worry. I’m never going to leave your side, okay? I’m going to protect you.”

“I know. That’s what I’m afraid of. It was you protecting me that caused you to die.”

Tucking Dani’s hair behind her ear, Grace leans in for a gentle kiss before pressing their bodies together once more.

“You’re not going to lose me, Dani. I told you once this is all over, we’re going to get married and have a bunch of kids together. I’m going to build a big house for us and we’re going to get a bunch of different animals and we’re going to live right again. You know I always keep my promises.”

“I know you do, puppy.”

“Just promise me something in return?”

“Anything.”

“Stay close to me. I don’t want you out of my sight even for a second.”

A small grin graces Dani’s face as she lands a peck on Grace’s chest. “I'll try.”

~

The eager looks on her soldier’s faces are what gives Dani hope. The confident nod Sarah points at her is what gives her courage. The tender kiss Grace places on her lips gives her strength. It’s these three things that Dani and the entire Resistance follow and it’s these three things that have seen them through so long. Looking back, Dani is amazed by how far she has come. When she was younger, she didn’t believe Grace when she told her she would be a great leader of a great army but here she is doing exactly that with the woman she thought she lost forever.

Boarding the aircraft, Dani buckles in and watches her fellow soldiers file in after her. Each soldier nods and greets the Commander before Grace takes her seat beside the woman.

“You okay?” Grace checks.

“Yeah,” Dani nods. “I just can’t believe this is it. Years and years of fighting and we are finally here - it’s now or never.”

“We’ve got this, Dani. We’ve been preparing for this our entire lives and now, we’re ready. We’ve got everything we need. It’s time to end this.”

Dani peers up at the blonde who gives her a hopeful smile. The brunette reaches out and takes the woman’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m glad you’re with me, _mi amor_. There’s nobody else I’d rather have by my side than you.”

Grace’s smile broadens as she gently squeezes Dani’s hand. “I’ll protect you, Dani. Promise.”

“I know you will, puppy.”

Looking into Grace’s baby blue eyes, Dani sees her future. She sees a future with the woman she loves and with their many children who’ll share Dani’s beautiful caramel skin and Grace’s golden locks. They have a big house as Grace said and they have many animals that they tend to and love. She sees life creep back into the earth - flowers begin to blossom, trees flourish, and the grass is full of verdure. People are starting to work again to build the world back to how it was only better. No money, only trade, and fine living - how Dani always wanted it to be. That future is so close yet so far away but Dani knows she will get there in due time and when she does, it WILL be with Grace by her side. 

Gazing at Grace now is all it takes to push Dani over the edge. Grabbing the base of Grace’s head, the Commander pulls the woman down into a bruising kiss that completely knocks the wind out of the blonde but she doesn’t fight it. Dani doesn’t want to hide anymore. She wants to be exclusive with Grace in what just might be their final hours together. She denied Grace of marriage but she is not going to deny her love for her in front of her people any longer. Dani doesn’t know what reaction to expect from her fellow soldiers but the last thing she expects is a round of applause and cheers, which is exactly what she gets.

The couple pulls away to see the Resistance smiling at them and cheering them on elatedly.

“W, what’s going on?” Grace mumbles.

“What’s going on is that you two finally pulled the cat out of the bag,” MacMillian states, climbing aboard. “Not like it was much of a secret anyway.”

Grace and Dani exchange confused looks.

“What do you mean?” Dani probes.

“We all knew, Commander. We all knew the moment Grace returned from her training with Captain Oswald - we knew. We were all just waiting for you to be open about it.”

“But… we kept it a secret…” Grace utters and the Sergeant can’t help but laugh.

“Do you really think those secret looks you exchanged and staying behind in the Commander’s office was inconspicuous? Plus, we all know you share the Commander’s quarters. You two are good at many things but keeping your relationship a secret isn’t one of them I’m afraid.”

“ _Dios Mio_ …” Dani palms her face as Grace breathes a laugh.

“For what it’s worth,” the Sergeant sits next to Dani and straps herself in. “We’re all in favour of your relationship. You’re the perfect power couple as one of the soldiers has expressed.”

That is partly true. Yes, the majority of soldiers are in favour of their relationship, well, the ones who know anyway. However, some of the others who know are against it, jealous and envious of Grace’s relationship to the Commander, believing it that was the reason the blonde climbed the ranks so quickly but at least they were respectful enough not to voice their opinions to Grace or Dani or even to the higher-ranking soldiers. Dani had pulled humanity out from the dirt and grime so nobody had any right to question or judge who Dani kept as a lover, companion, or soulmate.

“Well, that settles that then…” Says Grace, turning to Dani with an impish smile.

“I suppose it does.”

As the rest of the soldiers file into the craft, Dani snuggles into Grace’s side and the blonde happily puts a protective arm around the brunette. She tightens her grip a little more when the engines roar to life and the feet lift off the ground.

“I know you’re scared,” Grace speaks into Dani’s ear. “But I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I’m not scared for me, Grace - I’m scared for my soldiers and for humanity. This is our last big shot and if we get this wrong…”

“This day needed to come eventually, honey. We’re not giving up without a fight and Legion won’t know what’s going to hit them within the next hour.”

Dani nods. Grace is right. She is always right and always hopeful and Dani loves her for it.

“Try and get some rest, baby,” Grace speaks. “We’ve got quite a flight to the Legion base and I know you’re tired. You’ve had a big morning.”

“I don’t think I can sleep right now, puppy. Not now of all times.”

“I know but try. Even if it’s just five minutes - try. I’ve got you.”

Again, Grace is right. Dani IS tired and even though this is their final fight, a little rest wouldn’t hurt. The flight will be a good hour if everything goes smoothly. It will probably be longer once they start entering into Legion territory where things will start to get hairy but in the meantime, the Commander needs all the strength she can get because it’s now or never and that is the biggest weight anyone can have on their shoulders but luckily for Dani, she has a brilliant augmented blonde warrior to help carry that burden.

~

Dani is abruptly woken when the aircraft is struck on its side and sirens begin to sound.

“Shit! We’re going down! Everyone, hold on!” The pilot orders.

“What’s happening? Grace?” Dani frets.

“It’s okay,” Grace automatically coils her arms around the smaller woman. “Legion are already onto us. We’re fighting early.”

“How long was I out for?”

“About forty minutes. Hold onto me. This is going to be rough.”

Dani doesn’t need to be told twice as she clings onto Grace for dear life. The landing is rough and dangerous but thankfully, the pilot lands with everyone’s lives intact.

“Alright, soldiers! Let’s fall out! Move! Move! Move!” Sergeant MacMillian opens the doors of the aircraft and ushers the soldiers out onto the scorched earth.

“Let’s go, Captain,” Dani orders, unclipping her straps.

“Yes, Commander.”

Both women now in full Commander/Captain mode, they jump out of the aircraft and begin their assault on the Legion base, which is a gargantuan facility that used to be one of the scientific research centers for artificial intelligence back before Judgement Day. Now, the place is a fortress for Legion but hopefully, not for much longer.

“Sarah, do you copy?” Dani speaks through her comms.

“Yeah, kid, I’m here. Everything okay?”

“No, we’ve crashed landed. We’re about twenty clicks from the base. I want you to still press on to the base with the engineers.”

“You got it.”

“Captain Oswald?”

“Yes, ma’am? Are you all alright? I saw you get hit!”

“We’re fine, Captain. I need you to provide air support for us here on the ground whilst aiding Sarah and her team to the base. This is going to be a tight mission but we need to get this right.”

“Absolutely, Commander. I’ll split my team into two. We’ve got you covered from the air.”

“Well done, Captain. Sergeant MacMillian?”

“Yes, ma’am?” The woman catches up to her side. 

“Call in the ground unit here. Get the tanks ready. You’re on the ground and Oswald is in the air. Harper and I will lead the rest of the team forward.”

“Yes, ma’am! Delta Six, sending you the coordinates to commence Operation Stampede.”

“Copy, Sergeant. Go ahead.”

While Sergeant MacMillian stops in her tracks and speaks through her comms, Dani and Grace continue to lead the rest of the troops further toward the base but unfortunately, they don’t get very far when Rev-7’s and 8’s begin to attack.

“Use your EMP rounds wisely, soldiers!” Dani orders. “Aim for the chest where their power sources are! This is what we’ve trained for!”

The Commander ducks behind an old car and strategically moves when the need arises, trying her utmost to remain hidden at all times. She can't afford to be identified this early in the battle.

“Commander! Get behind me!” Grace pulls Dani behind her as she shoots a Rev-7 that has located Dani through it’s HUD’s but the blonde destroys it before it gets too close.

“Captain, look out!” Dani spins to Grace’s left and deftly takes down another Rev-7 with a pulse grenade, which sends the machine into oblivion.

“Thanks,” Grace breathes. “Good job.”

“I’m glad I’m getting a review,” Dani smirks.

“Always.”

Legion’s forces only grow stronger the further the Resistance delves into the AI’s territory but that doesn’t stop them. They keep pushing forward. Soldiers fall but others push on, stopping at nothing until either they are dead or Legion is. As promised, Grace never leaves Dani’s side. The blonde always keeps tabs of the Commander and makes sure she has enough ammunition and isn’t hurt before they push further. Thanks to Grace’s augments, she can carry a lot more than regular soldiers, allowing herself, Dani, and other soldiers access to ammunition quickly if the need arises.

An hour into the fight and Legion are everywhere and the battle is a bloodbath but again, the Resistance pushes on. Captain Oswald provides air support, giving the Resistance a large advantage over Legion on the ground until the AI deploys aircraft of their own, stealing away a portion of Captain Oswald’s attention but she always reminds focused on the Commander.

“Harper!” Dani calls out. “Rev-8 on your six!”

Already covered in dirt, blood, and grime, Grace spins around to see a Rev-8 charging at her. Grace fires everything she has at the machine but it dodges her attacks and pummels into her at breakneck speed, throwing her into a rundown building.

“GRACE!” Dani screams, wanting to aid her love but is currently fighting off Revs of all angles who have now located the Commander and are trying to get to her and it’s taking the Resistance everything they have to keep her safe.

Back in the rundown building, Grace puts her augments to use as she kicks the machine off her body and tackles it to the ground, throwing her fists in its face, hearing the metal crushing under her brute force. However, Grace only gets so far when the Rev catches one of her punches and goes to crush her hand. Grace resists at first but the Rev reaches out for Grace’s throat, causing the blonde to grab its wrist with her spare hand. Air being choked out of her lungs, Grace reads the Rev’s vitals at below half percent and locates its weak points, which Grace quickly uses to her advantage by kicking in its left leg and twisting her body, using her weight to break free of its grasp and pinning it to the ground. Grace leaps off the Rev and stomps on its head, holding it deep in the concrete whilst she bends over and tears its leg off. The machine struggles against the woman but Grace manages to remove the leg before she continuously bashes the machine’s body until its vitals are at twenty percent.

“Come here, you bastard,” she breathes, dropping to her knees and using every ounce of her strength to tear open its chest and pull out the reactor that she prompt impales into its eye socket, instantly frying its network and shutting it down.

Grace waits until the crimson eyes are black before she hopes off the machine and catches her breath.

“There’s more where that came from, asshole.”

“GRACE!” The Commander's high-pitched scream ripples through Grace's ears.

“Dani!” Like a bat out of Hell, Grace races out of the building to see Dani surrounded by a team of Rev-8’s who are picking off the soldiers like flies. “Dani!”

Sprinting right to the scene, Grace grabs a gun off the ground and uses it to fight off the machines by shooting their legs before using her EMP bullets to destroy them.

“Get behind me, Commander!” Grace leaps in front of the woman, emptying the last of her rounds into a Rev before manually attacking it with the butt-end of her rifle.

She uses the weapon until it breaks then uses her fists and feet, throwing the machine into cars and the soldiers are astounded by her strength as is Dani. She has seen Grace in action before as an augment but not like this. Not in proper combat. The closest Dani has seen was when her old Grace came back to save her and when her current Grace underwent specialised training circuits where Rev’s where replicated and Grace was made to fight them. This is an entirely new level but Grace is giving it her all and succeeding.

“Harper! Duck and roll NOW!” Dani calls out and like a command on a computer, Grace executes the action without hesitation and ducks as Dani fires an explosive EMP round at the Rev, sending its innards everywhere whilst taking out a few other Revs within close proximity.

Grace tumbles onto the ground, debris ripping her uniform and piercing her armor but not enough to cause serious damage.

“Grace!” Dani hands the weapon to a fellow soldier who pushes forward before she rushes over to the blonde who is coughing rather violently. “Grace!” Dani puts the blonde’s head on her lap. “I need some covering fire here!” Dani exclaims and within seconds, a team of soldiers surrounds her and Grace.

“Meds, Dani… I need my meds…” Grace wheezes.

“Okay, just hold still, baby.” Dani reaches into Grace’s top left pocket, extracting her syringe of specialised medication just for augments. “Alright, hold still, Captain,”

“Yes, ma’am…”

Lifting up the base of Grace’s shirt, Dani stabs the needle into her skin and through her metal mesh underneath.

“Ah! Fuck!” Grace hisses.

“Sorry, baby, but I had to or else it wouldn’t have gone in properly.”

“I know, it’s okay. The mesh is tough.”

Dani pushes the cocktail further into Grace’s body until the syringe is completely empty before extracting the needle.

“Rest a second, baby,” Dani says, quickly leaning down and placing a kiss on Grace’s forehead. “Where the fuck is MacMillian and her ground control? They should be here already! MacMillian?” Dani speaks through her comms but receives nothing but static. “MacMillian? Fuck!”

“Don’t tell me that Legion has taken down our comms,” Grace speaks, already feeling better now that her meds have begun to take effect.

“That’s impossible. We’ve made them Legion-proof. The only reason I can think of is that MacMillian…” Dani can’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

Too many have died already and she can’t bear to think that she has already lost the Sergeant.

“We’ve got to keep pushing, Dani,” says Grace. “Speaking of which…” The blonde plants her hands on the ground and elates her body.

“Easy, easy,” Dani frets, holding onto Grace.

“I’m fine. The meds have kicked in.” Standing proudly, Grace looks around to make sure nobody was watching her.

Lying on the ground and resting is unacceptable to Grace, especially when they’re in the middle of a war zone. Grace doesn’t care that she needed to wait for her meds to kick in, she still could have fought and the image doesn’t look good on her as Captain but she’ll deal with that later. She’s back on her feet and she needs to get back to the task at hand.

“Alright, let’s go. Stay close, Dani.”

“I’m leading, Captain,” Dani reminds her.

“Yes, ma'am. You lead and I’ll follow.”

Nodding proudly, Dani turns to the fight and leads her soldiers further into battle, ever so slowly pushing Legion back but the machines keep multiplying and it’s far too clear that Legion has no shortage of technology or weapons.

“Mayday! Mayday! We’re going down! We’re hit! We’re hit!”

“Oswald? Oswald!” Dani calls out.

“We’re going down, Commander! We’re going-” Comms cuts out and Dani is left with static once more.

“Fuck! Sarah? Sarah! Sarah, do you copy? Sarah!”

Within seconds of receiving no response, the fear of failure washes over Dani and soon enough, the brunette looks around to see Legion growing in number, taking down every soldier in their path to get to the woman. Screams, cries, tears, blood, innards, and metal shards fly through the air and litter the ground. Smells of gunfire, metal, blood, and death suffocate the Commander, causing her to fall to her knees as tears fall from her eyes.

Grace spots the woman and races over to her from the little distance they were apart and grabs her arm. Grace calls out to Dani but the woman can’t hear anything until Grace shakes her, switching on Dani’s attention.

“Dani! Dani, you’ve got to get up!”

“They keep on coming, Grace,” she says. “How are we going to stop them? MacMillian is gone, Oswald is down, and I can’t even get to Sarah! We’re sitting ducks!”

“Dani,” Grace pulls Dani behind a wall and cups her face when she sees a panic attack setting into the Commander. “Look at me. Look at me, baby,” she pleas. “You can’t stop now, okay? You can’t. We don’t know what’s happened to everyone but we can’t let that stop us. You taught me to keep pushing when all hope seems lost and that’s exactly what I’m going to do and it’s exactly what you’re going to do, too. You’re the Commander and so help me God, you can’t stop now. I won’t let you and they won’t let you. Your people need you, Dani. WE need you!”

Grace’s words and touch calm Dani instantly. She grips the blonde’s hands tightly and nods. “I can do this. We can do this. I’m the Commander.”

“You’re damn right you are, baby. You’ve got this, so come on!”

Dani nods, her tears quickly subsiding and her eyes regaining that fire that Grace loves to see.

“Let’s kill these metal motherfuckers, Captain. It’s all or nothing.”

“I’m right behind you, Commander. Let’s show them what we’re made of.”

With a determined nod, Dani rises, gripping her rifle tightly and running out from behind the wall. The woman rushes forward with Grace by her side as they fight their way to the base and soon enough, all of the soldiers stand and run behind the Commander, following her to either their deaths or victory but right now, it doesn’t matter. None of them are stopping and they daren’t to.

“Commander! We’re getting overrun!” A soldier calls out.

“Keep pushing, soldier!” She orders. “We’re not running anymore! We’re going to stand and fight until we can’t!”

“Listen to your Commander, soldier!” Grace adds.

“Yes, ma’am!”

“We’re right behind you, Commander!” Another soldier expresses.

With the full force and support of the Resistance behind her, Dani presses on, showing Legion no mercy. Many soldiers fall by her side and Dani is prepared to make her final sacrifice and Grace is right there behind her. Every soldier willingly puts themselves in harm’s way for Dani, many of them dying but none of them stop. Even when Dani is sure her death is within her grasp, she pushes on, turning to Grace for her final stretch.

“All or nothing, Captain.”

Grace nods. “All or nothing, Commander.”

Exchanging bittersweet nods, the couple race toward Legion, throwing the last of what they have at the machines and as Dani approaches a Rev-8, the static from her comms clears up, and a loud noise echoes through it.

“Commander Ramos, take cover now!”

“Dani!” Hearing the voice, Grace yanks Dani out of the Rev-8’s line of fire, throwing her to the ground as Grace shields the woman with her body as a mass explosion sets off in the middle of the Rev army.

“Alright, super-soldiers! Give them Hell!”

Peering up from the disturbed dust, Grace and Dani see Sergeant MacMillian lead a large team of augments who take down the remaining Revs and the ones that emerge from the Legion base.

“I never thought I’d say this, but thank fuck for Doctor Byford and her augment program,” Dani breathes.

The months of planning the final attack on Legion included endless recovery missions of Rev-8’s that the doctors and scientists altered into augments just like Grace and within that time, the Resistance was able to craft hundreds of augments armed with the equipment of a Rev-8 and other enhancements that would more than fair in the war against Legion.

“You’ve got that right,” Grace agrees. 

“Commander!” The Sergeant rushes over to the pair. “Commander, are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Dani pushes Grace, prompting the woman to move off of her. “Where the fuck were you?”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Dani hears Sarah’s voice through her comms.

“Sarah!” She beams. “You’re alive!”

“Of course I’m alive! Legion jammed our systems but my team sorted it out. We took out their jammer. Idiots had it stationed outside. They’re not as smart as they let on.”

“You took it out? How did you do that? It would have taken more than just your and your craft.”

“We helped, Commander.”

“Oswald! I thought you crashed?”

“We did but we managed to get back up and running. We met Sarah and her team and disabled the jammer just in time.”

“It’s good to have you all back. Keep pushing forward. Legion isn’t running out of Rev’s any time soon. We need to hurry up and get into their base. This has gone on long enough.”

“Yes, Commander,” the women respond.

“Sorry it took me so long to get to you, Commander,” MacMillian speaks. “Legion was on our tail and we had to pick them off before we got to you. We weren’t going to lead them to you.”

“All is forgiven, Sergeant. You’re here now so that’s all that matters. Push on with the tanks and the augments, let them go first, and get the others to follow. We’re not stopping.”

“Yes, Commander.” The woman nods and runs alongside an advanced military tank that is destroying every Legion technology in its way as the soldiers follow suit.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Grace says, standing and extending her hand. “Come on, honey, let’s push on - the final stretch.”

Dani eagerly accepts Grace’s hand and finds her feet, smiling contently at her love.

“The final stretch - let’s do it.”


	44. Here You Fall

The interior of Legion’s base is cold and eerie. As soon as Dani steps foot inside the building, a cold chill washes over her. Everyone feels it, especially Grace who takes a step closer to her Commander. The space is large and immaculate to the point where no scent is in the air. It’s the cleanest air Dani has ever experienced, even cleaner before Judgement Day. It resembles a breath of fresh air but also not - it’s surpassing over anything like air. Creeping further into the space, Dani notes multiple devices that resemble computers and other technological pieces that she has never seen before. Impressive it looks but Dani’s biggest desire is to destroy it all.

“I don’t like this place, Dani,” Grace says, just above a whisper.

“Neither do I. Come on, let’s find their production lab and destroy it. Eyes sharp - anything could be a trap.”

“Yes, Commander.”

Grace signals her team to stay close with the only noise present are gunfire, soldiers shouting, and explosions radiating from outside. The war between the Resistance and Legion bellow but Dani chooses to drown out that noise and focus on the present. It’s too quiet inside and every fiber of her being screams that this is wrong and it’s only a matter of time before they are jumped.

“They know we’re here,” speaks Dani, slowly leading the team further into the complex. “Captain Harper, what are your sensors picking up?”

“Weapons,” she responds. “Lots of weapons but not the weapons we think.”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re making something… powerful. I can hear it.”

“What about traps? Are there any in the vicinity?”

“Negative, Commander. There isn’t anything that I’m picking up.”

“Good. Halt position and search the area. I’m calling in the Sergeant.”

“Roger, Commander,” Grace nods then proceeds to split her team in half for them to search separate sides of the space, taking as much information as they can about Legion with the utmost caution because as Dani said - anything could be a trap.

“MacMillian, we’re inside the Legion complex. We appear to be in their communications room. Captain Harper’s team is gathering as much as they can before we press on. How are things out there?”

“Legion is trying to push us back, Commander,” MacMillian shouts over the increasing gunfire and explosions. “But the tanks and augments are giving them a run for their money. Oswald is taking care of things from the air. I didn’t think they were expecting us to have such air support. Most of their defenses are the guns attached to the building and the Terminators themselves. I honestly don’t think they were expecting an attack on their base ever, especially from us.”

Dani titters. “Yes, that sounds about right. Have you heard from Sarah and her team?”

“Negative, ma’am.”

“Alright. I’ll get in contact with her. Good work, Sergeant.”

“Commander.”

“Sarah, report,” Dani orders.

“Just landed on the roof finishing off these bastards. I think we caught them off guard, kid!”

“Don’t be too sure of yourself. Legion isn't stupid.”

“I know but I’m enjoying it while I can. We’ve just taken down their jammers so we shouldn’t have any more interference with our comms. We can’t find anything that suggests that we have been bugged or they have tapped into our comms so we should be safe but to be sure, try and minimise your usage of comms as much as you can.”

“Agreed. We’re inside the complex now gathering data. We’re going to push on to try and find the production line. MacMillian and Oswald and keeping their attention outside. Harper and her team are in with me.”

“Alright. I’ll get my team stationed on the roof to try and jam Legion’s comms and distract them while the weapons team and I make our way inside. If we stumble across the production line before you do, we’ll call you in.”

“Likewise. Good work, Connor. I’ll make a General out of you yet.”

“Fuck off you will.”

Dani laughs. “Yes, General Connor.”

“Yep, signing off now.” Sarah cuts off her comms but Dani simply chuckles.

Trust Sarah Connor to talk to Dani like that but she doesn’t mind. It’s in the older woman’s nature and Dani knows it’s out of love anyway.

“She really shouldn’t disrespect the chain of command,” Grace states bitterly. “Being a General is the highest honour a soldier can achieve right under the Commander. She’s a fool for not jumping onto the opportunity as soon as it was presented to her.”

“It’s not in her to be a General,” Dani explains. “She’s not like that and she’s never been like that in the time I’ve known her. She is comfortable being an independent unit within this Resistance and that’s fine by me.”

“An independent unit? Is that what you’re calling her disobedience, arrogance, and obnoxiousness?”

“Not here, Captain Harper. Not now,” Dani orders firmly, shooting Grace a rather stern look that immediately pulls the augment back in line.

“Yes, Commander. My apologies.” Grace nods and corrects her posture so it’s proper of that of a Captain - straight, poised, and stoic. 

“Alpha team, what’s your status?” Dani questions.

“There’s a lot of data, Commander,” one soldier answers, typing vigorously on one of the machines. “It will take weeks, possibly months to decrypt everything but if all goes well, we might be able to walk out of here with a Legion decrypter if we’re lucky.”

“Good work, soldier. What’s your name?”

“Operator Hector Schilling - lead Operator in the Sciences of Human and Legion Technology alongside Operator Christian De Bellis.” The forty-year-old responds with great pride, which Dani instantly admires.

“Fantastic. Good work, Captain Harper - you have picked your team well. Where is De Bellis now?”

“Thank you, Commander. De Bellis is with Sarah and her team. He’ll maintain the roof whilst Sarah gets her team ready then they’ll both regroup with us to get this tech sorted.”

“Excellent. Keep working here, Schilling. Harper, you’re with me. We’re going to continue searching the area.”

“Yes, Commander. Alpha team, remain stationed here until Sergeant MacMillian arrives with her unit. Restrict all comms usage where possible. Specialist Ward, you’re in charge now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“After you, Commander.”

Dani nods at the blonde and leaves the area and Grace walks so closely next to Dani she may as well be carrying her.

“How are you feeling?” Dani asks once they’re alone, scouting the desolate halls of the Legion base, still eerie as a wave of foreboding crashes over them.

“Much better, Commander.”

“Grace,” Dani chuckles. “You don’t need to address me as Commander when we’re alone.”

“Sorry, Dani. Once I’m out in the field, my solider mind switches on and I’m all formalities.”

“I know you are. You’re doing really well today. Oswald was right about you.”

Grace raises an eyebrow. “Right about me? What do you mean?”

“She said that you would make an exceptional Captain and would lead your teams to victory. You’ve been more than exceptional, Grace. Every mission you go on, you always provide and you get us that extra step further to defeating Legion and because of your tenacity and leadership, we’re here.”

“And to think this all happened when you saved me in that run-down building,” she smirks, flashing Dani a quick wink.

“You have no idea how relieved I was when I found you that day. I was worried that our paths would never cross but they did.”

Reaching out, Grace grasps Dani’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Fate finds a way, Dani - it always finds a way.”

The hope in Grace’s eyes makes Dani’s heart skip a beat. It’s the same look Dani saw when Grace was just a kid and promised her that she would be looked after and cared for and most of all, that everything will be okay. Dani will never forget that look as long as she lives. It was that look that Dani saw Grace turn from a child into a young woman and where it was the beginning of Grace transforming into the person she is today - HER Grace.

“Dani? Dani, do you copy?” Sarah’s voice echoes through Dani’s comms.

“Come in, Connor.”

“You need to come here and see this immediately.”

Both Grace and Dani tense by the request.

“Where are you?”

“We’re in a large room full of big-ass machines and one that is- Ah! FUCK!”

A blasting noise that could burst eardrums rips through Dani’s comms and the explosion itself is heard down a lengthy corridor. It’s so loud, the Commander stammers slightly but instinctively, Grace arms reach out and hold the woman.

“Sarah?” Dani calls out. “Sarah! Shit! Grace, we have to get to her! Can you lock onto her signal with your tracker?”

“Yes,” Grace extracts the device from her large cargo pocket and tags onto Sarah’s tracking device - a device all soldiers wear when out in battle with their serial number encoded, making it easy to track them. “She’s further into the building so we have to hurry.”

“On me! Captain, Report to MacMillian! Get her and the augments in this building NOW. We’re going in hot!”

“Roger, Commander!” Grace immediately begins directing orders to the Sergeant whilst running next to Dani, constantly checking their sectors and listening out for any Terminators who may be approaching.

“How far away are we now, Grace?” Dani asks.

“Just through this door,” Grace points in front of them.

The couple reaches the door only to find it locked but more so, _blocked_.

“I can’t get in!” Dani pushes her weight against the door only to no avail.

“Here, let me try,” Grace slips her rifle over her shoulder and attempts to open the door but fails.

She resorts to kicking it and punching it with her augment strength but again, she fails.

“AH!” Bloodcurdling screams are heard from behind the door, sending chills down Dani’s spine.

“Hurry, Grace!” Dani orders.

“Okay, step back!” Pulling out a charge from her bag, Grace places it in the middle of the double doors and commences the countdown sequence.

The blonde grabs Dani’s hand and pulls her behind a wall, covering the woman with her body as the charge explodes, altering the door into shards.

“Sarah!” Dani calls out as soon as Grace releases her. “Sarah, where are you?”

“In here!”

Grace and Dani enter the room, which is now a battlefield of its own filled with destroyed Rev-8’s and dead soldiers with Sarah and less than half of her team left.

“Sarah!” Dani rushes over to the woman, immediately examining her wounds and thankfully, it’s nothing serious - just cuts and scrapes from the explosion. “What happened?”

“A fucking army was waiting for us,” she hisses, standing to her feet. “We were ambushed by Rev-8’s that were tearing us to shreds but luckily, I thought to bring some of my explosive EMP rounds with me, which got them off our backs but only just. They’re getting stronger.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“Sarah…” Grace speaks, taking a few steps to the center of the large room. “What the Hell is this thing?”

The blonde gazes at a large black arch with a circular disk atop the center where an electric blue energy is emitted underneath - quite a shift from the menacing red glow the Legion’s base produces. The blue appears to be raw electricity itself, closely resembling lightning as it jolts and zaps violently to multiple conductors at the base of the contraption. It looks unstable but also powerful. Grace has never seen anything like it.

“I don’t know,” Sarah responds. “We didn’t have any time to look at it but whatever it is, it looks important. What do you make of it, De Bellis?”

The older man dusts himself off and approaches the machine, examining it carefully from a distance. De Bellis is in his early fifties and is already greying terribly but is an expert in his field and he thanks his autism for that.

“I’m not certain. I haven’t encountered anything like this in any of the labs but… if I had to say… it appears to be some sort of… relay…”

“Relay?” Grace frowns.

“Correct. The setup is intricate but also very crude for Legion’s standards but for us, it’s out of this world. It almost looks like an attempt at a teleporter. Perhaps this is what Legion uses to dispatch their Terminators to specific locations. That would explain how so many of them appear within a short amount of time but this doesn’t look stable enough to be used frequently and more so, it doesn’t appear to be perfected. It looks… new and perhaps a _prototype_.”

That’s all Dani needs to put the pieces together and the realisation hits her like a tonne of bricks.

“It’s a time machine,” the Commander states, and everyone in the room turns to her. “This is why Legion was protecting it. They are planning to send a Terminator back to kill me just like it did when I was younger. Legion managed to send a Rev-9 back from twenty-forty-two to my time in twenty-twenty.”

“But… it’s not twenty-forty-two yet…” Grace utters.

“I know,” Dani sighs. “But it looks like Legion are in the process of making fate repeat itself or… it’s come earlier than I anticipated. They are already making Rev-9’s so it’s only a matter of time before they send one back to kill me.”

“No,” Grace shakes her head. “No. Fuck fate. We need to destroy this thing. Sarah, get your weapons team in here and blow this up!”

“Pardon me, Captain,” De Bellis gasps. “But we can’t blow such a device up - we can harness this technology and-”

“No!” Grace snaps. “No. It was technology that got us into this mess in the first place. It was people with that attitude and that _curiosity_ that caused the world to fall apart. This is technology run amok and sadly, at one stage, was called a “new frontier” by the scientists of the past. Their ignorance and arrogance caused humanity to collapse and eventually turn on themselves. The existence of Legion and now, this machine, is proof that science has outpaced humans’ restraint. We cannot take any chances when it comes to this new model of technology. We MUST destroy it. I know you have good intentions, De Bellis but we can’t take the chance. Once this war is over, all technology will be harnessed and restricted because we will NOT have history repeat itself and fuck fate unraveling its darkness onto humanity any further.”

Dani doesn’t believe that she has ever been this proud of Grace in her life. The blonde is taking a firm stand and if Dani didn’t know any better, she would say that right now, Grace is a splitting image of herself and more so, a _Commander_.

De Bellis hoods his eyes from Grace briefly then nods in submission.

“Yes, ma’am. I understand.”

“Good. Sarah,” Grace turns around to the woman. “Blow this shit up. Do that then we’ll find the production line and blow that up, too. I’m so sick of this place already. It disgusts me.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice…”

“This shit has gone on long enough. When this is done, I-”

“Grace, look out!” Dani shouts.

Within a millisecond, the augment spins around only to be tackled to the ground by a Rev but not just any Rev - Vandenberg. Grace deftly catches its blade-like arm and kicks in its stomach, using all of her strength to force it off of her, sending it flying across the room but it anchors its blade into the ground to prevent it sliding.

“Dani, get behind me!” Grace orders, standing and grabbing her rifle.

“De Bellis, get out of here and call for backup now!” Sarah orders.

“Yes, ma’am! Right away, ma’am!” The man doesn’t hesitate to fly out of the room whilst Sarah, Dani, Grace, and a handful of soldiers stand their ground.

“I’m not running!” Dani shouts at the machine.

“Commander,” it greets.

“Don’t you fucking speak to her!” Grace snaps, pure rage bubbling over.

“It’ll be easier for all of you if you just let me have her. You all can walk away if you just hand her over to me. You and I both know, Commander, that you don’t want any more people dying for you and they don’t have to if you just come with me. You told me once that you would sacrifice yourself if it resulted in the safety and security of humanity. Today can be that day.”

“Do you really think she’s that fucking stupid?” Grace spits. “You’re not getting anything from any of us and you sure as shit aren’t getting her!”

“Grace Harper…” The machine grins wickedly. “The girl who fell in love with her Commander and who the Commander took advantage of at seventeen.”

Dani’s face falls as she feels her soldiers look at her quizzically.

“Oh, none of you knew? Yes, your Commander here took advantage of Grace when she was just a girl. She pined after her as soon as she came into her care. The night of her seventeenth birthday was when the Commander couldn’t keep it in her pants anymore and took advantage of your Captain.”

“You shut your fucking mouth!” Grace orders. “She did NOT take advantage of me!”

“Oh, didn’t she?” It teases. “Her inebriated-induced jealousy didn’t spark her possession and lust for you that night? I know the law of the Old World isn’t relevant anymore but you still advocate for the protection and innocence of civilians who are under the age of eighteen and who are still classified as children, don’t you, Commander? Do you admit to sleeping with a child?”

“FUCKING ENOUGH!” Grace grips her rifle and prepares to lunge at the machine but Dani is quick to grab Grace’s arm.

“Grace, no!” Dani halts the enraged augment. “Don’t fall for its trap. It wants to provoke you so you’ll fight in anger and we don’t fight well in anger. You need to control yourself or else you’ll die. This is what Legion wants - to tear us apart. This is what they’ve always wanted and this is what they’ll continue to do. They will continue to find what sets us off and use it against us so we’ll turn on one another. Don’t give in. You’re stronger than that. You all are,” Dani looks over at her soldiers who nod. “We’re not going to hide anymore, you bastard,” Dani speaks to the machine. “We stand here today to restore humanity to what it once was and now, this is where you fall.”

The machine imitating Vandenberg doesn’t produce any expression and that angers Grace because it just proves how cold and callous Legion is and how they have no regard for human life or recognise the struggle they endure to survive because of them nor do they appreciate the spark of determination and strength they hold to take back what is rightfully theirs.

“You won’t win against us. We’re far more than you could ever be and we’re advancing more than you ever could. We are the future.”

“Well, your future ends now, you metal motherfucker,” Sarah hoists her rifle up and sends several EMP rounds through the air but the Rev dodges them and leaps to Dani but Grace collides with it before it can reach the woman.

“Commander, run!” Grace orders.

“No, I’m not running! I’m fighting with you! Fire at will, soldiers!”

Grace pushes the Rev away and rolls to the side, allowing the soldiers to fill the machine with lead but it has no effect and when they use their EMP coated rounds, the machine dodges each attack.

“Dani!” Grace rushes over to the woman and takes her hand, pulling her behind a large, solid metal table. “Dani, you need to get out of here!”

“No! I’m not going anywhere, Harper! We stay and we fight! It ends now!”

“I agree but I am your personal bodyguard and it’s my mission to protect you above all things and right now, it isn’t safe to be here with an unstable time machine and a Rev-9!”

“All the more reason to destroy both of them right now together! Now, are you going to stand up and shoot this thing, or am I?”

Grace has seen that determined look in Dani’s eyes too many times - the look of pure determination, strength, and power. Grace knows there is no getting through to the woman when she’s like this.

“Fine,” Grace huffs. “But you stay behind me and get to safety if it gets close to you.”

“Of course.” Dani leans up to give Grace a brief peck on her lips before springing to her feet and laying some more rounds into the machine that is now tearing the soldiers apart and it’s not until Sergeant MacMillian and her team enter the room that the Rev faces a challenge.

“Alright, come here, you ugly bastard!” Sammy shouts, pulling an enhanced shotgun over her shoulder. “This five-foot-seven augment is ready for you!”

“Sammy!” Grace beams.

“We’ve got our work cut out for us today, Captain! Let’s show this bastard what augments are made of.”

“Let’s do it!”

Ever since the augmentation program became successful, more and more soldiers volunteered to be augments and Sammy was one of them. Grace was reluctant to let the woman change but after a mission that resulted in several broken bones that would have taken months to heal, Sammy made the decision, and now, she is a fully functioning augment just like Grace.

“Sergeant, protect the Commander! I’m going straight for the Rev!” Grace states, leaping over a metal bench and grabbing a long chain that she wraps around her arm and begins swinging it at the Rev who is quickly disarmed when Grace staggers it back with each hit. “Morrison! Hold this thing back with me!”

“On it, Captain!” Sammy rushes over to Grace who wraps the chain around the machine’s mouth, pulling it back while Sammy grabs its arms and takes cover between the Rev and Grace.

“Aim for its head, soldiers!” The blonde commands.

“Fuck, these things are strong!” Sammy hisses, pulling with all her might as the Rev attempts to break free of its restraints.

“Keep pulling! We can do this, Sammy! We always do it!”

“You’ve got that right, Cap!”

The Rev proceeds to make a gurgling noise - a noise that signals the technology inside of it is slowly breaking down. However, with half its face torn off by the fight, it’s red eyes glower in Dani’s direction and the brunette reciprocates, completely fearless and unshaken. Grace peers over at Dani and sees her exchange looks with the machine, causing a new level of rage to spark inside of her.

“Move, Specialist!” Grace orders and Sammy isn’t out of the way even a second before Grace puts her foot on the Rev’s back and gathers every ounce of her strength to pull on the chain, drawing the Rev’s head toward her and splitting open the synthetic skin along her forearm, which releases a loud snapping noise. Everyone in the room watches with pure astonishment and admiration while Dani watches with fear, feeling fate begin to repeat itself.

“Grace!” Dani exclaims but Grace doesn’t stop.

Grace screams in anger and pain and within seconds, the head of the Rev snaps back, causing Grace to fall onto her ass as the Rev collapses on top of her.

“Grace!” Dani runs past the Sergeant but Sarah reaches out and catches her.

“Dani,”

“No, let me go, Sarah! She needs me!”

“It’s too dangerous!”

“No! Grace!”

“I’ve got her, Commander!” Sammy rushes over to Grace and pushes the Rev-9 off her body. “Captain? Captain, are you still with me?”

“Sammy,” Grace breathes, her eyes now bloodshot from the straining.

“You’re okay, Cap! I’ve got your meds right here!” Sammy grabs one of Grace’s cocktails and removes the plastic cap from the needle. “Okay, this is going to hurt but if you can tear off a Rev-9’s head, you can do anything.”

“Hurry, Sammy…”

“Don’t you worry. I’ve got you-” Sammy has an abrupt intake of air as she feels her innards get pierced.

The woman looks down to see the black blade of the Rev through her body. Grace turns to her right where the Rev is lying and sees its red eyes glare at her best friend.

“NO!” Grace screams.

“Grace…” She breathes, her body already beginning to tremble from the pain.

Regaining its strength, the Rev pushes itself onto its feet, carrying Sammy with it and further impairing her with its blade.

“Ah!” Sammy cries out as the pain touches every nerve in her body to the point where her augments can barely cope.

“SAMMY!” Grace bellows.

The Rev spins around to Grace, throwing Sammy off its arm, sending her crashing into a concrete wall, knocking her unconscious.

“NO!”

“Fire!” Dani orders. “Fire everything!”

The soldiers execute Dani’s orders as the brunette rushes over to the other side of the room.

“Hey! Come and get me, you prick!” Dani yells, instantly grabbing the Rev’s attention. “Sarah! Help Grace!”

“On it!”

“Keep that machine away from the Commander, soldiers!” MacMillian orders.

“S, Sammy…” Grace wheezes, rolling her head to look at her friend now limp on the ground.

“She’ll be okay, Grace, just hold still,” Sarah says, grabbing the woman’s meds and injecting them into her thigh.

“Ah! Fuck!”

“Yeah, I know.”

“No, I don’t think you do…” She growls, closing her eyes as she feels the meds begin to kick in. “Dani… Where’s Dani?” The blonde turns her head in the other direction to see the remaining soldiers dead on the floor while Dani is being chased by the Rev. “Dani!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Sarah pushes Grace back down. “Easy, soldier! Let the meds take their effect first before you go off and be the hero.”

“Dammit, Sarah! Dani needs me! I’m supposed to be protecting her!” 

Pushing Sarah out of the way, Grace staggers onto her feet, sloppily grabbing her rifle off the ground. Grace's head spins, her brain not liking the sudden shift in gravity.

“Ah!” Dani yelps when the Rev knocks her rifle out of her hand and picks her up by the throat.

“DANI!”

Engaging her augmented speed, Grace bolts faster than lightning to her girlfriend where she engages her HUD systems to lock onto a joint on the Rev’s arm and shoot at is, which releases Dani, causing her to collapse onto the ground and gasp.

“Get away from her!” Grace shoots the Rev in the head multiple times and collides with it when it swivels to attack the blonde. Filled with rage and pure hatred, Grace attacks the machine with her fists, successfully blocking the Rev from hitting her or impaling her with its blades.

“Commander!” The Sergeant falls to her knees as she puts an arm around the woman, quickly assessing her wounds.

“Grace!” Dani calls out.

Grace hears Dani’s cry but doesn’t fully register it. All she can focus on is defeating the Rev.

“Sergeant!” Grace shouts. “Get everyone out of here!”

“Negative, Captain! We’re not leaving you!”

“Sarah! Set the charges on the machine and get Dani out of here!”

“Grace, we can’t leave you!”

“Goddammit, Sarah! That’s an order!”

Sarah sighs with a heavy eye roll. “For fuck’s sake…” Grabbing her bag of explosives, Sarah plants all of the charges she has next to the time machine, careful to keep some distance as to not get zapped or accidentally pulled in. “Alright, the charges are set!”

“Good, now go!”

“Grace, no!” Dani shouts. “I am your Commander and I am NOT going anywhere without you!”

“Dammit, Dani, this whole place is going to blow and you need to leave NOW! Go! I’ve got this bastard!”

“Grace, NO!” Tears begin to run down Dani’s cheeks.

“Fuck…” Sarah rakes a hand through her dirty hair and runs to Dani, already hating herself for what she's about to do next. “She’s right, Dani, we need to get you out of here.”

“What? No!”

“Miss Connor,”

“Fucking Hell, MacMillian! Get the Commander out or here or else everyone dies!”

“No, I’m not leaving Grace!” Dani wails.

“Dani, Grace can handle the blast - we CAN’T! You know this!”

“I’m not leaving her!” Dani pushes out of the Sergeant’s hold and runs to Grace but the woman manages to capture Dani and turn her away.

“Forgive me, Commander, but we need to leave,”

“What? No! Ava!”

“Go, Dani!” Grace shouts as the Rev attempts to fight her way to the Commander. “GO!”

“Grace!” Sobbing, Dani is dragged out of the room and it pains Grace to her very core hearing the retched noise but she can’t let that stop her - she DOESN’T let that stop her.

Once the room is cleared, Grace grabs the chain that she used earlier and wraps it around the Rev, encasing it securely and drawing it towards the machine, again, utilising all of her strength.

“Sarah!” Grace speaks through her comms.

“Yeah, kid?”

“On my count, set off the charges!”

"But you're still in there!"

"SARAH!"

“Okay! On you!”

“Alright… Three…” Grace takes small but powerful steps back to the machine. “Two…” Kicking in the Rev’s legs, Grace deftly wraps the chain around one of the sides of the arch and leaps out of the way. “ONE! GO!”

Cradling Sammy’s body with her own, Grace ducks her head between her hands as the charges explode, knocking Grace into the wall. The sound is deafening and can be heard by the Resistance fighters outside as well as Legion who quickly turn their attention towards their fortress and retreat.

With her ears ringing and eyesight blurry, Grace looks around at the room, which has now turned to fire and ash as the platform that once held the time machine is now destroyed. The woman shifts only to feel a sharp pain in her left side where a shard of metal is sticking out of her. Grace quickly assesses the wound and deduces it safe to remove the shard, which she does painfully.

“G… Grace…”

The blonde hears a very weak noise to her side, a noise that couldn’t be heard with normal ears. The augment’s gaze shifts onto Sammy whose eyelids are slowly fluttering.

“Sammy,” Grace crawls over to the woman and hovers over her. “Sammy, you’re alive.”

“Only just…” She coughs then proceeds to observe the room, which is now collapsing around them. “God… What did you do this time, Harper?”

“Nothing you wouldn’t do.”

“That sounds about right… Oh, shit…” Sammy sighs and Grace looks up where Sammy’s eyes are diverted and sees the endoskeleton of the Rev-9 appear from the fire, limping and struggling to walk as its limbs and joints are slowly melting and dripping onto the ground.

“These fuckers just don’t die, do they?” Grace groans. “I’ve got nothing left to stop it.”

“Yes, you do…” Sammy reaches out and takes Grace’s hand that still holds the metal shard. “Here,” Sammy hovers the crude blade over her stomach. “Take my power source, Grace.”

“What?" Grace chokes. "Sammy, no!”

“Yes. Take it and kill that fucker. You can do it, Cap.”

“No,” Grace shakes her head, hot tears pressing against her eyes. “I can’t, Sammy.”

“You CAN. You’re a warrior. You know that sacrifices have to be made and this is one of them.”

“No,” Grace catches a sob in her throat. “No. I’ll find another way.”

“There is no other way, Captain. You know that. Take my power source. Kill the Rev. Destroy Legion. They’re weak now. You can do this.”

“Sammy…” Grace’s tears fall onto her best friend’s chest. “I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be, Gracie,” Sammy reaches up and caresses Grace’s cheek, which Grace leans into. “Do this for me. Please.”

“Fuck… FUCK!” Grace cries, pushing the blade into Sammy’s abdomen, making the woman gasp in pain.

The blonde extracts the blade and reaches into Sammy’s body, grabbing hold of the power source and snapping it out of its prongs. Grace slowly removes the device that is still emanating a soft glow.

“Sammy…” Grace leans down, pressing her forehead against the brunette’s. “I love you…”

“I love you, too, Gracie… Go, now.”

With her lip trembling, Grace places a firm kiss on Sammy’s head, feeling the heat from her body begin to drain already. Pushing herself onto her feet, Grace turns to the Rev angrily.

“You’ve taken everything from me, you bastard!” Grace shouts. “My childhood, my family, my home, my innocence, and now, my best friend… But not anymore. Now, I’m going to kill you. So come here, you metal motherfucker!”

With a defected HUD system, the Rev focuses on Grace, locking onto the thorium reactor in her hand, which causes the machine to charge forward the best it can but Grace doesn’t back down. She jumps onto the Rev, knocking it onto its back with the oozing metal seeping onto her but she ignores the pain as she drives the reactor into the Rev’s decaying eye socket. The reactor begins to fry as the Rev convulses by its power.

Grace falls off the Rev as she watches the reactor consume its entire frame, completely disarming the machine and crippling it immobile. The blonde turns away from the Rev and crawls over to Sammy whose eyes are now closed and her breathing has haltered.

“It’s done, Sammy,” she utters, stroking her best friend’s hair. “I got it.”

Falling forward, Grace envelopes Sammy in her arms, gently sobbing into her neck while the Rev’s convolutions grow more violent. Grace ignores it. She ignores everything around her even the noise of the impending explosion from the thorium reactor. The blonde simply holds Sammy in her arms as the reactor finally explodes, sending a wave of raw energy throughout the Legion base and ultimately, razing the entire structure to the ground.


	45. Project Lenimentum

“Dani… Dani?” Dani is pulled out of her paperwork when Sarah lets herself into the Commander’s office.

The brunette peers up, meeting Sarah’s eyes.

“She’s awake.”

Dani hangs her head, gripping her pen tightly as anger begins to swell within her. She’s awake… Two weeks later and she’s finally awake.

“Okay,” she nods then resumes her paperwork.

“Are you going to see her or…?”

“I’m too pissed off, Sarah.”

“It’s been two weeks.”

“I’m still pissed off. Pissed off now more than ever that she’s finally awake.”

“Did you not want her to wake up?”

Dani sighs. “I’m just angry at her - you know I am.”

“She saved everyone.”

Dani bites her tongue when the words, “that doesn’t matter” are about to escape because that is the biggest lie in existence - it DOES matter. That was the sole purpose of the final fight with Legion.

“Good for her.”

Sarah rolls her eyes and sits across from Dani. “You’re being stubborn, kid.”

“That’s rich coming from you," she snorts.

“Yeah, whatever, but you are. I’m not going to sit here and discuss why you’re so pissy and what you’re feeling because right now, I don’t care. That woman hasn’t stopped asking about you since she woke up an hour ago and she told me to go and get you and I swear, if I didn’t leave that room, I would have made her wish she died back at that Legion base.”

“I can’t just yet. I’m too angry.”

“News flash, Ramos - you’re always going to be angry until you speak to her so go before I make you go and trust me, you don’t want that.”

Meeting Sarah’s gaze again, Dani sighs defeatedly, drops her pen, and rises.

“Good girl.”

The Commander removes her jacket that is hanging over her chair and slips it on before checking that her hair is pulled back neatly and she is presentable. Once satisfied with her appearance, Dani exits her office with Sarah, and as usual, the base is bustling with life. Ever since the defeat of Legion, things have been absolutely crazy, to say the least. People are eager to start rebuilding humanity and that is an entirely new project altogether and one that Dani has been working her ass of to get started. Restoring humanity to a better world is proving far more difficult than Dani imagined but since the woman led humanity to victory against merciless AI, everyone is more than happy to follow Dani’s plans for a better future and they trust her wholly in the matter.

As Dani travels to the hospital, the brunette ponders on what she will say to Grace. Dani has an array of emotions she wishes to bestow upon the blonde but anger is the primary one. Yes, Grace was heroic but what she did was so dangerous - she could have died and she was near death when she was pulled from the rubble. Dani had felt like her whole world was slipping through her fingers. She wanted to vomit at the sight of Grace scarred, bruised, and unconscious. It was a living nightmare.

“Commander!” Doctor Byford calls from her office to which Dani and Sarah enter.

“Eden,” Dani nods. “Sarah tells me that Captain Harper is awake.”

“She is, ma’am. She’s been asking for you for the past hour now. She’s been worried about you.”

“It’s _herself_ that she needs to be worried about, Doctor. I’m fine.” Dani’s tone is cold and part of Doctor Byford feels sorry for the augment.

Apart from Sarah and Grace, nobody has seen Dani cry but on that day, almost everyone saw their Commander cry and all of them felt utterly helpless at that moment. Their great, fearsome, and courageous leader was breaking down whilst Grace’s body was being transported. It was a day nobody will forget - both victories yet tragic.

“How is she anyway?” Dani prompts.

“She’s doing well. Her vitals are looking good but she isn’t to undergo any strenuous activity for a few weeks. She really pushed her augments that day. We’re still repairing our augments that survived. There’s so much to do - now more than ever.”

“You’re telling me, Eden,” Dani breathes a very faint laugh. “Anyway, take me to Harper. I’d like to speak with her.”

The woman nods. “Yes, ma’am. This way. She’s just in the ARW.”

The Augment Recovery Ward is something Dani never thought she’d have in her base but without the augments, the battle against Legion most likely would have been lost.

“Just in here, Commander,” the Doctor leads the Commander into the ARW where she takes a few minutes of her time to greet the recovering augments, thanking them generously for their efforts in the fight and stating how proud she is to have them under her command.

It’s the little things for the soldiers that make them respect and admire Dani so much more. Dani has always been about the people and making sure they are well looked after and they feel like they are important. Dani continuously emphasises this in her speeches and encourages her people to make others feel the same. Because of this, Dani’s new world might just become a beautiful reality.

“I’ll just make sure she’s okay before you enter.” Doctor Byford leaves Dani and Sarah outside momentarily and Dani has to take several breaths to stop herself from pacing.

Knowing that Grace is awake on the other side of the door has sparked her anger again and the feeling does not go unnoticed by Sarah.

“Hey,” the woman stops Dani’s rigid hand fidgeting. “I know you’re pissed off but just go a little easy on her, okay? She DID save humanity.”

“Yes, but she was stupid in the process and she’s not getting away with that.”

“I would be very surprised if she did.”

“Do you want me to just greet her with open arms and tell her all is forgiven?”

“Well… Kinda, yeah.”

The answer makes Dani scoff.

“Dani, without Grace, we wouldn’t be rebuilding civilisation right now. It was Grace - and Sammy - who saved us.”

“Saved us by _chance_. Even Eden was surprised when Sammy’s thorium reactor exploded and sent a shock wave through Legion’s system, disabling everything they had.”

Dani remembers the moment all too well. She was kicking and screaming at Sarah and Sergeant MacMillian to take her back to Grace. They managed to get the Commander outside when they saw all of Legion's Terminators rushing back to the base. At that moment, the women thought they were going to die but within seconds, a powerful rumble under their feet awoke followed by a deafening explosion and a ripple of electric blue energy that swooped through the area, going for miles. As soon as the wave hit the machines, they froze and began to have what would resemble seizures in humans. Their technology was violently disrupted, causing some of them to explode and others to collapse and crumble. It was a sight nobody thought they would ever witness and one they would never forget.

“Chance or not, we still won. So what if we won because of a shock wave? We still won and without Grace doing what she did, we would have all died.”

Dani crosses her arms and huffs. She HATES it when Sarah is right.

“Commander,” Doctor Byford pokes her head out from behind the door. “She’s ready for you now.”

“Oh, good. I’m glad she’s ready for _me_ ,” Dani says derisively.

“Just get in there,” Sarah orders.

Sarah is the only person who can boss Dani around like that. Anybody else tries that, their head will be on a plate. Grace can get away with it sometimes but not like Sarah can and the silver-haired woman takes full advantage of that fact.

Entering the room, Dani sees Grace awake for the first time in two weeks. The blonde is covered in abrasions but is sitting upright in bed wearing a gown. Despite Dani being mad with the woman, she _is_ happy to see her awake. It broke Dani’s heart to see Grace unconscious in the hospital bed. Visiting her every day was never easy. Dani hoped to never have to be in that position again but war is unpredictable and you never know what will happen to the ones you hold dear.

“Dani,” Grace breathes, her eyes soft as she scans the brunette carefully, relieved that the woman is healthily on her feet.

There are very few injuries Dani has after the battle. The biggest one was a rather deep cut on the side of her neck but that is almost healed over now, which Dani is grateful for. She isn’t fond of having scars on her body. She never has been. She prefers to keep as much of her old and innocent self as she can. She doesn't want to be reminded of war every time she looks in the mirror.

“As you can see, Captain, Commander Ramos is just fine,” Doctor Byford states.

“Yes,” Grace nods. “Good… Good. Thank you. Thank you for looking after her.”

“Come on, Doc,” Sarah prompts. “Let’s leave these two alone. It’s been a long two weeks for the Commander.”

“Yes, of course. Good idea.”

Grace receives a quick look of pity from Doctor Byford as she leaves the room with Sarah. Grave sports a vague thankful nod before she leaves and once they are alone, a thick, heavy silence fills the room, and the tension is so thick it’s asphyxiating. The blonde fiddles with her fingers and ever so slowly peers up at the brunette and the woman’s gaze is enough to kill someone. Grace knows that look in Dani’s eyes - she’s PISSED. She’s pissed off beyond words and Grace knows why. So, the blonde takes it upon herself to make things right.

“Dani-”

“No,” Dani snaps. “Don’t you fucking DARE right now, Grace Harper!”

Grace hoods her eyes and hangs her head slightly, too scared to look at the glaring brunette.

“Do you have any idea how heartbreaking it was for me to find your limp body underneath all of that rubble? Do you have ANY idea what it was like for me to see you so close to death? I actually thought you were dead, Grace. DEAD. How could you be so fucking selfish?” She screams. “I told you not to do anything stupid but it’s like you can’t help yourself!”

“I did it to save you, Dani! I did it to save everyone!”

“Oh, so you can sacrifice yourself but I can’t? Is that how it is?”

“Yes! You’re the Commander! The Resistance needs you!”

“And you don’t think they need you, too?”

“Not like you.”

“What about me then, Grace? Huh? What about me? Do you think I don’t need you either? Do you still think I’d be the strong, fearsome Commander that I am today without you? Or do you think I’d be a complete mess and be the worst Commander in history if I lost you? Huh?”

Grace hangs her head even more.

“You made a promise to me, Grace. You promised that you would never leave me, that you would always protect me, and that we’d get married and have a family together. You pretty much took all of that back that day. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t let you die for me again. I did everything in my power to stop fate from repeating itself and at that moment, I felt like I failed. I felt my whole world falling apart. If it wasn’t for Byford with a new power source, you’d be dead. That was too much of a close call and you know it.”

The stabbing sensation in Grace’s heart is like no other. She knows she messed up big time but she did it to save everyone. Surely, Dani can’t be mad at her for that but she is.

“I… I don’t know what you want me to say, Dani,” Grace murmurs. “I did what I had to do to save everyone and because of that, Legion is defeated. I would never take back what I said to you. I still want all of those things with you and now that the war is over, we can do that. I don't want you angry.”

“You scared me so much, Grace. Do you understand why I’m so pissed off at you?”

“Yes,” she nods. “I am, honey, and I’m truly sorry for that.”

Dani shakes her head in frustration. “I feel so conflicted, Grace. Part of me wants to scream at you, admonish you, and strip you of your rank but the other part of me wants to hold you and never let you go.”

“Well… I know which option I’d prefer…” She gives Dani a sheepish smile and Dani almost, _almost_ caves. 

“You really are an idiot, Grace Harper. You’re the most idiotic person I know.”

“You’ve clearly chosen the former option…” She utters.

“Would you just shut up?” She nearly shouts. “I’m so fucking angry with you! What you did was extremely selfish against me! Did you even think before you acted?”

“Dani, you’re not being fair.”

“Fair?” She scoffs. “You want to talk about fair?”

“Yes, I do actually," Grace meets Dani's gaze and now, Grace is the one to look pissed. "I know you hate the thought of any harm coming to me and losing me but if I didn’t do what I did, who knows where the Resistance would be and my guess is that we’d probably all be dead. When the reactor exploded with the Rev, the shock wave disabled Legion and the Terminators that were retreating to their base to protect what was left inside, MEANING that anyone in there would have gotten killed. Yes, I took a major risk but I was prepared to die for it just like you’re prepared to die as well and I can easily say that’s not fair on me either. In a way, I was stupid but in another, I wasn’t and you can look at that in whatever way you like but to me, I did the right thing.”

Dani has never liked being silenced before but she has nothing to say to that statement. Instead, she folds her arms across her chest and clenches her jaw.

“Dani,” Grace speaks softly. “I’m sorry for scaring you. I’m sorry that I made you worry so much but that was a really hard time for me. I had just taken Sammy’s power source and used it to kill the Rev. I ultimately killed my best friend to save everyone. I lost a part of myself that day.”

Grace stops to fight back her tears. The images of Sammy’s lifeless body fill her mind and Grace feels like she’s reliving it all over again.

“Doctor Byford has her," says Dani. "She did everything she could to bring her back. She looks a lot better than when we found her so you can visit her when you’re ready.”

“I… I don’t know if I can, Dani…” Grace chokes back a sob and the brunette’s heart breaks.

“You should, Grace, it’s important.”

Grace bites down on her lip and quickly composes herself.

“I’ll see her soon, just not now.”

Dani watches Grace wipe her eyes and that’s enough for Dani’s anger to subside. The woman sits on the edge of the bed and takes the augment’s hand to which Grace accepts eagerly.

“You scared me, Grace,” Dani’s tone is softer. “That’s why I get so angry.”

“I know,” Grace sniffs. “I didn’t mean to do that, Dani. I… I just wanted it all to end and I wasn’t thinking. Being with Sammy’s body… I felt so lost. It was an out of body experience and I didn’t care about anything. Call me selfish but I didn’t. I was looking at my best friend, lifeless on the ground… that changes you.”

Dani squeezes Grace’s hand for support, trying her best not to let a tear fall because seeing Grace upset is the absolute worst. Dani can take a lot of things in this world but Grace Harper crying is not one of them.

“I understand,” nods Dani. “It’s hard losing the ones you love. I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to my father or brother. I was never the same after that.”

“I’m sorry, Dani.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know but it must have been difficult to have your world change like that.”

“I think we’ve all been through the mill, _mi amor_. It’s only fair that we take it easy on each other and now that this war is over, we can begin to rebuild and live again.”

A tiny smile spreads across Grace’s lips.

“What?” Dani queries.

“You called me, _mi amor_ …”

“I always call you that.”

“Yes, but does that mean that you’re not angry with me now?”

Grace’s big, blue puppy eyes glisten into Dani’s, making the brunette succumb immediately.

“No,” Dani shakes her head with a gentle smile weaving her hand into Grace’s locks. “As much as you scared me, I still love you and I don’t want to be angry anymore. I’ve been angry for too long and it’s time it ends.”

Grace closes her eyes and sinks into Dani’s side, causing the Commander to put her arms around the woman as she continues to scratch Grace’s head like the big, sooky puppy she is.

“I’m so proud of you, Dani… You have done so much for humanity and you’re so humble in the process. You’re the most amazing woman I have ever met and I’m not just saying that because I’m in love with you and I adore you - I mean it and I have no doubt that everyone on this base and other bases would agree with me, too.”

Grace’s words but a genuine content smile on Dani’s face, prompting her to kiss her girlfriend’s head.

“I’m so proud of you, too, puppy. You’ve come so far. You’re so strong, determined, selfless, and amazing. That’s why I’m marrying you.”

Grace opens her eyes and pulls away from the older woman, looking up at her with the tiniest of smiles harboured on her lips.

Dani raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Is that a yes?”

Dani takes a moment to realise what she just said, causing her to titter.

“Well, you haven’t actually asked me yet, so…”

“That was a yes,” she smiles elatedly.

“No,” Dani giggles. “You didn’t ask.”

“It was a yes, Dani,” she teases. “I got a yes! Tell MacMillian to start the wedding plans. We’ve got no time to waste.” Grace returns her head to Dani’s embrace, smiling happily and all Dani can do is shake her head with a grin.

“We’ve got a lot of work to do now to fix this world, puppy - a lot.”

“I know. I can’t wait to get started. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long… It’s quite surreal knowing that it’s finally here.”

“I couldn’t agree more but Project Lenimentum isn’t going to complete itself.”

“Reclamation…” Grace smiles. “I like it.”

“Why do you never cease to surprise me with your bilingual skills?”

“How else am I meant to impress you?”

Dani giggles and plants a chaste kiss on Grace’s head.

“I love you, Grace Harper.”

Grace’s heart skips a beat as she replies, “I love you, too, Daniella Ramos.”


	46. Future Perfect

_Five years later…_

“One… Two… Three!”

“Ah! Mama!”

Grace laughs as she effortlessly throws her three-year-old daughter up in the air and catches her.

“Gotcha!”

The dark-haired girl giggles loudly as her mother peppers her chubby cheeks with kisses as well as tickling her under her arms and along her belly. The girl’s laughter fills Grace’s ears with nothing but bliss and euphoria.

“Again, mama! Again!”

“Again?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh, alright!” Grace holds her daughter under her arms and proceeds to count. “One… Two… Two and a half… Two and three quarters…”

“Mama!”

“Three!” Grace throws the girl up in the air even higher this time and catches her, causing another fit of giggles to erupt.

“There you two are,” Dani announces, stepping into the backyard.

“Mommy!”

Grace releases her daughter who rushes over to Dani.

“Hello, baby girl,” Dani hoists the girl onto her hip, giving her a kiss and a cuddle. “Has mama been throwing you in the air again?”

The girl looks at Grace who quickly shakes her head but Dani catches it and is quick to admonish the blonde.

“Grace!”

“But she likes it, Dani! It makes her happy! You know I’ll always catch her.”

“That’s not the point.”

“I like it, mommy!”

“That’s my girl.” Grace kisses her daughter’s hair before kissing Dani’s lips. “How was the meeting?”

“Good. The dam project is going well and Ava thinks we should have the south dam open by the end of the month. It’s purified and drinkable, now all we need to do is make sure the hydroelectricity is working properly and it’ll be good as gold!”

“That’s so good to hear, Dani. One step at a time but it makes the biggest difference at the end.”

“You’ve got that right.”

“Oh! I forgot to say hello to my other baby girl,” Grace drops to her knees and kisses Dani’s five-month-old baby bump. “Hello, little one! Have you been a good girl for mommy today?”

“She’s been very good,” Dani concurs, soothing a hand over her wife’s head.

“That’s my girl.” Grace places a final kiss on Dani’s belly before standing.

“Mommy,” the girl prompts.

“Yes, baby?”

“Who am I named after?”

Dani and Grace look at each other perplexed.

“Why do you ask, baby?”

“ _Abuela_ said that I was named after someone special.”

“You are, sweet girl,” Dani kisses her cheek. “You are named after one of the greatest women in the history of humanity.”

“Our precious, little Sammy,” Grace rubs her hand over Sammy’s back and kisses her head lovingly. "She was the bravest soldier to ever live and without her, we wouldn't be where we are today and neither would you."

"Cool!" She beams. "I like her!"

"Me, too," Grace smiles.

“Alright, you,” Dani chuckles, putting Sammy down. “You go can play with the dogs. Mommy needs to sit. Her feet are getting sore.”

“Okay, mommy. _Vamos_ , Buddy!” Sammy claps for the Retriever who follows the girl eagerly while Dani sits on a lounge next to the pool.

“Puppy..."

“I’m on it.”

“Thank you.”

"You're welcome." Grace removes Dani’s shoes and begins to massage her wife's sore feet.

Five years after the Resistance’s victory, humanity has been put back on the right path with Dani leading them the entire way. She is still the Commander but things aren’t as stressful as they once were. Farms are increasing, the water is pure, houses are being built, schools are opening, and the land is growing healthily again. When humanity won the war, they celebrated all night. It was the best night of everyone’s lives. Once the partying and celebration was over, the Resistance began to pick off Legion, making sure there was nothing left of them. That took a good two years to do in order to fully restore humanity’s safety. Dani was in charge of molding the world into a much safer place. All technology was under the careful guidance of the Resistance AI teams while the rest of the Resistance began to make the world more habitable.

The Resistance spread far and wide and soon, things were started to feel normal again however, there were changes to this New World. There is no money - only trade, which makes for a much safer world and a happier population. The war against Legion taught humanity a lot of things and one of them was that money didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was living freely and happily and people were happy to live the way they were now. They were just so grateful that they got the opportunity to live again and they had Dani to thank for that.

Once Grace was back on her feet, she and Dani married and had a proper honeymoon on a remote (yet safe) island for several weeks and once Legion was wiped out for good, Dani and Grace decided to start a family. Thanks to Doctor Byford, Dani was able to get safely impregnated by Grace’s DNA, and soon enough, the women had their first baby girl - Samantha Sarah Harper-Ramos who looks almost identical to Dani. Now, they are expecting their second daughter, whom of which they are yet to pick a name for.

True to Grace’s word, she built Dani a big house for them and their family and many animals. Their house looks like a menagerie with all of the wildlife in their backyard but it’s quite beautiful and it makes Sammy and Dani happy, which is all Grace could ever want. Their house is two-stories high with a grey-tiled roof and symmetrical Georgian windows. The house is an immaculate frost white with a cobblestone path, which attaches to the stone steps that lead to the solid black framed French doors of the house. The house took nearly a year to build but with the help of the Resistance’s infrastructure team, they were able to make it perfect for their Commander.

“Such a good, little wife,”

“ _Abuela_!” Sammy rushes toward Sarah and leaps onto the woman who laughs and greets her warmly with a kiss and a cuddle.

“How’s it going, kiddo?” Sarah asks.

“ _Bene_!”

“Of course. You never step out of line. You’re a good kid.”

“ _Gracias_! Mama says the same thing.”

“Well, for once in her life, she’s right.”

Grace simply shakes her head as she continues to massage her wife’s feet.

“Alright, go back and play,” Sarah puts Sammy back down, allowing the girl to resume playing with her pets.

“How’s my _Abuela_?” Dani asks, reaching out for the silver-haired woman who leans down and kisses her cheek.

“She’s well. How’s my pregnant daughter?”

“Tired and sore,” she huffs. “I’ve only been carrying this baby for five months yet it feels like a lifetime.”

Sarah laughs. “I know your pain. When I was pregnant with John I thought he was going to stay in my belly forever. Trust me, once they’re born, the time flies and you wish you were pregnant with them again.”

“Yes, Sammy has grown up so much…” Dani looks over at her daughter who is rolling around on the ground with her dogs who attack her with kisses. “I can’t wait until her sister comes along. She’s already so excited. It’s so cute to see.”

“She’ll be a good big sister,” Sarah takes a seat on the pool lounge next to Dani. “Anyway, I can look after Sammy Friday night so you two can have your anniversary dinner.”

“Thank you, Sarah,” Dani sighs with relief. “Grace and I need it. Things have been so hectic lately, we barely have enough time to ourselves. I’m glad we’re able to have some time to celebrate our anniversary.”

“No problem. Sammy and I always have fun and she’s easy to look after so it’s no big deal. Just don’t be too loud. You may live on your own block of land but we can still hear you.”

“Sarah!” Dani admonishes.

“What? The amount of time’s I’ve heard you two going at it I’m actually starting to like my age taking away my ability to hear properly.”

“ _Dios Mio_ …” Dani facepalms.

“Hey, don’t be jealous because you’re not getting any, Connor,” Grace chimes in.

“I think Sergeant Oxford would say differently.”

Grace suddenly gets an image of Sergeant Richard Oxford from the East Resistance Division and Sarah Connor getting it on, which immediately causes her to cringe.

“Okay, that’s it!” Grace holds up her hands. “I’m out!”

“No! My feet still need rubbing!” Dani whines.

“I’ll keep going only if Sarah shuts her mouth.”

“Sarah, please, be good. My puppy has virgin ears.”

Sarah laughs obnoxiously. “Sure, Commander. I’ll keep it G-rated for the child here.”

“That doesn’t even make sense…” Grace grumbles, returning her ministrations to Dani’s swollen feet.

Richard Oxford flew in from a base in Manhattan to help Dani with Project Lenimentum several years ago. The man was quite older than the rest of the soldiers but was a former military General in the U.S Army before Judgement Day began. Very strategical and headstrong, the man worked alongside Dani where he caught the eye of Sarah Connor. The woman was standoffish at first but after some time, the man broke down Sarah’s walls that she had built around herself for so long and eventually fell for him. Years later, they are happily seeing each other - a little too happy in Grace’s words but that’s just typical Grace…

~

Shrugging on a button-up shirt, Grace slips the buttons into their housing before checking her hair in the mirror. No matter how long she and Dani have been together, date night always makes her so nervous and even more so that this is their _anniversary_. Now that the war is over, Grace can live a normal life again and that means impressing her wife and making her feel special. Grace fiddles with her hair and attempts to try something new by parting it on the side or just pushing it all back but she doesn’t think anything suits her. After about twenty minutes of playing with her hair, Grace leaves it as it is. Dani has always liked her hair natural and a little messy and whatever Dani wants, she gets.

“Thanks for letting me get dressed here, Ava,” says Grace, walking out of the bathroom and into the living room of MacMillian’s house.

“Don’t mention it,” she smiles from the couch. “Where are you taking Dani?”

“I’m taking her to Fonte’s Restaurant but I’ve booked the whole place out for us and made it a little extra special for her. There aren’t many restaurants built yet but I’ve made some plans so it won’t feel like we’re in any ordinary restaurant.”

“That’s sweet of you.”

“It's the least I could do. Dani has done so much for so many people and I can’t even begin to express how much she’s done for me. She deserves the best and I try hard to give that to her.”

“You’re damn right. Without Dani, we’d still be hiding away from Legion or dead.”

“I know. She’s amazing and I’m so lucky that she’s my wife and that I have a beautiful daughter with her, too.”

“And another one on the way, right?”

“Yep!” Grace grins proudly. “I can’t wait for Sammy to have a little sister. She can’t either. She always asks us when she’s getting here.”

“That’s adorable.”

“She is. How do I look?”

The woman checks Grace’s attire of slim-fitting black pants, leather lace-up shoes, and a white button-up shirt that is left untucked.

“You look good, Grace. I think Dani will love it.”

“I hope so. It’s not often that we get dressed up like this.”

“You look good,” she nods approvingly with a grin.

“Thank you.” Grace takes a nervous breath, which doesn’t go unnoticed by MacMillian.

“Hey, you’ll be fine. Just relax and have a good time and don’t stress about everything. Dani will love what you do regardless.”

“I hope so.”

“Well, I KNOW so. Now,” MacMillian goes into the fridge and pulls out a bouquet of red roses. “Byford said these are ready to go. She’s even attached a card with instructions on how to take care of them. She said they will be fine during your night out but make sure to put them in some cold water when you get home.”

“Is there anything that woman can’t do?”

“If she can turn humans into augments, she can grow roses.”

Grace chuckles. “True.”

“Alright, soldier, go get your wife and take her on that well-deserved date!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

~

“You look so pretty, mommy!” Sammy says, watching Dani apply her makeup.

“Thank you, baby. Do you think mama will like it?”

“Ah-huh!” She nods happily. “Can you teach me how to wear makeup one day?”

“I certainly can, baby girl.” Dani finishes applying her mascara and checks her makeup in the mirror and she smiles contently.

Dani misses wearing makeup. She never used to wear it religiously before Judgment Day but she used to put a little bit on if she ever went out for a night on the town or to a club or somewhere nice.

“Knock-knock?” Sarah enters the bedroom.

“ _Abuela_!” Sammy rushes to the older woman who picks her up for a cuddle.

“Hey, kiddo!” Sarah kisses her cheek. “Where is your mommy?”

“In there!” She points. “She’s so pretty!”

“Is she?”

Sarah turns into the ensuite and is taken aback by Dani’s slim black sleeveless dress, heels, and long, wavy hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back.

“Wow, Dani,” says Sarah. “You’re really going all-out tonight, aren’t you?”

“I want to look good for my puppy.”

“You and I both know that you could be wearing a sack and Grace would still think you look amazing.”

“I know,” Dani blushes. “She’s so cute.”

“Doesn’t she look pretty, _Abuela_?”

“She sure does, kiddo. You’ll look like that one day. You have a lot of her looks, especially her hair and lips.”

“Yay!”

Dani giggles at her daughter and kisses her cheek, leaving a big, red lipstick mark on her skin.

“Mommy!” Sammy titters.

“Thank you again for looking after Sammy,” Dani speaks, wiping the lipstick off her daughter's cheek.

“That’s okay. Richard has brought over a new game for her to play so I think she’ll like that.”

“He’s coming over again tonight?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Ooooh!” She teases, walking into her bedroom and grabbing a set of small stud earrings.

“Oh, shut up.”

“It’s getting pretty serious with you two, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t call it serious.”

“Then what would you call it?”

Sarah purses her lips then puts Sammy down. “Why don’t you get your bag ready, kiddo?”

“Okay, _Abuela_!” Sammy skips out of the room.

“Just a casual hook-up,” Sarah answers.

“Oh, sure,” Dani mocks. “Having dinner together multiple times a week and looking after my daughter together is just a casual hook-up. I’m not a fool, Sarah. I know you like him and he likes you. You may act tough but I think there is something really special between you two and you know it but you just don’t want to accept it.”

“I don’t do relationships, kid.”

Dani gives her a dubious look. “Ah-huh. Sure you don’t.”

“Why do you care?” She snorts, watching Dani carefully slip her earrings into her lobes.

“Because it’s sweet, Sarah! You can’t be tough all your life. I know you like Richard and he clearly likes you. He wants more with you and I know you do, too, but you’re too stubborn and proud. I know you don’t want to let your guard down but you will lose him if you don’t.”

Sarah folds her arms over her chest and sighs. Yes, Richard is a nice man and Sarah feels safe and relaxed with him but could she commit? Who knows. This IS Sarah Connor.

“Look,” Dani turns to the woman. “All I’m saying is that if you want more with him, you’re going to have to let him know and SHOW it. It’s going to be uncomfortable and awkward but he’ll help you through it.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then tell him tonight,” Dani shrugs. “Tell him that you don’t want more and watch him leave first thing in the morning on the first flight back to Manhattan and you won’t ever see him again. The whole reason he stayed so long here and is STILL here is because of you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she scolds.

“I’m not! I’m being realistic.”

“Fine,” Sarah huffs. “I’ll talk with him tonight and see if he wants to be… _more_ … Ugh…”

“Oh, don’t pretend like you don’t want it either but still,” Dani wraps an arm around Sarah’s neck. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“You’re welcome.” Dani kisses Sarah’s cheek. “Now, have a good night with Sammy and Richard. Please keep it G-rated until Sammy goes to bed.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Good girl. Sammy?” Dani calls out. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, mommy!” Sammy trots into Dani’s room with her back-pack and her pillow.

“Good girl. Come here and give me a kiss.”

Sammy rushes over to her mother who wraps her up in a big hug and follows it with an abundance of kisses.

“Have fun with _Abuela_ and be a good girl like I know you are.”

“Yes, mommy.”

“That’s my girl. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sammy pecks Dani’s cheek then takes Sarah’s hand when she releases her.

“Have fun, you two, and I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“We will,” Sarah nods.

“Bye, mommy!” Sammy waves.

“Bye, baby!” Dani smiles at her daughter and watches her walk down the stairs with Sarah.

Once they leave, Dani returns to the bathroom and checks herself over once more and adjusts her dress, quickly reaching inside to fix her bra. Asking the sewing team to make a black lace bra with matching underwear was a little awkward but they got the job done and not a word was said about it. It's Dani’s little surprise for Grace tonight and Dani knows that Grace will like it, unlike her pregnancy boobs that do not.

The brunette gets her bra comfortable then rakes her hand through her hair several times, making it sit how she likes before going into her wardrobe and pulling out a small, black bag. Dani holds it momentarily then presses it against her chest, almost embracing it. She closes her eyes and utters, “I love you both…”

However, Dani is quickly distracted when the doorbell rings. It’s Grace. Dani knows it is. It’s six o’clock on the dot. Grace is ALWAYS on time. With her heart racing, Dani bites her lip nervously as she turns off the lights and makes her way downstairs. Dani takes a few moments to compose herself and when she’s ready, she opens the door to her wife whose eyes bulge and mouth drops open.

“Holy shit, Dani…” The blonde gazes at her wife’s attire. “I… I knew you were going to look good tonight but… _damn_ …”

“Puppy…” Dani steps closer to the augment and runs her hands up and down her arms. “You look so handsome. Oh! Are these for me?” Dani points to the roses.

“Ah, y, y, yeah,” Grace gives them to her wife. “I got Byford to grow me some roses for tonight. Do you like them?”

“Grace…” Dani smells them and holds them to her chest. “I LOVE them. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiles like a complete dork.

Dani smells the roses again, feeling like a twenty-year-old again when she used to smell roses and other flowers at the farmer’s market.

“I… I have no idea how I’m going to concentrate tonight when you’re looking like this…” Utters Grace, her eyes falling all over her wife.

Dani giggles. “Easy for you to say. Do you have any idea how good you look in these pants?” Dani slides her hands along them. “I can’t wait to take them off tonight.”

“I can’t wait to take this dress off…” Grace fondles the material.

“We best get started on dinner then or else we won’t be going anywhere if we keep staring at each other like this.”

“Let’s go then, wife.” Taking Dani’s hand, Grace carefully leads Dani down the steps of their house and proceeds to escort her to the restaurant.

~

“Oh, Grace…”

Dani’s gasp makes Grace smile. The standard restaurant has turned into something out of this world. Grace really has gone all-out. Candles, a warm fire, soft music, and a beautifully laid table for two with colourful flowers in the center makes Dani’s heart melt.

“Happy anniversary, baby.” Grace kisses Dani’s head and leads her to the table, pulling out her chair and pushing it in once she sits.

“Oh, Grace, this is amazing. How did you manage this?”

“Pete let me book out the place tonight. It took us a while to plan since neither of us are artistic so I MAY have had to get some help from Abby down in interior design to guide me in the right direction.” The blonde sits across from her wife, immediately pouring them some wine.

Dani giggles. “It’s amazing, puppy. Thank you so much.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it, _mi amor_. This is so nice and exactly what I need after a long week.”

“I know. You’ve worked your ass off so I wanted to make it extra special for our anniversary. Speaking of which,” Grace reaches into her pocket and brandishes a small box. “This is for you, my beautiful wife.”

“Grace…” Dani coos, taking the box. “You really didn’t have to.”

“Dani, come on, you know I’ll give you the world if you asked for it.”

“Well, I kind of DO have it thanks to you.”

“Oh… Yeah, you do, don’t you? Okay, give it back then.” She teases, making both of them laugh. “Open it.”

Dani obliges and opens the box, revealing a silver cuff bangle with writing on the inside.

“Grace!” She gasps. “Where did you get this?”

“I got some of the blacksmiths to make a bracelet for you with the silver they had and then I took it to the engineers where they were able to engrave it for me. They were more than happy to do it. They said that you deserve it.”

“Oh, Grace…” Dani turns the bracelet over and reads the writing on the inside.

_To my Queen, my love, my savior, and my world - may you always think of me when you wear this, and may it always bring you comfort during stressful times. Happy anniversary. My heart is forever yours. Love Grace. Xoxo_

“Puppy…” Dani tears up. “I love it so much. Thank you. Put it on me.”

Grace takes the bracelet and slips it on, bending the metal so it curves comfortably to Dani's wrist.

“It looks beautiful, honey,” says Grace.

“It does. Thank you, puppy. Come here,”

Grace stands and takes a step over to her wife who gives her a gracious kiss.

“You’re welcome,” Grace blushes and takes her seat again.

“Your turn.” Dani reaches into her bag and pulls out two small boxes.

“Two?”

“They go together so it’s kind of one.”

“Okay. Thank you, honey.”

Grace opens the first box to find three multi-coloured beaded bracelets.

“Oh, wow. These are beautiful! Where did you get these?"

“I used to make bracelets when I was younger. I used to love making beaded ones and I was able to keep some of my things when Judgement Day happened but unfortunately, I never got back into it until recently where I thought I’d make you something. I know you’re not much of a jewelry person but bracelets would suit you so well, especially when we go out on a date or something nice where we dress up a little."

“Wow, Dani. These are great!” Grace picks them up and examines them. “Do I wear them all together?”

“Yes, you can stack them if you like.”

“Okay…” Grace slips them onto her wrist and they’re a perfect fit. “How’s that?”

“They look really good. It makes your outfit so much nicer.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, jewelry does that. Do you like them though?”

“I love anything you give me, Dani. This is a nice touch. I won’t wear them while I’m training or doing laborious things since I don’t want to ruin them but I’ll definitely wear them every other time.”

“Wear them when you like, puppy. Open the other one.”

“Okay.”

Grace takes the smaller box and her eyes widen at the sight of a silver signet ring with the initials _D+G_ engraved on the top.

“Oh, Dani… This is spectacular…”

“I thought you might like that one," she smiles.

“I love it. Where did you get this?”

“That used to be mine. I got it engraved by the engineers, too. I haven’t worn it since Judgement Day… well, before that actually. It used to be my mother's. She gave it to me before she died.”

When Dani says that, Grace snaps her gaze up to her wife’s in complete shock.

“Your mother’s? Dani, I-”

“No, Grace. I want you to have this. She would want you to have this, too. I want you to wear it and think of us every time you look at it.”

“I already have a ring for that,” she teases, holding up her left hand to show off her wedding ring.

“Yes, but this will be a nice addition, too.”

“Oh, Dani…” Grace fondles the ring with the biggest grin on her face. “You really have spoiled me today. Thank you so much…” Grace slips the ring onto her right ring finger and holds it up. “Fantastic.” She shows it to Dani.

“I love it. Very handsome.”

Grace blushes and leans over the table to give her wife a kiss.

“Oh! One more thing,” Dani grabs her bag and places it on the table. “This is for you, too.”

“Oh, another one?” Grace smiles and takes the bag. “Thank you, honey but you really didn’t have to.”

“Well, this one isn’t really a gift per se, but I want you to have it. I’ve had it for a long time and it’s time you have it.”

Grace opens the bag and pulls out another bag that is vacuum-sealed and inside appears to be a jacket. Opening the zip lock, Grace extracts a worn light blue denim jacket that happens to be her exact size.

“Oh, wow,” says Grace, holding up the jacket. “This is nice! Where did you get this?”

“From you.”

Grace poses a confused expression.

“That’s your jacket, Grace. I kept it from when you saved me.”

“Oh… This… Future me wore this?”

“Yes,” Dani nods. “You lost it when we were caught by immigration but Sarah was able to get it back for me once we defeated the Rev. I had no idea how she did it but she did. She knew how heartbroken I was about your death so she wanted to get me something of yours to keep me going until I saved you in this time. I’ll never be able to repay her for that. I used to wear it but when your smell started to leave, I packed it up and sealed it to preserve it. Sometimes when I had really dark days, I would open it and just smell your scent before putting it away. Your smell always gave me comfort and kept me going. I promised myself that I would give it to you one day and now, with the world going back to normal and us living again, I thought now would be as good a time as any.”

Grace quirks up a small smile and feels the jacket between her fingers then presses it to her nose.

“It smells like me,” she chuckles. “And a little bit of smoke, too.”

“The last time you wore it you were in an explosion where you saved my ass AGAIN.”

“Oh,” she chuckles. “I love it, honey. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, _mi amor_.”

Smiling, Grace stands and slips it on and of course, it’s a perfect fit and Dani gets a well of emotion once she sees Grace in it.

“How does it look?” Grace checks.

Dani smiles. “Perfect.”

“Good. Now, come here,” Grace extends her hand. “Dance with me.”

Giggling, Dani takes her wife’s hand and immediately snuggles into her, pressing her nose into her jacket, smelling old Grace’s scent blend in with her wife’s.

“You’re so beautiful, Dani,” Grace kisses the brunette’s head. “So help me, I’d be lost without you.”

“Me, too, baby. I was so worried that I wouldn’t find you but I did.”

Grace nods. “I know you don’t believe in fate but if you did, it found a way for us.”

“Possibly.” Dani closes her eyes and sways to the music, feeling safe and protected in her wife’s arms.

From the moment Dani met Grace all those years ago, she knew there was something special about the blonde and when she lost her, she was heartbroken but she knew she would see her again. She HAD to see her again because there was no way Dani was going to live in a world without Grace and she knew that if fate tried to keep them apart, Dani would find a way around it and she did and because of that, she couldn’t be happier.

“I love you, my precious Grace - I love you so much.”

Grace bows her head to smell Dani’s scent, causing her to hold her just that little bit tighter. “I love you, too, Daniella - in this world and the next.”

Dani bites back her tears as she pulls her head away from Grace’s chest and looks up into her electric blue eyes that she adores so much, seeing both her old Grace and her present Grace in them.

“What?” Grace smiles.

“Nothing,” Dani answers. “Just kiss me.”

With a content grin, Grace leans down to capture her wife’s lips with her own and Dani has never felt more at home than she does now.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! I hoped you all enjoyed reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> If you want to chat with me, shoot me a message on Tumblr at my-morning-straightjacket. :)


End file.
